Mean Girls
by KatPeeta22
Summary: Katniss is being bullied, bad. She self harms herself because of it. She's walking along the beach, crying, when she runs into Peeta. She's rude to him, because she think's he's just like everyone else. He finds out the secrets on her wrist, and shows up at her house, after she gets suspended for a month from a lie the principle believed. Who knew the power of her voice.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea after spending days trying to write a new chapter for the "You're Mine" sequel. **

I slam the door to my locker, shifting my backpack into a more comfortable.  
"Oh look! She's crying! It feels!" Hanna says.  
"You mean the skank feels." Glimmer says. I keep walking, tugging my sleeves up high, to cover the secrets on my wrists. Everyone in hearing range laughs.  
"What a whore." Clove says.  
"And a cunt." Kaley says louder.  
What is that? 27? 28?  
I think it's 26, actually.  
No clue, I've lost count.  
"Oh Katpiss! You left your used condom!" Glimmer screams down the hallway. The tears start to pour. "Katpiss!" Glimmer calls. I keep going straight. This is the main hallway. I dig my keys out of my bag as I walk past the lunchroom, which is half of a half wall.  
It's hard to explain, but the whole lunchroom is walled in by a blue wall about the size of a white picket fence.  
"Katpiss!" Glimmer screams.  
I shove out into the sunlight.  
I head across the street, into the senior parking lot, locking my cheery red jeep wrangler and getting in, slamming the door. I don't bother wiping my tears; they'll be back.  
I always take the long way home. It calms me enough to get me through the front door.  
I honk my horn at someone who nearly read ended me right before I take a right and head home.  
My name is Katniss Joy Abernathy, I am seventeen years old and a senior at Osceola Fundamental High School.  
I live in Clearwater, Florida directly on Clearwater beach. The beach is my back yard, literally. I live with my Dad, Haymitch Abernathy, my Mom, Effie Trinket, and my Sister, Primrose Lilac Abernathy. Mom didn't take Dad's last name in marriage.  
I have a good family and I have good money. I have everything I could ever possibly want.  
But then you ask me about school, and everything I just said doesn't matter; because school is my own personal hell.  
I vowed to myself in ninth grade I would drop out when I was eighteen.  
Unfortunately, my birthday isn't till May, and then there's only like two months left. I may do it, but I don't know.  
I'm being bullied, bad.  
I have not a single friend. My only friend is my golden retriever, Buster.  
I get out at one thirty five, get to relax for an hour and then have to go get my sister Prim, who is in eighth grade, for her middle school, Clearwater Fundamental.  
Dad won't be home till nine, because he has to ma mange his huge business. He owns a huge laptop company so we're kind of rich. Mom works at a daycare, even though she doesn't need to. She gets home at five.  
I walk into the house and throw my bag down into the couch, running upstairs to my bathroom.  
I need relief, and since not a single person that gives a damn about me knows I've been being bullied since ninth grade, I don't know any other way to handle this.  
Thank god it's Friday.  
I have a rule. Only one cut per repeated word towards me.  
For example, if someone calls me a whore at lunch, like today, and then someone else calls me a whore later, then that is one cut.  
I count all of them in my head. Eight today. Yesterday it was just seven.  
I begin to slice, pushing down. The relief is immediate.  
I watch in pleasure as blood pours from my wrist and down the drain.  
I clean the fresh cut and wrap it up in a water proof bandage, since its rainy today.  
I strip naked and don't look at  
Myself in the mirror as I take a shower, getting out from the sound of my alarm, telling me to gofer Prim.  
Les see, what were the words today...  
Whore  
Cunt  
Prick  
Slut  
Skank  
Prostute  
Bitch  
And then...twat.  
I get dressed in another hoodie and jeans and converse.  
I do have really cute clothes, but I just can't wear them because I have things to hide.  
Like my wrists; definitely my wrists. I'm not ashamed of being extremely skinny. That's not m fault, I'm naturally skinny and apparently have a natural "sexy body" as my friend from middle school, Gale says. He moved away and then moved back and nows he's one of the girls bully's boyfriends. I think it's Kaley's.  
Everything that happened today starts to play in my head as I drive the half hour to Clearwater Fundamental.  
First, I got to school and everyone in the lunch room left; as usual. Second, I went to first period as was tripped on the stairs, causing me to re-open another cut. Third, I went to second and the same thing happened, but this time I fell down the stairs. Forth, I went to third and got hit multiple times in the face with the balls, causing me to get sent to the nurse my coach Palmer for a bloody nose. Fifth, I went to fourth and got shouted at by the French teacher for misspelling a word. Sixth, I went to lunch and hid behind the half wall, completely alone, listening the Glimmer spread rumors that I fucked her boyfriend Cato, causing them to break out, when really, she fucked Clove's boyfriend Marvel, making them to break up with their boyfriends for cheating, which they weren't, and then resumed the bully group. Seventh, I went to fifth and once again, got yelled at by a teacher. Eighth, I went to fifth and got partnered with not only Glimmer, but Clove too, who immediately handed me all the work and then asked to go to the bathroom so they could to do pot. Ninth, went to sixth and got asked by a teacher if I had still been a virgin. Yes, the teachers believe the rumors. Tenth, I went to my last class, which is math. I have Mr. Cinna for that class. He's actually nice to me, but he did tell me that if I don't pick up my grades I was going to fail. As then eleventh, I went I my locker an got called every single name in the insult dictionary, and then went home sobbing.  
And now I'm here, driving Prim home from school.  
"How was school?" I ask.  
"Boring," she says. That's her Ndwer every time I ask that. It's alright though, she gets that from me. I sigh and go back to my thoughts.  
You know I actually used to be inseparable with their whole group?  
I mean Glimmer, Clove, Kaley, Hanna, Morgan and Cameron. And yes, all of them are female.  
When we get to the house, Prim goes right on the kitchen.  
I get everything I need for homework and go up to my bedroom, out to the balcony.

...

Katniss honey! Time for dinner!" Mom calls up the stairs.  
"Coming!" I shout. I quickly answer the last math question on my homework and then go inside again from the balcony. I drop all my books on my bed and tug on my sleeves so cover my cuts, fresh and scar. When I walk into the dining room, I'm surprised to see both my parents.  
Which means either me or Prim are in trouble, because Dad shouldn't be home for a few more hours. One glance at Prim tells me she's thinking exactly what I'm thinking.  
The thing me, my and my father think identically. I know how his mind works and I know the triggers. I normally I'm the one to speak up, because Prim won't.  
"You aren't supposed to be home till nine." I say suspiciously.  
"Well not anymore." He says with his eyes narrowed. I sit down.  
"Why?" I demand.  
"Well...the school called today." He begins. It's me, not Prim. "And they told me something interesting." He adds. I sit back and cross my arms.  
"Honey...why did you leave school crying today? And every other day?" It's only October...  
"I didn't," I lie.  
"Katniss, don't lie." Dad warns.  
"I didn't!" I say. If they see the cuts, they're going to freak out; and to be completely honest, I'm ashamed of them.  
"I'm not lying." I say. I don't want to cry, so I force the tears back. I hate crying but I'm so vulnerable that I can't help it.  
"Stand up." Dad orders.  
"No." I say.  
"Stand up!" He says. I know better then to argue with him.  
"Sweatshirt off." Oh god. No! "Katniss right now." He says. I only have a tank top on.  
I sigh and pull off the sweatshirt.  
He doesn't hesitate to grab my wrist and flip it over.  
Not a second later, I rip my arm from his grip and fly out of the dining room, out the back door and onto the sand.  
"Katniss!" Dad calls after me. I don't stop.  
After a mile, and I'm positive that they're not following me, I start walking, my arms crossed, tears sliding down my cheeks.  
"Loner," someone says. They go to my school, obviously.  
"Loser," her friend says. They start laughing.  
I don't even talk at school unless I'm in class, and even then, I'm whispering. I keep walking for an hour and the sun is setting now.  
I shove past someone.  
"Sorry," I whisper. I start to walk again.  
"Hey!" He person, a guy calls. "Hey wait!" I know that voice. I look over my shoulder and groan under my breath with I see the most popular guy in the entire school behind me. "Katniss! Wait!"  
There's no point to running away anymore. I'm tired of running, I'm ready to give up.  
I sigh and stop walking.  
"What could you possibly want? Are you here to call me a whore or a slut of a skank?" I snap. He's standing directly in front of me.  
"Why are you crying?" He asks gently. I wipe my tears angrily.  
"Why do you care?" I snap.  
"Because you intrigue me." He says. I glare at him.  
"Leave me alone." I say angrily.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because you don't care. No body fucking cares." I start walking in the direction of my house and he keeps up effortlessly.  
"I care." He says. I snort and roll my eyes, shaking me head.  
"That's real funny." I snap. He sighs.  
"I'm Peeta Mellark." He says.  
"I know who you are." I round on him. "Why do you even care?" I hiss.  
"Your Katniss Abernathy," he says.  
"Yes." I snarl.  
"You should talk more at school. Your always so quiet." He says. I glare at him.  
"Leave me alone." I start walking again, for the second time.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because I told you to." I don't even have a good reason.  
"That's not a good reason." He says.  
"I don't give a shit." I say.  
"Sit with me and my friends at lunch on Monday." He says.  
"No." I run away. He calls my name and chases after me, but I'm not stopping.  
He follows me all the way home.  
"You live there?" He asks, shocked. I huff and walk inside, slamming the door and pulling the blinds. Prim is on the couch with her head in Mom's lap, both of them crying. Dad scrubs his face with him hands repeatedly.  
"I'm sending you to live with Aunt Annabella." He says.  
"No!" I burst.  
"Yes." He says.  
"I'm not going there. I'm perfectly fine." I snap.  
"You are not perfectly fine! Your cutting yourself because your being bullied!" He says.  
"Well I don't have anyone to talk to about it." I snap.  
"What's the girls name?" Mom asks. I bite my lip.  
"What's her name?" Dad demands.  
I look down.  
"Glimmer Marcus." I mumble.  
"Glimmer! She's your best friend!" Mom says.  
"She's not my best friend. She hasent been since ninth grade." I say. "It's her and Clove and Kalye and Hanna and a couple other people." I say.  
"I want you to invite a friend over tomorrow. No, you know what, I want you to invite a whole group of your friends over tomorrow." Dad says. "Either that or I send you to Aunt Annabella." I huff and storm upstairs, slamming the door to my bedroom and locking it.

...

The next morning, I'm up at six.  
I don't have any friends to bring over. Looks like I'm going to Aunt Annabella.  
And they know I don't have friends.  
I throw the covers off me and go downstairs. They're already awake.  
I'm going out." I say as I tie on my vans. I'm in shorts and a t-shirt, my hair down.  
"Don't forget about that friend." Dad says.  
"You know damn well I have no friends." I grab my longboard from behind the door, ignoring Mom's scolding for "inappropriate language"  
I make sure my phone is in my back pocket and I have money in my pocket with it.  
I walk out the front door, slamming it behind me.  
I drop my longboard am kick off, speeding down the sidewalk. I live about a mile from all the stores and the pier on Clearwater beach, but I still live on the beach, it's just the stores are far away.  
I head down, way away from the house.  
I stop by the gas station and get a soda, heading right back out and setting off again.  
I pull my iPhone 5 out when it vibrates, still riding.  
Prim: where did you go?  
Me: long boarding  
Prim: are you okay?  
Me: I'm fine  
Prim: are you sure?  
Me: I-  
I slam right into someone, causing both of us to go flying backwards. I yelp as my wrist re-opens, and then the pain in my butt.  
"Oh man!" Are you fucking kidding me? "Katniss, are you okay?" It's Peeta Mellark, the guy I ran into last night.  
"Are you stalking me?" I demand as I stand up.  
"Uh you ran into me." He says as I stand up, snatching my longboard right out of the road. "Your bleeding." He says.  
And stupid me, completely forgets.  
"I am?" I ask.  
"Yeah, right-" he cuts of when he turns my wrist over to show me the cut. His breath cuts off, too.  
Tears fill my eyes.  
No! I didn't want anyone to know!  
I look from my cuts to his shocked face, to my cuts and then his face again.  
"Bye!" I drop my longboard and take off on it, tears sliding down my cheeks.

**So...as you can see, this story is going to be sad for a while.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go:**

Monday comes way too fast.

Mom, Dad and Prim freaked out when I came home sobbing. They calmed me down and then Mom went to the store and got a really expensive cream that can literally heal a cut in two days, so now all I have is scars.

Dad said that he changed his mind about Aunt Annabella's, but if I cut again, I'm going.

I pull on my sweatshirt over my bra and white jeans, sliding on my vans. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, like I always have it.

"Bye," I mumble, walking out the front door.

...

"If it isn't the little cunt." Glimmer says the second I walk in the door.

"She thinks she so slick." Glimmer says loudly from the cafeteria as I head for my locker.

"I know right! She's such a whore. I'll be she's pregnant." Hanna shouts down the hallway.

I turn left and go to my locker.

Of course they follow me.

I grit my teeth as I get all my books.

I hoist my bag over my shoulder and walk down the hall, dropping my bag on the lunch table.

Everyone sitting there immediately vacates the table.

I don't change my expression, simply because I'm used to it.

I'm avoiding Peeta. I didn't leave the house since he found out the only secret I have worth keeping.

The bell rings and I get up, heading down the hall. First period is English.

I hate this class the most, because there's all the girls, Hanna, Glimmer, Clove, Kailey. I don't know anyone that is nice to me, but the teacher adores them, so they get to do whatever they want.

Laughter fills the room the second I walk in the door. I tighten my grip on my bag and lower my head, dropping down in the back, way away from anyone.

Nobody will come over here anyways.

I write down my homework and keep my eyes on the desk.

I force myself to pay attention and take notes while everyone makes sure my life is hell

"Whore!" Glimmer says. I ignore her. "Mrs. Andrews, did you hear that Katniss had sex with my boyfriend under the stairs? We broke up." Glimmer says.

Mrs. Andrews looks shocked.

"Principles office! Now!" She shouts at me.

I don't care. I get up, gather my things and leave without a word.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Cinna asks.

"Principle." I say. He's the only teacher that actually likes me. He the only person in this school that likes me.

"Why?" He asks gently. He knows I'm being bullied.

"Because Glimmer and her bitches told Mrs. Andrews that I had sex with Glimmers boyfriend under the stairs." I say.

"What!" He says angrily.

"Don't act so surprised." I start walking again. He follows me.

"And she believed her?" He asks.

"Yup," I head down the stairs. He still follows me. "Glimmer and her bitches are her favorites. Your the only person that can actually tolerate me in this school." I say. He doesn't care if I curse. He's like my second father. I've known him since I was in Mom's stomach. He's a close family friend.

"Don't get mad I'm asking, but it's not true is it?" He follows me down the hallway.

I look at him, tears in my eyes.

"I haven't even had my first kiss and I'm seventeen. I've given up hope of ever getting a boyfriend, or a friend." I say.

"I'm coming with you." He says.

I shrug. "I was actually going to go home." I admit sheepishly.

"Your not going home Katniss. You know Plutarxh is reasonable." He says.

"Glimmer and her bitches are the start students because they steal the answers to tests. She's the favorite for everyone in this school." I say.

"Your my favorite." He notes.

"You don't count. If dad died, I'd go right to you. I tell you more things then I tell anyone." I say. "Your like my second father and I've known you since I was three." He holds the door to the office open.

"Still." He leads me to Princible Plutarchs office.

He already looks pissed by the time I get there.

"Sit down." He hisses. "Mr. Michaels, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He says to Cinna. Cinna sighs and leaves.

"You had sex with Glimmer Marcus's boyfriend under the stairs!" Plutarch shouts.

"No." I say.

"Your parents are on the way." He says.

"Why?" I whisper.

"You had sex on school property!" He bursts.

"I did not!" I say.

"Sit down. Not another word." He snarls.

I clench my jaw and sit down, already trying not to cry.

There's a knock on the door and then Cato walks in.

"Sit." Plutarch orders.

Cato's pissed. He shuts the door and drops down in the chair next to me.

"You had sex under the stairs?"

Plutarch demands.

"No. I have not had sex with anyone. I know everyone in this fucking school loves Glimmer, but she's a bitch." Cato snaps.

Then there's another knock on door and Mom and Dad come in. Mom's been crying and Dad just looks furious.

Do they actually believe this shit?

The bell rings.

We're waiting for Cato's parents.

Eventually, the bell signaling first lunch rings, which is after forth period.

"This is ridiculous!" Cato bursts. "I don't even know her! I'm not like her!" He says. "I don't run around having sex with everyone!" He says.

"So your saying she does." Plutarch says.

"Yes! She does!" Cato says.

"Okay. Go ahead and go." Cato grabs his bag and leaves.

"I'm not even going to try. There's too many witnesses. Your suspended for a month. If I see your face on this campus up till November forth, your expelled." He says.

"A whole month!" I burst.

"Don't argue or I'll make it two." He says.

"Sir, this is-" Dad begins.

"Are you saying its okay?" Plutarch cuts in. Dad sighs.

"Let's go Katniss." He says.

"Can I at least go to my locker?" I demand.

Plutarch nods.

I pick up my bag and walk out.

I don't go to my locker.

"I thought you were going t your locker." Mom says.

I'm not.

I walk right to the cafeteria with Mom and Dad behind me.

"HEY GLIMMER!" I scream across the cafeteria at her. The place goes silent. "I hope your happy, you little skank! I'm suspended for a month because your a little attention seeking asshole!" I lose it and shove everything off her table, spraying food all over the floor.

I then turn around and walk right out of the building, leaving the whole lunch room silent.

"Katniss!" Mom scolds.

"Don't start." I tighten my grip on my bag as I march across the parking lot.

"We took a cab." Dad says.

"Good to fucking know." I grumble as I get in my Jeep, Mom getting in the back and Dad getting in the passenger.

"Katniss I cannot believe you did that!" Mom scolds.

"I'm not sorry, so don't try to get me to apologize. She's lucky I didn't shave her fucking head." Dad isn't mad, he's actually trying not to laugh.

"Hungry?" He asks.

"Sure," I grumble.

"Lets pick up Prim." Mom suggests.

I head in the direction of Prim's school.

"I'll do it." I get out and slam the door, walking up the steps and into the office.

"I'm here to pick up my sister." I say.

"What's her name?" The lady asks.

"Primrose Abernathy. Six grade." I say.

She slides me a form and I start to fill it out.

"She's in lunch. You can walk right across the hall and get her." She says.

I look through the glass doors.

"Okay," I push through the door and walk across the hall, into the cafeteria. I see Prim talking with a ton of kids.

I walk down the steps and through the cafeteria, tapping her shoulder.

She turns around.

"Katniss!" She gasps, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up." I say.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She asks.

"I'm suspended." I say. "Lets go."

"Suspended?" She asks.

"Long story I'll tell you later." I say.

She grabs her bag.

"Bye guys." She waves at her friends.

"Bye Prim!"

I went to middle school here.

"If it isn't Katniss Abernathy!" A familiar voice says behind me.

I turn around to see my old math teacher, Mrs. Hawthorne.

"Oh my gosh!" I say. (NOT GALES MOM)

"What grade are you in now?" She asks.

"I'm a senior." I say. The students around me instantly look terrified.

"A senior! Man!" She says. I laugh.

"I know!" I say.

"What brings you here?" She asks.

"I'm picking up my sister." I say.

"Oh. Well I have to get going. It was nice seeing you." She waves and walks off.

Prim follows me back to the office. The lady gives me a thumbs up and I head out to the car.

"How long are you suspended for?" Prim asks.

"A month." I say, going to the very back of my jeep and opening the trunk.

"A month!" She bursts as she gets in the car. "What do you do?" She demands.

"I didn't do anything." I say as I dig through a bag I have of clothes.

I get my ruffled floral tank top and pull off my sweatshirt.

"Katniss!" Mom scolds. I'm only in my bra and jeans.

"Oh calm down." I pull on my shirt and put the sweatshirt on in the back, spraying perfume on myself and putting on another roll of deodorant.

I shut the top and then dissemble the roof, folding it up and putting it in the back.

"You seem happy today." Dad notes.

"Yeah. I don't have to go back to prison for a month." I say. I head to Applebee's.

**Thing's are ESCALADDDDDDDINGGGGGG**

**Haha I'm bored**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I know it was really fast. I'm splitting one long chapter up. **

Prim's so mad and she officially hates Glimmer. It's six at night now and the sun is setting.

I switch into short shorts and just my floral tank top, take my hair out of the hair tie.

I go right downstairs and get my longboard.

"Bye!" I leave. I don't care if they care.

I kick off the driveway and speed down the street.

I ride a few miles and once again, slam into someone.

The same someone.

He hurriedly helps me up.

"Who many fucking time are you going to follow me?" I snap.

"I'm not following you." He snaps back, retrieving my longboard. He sighs. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I say. "You?" I'm trying to be nice.

"I don't mean about this." He says.

Oh. That.

I huff and drop my longboard.

"It doesn't matter how I feel.

I ride off.

He runs next to me.

"It does to me." He says.

"Why?" I stop riding. "Why do you care?" I'm still on my board, but I'm not moving.

He grad my hand and starts to pull me somewhere.

"Because you don't deserve this." He says, pulling me down towards the stores.

"I deserve what I get." I mumble.

He whips around, his hands on my hip to make he stop moving.

"You don't deserve what you get. Nobody does." He starts pulling me again.

"Glimmer does." I say. He stops again, both hands on my hips because we're on a tiny hill.

"Not even Glimmer does." He says. "Do you want someone to feel how you do? To feel so bad that they don't know what to do anymore. To give up hope?" He whispers.

"No. I would never want that for anyone. I know what it's like." I whisper.

"Exactly." He says.

"But that doesn't mean you have I give me pity." I say when we start moving again.

"It's not pity." He says.

"Yes it is." I say.

"It's not. It's not pity." He says.

"Fine. Then it's sympathy." I say.

He laughs a little bit.

"Pity and Sympathy are the exact same thing." He says.

"No they're not." I say.

"Yeah they are." He replies. I sigh loudly.

"Whatever. Your giving me pity and I don't like it." I say.

"It's not pity." He says again.

"Then what the fuck is it?" I burst.

He whips around.

"It's called friendship, Katniss!" He says.

I stare at him.

"I'm not good at making friends." I say.

"Well I disagree. You made me want to be your friend." He starts walking again, our hands still connected. I hate Florida. My arm is burning up and tingling and my body is warm because its so hot out. It's especially hot where our skin is connected.

"By getting bullied. You only want to be my friend because you feel bad for me." I say.

"Not true." He's pulling me toward and Ice Cream shop.

"Yes it is true. Just quit lying about it." I say.

"I'm not lying." He says.

"You are lying." I say.

"Katniss!" He says angrily, turning around. "Just because I want to be your friend, doesn't mean I feel bad for you."

"Well I disagree. I haven't had a friend in four years, them you find out I cut myself and BAM, you instantly want to be my friend." I say. His eyes soften.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" He whispers.

"Because I do. I don't know what else to do." I whisper.

He flips my wrist over. It's just scars now.

"Promise you'll never do that again." He whispers. I hesitate.

"I can't." I whisper. He sighs and starts walking again.

"Where are we going?" I demand.

He ignores me.

"Hey," I say. Nothing. "Hey!" I say, louder. Nothing. "Peeta!" He sighs loudly.

"We're going to a place." He says. "Stay right here." We're in front of a bakery. I huff.

"Fine." He slips inside.

Less then five minutes later, he comes out with his own long board.

"How good are you?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Can you go over that bridge?" He asks. I hesitate and then nod.

And we set off.

I stay closely behind him.

When we get to the top, we both stop. It's windy and the sky is dark and angry. It's beautiful.

"It's so pretty." I breathe.

"Lets take a picture." He suggests.

"I don't take pictures." I say.

"Well you do now." He says. I turn so my back to leaning on the railing, the wind pushing my hair back.

He moves next to me and we both smile.

The picture is actually adorable.

"Nice." He says. "What's your number?" He asks.

"111-1111" I say. He gives me an annoyed expression.

"What's your real number?" He asks. I laugh.

"727-717-8263." I say. He types it in and then sets that picture we just took as my contact picture.

"Lets go." He says. My phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I ask, riding down the bridge after Peeta.

"Where are you?" Mom demands.

"I'm on the bridge." I say.

"The bridge?" She demands.

"Yes Mom." I say.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I don't know..." I trail off.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She demands.

"I mean exactly what I said." I say.

"Are you alone?" She asks suspiciously.

"Uh...no." We come to a stop at the bottom of the bridge, at a light.

"Your not alone?" She repeats. "I thought you said you had no friends." She says.

"Well..." I sigh.

"Make for Female?" She demands, excitement in her voice. She's whispering to Dad and Prim.

"Male..." We start riding again.

"Male?" Prim asks excitedly.

"Have you kissed?" Mom demands.

"Mom!" I groan.

"What dear?" She asks.

"It's not like that." I say.

Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me across the street.

"I have to go." I hang up quickly. There's a ton of people here, at Rita's.

"I don't really know about this..." I trail off.

"They're nice." He says. He releases my hand and I ride the rest of the way to the parking lot, extremely uncomfortable.

"When you said you were bringing a girl, I didn't know it was one this hot." A boy says. Peeta sighs.

"This is Rye, Graham, Justice, Kegan, Jen, Josh, Jared, Allison, Travis, Finnick, Annie and Johanna." Peeta points everyone else.

"And who are you?" Rye asks saucily.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Justice says.

They seriously don't know who I am.

"You seriously don't recognize her?" Peeta asks. They all shake their heads.

He comes up behind me and gathers my hair like he would if it was up. All their jaw drop. I smack his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"You are so pretty!" Jen exclaims.

"You look completely different outside of school." Johanna says.

"Your hair is just perfect!" Allison says.

"Your fucking sexy!" Kegan says loudly.

"Did you really sleep with all the people Glimmer said?" Jared asks. I glare at him.

"No." I say bluntly.

"It's all rumors." Peeta speaks up.

"So you were expelled for no reason?" Johanna asks. I nod shyly.

"That's fucked up big time." Travis says.

"I know it is." I say.

My phone starts ringing again. I huff and pull it out.

"What?" I snap.

"Katniss Joy, I'm coming to pick you up." Mom says

"Why!" I burst.

"Because your being extremely disrespectful." She replies.

"Effie you said she wanted her to make friends and she is. Lay off." Dad says in the background. The line goes dead.

"So how old are you?" Annie questions.

"Seventeen." I say.

"Diddo." They all say together.

"Can I ask you something?" Peeta asks. I start to ride around the parking lot.

"Sure." I say.

"Why does Glimmer hate you do much?" He asks. I sigh.

"Funny story." I say. "When I was I'm sixth grade through eighth grade, her and all her frieda and I were inseparable. She was my best friend. And she started bullying me on the first day of school in high school and I have not a single clue why." I say.

"You were best friends with Glimmer?" Jo asks, shocked.

"Yeah...I was." I sigh. "Can we not talk about her. Even her name makes me want to suffocate her." I say.

"Okay...so tell us about yourself." Jen suggests.

"Depends on what you want to know." I say, swerving around Peeta to scare the shit out of him.

"Favorite color?" Annie asks.

"Forest green." I say.

"Hidden talents?" Jo asks.

Well I'm not telling them that.

"I don't have any." I lie.

"Your a really bad liar." Finnick says immedatedly.

"I'm not lying." I lie again. My cheeks then heat up. "Fine, i'm lying." I grumble.

"What's your hidden talent then?" Peeta demands.

"I'm not telling." I say.

"Please?" He asks.

"Eh..." I hesitate.

"Just do it, Katniss!" Jen says. I sigh.

"I don't want to." I say.

"Please?" Annie says. They begin begging.

I ignore them for almost ten minutes, because I'm talented at ignoring people.

"Fine! Shut the fuck up! Your giving me a headache." I say.

"You should really talk at school. Your so funny!" Allison says.

"Show us your talent." Peeta presses.

"...I don't know..." I'm nervous.

"We're not like Glimmer and her puppets. We actually like you." Jo says.

"If you do it I'll get you a drink so you don't have to pay." Peeta says.

That does sound tempting...

"Do it!" Kegan says.

"No. It sounds stuck up." I say.

It does, espicsy when I call it a hidden talent.

"Oh who cares!" Jo says.

"What is it? At least tell us what it is!" Rye says.

"Fine! I have two. I'm extremely flexible and agile, and then..." I bite my lip. "Everyone says I can sing..."

"You? You can sing?" Annie asks, shocked.

"According to everyone else I know." I say as I pick up the speed in the parking lot.

"Sing!" Peeta says.

"Nope. You said I at least have to tell you and I did." I say.

"Please?" He begs. I grab his shoulders to stop moving.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I ask.

"No." He says.

"Are you lying?" I ask.

"No. I don't wear contacts. I have glasses." He says.

"It looks like your wearing contacts." I say.

"Well I'm not." He says.

I sigh.

"Well if you won't sing then you need to show us your agility." Jo says.

"That I can do." I say.

"Can you do a backflip?" Annie asks.

"I can do a backflip on this board." I say. "But I'm clumsy so I'm not going to do that."

"Well do a backflip." Jo says.

I step off the board and effortlessly do a backflip.

"Do a backbend thing." Annie says.

I rise into a handstand and then let myself fall backwards into a backbend, them I kick over and stand up.

"Jesus Christ." Rye mutters.

I roll my eyes.

"So...you guys know about me, tell me about you." I start to swerve through the parking lot again.

"Okay um..." Peeta says. "My birthdays October 12th..." He thinks for a moment. "My favorite color is sunset orange." He sighs.

"His hidden talent is art and baking." Annie speaks up.

"Art?" I repeat. "Like what?"

He shrugs.

"It's not really all that good..." He says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh please!" Rye walks over to me and I grab Peeta's arm to make myself stop moving. Rye gets something front his wallet. "That's a doodle he did in class." He says.

I take the paper and start to swerve again. It's just a sketch of the beach and a sunset, but it's incredible.

"Yeah it's really...bad." Peeta mumbles.

"It's incredible." I say. It shows every little detail. "How could you say this is bad? I can't even draw a proper stick figure!" I say, handing the paper back to Rye.

I then realize how attractive Peeta actually is. His eyes are the most unique blue I have ever seen, he's muscular, his hair is curly and blonde, and when he's embarrassed, his face goes a pinkish color.

He's the school jock and he's really hot.

"Katniss!" Johanna grabs my arm.

I blink multiple times and then realize I've been staring at him like he's god for the last five minutes.

"What!" I burst, my face heating up.

Dear god, now I'm blushing.

The girls all look suspicious.

I pull my phone out, pretending to read a text message.

"I have to go. My Mom wants me home."

I have a nasty habit of running off.

"Why?" Rye demands.

"Because I didn't tell her where I was going and now she's all pissed." I say. "Bye!" I say quickly. I speed off without another word.

...

When I lock myself in my room, I can't help but start crying.

Now you've done it! You finally meet a ton of people that actually like you, and then you have to go and fuck it up by checking out one of them!

"Katniss honey, come down here please." Mom calls.

"Go away!" I call back.

"Katniss there's some people here to see you!" She calls.

"I said go away!" I call.

"Katniss!" Dad shouts.

I know that's the "get the fuck down here right now" shout.

I stand up and wipe my tears.

I head downstairs. Jen, Allison, Johanna and Annie.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whisper.

"Can you talk?" Annie asks.

No. I cannot talk.

"Sure," I lead them upstairs to my room. My bed is elevated and it's queen sized, there's a walk in closet in the bathroom and there's a wardrobe and a bedside table on either sides and the balcony right out to the beach.

"We know you have the hots for Peeta." Annie says gently. I fall face first on my bed.

"No I don't." I say.

"Katniss you were looking at him like he's god." Jen says.

"So!" I say.

"You love him." Allison accuses. I roll over.

"Okay, he's attractive, but I don't like him or love him. At least not like that, as a friend, yeah, but I don't like him in that way." I say.

"But you think he's hot?" Jen presses. I sit back again at the head of my bed, hugging my pillow.

"Yes." I mumble.

"When you were holding hands when he was pulling you, what did you feel?" Annie asks, sitting up.

"Heat." I say. "Because it's Florida and it's really hot out." I add.

"Oh man. You're in love." Jo says.

"I am not in love with Peeta!" I say.

"Sure you're not." Annie says. "Now gimme your number because I have to go home."

I tell them all my number.

"Okay, bye." They leave together.

Even though I don't have school, I'm exhausted.

I shut my door and fall asleep.

**Yeah, thing's with the friendship are going to escalate quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	4. Chapter 4

As two weeks pass, I drove myself in my music writing, then I pick up Prim from school and then all

My friends come over.

I still have yet to put on my bathing suit. I've written two songs, one per week.

"What do you do durning the day?" Peeta asks curiously.

"Nothing." I say. We're all on my balcony.

The conversation switches to relationships.

"So, Peeta." Annie starts. "When are you going to get a girlfriend?"

They think I'm in love with him.

And I'm starting to believe them. He's so kind and caring and sweet an loving and gorgeous and talented and outgoing and just friendly in general.

"I told you I'm not going to fall in love." Peeta says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"What's crazy!" Jen says. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose the girl I love. Especially if we're married. I'd rather steer away." He says. We all roll our eyes. I actually laugh, surprised when I find myself hoping he's wrong, that he does want to fall I love.

"Shit!" I gasp. It's three. Prim gets ht at two forty five. "I have to go!" I grab my car keys and my wallet and my phone. "Just stay here, I'll be back!" I run downstairs and out the front door, hopping in my car and speeding to her school. She looks irritated.

She gets in the car and slams the door.

"Sorry little duck. I forgot." I say.

"It's fine." She says.

I speed back home.

When I go back to the balcony, nobody has moved.

Prim, Mom and Dad are used to them being over now. They usually hang out at my place.

Today is Friday, and I go back to school in two weeks, two Fridays. It will be Friday the day I go back.

And I'm going to start standing up to Glimmer.

"Did you hear about the talent show?" Peeta asks.

"What talent show?" I ask.

"They're doing a talent show at school. You have to do two things and if you win you get two hundred dollars." Annie explains. I nod, not really caring.

But then one of my songs pop into my mind.

I bite my lip and get my notebook from my room, sitting down next to Peeta on the couch, flipping through it.

"You know Glimmer is still bullying you without you even there."

Peeta says.

"I don't care but shitter." I say. Jo snickers.

I stare at the song.

"Does anyone have a pencil?" I ask. Peeta holds one out to me.

"What's that?" Jo walks over to me. I slam the notebook shut.

"Well then." She says. I roll my eyes.

"But anyways, the talent show is during school. On that Friday, we literally have talent show till the end of forth period, then everyone in the school goes to lunch, then we have talent show for the rest of the day.

"Oh..." I trail off, pulling out my phone.

I enter online, and I'm not going to tell them.

I then go back to the song, humming it under my breath but making sure they can't hear.

I make it so there's no drum, just acoustic guitar.

...

One week later, it's just me and Leeta at my house.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

I still dead in my tracks when I get back.

He can play guitar.

Wow.

They filled me in on everything I need to know about the talent show. I'm singing two songs.

I've come to a conclusion.

There's is no way in hell that I am NOT in love with Peeta.

Sure, it's really early, but I know this is bigger then a crush.

I hide till he puts the guitar down because I don't want him to know I heard.

Then I walk back in, acting normal.

...

I'm gonna be sick.

I walk inside of the school.

I'm not wearing my sweatshirt, I'm wearing a blue dress with white flowers, but not in a childish design, and then a jean jacket over it, because its spaghetti strap. My shoes are wedges, my hair is down, and my glasses, that I always have on, are down.

I don't think anyone recognizes me.

The place is silent though.

"She better be coming back!"

Glimmer shouts. She doesn't scare me. I spot Peeta and everyone else sitting at a table, looking worried.

They don't even recognize me.

I don't want to do this.

I debate leaving as the dark walls start closing in and the tears form in my eyes.

But then I remember that I'm not letting the bitches rule my life.

I silently walk across the cafeteria.

My hair is curled today.

I drop my bag next to the only empty chair at the table and drop down in the seat.

They all look shocked, non-the-less.

"I'll bet she's hiding!" Glimmer snarls.

I grit my teeth.

"Right here, prick." I mutter under my breath.

They fight it, but they start laughing.

I know everyone is going to be looking over here now.

Glimmer thinks she's friends with my friends because they're the most popular people in the school.

"What's so funny?"

Glimmer demands.

"Your face!" Johanna says. They start laugh again, and even I laugh a bit.

"Have you guys seen the skank?" She demands. All their faces harden in anger.

I shake my head a tiny bit at them because I don't want myself know until its time for me to be known.

"Skank?" Peeta asks.

"I don't even think that's a name." Finn says.

"Who are you calling a skank?" Johanna snaps.

"Would everyone please report I the auditorium." Plutarch's voice comes over the intercom. "All constants, including suspended ones, are to report backstage immedatedly.

I act like I'm going to go their way, but at the last second, I slip out the door to the court yard and head inside the other doors. It's still dark out. I have my phone on me.

I slip inside another door and walk hurriedly down the hallway, slipping into the backstage.

Cinna knows.

Plutarch walks over to me.

"I suspended you for no reason."

He says.

"I know you did." I say.

He sighs.

"Your on first, by the way. Cinna tells me how wonderful you are, and I want someone with actual talent to start off." He says.

And Mom and Dad and Prim know. They're all coming. Prim is skipping school today for if, because I told them what I'm doing.

"Are you ready?" Cinna clips a microphone on my jean jacket and hands me my guitar.

"I'm not really sure about this..." I say as I put the guitar strap on, hooking the guitar to me.

"I'm betting on you." He whispers.

He disappears on the stage to announce me.

"Okay...so I know personally that this girl coming up has actual talent, and we wanted to start off with her two songs. So, please welcome, Katniss Abernathy!"

I hear confused murmurs of the crowd, my friends the loudest.

I swallow down all

My fear and slowly walk out into the stage.

Everyone is dead silent, except for Glimmer, who is silently laughing.

"She doesn't have talent!" She shouts.

"She has more talent in her fucking pinky then you do in your pea-sized brain!" Johanna shouts at her.

"Kill it Kitty!" Finn calls.

I'm gonna be sick.

Prim blows me a kiss and gives me a thumbs up.

My baby sister doing that is enough motivation in the whole world.

I slowly start to strum, and then sing.

Even Glimmer stops laughing.

_Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side_

_Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table_

_Calling me everything but my name_

_Need I remind you again just call me Katniss_

_How would you feel if you running home crying_

_Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya_

_While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself_

Some people are actually crying, and I'm hardly into the song. The place is dead silent.

_I won't let it get to me no more_

_I don't wanna feel this way_

_I can't believe I let it go so far_

_No no, it's not okay_

_What do you know about me?_

_Do you wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_You no longer run my world_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

Mom is crying now, along with Prim and Johanna and Annie and Jen and Allison, and a ton of other people.

_How would you feel every time you go to school_

_Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser_

_All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink_

_Guess I didn't get the memo_

_Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt_

_Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger_

_Cause it's easier than standing by my side_

_Ohhhhh_

_I won't let it get to me no more_

_I don't wanna feel this way_

_I can't believe I let it go so far_

_No no, it's not okay_

_What do you know about me?_

_Do you wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_You no longer run my world_

_Who do you think you are_

_Loud mouth, cafeteria star_

_Maybe somebody was cruel to you_

_So you think that's what you're supposed to do_

_One day, it might be you_

_When you need a friend, but you no longer cool_

_When everyone leaves when you walk in the room_

_I just hope they forgive you_

_I won't let it get to me no more_

_I don't wanna feel this way_

_I can't believe I let it go so far_

_No no, it's not okay_

_What do you know about me?_

_Do you wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_You no longer run my world_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_You no longer run my world_

I don't know what I'm supposed to do. The tears are silently slipping down my cheeks.

Then, someone stands and and starts cheering.

And then the entire room is standing up, cheering wildly.

Cinna comes up behind me and hugs me.

"You okay?" He whispers. I nod and wipe my tears.

Glimmer and we clique is crying.

Good.

"Okay!" Cinna says. "That song was called Mean Girls, written by...who was that written by?" He asks.

"Me..." I say.

"And then this next song is the last song. It's called..." He looks at me again and I laugh a little.

"I'd Lie." I say.

"And written by..." He looks at me and I laugh, once again.

"Me." I say. "Again."

Nobody knows anything about this song.

The girls don't know that I know they're right.

My family looks confused.

"Well..."

Cinna shrugs and walks off stage.

I'm even more nervous for this one than any of them.

Prim looks confused but she gives me the thumbs up again.

I start to strum, and then sing.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's orange_

_He loves to argue, born on the twelfth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's orange_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

They all know, every single one of them.

Rye, Graham and Peeta are triplets and they have an older sister, Alyssa. She has her own house and four year old son and a two year old daughter.

I purposely avoid any of their eye contact.

I turn around and walk off the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's fast lol **

"Katniss, that was incredible!" Cinna says, disconnecting the microphone and taking it off. "Was that song to Peeta?" He whispers. I nod.

"I fucked up!" I gasp.

"You didn't." He whispers.

"I did! I finally get friends, and then I go and fuck it up!" I choke out.

"You didn't fuck up anything." He whispers.

The next person is on.

"I can't go out there. Please let

Me hide in your room till lunch." I beg.

"Just hide back here." He says.

My phone is beeping like crazy.

I sit down in a stupid plastic chair.

What have I done?

...

I sit there and mope.

I avoid any way I could take to get to lunch, walking through the rain.

I don't even care.

It's not pouring, just raining.

Peeta is nowhere to be seen, but everyone else is there.

They wave me over excitedly.

I don't want to.

I sigh and slowly walk over to them.

"Oh my god!" Annie gasps.

"You love Peeta!" Kegan says. Each thing they say just makes me blush deeper.

Everyone else is silent, Glimmer especially.

All my friends cut off at once.

"What?" I demand, annoyed by the silence. Annie looks like she's going to start sobbing any second.

Someone grabs my hand, spins me around and crashes their lips to mine.

There's only one person...

Gasps fill the cafeteria. I can hear the girls squealing, too.

His lips are so soft and warm. He smells incredible, like cinnamon and dill. My hands find them on his chest.

He's my first kiss.

Very slowly, he pulls away, his stunning blue eyes dark.

"I changed my mind." He whispers. "I already got my heart taken from me."

I don't smile at school. Ever.

But a grin slowly spreads across my lips.

I know I'm in love with him. I didn't have to date him to know that.

I want to hear him say the three words, but I'm not going to push.

Neither one of us know what to say.

"Be my girlfriend?" He whispers, only audible for me. I nod.

"Yes. I've been waiting you to say those words for a month." I throw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Oh you two are just so adorable!"

Annie squeals.

The intercom comes on.

"Katniss Abernathy, please come to my office." It's Plutarch.

I slowly losing my hold on him and let my hand linger with him before heading down to Plutarch's office.

I walk in the door to see Prim and Mom and Dad.

Plutarch isn't even here.

"Was that song about Peeta?" Prim demands. I nod.

"Why are you blushing?" Mom asks. I say nothing.

"Did you kiss?" Dad asks. I look down.

"Oh my god! You kissed!" Prim squeals.

"Are you dating?" Mom demands. My face gets redder and I bite my lip.

"Oh my god! Your first kiss and first boyfriend!" Prim's so happy, along with Mom, and Dad too.

"Tell him that I said that if he breaks your heart he will never have children." Dad says.

"I'm not telling him that." I say, shaking my head.

"Then you're not dating him." He says. I groan.

"Fine. Can I go now?" I demand.

"Yes. Bye honey." Mom kisses my cheek and then walks off.

I huff and head down the hallway.

Glimmer and her bitches are waiting by the door. They follow me back to lunch.

"Skank." Glimmer says loudly, causing everyone to immediately fall silent. I'm done with her bullshit.

I whip around.

"Glimmer, stop talking to me like that. Stop talking to everyone like that! I don't know who you think you are, but I am sick, and tired, of you constantly having something to say about me! What did I ever do to you?" I demand. She's silent. "I seriously want to know why I did." She still says nothing. "Exactly. I didn't do anything to you!" I exclaim. "So stop doing shit to me, because its really irritating." I pause. "That his for all of you." I glare at her little bitches.

Glimmer opens her mouth to say something but closes it again.

Yes! For once, she has nothing to say to me!

Someone I don't know stands up.

"About time Abernathy!" She shouts. She starts clapping.

And then all my friends get up and join her. And then everyone is clapping.

Glimmer shoves past me and storms off to the bathroom. Her bitches follow her.

I go right back to my table and sit down.

I drop my head onto the table with a thud and try not to cry.

I cannot believe that just happened.

Eventually, people stop cheering and go back to their conversation.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks, nudging my thigh. I nod. "Are you crying?" He asks softly. I shake my head. "Are you trying not to cry?" I nod.

"Why? You should be happy! You completely stood up to Glimmer, you had your first kiss, and now have your first boyfriend, and then you showed up Glimmer again and everyone cheered you on! Not to mention people think your hot." Johanna says.

"What did Plutarch want?" Finn asks. I look up.

"It was my parents and Prim." I say. I look at Peeta. "I'm supposed to tell you that my dad said if you break my heart you'll never have children." I say. "I told him no but...he made me." Peeta just simply laughs.

"Kitty are you going to the game tonight?" Finn demands. The football game. All the guys play.

"Um...I dunno." I say.

"Your coming. We're all going Katniss! Now you can come with us!" Annie says.

"Fine." I pick up my phone and call my Mom.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I'm going to a football name tonight whether you say yes or no." I say.

"Go ahead. I don't like your tone." She says.

"Okay bye." I'm not getting a lecture.

"Sing that cafeteria part of the song!" Annie says. "Of the first song!"

Cafeteria...

Who do you think you are

Loud mouth, cafeteria star

Maybe somebody was cruel to you

So you think that's what you're supposed to do

One day, it might be you

When you need a friend, but you no longer cool

When everyone leaves when you walk in the room

I just hope they forgive you

They wave me on to keep going.

I won't let it get to me no more

I don't wanna feel this way

I can't believe I let it go so far

No no, it's not okay

What do you know about me?

Do you wanna know what I think?

Mean girls, mean girls

I'm a just comb you outta my curls

Mean girls, mean girls

You no longer run my world

Mean girls, mean girls

I'm a just comb you outta my curls

Mean girls, mean girls

You no longer run my world

"God. Your voice is incredible." Annie says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Now use something on this table as an instrument." Rye says challengingly.

I look around and then grab the red solo cup off the table.

"A cup?" Johanna laughs.

I clap twice, tap three times, clap once, move the cup to the right, pick it up, tap the top, touch the bottom of it with the table, tap the table and then set the cup down.

"The cup song. You know how to do it?" Jen asks. I nod.

"Can you sing it at the same time?" Peeta asks.

"I dunno..." I trail off.

...

The day flies by. We run out of acts and get sent to seventh period.

Normally, I'd be pissed getting sent to class, but Cinna is my seventh period teacher, so I don't care.

I walk in the door and Cinna immediately waves me over to him.

"You..." He sucks in a breath. "You may not graduate." He whispers so nobody overhears.

"What!" I burst in a whisper.

"Your failing all your classes." He says.

Tears fill my eyes.

I may not graduate high school? I'm going to be stuck in this prison for another year?

"You have to get an A or a B for the rest if the school year or your not graduating." He whispers.

Without a word, I walk out of the classroom.

I lock myself in one of the bathroom stalls downstairs.

Peeta has to stay after but I'm supposed to meet everyone else and go to Peeta's with Rye and Graham for the game.

I'm not going. No way in hell.

The second the bell rings, I bolt.

And when I get to my car, I think I may die.

All over, the word "slut" or "whore" or "skank" are engraved in it.

I walk back to the building and sit down on a bench, a tree directly behind me.

I refuse to sob, even though I am crying.

Now I can't graduate unless I get an A and B for the rest of the year, and my car is destroyed.

I'm not calling Dad. I'm not calling Mom. I'm not calling anyone.

I deserve this. I deserve everything that I'm getting.

After a half hour, I know everyone is gone from the school.

Now I can really cry.

I break down; sobbing.

"Guys! She's right here!" I hear Josh say.

Lets see...

There's Whore, then Slut, Bitch...and then asshole.

That's four cuts.

No. I just want to die. I'm done trying anything. I'm done.

I'm done.

I don't want to be here anymore.

I dig through my bag for my sweatshirt, which I told them I didn't have.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks carefully.

I pull it on and get up.

"Katniss, what happened?" Annie whispers.

"Bye." I walk off.

Last thing I want is for them to be stuck with me.

"Katniss!" He follows me. I know he's persistent. He's not going to let me just leave.

He grabs my hand.

"What?" I ask.

"What's wrong?" He asks gently, pulling my hood down.

"If I don't get an A or a B in every class for the rest of the school year, I'm not going to graduate." I whisper. "And Glimmer destroyed my car." He eyes harden.

"She what?" He bursts, furious. He drops my hand.

Is he mad at me?

"Where." He demands. I point to my car. His eyes widen.

I'm still crying.

"It doesn't matter anyways." I walk off again.

"Why doesn't it matter?" He follows me.

"Because I won't be able to feel this soon." I say.

"Why not?" He keeps following me. I pick up my pace.

"Because I won't be here." I say.

"What's that supposed to-" he cuts off. I keep walking. "Don't you dare!" He runs for me and grabs my arm.

"I can't stay here!" I say.

"You said they no longer run your world. They're ruling your world. You letting them. Katniss, you want to kill yourself because of them." He whispers.

"I deserve everything I'm getting. I don't deserve any of you, but I deserve all the shit I'm getting." I say. "I deserve to die."

"You do not! Katniss stop! Your the most amazing person in the universe. You don't deserve any of this shit. Nobody does. Stop saying that." I remain silent. He slides his hand down my arm, his fingers closing around mine.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." He whispers.

He pulls me back to our friends and explain everything.

It starts raining.

"The game is probably going to be cancelled. I'm taking her home."

"I'm coming." Annie says.

In the end, they end up following.

**Told you it would escalate quickly…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	6. Chapter 6

I cannot believe my parents let everyone stay the night, including Peeta.  
They cancelled the gamer because there's a tropical storm in Mexico and it's coming at us, so we're getting rain. We won't get the storm though, but we will get thunder and lightning and rain and wind, but the storm is headed for Jacksonville.  
I can't believe I almost killed myself yesterday. I would have, if it weren't for Peeta.  
It's six in the morning. I stand up and stretch. Everyone is asleep on the floor. I step over Peeta as I walk downstairs. It's not raining right now, but the beach is vacant.  
I have on black volleyball, extremely short spandex shorts, that are tight, too. And a t-shirt with a cartoon of a turtle in sunglasses with a hat on and an umbrella over him that says "Clearwater Beach…ahh!"  
I slip out the back door without shoes and walk onto the sand, all the way to right before the water, where the sand is damp. I sit down and pull my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on them.  
I start to draw swirls in the sand, for I don't know how long.  
I move closer to the water and start to dig up mud, sitting where the water is lapping up to me and then slipping it's way back to home. I know it's at least eight now. I dig up a handful of coquina clams, which are tiny little calms that can easily be mistaken as shells, they burrow into the sand right after the water comes up. If you get a ton of them and have a handful of sand in your hand, you can pour a tiny bit of water into your hand and they'll burrow down to your hand. It tickles. (For those of you that don't know, those actually exist)  
I build a sand castle, which is really a mound. I put a ton of coquinas on top and pour a bit of water, watching as they burrow way down.  
I start to hum a song stuck in my head, called "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.  
_We don't even have to try__  
__It's always a good time_  
I cut off, mumbling some more of the song.  
"Guys! She's right here!" Prim calls. I look back over my shoulder, still humming. She's on the patio.  
I frown when I see tear stains on her cheeks. She looks half awake.  
I stand up and brush the sand off, walking over to her.  
"What's the matter?" I ask. She starts sobbing, wrapping her arms around my waist. I hug her back.  
"P-Please d-don't g-g-go!" she sobs, hysterical.  
"Go?" I repeat, wiping her tears. "Go where?" she points up and I follow her gaze.  
Oh. There.  
"Promise me you won't die till your older and it's not your fault." She says. I don't say anything. "Please? Don't Katniss! Fuck Glimmer!"  
My thirteen year old sister just said fuck.  
Now I realize how serious she is.  
But I don't want to promise her something I can't keep. But I have to keep this, not for me, but for Prim, and my friends and family.  
"I promise." I whisper.  
She seems to calm down, but she doesn't relese me.  
But then it starts pouring, and she grabs my arm with a deathly grip and pulls me inside, locking the door behind her.  
She does know that locking a door won't stop me from going out there, right? Oh well, it seems to comfort her, so I say nothing about it.  
Everyone is awake and staring at me.  
"What?" I demand. Nothing. "What!" I hate when people stare at me.  
"You realize that we thought you killed yourself, correct?" Dad asks. I cross my arms.  
"I'm not going to kill myself." I say. They look unsure. "I swear to every single person in this room-no, I swear to god, that I will never kill myself." I say.  
"Come here. Now." Dad stands up.  
I walk over to him. He roughly grabs my hands and flips them over. He looks shocked when he sees nothing but scars. He hugs me, though.  
"Please don't let that bitch get to you." he says.  
Too bad Peeta didn't tell him about the car.  
"I have to tell you something." I back away from him. My voice is laced with nervousness.  
"Okay, what is it?" he asks. I wring my hands together.  
"Well…you know how I cut class yesterday. I know Cinna told you." he nods.  
"And when I went to go home…" I suck in a breath. "Peeta had to drive me home."  
"Why?" he asks.  
"Well…someone, and I think we know who, carved 'skank' and 'whore' and other stuff into it…" I mumble "My car, I mean." He stares at me.  
"And your deciding to tell me this now?" he asks. I look down. He doesn't say another word, he just grabs his wallet and keys and walks out of the house, slamming the door behind himself.

It's pouring and thundering and lightening viciously. The power is out.  
"This is so boring!" I groan. Dad isn't even home. "No Wi-Fi! No service! No AC! No electricity!" I groan loudly.  
"Katniss." Mom speaks up carefully. I look at her. "When is the last time you took your birth control?" she asks.  
"Mom." I hiss, my face heating up from embarrassment. She wants an answer. "Last week." I say.  
"Last week!" she explodes.  
"What's the big deal?" I ask.  
"Go take it. Now." she says. Realization settles in.  
She thinks I'm pregnant. She thinks Peeta and I had sex last night and now she wants me to take the pill.  
"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm pregnant!" I huff and storm off the kitchen. "Besides, even if we did have sex, WHICH WE DIDN'T, but if we did, I wouldn't take the pill anyways." I say. Silence, then…  
"Why?" she explodes.  
"That's murder." I down the pill.  
"It is not!" she says. I walk back into the living room with a bottle of water, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Yeah it is." I say.  
"It's not even a thing yet!" she says.  
"Because it doesn't exist." I reply.  
"It's not murder." She says.  
"Yeah it is." She goes to say something but I quickly interrupt, "It is. It's not an actual baby till the second week, whatever. It will be a baby, and taking the pill stops them, so it's murder." I say.  
"I agree with Katniss." Prim speaks up.  
"Whatever. The baby is nonexistent now." She sits back.  
"Mom!" I say, embarrassed. Peeta's face is as red as mine, while all our friends are trying not to laugh. "Where would we have had sex at?" I snap.  
"You could have gone out to the ocean." She says.  
"Mom." I hiss.  
"If you didn't have sex, why are you and Peeta blushing so bad?" she asks smartly.  
"Because you're embarrassing as fuck. See, this is why I like Dad more than you." I snap.  
"Give me your phone." She says.  
"Here, if you think taking my things is going to make me like you more, you're wrong." I toss her my phone. She's pissed.  
"You just wait till your father gets home." She says.  
Dad doesn't scare me and she damn well knows it.  
"Okay...lets change the subject." Peeta says, shooting me a warning look.  
"I'm so bored!" I groan.  
When I'm bored, I tend to use my agile, flexible abilities to my advantage.  
I rise into a handstand and fall into a backbend, kicking over and going on and on.  
"Dang. How long can you go?" Jo asks.  
"I dunno" I say as I kick over again.  
"Can you teach me to do that?" Annie asks.  
"It takes a while..." I kick over again.  
I keep going and going.  
My limbs start to lose their feel and then I feel like they're jelly, so I stop and lay down on the floor.  
"Do something else." Prim urges.  
"Wait till I can feel again." I say.  
But I end up falling asleep.

...

"I feel bad waking her though." Peeta whispers.  
"Then don't. If you have to leave, then leave." Dad says. "She'll live."  
"I'm waking her up." Johanna says.  
"I'm awake." I groan.  
"Well we're leaving." Johanna says.  
"Hey, I'm going to international." Jen announces. "Anyone want to go?" She asks.  
"I can't." Peeta says.  
"Same with us." Kegan says.  
"We have a stupid family thing." Rye says.  
Peeta, Rye and Graham are triplets, an Kegan and Justice are twins.  
"Dad can I go?" I ask.  
"Come here." He says. I rub my eyes and get up. "You guys can come." He says.  
"What?" I whine, stretching.  
He walks off. I groan and follow him. He leads me out front and I stop dead in my tracks, everyone behind me.  
My jaw is agape.  
"Fuck Glimmer." He drops the keys in my hands.  
I look at the keys and then him.  
"It's mine? Like, actually mine?" I ask. The Jeep was under his name and it wasn't mine to keep, it was mine to borrow.  
"It's yours. Soon enough, you'll have to get a job, but for now, I'll pay for it." He says.  
In the driveway, there is a brand new blue, like the sky blue, 2013 Ford Mustang, and it's a convertible.  
I hug him.  
"Thank you!" I say.  
"And yes, you can go to the mall." He says. "And your welcome. But you have to set that girl straight on Monday." He warns.  
I'm going to beat her ass on Monday.  
I turn to Jen.  
"I'm driving." She grins.  
"Agreed."  
"I'm coming." Annie says.  
"Me too." Allison announces.  
"And me." Jo adds. So just us four girls.  
"I have to take a shower." I say.  
"Well hurry up." Jen says. The clouds are gone, the sky is blue and the sun is shining brightly.  
"Well...have fun." Josh says.  
"And remember you have boyfriends." Jared warns.  
"Thank you for reminding me that I'm the only one out of all of us that doesn't have a boyfriend." Johanna grumbles.  
Dad goes back inside.  
"Well...bye." I don't want to be rude, but I want to go to the mall and I can't till I take a shower.  
Johanna huffs.  
"Leave! We want to go so go home!" she says.  
"Hence the reason you have no boyfriend." I speak up. We all know I'm kidding, because we all laugh.  
The guys all leave without a word.  
I go right upstairs. They follow me.  
"Gimme clothes." Jo says.  
They all need clothes.  
"You have hands." I say. I get a white push-up bra, a black flowy tank top I should have a shirt under but won't, it has a white anchor on the side.  
I get white shredded short shorts and black toms, with no show socks.  
Jo gets light blue jean shorts, and a blue tank top like mine with a black bra, and grey toms.  
Annie gets a coral tank top with the beach on it, dark blue jean shorts and black vans.  
And lastly, Jen gets a blue cheetah prink tank top like ours, black shorts and black flip flops. All our shirts are flowy and should have something under then, but don't. Johanna especially, because her shirt is see through.  
I take a quick shower and get dressed quickly.  
I hurriedly brush my teeth and hair, blow drying it while I rake the brush through it.  
I curl it and then let it flow freely.  
I walk into my room and spray sweet pea perfume on, rolling on deodorant.  
I grab my white sunglasses off my dresser and put them on my head.  
I grab my black leather purse and drop my wallet into it, and my new car keys.  
I grab a huge wad of cash and drop it in.  
"Let's go." I look at the girls to see they're staring at me in shock. "What?" I ask.  
"How Peeta is your first kiss and boyfriend is beyond me." Jen says. I roll my eyes. Mom gives me back my phone.  
"No curfew. Have fun." Dad says.  
"Thanks." We all head into my new car.  
"This thing is nice." Jo says.  
"Let's see what this baby can do." A grin slowly spreads over my lips as I start the car.  
They've ridden with me behind the wheel before, and when Jen almost fell out of the car, they learnd the hard way to buckle up.  
I start the radio and adjust my mirrors.  
My phone starts blaring. I huff.  
"Why to ruin the moment!" I say. he laughs.  
"What moment?" he asks.  
"I was about me drive!" I whine.  
"Oh…well are you still home? I need a favor." He says. I sit back.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"I forgot my school bag at your house and I need you to drop it off." He says. He lives above his parents bakery in the apartment, with his parents and Rye and Graham.  
"Fine," I hang up. "I'll be back. Don't touch anything." I get out and jog upstairs, past my parents.  
"What's wrong?" dad calls.  
"Nothing!" I call back, grabbing Peeta's backpack off the floor. I jog back downstairs. "Bye!" I shut the door and reach in, popping the trunk.  
I toss his bag in and slam it shut, hopping over the door, into the car.  
Every Saturday, his family has a huge get-together and nobody is allowed to skip unless they're sick.  
Every one of his family members are going to be there.  
"Ready?" I ask, revving the engine.  
"Floor it." Jo grins. I buckle up and lower my sunglasses again, putting the car in reverse and speeding out of the driveway. I speed down the street.  
This car is my new best friend.  
The bakery parking lot is filled with the cars.  
"What are we doing here?" Jen demands.  
"Wait here." I get his bag and put my phone in my back pocket. We haven't kissed again, though.  
I hesitantly walk into the bakery. They're all here. Their sister, Alyssa, his grandparents, all his aunt and uncles…  
It makes me uncomfortable.  
"Katniss!" Mrs. Mellark smiles. "You are so pretty!" I smile.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"Who's this?" Their grandmother asks. "Is this one of you boys' girlfriends?" she asks, not realizing that she's right. Peeta stands up and takes his bag from my hands.  
"Thanks," he kisses my cheek.  
"You're welcome," I say, embarrassed by the heat in my cheeks.  
I wave shyly and head out.  
"Hey," Peeta stops my when I'm halfway out the door. I turn back around. "See you Monday." He says. I smile and nod.  
"Monday." I reply.  
"Tomorrow!" Peeta's Grandmother says. "Come for dinner tomorrow, dear!"  
No. I don't want to. Not yet. Tomorrow will only be like our third day dating…  
Every one of his family members start saying how I should come tomorrow. Peeta gives me a sorry look.  
Peeta knows that I am not good at meeting new people, and that I am terrible at first impressions, and this one matters the most.  
I mean sure, I've met his sister, and brothers, obviously, and his parents, but I hardly know anyone in here but Kegan, Justice, Rye, Graham and Peeta.  
"I'd have to ask my parents…" I say, forcing the nervousness out of my voice as I step back inside the bakery.  
"Oh! I'll call your mother!" Mrs. Mellark says.  
"Mom, Katniss is seventeen. Let her talk to her mother and then she can call me later and let me know." Peeta speaks up. Mrs. Mellark looks at Peeta.  
"Alright, then." She says.  
"Just call me later." Peeta says. "I'll walk you to the car." he adds. I nod and then wave at his family with a soft smile before slipping out the door. He follows me, and the second we're out of view of his family, I turn around. The girls in the car can't see us, and nobody in the bakery can see us.  
"You know I can't do it. I can't make a good first impression." I whisper.  
"They already love you." he whispers. "If they hated you, they wouldn't have asked you to come tomorrow. You've already made a good first impression." he whispers. "Just stay with me and you'll be fine."  
"What if they see the scars." I whisper. His eyes soften.  
"Do you want me to tell them everything tonight, so they don't ask?" he whispers. I do. I want them to know that I have issues and they will show if one of my buttons is pressed.  
"Please," I breathe.  
He nods slowly.  
"I'll tell them, I promise." He says. "Now go have fun. Don't let this ruin your time." He whispers.  
"Will you call me tonight and tell me what they say?" I whisper "And then I'll ask my parents, based on what they say."  
"I will. I promise." He says. "As long as you promise not to…hurt yourself. Again, ever."  
"You know I can't promise that." I whisper.  
"You can. Please Katniss, I can't stand the idea of you harming yourself on purpose." He whispers.  
We stare into each other's eyes for a long time. My arms end up around his neck and his around my waist. We just stare at each other, our eyes locked.  
"I promise" I whisper. He sighs, relived. "But…are they going to treat me differently?" I whisper.  
"No." he mumbles. I bite my lip.  
"Are you-" he kisses me gently.  
I will never get tired of kissing him. Ever.  
Our lips glide together effortlessly, our eyes shut.  
My hands slide up, tangling in his hair.  
We're right next to the wall of the bakery.  
His turns and pushes me against it, one hand to the right of my head and one gently on my cheek. I deepen the kiss by slipping my tongue into his mouth, exploring. He does the same.  
Eventually, he pulls back.  
"I have to go." He walks off without a glance in my direction.  
What the hell just happened?

"So...are you going to tell us what really took you so long, or are we going to have to guess?" Annie presses.  
We're still at the mall, and it's nine at night. I haven't heard a thing from Peeta.  
Did I do something?  
I don't even know.  
"Katniss." Jen stops walking. "Did something happen between you and Peeta?" I'm not telling anybody what happened against that wall.  
"No. I told you, his family was asking all kinds of questions."  
"Okay..." They don't believe me and I honestly don't care.  
"Did you and Peeta have a quickie?" Johanna blurts.  
"What! Johanna! No!" I exclaim.  
"Did you make out? Did you grope?" Allison asks.  
"No! Nothing happened between me and Peeta!" I'm lying, of course. We're heading to the car, because the mall is closing in ten minutes. International mall is a humongous mall in Tampa. It's almost an hour drive from my house.  
Right when we get in the car, they start demanding what happened.  
"Did you break up?" Allison asks.  
"Did you have a quickie Katniss?" Jo asks.  
"Is he ignoring you?" Jen asks.  
"Yes!" Okay! He's fucking ignoring me! Now shut the hell up!" I shout.  
"Why? What did you do?" Jo asks.  
I'm not telling them.  
"Nothing." I clench my jaw and then ignore them for the rest of the ride.  
I hope they know that in not telling them anything else; they're lucky I told them that.

Mama and Prim came up to see me that night. Annie, Johanna, Allison and Jen just got their stuff and left. It's eleven. He promised he'd call, but my phone has been silent.  
"Katniss honey, what happened?" Mom asks as Prim plops down on my bed next to me.  
"Nothing," I say shortly.  
"What happened?" Prim demands.  
I sigh and sit up. I'm in white spandex shorts and a black skintight tank top.  
"Well..." I look at mom because I don't know how she's going to react to this. She shuts my door. "We were...making out." I begin. They don't look surprised in the least. "Outside of the bakery, because his entire family was there, and the girls were in the car. But...he randomly pulled away and said 'I have to go'." I sigh. "And he promised he'd call me...but...he hasn't." I whisper.  
They both sigh.  
"What if he hates me already? We haven't even been together for a week and he's already not talking to me. What did I do?" I ask. "Am I a bad kisser or something?"  
"I think..." Mom sits down at me and Prim's feet. "Maybe someone called him inside..." I shake my head.  
"He would have said something, or told me." I say.  
"Maybe you should call him then." Prim suggests.  
"No. He said he would call me. I know he didn't forget. If he wants to ignore me, there's obviously a reason. I'm going to let him. I'll leave them alone Monday and see what happens." I say.  
They both sigh.  
"Well...good luck." Mom kisses my forehead, then Prim's, and then walks out.  
"Well...I'm going to bed." Prim walks out, shutting my door behind her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ;)**

This. Sucks.

Not a word! Not one single word! He didn't even text me!

I don't fucking even care. I'm at lunch, hiding behind my wall.

"Hey you stupid little brat!" glimmer shouts across the cafeteria.

"Here we go." I mutter under my breath. I'm in a black tank top with a blue and purple plaid long sleeve button-up over it, but it's not buttoned. Then there's light blue skinny jeans with shreds and my plain tan Sperry's.

I peek over the wall.

And it's not me she's talking to, it's a freshmen. This girl looks exactly like Prim. The same beautiful blonde hair and the same blue eyes. Skinny, like everyone in my family.

"Your real ugly!" Glimmer flips the lunch tray in the girl's hands all over the girl. The cafeteria falls silent. The girl looks like she's about to start sobbing.

_Oh hell no!_

She'll go after me, and this freshmen. I stand up.

"Hey!" I shout at her. Everyone's eyes widen. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Just because your popular, doesn't mean you can go around and being a bitch to people who aren't popular!" I shout. "The only reason you are popular, is because you're a little bitch and you provide everyone in this room entertainment! Well guess what, I hate you! Peeta hates you, and Finnick, Annie, Rye, Graham, Johanna, Jen, Josh, Travis, Allison, Jared, Justice, Kegan…we all fucking hate you! You're an asshole! What did that girl do to you? Nothing! She didn't do shit! You just need to make other people feel like shit, just so you can feel good!" I shout at her. Everyone looks shocked. Everyone.

Today, is this little girls lucky day. I thought she was going to do that to me today, so I brought another shirt and jeans.

And I'm a really small senior.

"Glimmer, you disgust me!" I shout as I walk over to the girl with my bag over my shoulder. "You disgust me, your little bitches disgust me! Your family disgusts me! You're the most terrible person in this fucking country!" The girl looks terrified. I take her hand and walk off to the bathroom.

This girl is just like me. She has the cuts…she is wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, her hair up.

"What's your name?" I ask her gently.

"Zoe," she whispers.

I jam the door shut with play dough, which works. I shove it in the corner where the door-jam is and it makes it impossible to open. I've done it multiple times.

"Take it off." I say. She hesitates and then pulls off her sweatshirt. "And the jeans," she looks scared as she pulls off her jeans. I get out my white skinny jeans and long sleeve tan sweater.

"What if they don't fit?" she whispers.

"They will. I'm tiny," I say softly. I hand her the white tank top to go under the sweater. She starts getting dressed. The jeans are a bit long on her. I bend down and roll up the jeans, and then get out my Uggs. She pulls them on. She's so pretty. I reach up and pull her hair gently out of the hair tie, allowing it to fall over her shoulders. "There. You're beautiful." I pull the play-dough off the door and stuff it back into its container, dropping it in my bag.

I get that cream mom got for when I cut out and roll up her sleeve. She starts crying.

"Shhhh…" I soothe, putting the lotion on. "This'll help." I whisper. I drop the lotion back in the bag and wash the remainder off my hands. I then hug her. "Listen to me," I whisper. "It's going to get better. That bitch has been bullying me since I was your age." I say. "And your following in my footsteps." I show her my scarred wrist. "But it's going to get better." I whisper. I wipe her tears.

"Thank you." she whispers softly.

"You're welcome." I brush hair out of her face. "Now, let's go show that bitch who's boss." I grab my bag. She's scared, but follows me out anyways. The place goes silent again, and I lose my temper. "Don't you guys have anything better to do then dwindle on us? Fuck off!"

"You're so pretty!" some girl says to Zoe.

"MUCH PRETTIER THAN GLIMMER AND HER BITCHES!" Johanna screams.

"And guess what?" I shout. "She's not wearing any makeup!" I shoot Glimmer a look, because she's drenched in it, along with her bitches. "Unlike someone I know." I add. "And guess what?" I call. Glimmer is glaring at me. "I have a boyfriend! And you don't!" everyone laughs a little. "And you know what else?" I ask, an evil smirk on my lips. "I got a new car on Saturday." Her eyes widen.

"You bitch!" she shouts. "I destroyed your car to make you kill yourself!" everyone looks shocked, but all my friends are pissed. Peeta's _livid_.

"Really?" I ask, like I didn't know. "Well guess what?" she is furious. "I'm right here. My heat is still beating." Zoe is standing off to the side.

Glimmer marches over to me and raises her hand to slap me. I simply grab her wrist.

"Touch her! I dare you!" Peeta shouts threateningly, standing up.

Now Glimmer's scared.

"Get away from her. Now." His eyes are black in deathly anger. I release Glimmer's wrist.

She slowly steps back.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, say another word to anyone in this school that is nothing but positive, I will get you. I don't care if I'm a guy and you're a girl. You've gone too far. I've been watching this happen for too long and I'm tired of it."

"How? How have I gone too far?" Glimmer shouts back at him.

"Oh I don't know! Destroying Katniss's car to get her to kill herself!" he shouts.

They start shouting at each other across the cafeteria.

Cinna comes wandering in, being the teacher on lunch duty. His eyes widen and he looks at me. I walk over to him and hurriedly explain.

"And she admitted to destroying my car. She said it was to make me kill myself." I whisper. His eyes darken in anger. He grabs my wrist and flips it over, sighing in relief.

"Remind me to give Peeta an A in my class." He whispers. "Glimmer! Mr. Plutarch's office! Now!" He shouts. Both Peeta and Glimmer stop. He looks at Zoe. "Are you okay?" she nods.

"Why? I didn't do shit!" she shouts.

"Destroying a student's car? To get them to kill themselves? On school property? That's vandalism. That's against the law."

Oh shit.

"Now, get to Mr. Plutarch's office. Now."

Glimmer marches off, Cinna following.

Everyone immediately starts gossiping.

So what does this mean for me and Peeta now? He stuck up for me, but he still hasn't said a word to me.

He rises and walks over to me.

"Do you hate me?" he demands. I shake my head.

"No, but you hate me." I whisper.

"No I don't." he says.

"Well what did I do? You didn't call. You promised you'd call." I whisper weakly.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He whispers.

"What did I do?" I demand. He doesn't say anything. "Peeta. What did I do?" I press.

"You…" his face gets red. "You…got me a bit…when we were kissing…" I'm confused for a second.

"Wait…Did I…get you…'excited'." I put the quotes with my fingers as I say it. He avoids my gaze, and I instantly know I'm right. I can't help it, I start laughing. Laughing even harder when his face goes red.

He walks off to our table and I follow him, pulling Zoe with me. I'm hysterical. I sit down next to him and drop, my head on the table, hysterical.

"It's not funny!" Peeta says.

"Y-Yeah it i-i-is!" I choke out, hysterical.

"It's not!" he says. "Stop laughing!" I only laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Jen demands.

"Nothing!" Peeta snaps. I force myself to stop laughing.

I slowly sit up. When I see how red his face still is, I only start laughing again.

Someone taps my shoulder and I look over my shoulder, no longer laughing. Glimmer's bitches, Delly, Kalye, and Hanna, are standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"To say sorry. I hate Glimmer and I never wanted to be friends with her. I miss being friends with you. I'm sorry about everything, and I promise we had nothing to do with your car." They look at Zoe, who is looking down at her hands. "And I'm sorry, for everything we put you through, too." Hanna says.

"And…she bullies us too. She always has." Delly whispers.

"Bullshit." I say.

"Seriously." Kalye says. They flip over their hands. They all cut. Every single one of them.

Delly looks like she's going to start crying, Hanna does start crying, along with Kalye.

Oh my god.

All this time, they never wanted to be friends with her.

"I hate her!" Delly starts crying too.

I see my old best friends breaking through.

I cannot believe this.

"We didn't even want to be friends with her! We've wanted to be friends with you this whole time, but we didn't know how to say it."

"Would Katniss Abernathy, Kalye Jordan, Delly Cartwright and Hanna Morgan please some to the principal's office." The secretary says.

They cry harder.

"We didn't do anything!" Delly chokes out. I sigh and grab my bag.

"Oh, And Peeta Mellark." It shuts off and then turns right back on. "And…Zoe Tyson." Peeta stands up and grabs his bag, along with Zoe.

I'm not scared. I don't care how much trouble I get into.

Dad says he left my car in the parking lot, my jeep, I mean.

I head right to the principal's office.

The guidance counselor is in here, along with Cinna, Deputy Garret and Plutarch.

"Sit." He orders. I drop right down into one of the chairs, everyone else sitting down beside me. I still have the keys to my jeep in my bag. "Now Miss Abernathy. Did you, or did you not vandalize Miss Glimmer's car?" he asks. _You have not to be kidding_.

"I did not." I say calmly. "She vandalized my car." I add, my voice calm. "She admitted it in the cafeteria."

"Do you have any proof?" Deputy Garret speaks up.

"I don't have physical proof, but everyone in the lunch room heard her say it, along with everyone in this room, and my car is still in the senior parking lot." I say.

"Do you have the keys?" Deputy Garret asks.

In answer, I dig through my bag and hand him the car keys.

It won't start, I tried it.

"Someone go check the lunch room and see if they all heard Glimmer say she vandalized her car to get Katniss to kill herself." Plutarch says. The counselor walks off, Deputy Garret following.

"Now, Mr. Mellark. Mr. Marshall here says when he walked into the cafeteria, you and Glimmer were shouting at each other, correct?" Peeta nods. Mr. Marshall is Cinna, but I don't call him that. "Would you please explain why?"

"Well," Peeta begins. "I have been witnessing Glimmer bully students since I started here in ninth grade. She's bullied Katniss, and Zoe, and apparently, Delly, Hanna and Kalye, as well. It's getting quite ridiculous and we got into an argument about it." Peeta says.

"And you threatened her?" Plutarch presses.

"Yes. She needs to stop. She's hurt too many people." Peeta says. He doesn't look like he cares in the least.

"And Zoe," Plutarch begins. "Will you please explain what happened with your lunch today."

"Well I just got out of line. Glimmer called me a brat and flipped my lunch all over me and destroyed my clothes." Zoe says. "And then Katniss gave me extra clothes she had and she and Glimmer started arguing because Glimmer is always so mean to people."

"Can I just say that I don't bully Delly, Kalye and Hanna." Glimmer snarls.

"Yes she does." Kalye whispers.

"She has since ninth grade. We didn't want to be friends with her but she was always so mean. We were scared of what might happen if we stopped being friends with her, so we went along with everything she did, but once Katniss sang that song, we realized how terrible we were." Delly speaks up.

"And you wish you never were her friend." Plutarch says. The three girls nod.

The counselor comes back.

"Every single one of the students in the cafeteria said they heard Glimmer say she destroyed Katniss's car to get her to kill herself." She says. Deputy Garret comes back.

"The car is destroyed. The words skank and whore and slut are carved into it all over, even the roof, and it won't even start."

"And now, I suspended Katniss for a month because you lied." Plutarch says. He turns to me. "My apologies, Miss Abernathy. I will make sure you get all your grades bumped up to a one hundred percent, and you have to maintain them from there. Now, I need you to go and clean out your car and…as for the rest of you, and Miss Abernathy…" He pauses, thinking. "Take the rest of the day off." He says. "But I need Miss Abernathy to come back here after cleaning her car, because we need the keys." He says. I stand up and grab my bag.

"Thank you." I say as I take my keys.

We all walk out.

"I want to see your car." Delly says. I suck in a breath and nod. "Do you guys have a ride home?" I ask. They shake their heads.

"I'm gonna have to wait for my Mom." Zoe says.

"And I have to give my keys to Rye and Graham so they can get home." Peeta says.

"I don't have a car." Delly pitches in.

"Neither do I." Kalye and Hanna say together.

"I'll give you a ride." I say as we walk out into the sunlight. I don't even know where I parked. I press panic and my Jeep's alarm fills the air. I suck in another breath and walk over to it.

"Oh my god." Zoe says. I shut off the alarm. "Hey, I need you to go get my car." I hand Peeta the keys to my corvette.

"Seriously?" he asks.

"Yes, seriously." He grins and jogs off.

I get into my Jeep and then get out and go to the back, opening the trunk. I get all the bags and move to the front. I hear a loud blast of music from across the parking lot, and then a girlish scream and then silence.

We exchange a look and then start laughing. My phone starts ringing. It's Mom. I frown.

"Hey Mama." I say.

"Katniss honey, are you alright? The school called." She says.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. Plutarch told me, Peeta, Delly, Hanna, Kalye and Zoe to go home, so I'm cleaning out my jeep." I say.

"So Delly, Hanna and Kalye are your friends?" she asks, sounding like she disapproves.

"I don't know." I say calmly.

"How old is Zoe?" she asks.

"Uh…Zoe, how old are you?" I ask.

"Thirteen." She whispers. She's the same age a Prim.

What if they become friends! I can so see that.

"She's thirteen Mom." I start taking things out of the middle console and stuffing them into bags, still laughing a little from Peeta screaming. "Hey, is it alright if I pick Prim up from school?" I ask.

"I knew you were gonna ask that. Go ahead." She says. "And can you stop by the store and get coffee and milk?" she asks. "And stuff for lunches?" she adds.

"Sure," I hang up. When Peeta pulls up, he acts like we didn't hear him scream. I stare at him for a second and then just start laughing again. I finish emptying the car and pop the trunk.

"You girls are gonna have to squeeze into the back seat." I say as I press the button to put the top down. I walk to the back in shut the trunk, kicking the door to my jeep closed. I hop over the door as they all get into the car.

"And make sure to buckle." Peeta warns.

"You can just drop us off at my place." Delly speaks up.

"Alright." I turn on the radio.

I drive to the front of the office and grab the Jeep's keys.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." I say. They all nod.

I jog back inside.

"Go right in, dear." The secretary says. I nod and walk down the hall, knocking and then walking in. I hand Plutarch the keys. Glimmer is furious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here ;)** **this is continued from right where I cut off. I think I accidentally uploaded the last chapter early when I emailed it to myself from my ipod to write on my computer. I dunno, but this is right from the part where she gave Plutarch the keys…**  
"I didn't vandalize her car. You have no proof!" She shouts.  
"The entire lunchroom is proof." Plutarch says. He waves me off and I leave.  
I jog back to my car, hopping over the door.  
"That is so fun." I say excitedly. Delly lives all the way in Tampa.  
I fiddle with the radio as I speed down the street, slamming on the breaks when I almost hit someone.  
"That was their fault." I say defensively. Peeta laughs, along with everyone else.  
"Hey!" I say.  
They only laugh harder. I slam down on the gas and speed down the street, on briandairy road.  
I stop at the light, the hospital across the street, apple bees across from it and then CVS across from us, to my left.  
I sigh and dig through the center console for my sunglasses, popping them on.  
I turn left.  
"Your going to get pulled over Katniss, your going twenty over." Peeta says.  
"I am not going to get pulled over." I say, letting up in the gas a bit because I know he's right. I head down, way past many places.  
I get way down so Skarkey turns to Keene. I come to another intersection, right down the street from Slycrest Elementary, next to a dance place. I turn right and head down Drew Street, passing a neighborhood on the left.  
I hesitate and pull over.  
"Do you guys have room for one more down back there?" I ask. The back seat is very wide and they can easily fit my tiny sister.  
"Yeah, why?" Delly asks.  
"Good," I back up and turn into the neighborhood on the left, going all the way down North Corona and turning left in Gilbert street. It's illegal to go down this street because its a one say but I really don't care.  
I get to a hill and go up it, turning left. I go down the street so I'm next to apartments and then go straight, on Keene again, cutting into another neighborhood. I head down that street and then turn right and go straight, the little legue fields to my left. I go down and turn left, pulling into the parking lot of Prim's school. It's only eleven, so she's in...second period, because she has three periods. A day. One day, she has 1, 2 and three and then another day, she has 4, 5 and six, so she could be in fifth.  
"Stay here." I say. They all look really confused. I get out and walk up the steps, walking inside.  
"Here to get Prim?" The secretary asks.  
"Yeah," I say.  
"Did you go to school here?" She asks.  
"Yeah." I say. She looks at her conputer.  
"Do you know the way to Mrs. Hawthorns room?" She asks.  
"Yeah," I say.  
"Then you can go up there and get her." She says, handing me a visitors sticker.  
"Okay," I walk out the door and head down the hall, turning right and going to the stairs, jogging up.  
This brings back memories. I head down the hall and walk into Mrs. Hawthorns room, who looks up from her computer.  
"Katniss!" She says. Prim looks up and her eyes widen. They're taking a test. I move to her desk.  
"I'm here to get Prim but if she's taking a test I can wait..." I say.  
"Sure, just wait here." She says warmly.  
Prim looks confused. He raises her eyebrows at me. I shake my head and point to her test. She sighs and goes back to her work.  
I pull out my phone and out it on silent.  
Peeta: where are you?  
Me: I'm picking up Prim. Just wait. She's taking a test and I'm going to wait till she's done  
Peeta: oh.  
Me: don't touch anything  
Peeta: I won't  
Me: after we drop off Delly, Hanna and Kalye, do you want toget coffee from Starbucks with Prim and Zoe?  
Peeta: sure  
Me: okay  
Prim stands up and takes her test to Mrs. Hawthorne.  
"What are you doing here?" She whispers.  
"Picking your up." I whisper. Her eyes light up.  
"Your leaving Prim, get your things." Mrs. Hawthorne says.  
Prim gets her bag. I stand up and follow her out, waving at Mrs. Hawthorne.  
"Listen," I say the second the door closes behind us. I pull her into the bathroom. "There's this girl. Her name is Zoe. She's thirteen and Glimmer is bullying her. Delly, Hanna and Kalye aren't bad and they're getting bullied too. Peeta, Zoe and the three girls are in the car. Please be nice. I'll explain everything when we get home. Zoe has no friends and she's really nice and pretty." I say.  
"Does she cut?" She whispers.  
"Does it matter?" I ask.  
"Good point." She says.  
"Now lets go." She follows me downstairs and through the office. We wave to the secretary and then walk out.  
We walk to my car and Prim slides in between Hanna and Zoe.  
"I'm Prim, Katniss's sister." Prim says to Zoe.  
"I'm Zoe." She says sweetly.  
They start to walk about One Direction. Peeta and I exchange a look as I start to drive.  
"Delly you live at the same house, right?" I ask.  
"Yeah." She says. I nod and keep driving.  
I get on the bridge and speed over it, pulling into Tampa. I drive for a bit longer and then pull up in front of Delly's. they thank me and leave.  
I start driving again.  
"Hey!" I say. "We're going to Starbucks. Zoe, do you need to call your Mom or Dad?" I ask. She looks like she may cry.  
"I'm an orphan." She whispers. "I live at a foster house and they don't really care if we never come home." She says.  
This poor girl.  
"Oh...well then we're going to Starbucks." I look at Peeta, who looks at sad as I feel.  
"I know! I want to see them in convert but Mom says I'm too young to go!" Prim says.  
I pull into Starbucks and we get out. They keep talking like they're best friends.  
Peeta links out hands.  
"Here, go ahead." I hand Prim a twenty and then force Peeta to stop walking. They walk right in.  
"That poor girl!" I whisper, almost crying. "She doesn't deserve this!" I exclaims.  
I'm going to get my parents to take her in. But for the time being, I'm going to make her life the best.  
Prim got held back. She's supposed to be in high school. Now the county is saying she's too smart for eighth grade, and they want her to move to ninth. This Saturday, Prim has to take a huge test to see if she gets moved to ninth.  
Peeta and I go in and get our drinks, not bugging the girls.

We went all around all day and they had so much fun.  
I invited Zoe for dinner and she readily agreed. Dad is going to be home today.  
When we get home at six, Prim and Zoe go right upstairs.  
"I need to talk to your guys. Now." I say to my parents.  
"Okay..." Mom says.  
"Outside." I say.  
I grab Peeta's hand and pull him with us. My parents join hands with one another and walk next to me and Peeta.  
"I want you guys to adopt Zoe." I say. All three of them stop walking.  
"What?" Dad says.  
"Dad, she's going through everything I am! She's cutting, too! She's an orphan and her foster parents don't care! A girl Prim's age should not be going through this!" I say.  
"Katniss-" mom starts.  
"Please?" I whisper. "Would you want Prim to go through this?" I say. Peeta stays silent.  
"No, but that's different-"  
"It's not different! I don't want someone to go through that! Especially not Zoe! We have the space and money! I can take her to school every day. She's a good kid and she has manners!" I say.  
"Sweetheart I don't know..." Dad says.  
"Please? I'm begging you! She doesn't deserve this!" I'm almost crying from how badly I want this. "And Prim may be moved to Osceola too!" I say. I'm crying now. "Please?" I whisper. They sigh.  
"Lets talk to her and see what she thinks. If she wants it then we'll take her in." Dad says.  
"Fine." Mom says. The two of them walk off, leaving me and Peeta alone.  
"You've changed a lot since the day we met." He whispers.  
"Is that a good thing?" I sniff. He nods, wiping my tears.  
"Your more mature." He rubs his thumb across my cheekbone. I want so badly to tell him I love him but I'm going to hold it in. I want him to say it when he's ready, not because I said it and he things he should say it back. "Katniss." He whispers. I look up at him, our eyes locked. "Do you love me?"  
"No." I said I would lie. He stares at me, his face falls. "I said I would lie." I whisper. Recognition flickers in his eyes.  
"You love me?" He whispers.  
"I love you." I whisper. He asked, so I'm gonna answer him.  
"I love you too." He whispers.  
"You do?" I whisper.  
"I do." He dips down and locks our lips gently, his hands on the small of my back. My hands trail up his chest, my eyes fluttering closed. One hand is on his shoulder and one in his hair.  
"Well aren't you two just adorable!" Johanna says behind me.  
I pull away and turn around.  
"Go home!" I say. They're all here.  
"Oh calm down Kitty." Finn laughs. I huff and cross my arms.  
Way to ruin the moment.  
"Katniss!" Mom calls from the back door. "Dinner!" She points at Peeta when I look at her, telling me to invite him.  
I simply grab his hand.  
"Bye," I say to everyone, pulling him with me. "Do you want to stay?" I ask. He is eighteen now, he turned eighteen on the twelfth of October.  
"Sure," he says.  
He follows me inside and to the dining room.  
We sit down and start eating. I look at my parents and then Zoe. Dad coughs.  
"Zoe darling." Mom says gently. "How would you like it if we adopted you?" Her eyes widen and she slowly sets her fork down. Prim looks excited.  
"Seriously?" Zoe asks. Both Mom and Dad nod. I hold my breath, hoping she's going to say yes.  
"Do you want us to?" Dad adds.  
"Yes! Please!" She says, crying.  
"A new sister?" Prim asks hopefully.  
"A new sister." Mom confirms. Zoe starts crying, jumping up and hugging Mom and Dad, then me, then Peeta, then Prim.  
I start crying too, hiding my face with my hands. Prim cries too, and Mom.  
"Women," Dad says to Peeta, who laughs.  
"Lets go then!" Mom says.  
"I'll drive." I say. "We can drop you off on the way." I say.  
"There's not enough room..." Mom says.  
"Prim can sit on Peeta's lap or something." Just the idea makes both Peeta and Prim look uncomfortable. "Or dad can drive and I can sit on Peeta's lap." I suggest.  
"That's better." Prim says. Peeta nods.  
"Well lets go then!" I say.  
We all get up and I grab my keys. Dad takes them and I make sure I have my license.  
I sit down on Peeta's lap and sit back, easily comfortable.  
"I don't know where I'm going." Dad says.  
"You know the Mellark's bakery?" I ask. He nods. "Go there."  
We all talk about random things, and eventually, Peeta puts his hands firmly on my hips.  
"Stop moving!" He hisses in my ear.  
"Why?" I whisper back, shifting to face him.  
"Because..." We pull up in front of the bakery.  
"I'll take you in." I say. "Dad, pop the trunk." Peeta swears under his breath when he checks the trunk.  
"I left my bag at your house again..." He mumbles. I shut the trunk.  
"I'll drop it off later." I say. I grab his hand. "What did you tell your family was the reason for me not being able to come?" I ask.  
"Too much homework." He says.  
"Brilliant." I say as we walk into the bakery.  
"Katniss!" Mrs. Mellark smiles. "Did you get all your homework done?" She asks.  
"Yeah," I smile.  
"How are you?" She asks.  
"I'm good," I say.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Peeta says. I nod.  
"Tonight." I say. Mrs. Mellarks eyes widen, along with Peeta's. I laugh. "So I can bring your bag again." Peeta starts laughing.  
"Right," he shakes his head, holding the door open for me. They both thought I was going to sneak into the bakery and have sex with Peeta tonight. I shake my head, laughing as I walk back to the car.  
"What's so funny?" Prim asks.  
"Peeta said 'I'll see you tomorrow' and I said 'tonight' and then him and his Mom looked shocked and they got all pale and their eyes widened and I said 'so I can bring your bag'." I'm laughing so hard. "They thought I want gonna sneak into the bakery and have sex with him." We all start laughing.  
"Well it's your car so you're driving." Dad says.  
I get out and Mom gets in my seat and Dad gets in hers.  
I start the car and look back at Zoe.  
"It's in the neighborhood by Osceola." She says. I nod, knowing exactly where I'm going.

...

"I know and I'm sorry. Your just going to have to break in." I say quietly.  
"I am not breaking into your house at one in the morning!" He whispers.  
We're still at Zoe's. my parents and her foster parents are doing a ton of forms. Mom and Dad said we're not going to school tomorrow because its so late. It's almost two in the morning.  
Lucky me, easily able to stay up. I'm on the porch.  
"Well them I don't know what to tell you. I'm not home." I say. I can't get his bag to him.  
"Are you coming to school?" He asks.  
"No." He sighs loudly.  
"Dammit." He says under his breath.  
"If you just can get onto my balcony-"  
"Katniss I'm not going to break into your house." He says. I sigh.  
"Keep your volume on full blast. I'll get your bag to you some time tonight." I say. "I promise." He sighs.  
"Okay," he hangs up. I go back inside and upstairs to help Prim and Zoe pack.  
"Is Peeta mad at you?" Prim asks. There's a ton if other kids in this house.  
"I hope not." I whisper.  
Glimmer is gong to be back t school tomorrow. Her dad is the chief officer and told them they have no physical proof she did something to my car. Cinna told me. That's how I know.

...

The three of us are woken two hours later by my-our parents.  
"Lets go." Mom whispers. It's four in the morning now.

...

"I'm done." I whisper in my phone. I'm out on my balcony. Everyone is asleep in this house and I have to sneak out.  
"Okay. Text me when you get here." He mumbles, half awake.  
"Okay," I hang up. I tie my rope to the balcony bar and lock my door before slinging his bag over my shoulder and climbing down.  
I jog to my car and get in, driving down the empty streets and pulling up in front of the bakery.  
Me: I'm here  
God. It's four in the morning and I had to sneak out of the house. He comes out of the front of the bakery with his hair wild, in mesh shorts but nothing else.  
God, he is so hot.  
I get out of the car and walk over to him, handing him his backpack.  
I'm not better. I'm in an extremely tight tank top and white, super short spandex shorts that look like underwear. The tank top is riding up.  
Not to mention the push-up bra.  
His eyes trail up and down my body.  
"Jesus Christ Katniss." He whispers. "Your so sexy." His voice is rough with tiredness and deeper.  
"So are you." I whisper.  
"Are those underwear or shorts?" He whispers. I laugh quietly.  
"Shorts..."  
"Society these days." He says.  
"Well...I'll see you...tomorrow." Meaning Wednesday, because its officially midnight.  
"Thanks, by the way." He says. I nod and turn around to walk away.  
Less than a second later, I hear a thump and then he grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall of the bakery, kissing me hungrily.

Shit. Shit. Shit.  
Oh my fuck.  
Shit.  
I wake up to the sound of an alarm.  
Not my alarm.  
Peeta's alarm.  
Holy. Shit.  
I'm up in an instant, pulling my clothes on hurriedly.  
"Shit Katniss!" He whispers frantically. It's five.  
My dad gets up at five ten for work.  
He hurriedly gets dressed. I can hear movement downstairs.  
"Hey bro!" Peeta's in his jeans and I'm fully dressed. Rye bursts into the room and flips the light on.  
"Shit!" He shouts.  
"Shhhh!" We both shush him.  
"Don't tell. Please don't tell anyone." Peeta says.  
"I'm not going to tell anyone but our friends." He says.  
"Did you guys have sex?" Graham asks behind Rye.  
"Yes! Now shut the hell up before I rip your throats out and feed them to the sharks!" I hiss, opening Peeta's window.  
"Are you crazy?" Peeta hisses.  
"I had to sneak out and my dad gets up in...five minutes! He checks on me and when he finds my door unlocked, he going to go in and find I'm not there!" I hiss. "So no, I'm not crazy!" I say. "Now help me."  
"I can't believe you guys lost your V-cards together!" Rye says.  
"Did you use protection?" Graham asks.  
"Yes! Stop it!" I say. I look down over the edge.  
"Your insane." Peeta says.  
I ignore him and start tying his sheets together.  
"How many times have you snuck out before?" He asks.  
"Enough to know I'm going to get in so much trouble if I am not in be in...two minutes!" I thrust the end of his sheet into his hand. "Don't let go." I swing it over the edge of his window.  
"Help me!" Peeta hisses. It strikes one minute and I know I'm not gonna make it.  
I grab the sheet and climb out of the window.  
"Please don't fall." Peeta says.  
"Saying please won't make it better!" I slide down the sheet effortlessly. "Shit! I forgot my keys!"  
Rye tosses them down and I catch them effortlessly.  
I sprint to my car and jump over the edge.  
I start to and speed off. It's five ten.  
I shut off my headlights before pulling into the driveway, running around the edge of the house and climb up the rope.  
When I get into my room, the light is one and Zoe, Prim, Dad and Mom are standing there.  
"You had sex." Mom says simply. There's no point in lying.  
"Fine. You caught me. I snuck out to take him his backpack." I say.  
"And you ended up having sex." Dad says. I stay silent. "Downstairs. Now."  
I toss my keys onto my bed and stomp downstairs.  
Prim and Zoe are sent back to bed, but I know they're going to eavesdrop.  
"Did you use protection?" Mom demands.  
"Yes." I say.  
"When's the last time you took the pill?" Mom demands.  
"Yesterday." I say.  
"Go take it. Now." Mom says. I open my mouth to protest.  
"NOW!" Dad shouts at me. I sigh loudly and storm into the kitchen.  
I down the pill.  
"I don't see why your so pissed off! I'm going to be eighteen in May and Peeta already is eighteen!" I say.  
"I don't care." Dad says. "Your grounded. I want your phone. You are to take you and Zoe to school and then come right home. You will only leave this house to go pick up Prim." He says.  
"Whatever." I snap. "I don't see the big deal." I say.  
"I don't even care that you had sex. Your seventeen and that's to be expected. It's the fact that you snuck out." Dad says.  
"I agree." Mom says.  
"You guys knew I had to take him his bag!" I'm pissed.  
"I don't care." Mom says.  
"You knew! It's not sneaking out if you knew I was going! You just didn't know when!" I say. Dad coughs.  
"She's kind of right." Dad says.  
"Well you still didn't tell us when you were leaving." Mom says.  
"But you knew where I was at." I argue.  
"Okay, we'll make a compromise." Dad begins. "You can keep your phone, but your still grounded." I open my mouth to argue but h sighs. "It's either that or your grounded, the phones gone, AND you have to break up with Peeta." He says. "If you say another word, it will happen." He says. "Now back to bed."  
I glare at him and storm back upstairs, slamming my door and locking it. My phone is ringing on my bed.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Did you get caught?" Peeta asks.  
"Yeah. I'm grounded. I have to go to school and come right home and then pick up Prim. I can't go anywhere else." I say. He sighs.  
"I'm really sorry." He says.  
"It's not your fault." I say.  
"It is my fault. I should have just...let you leave when you were going to." He says. I start crying silently.  
"Do you regret it?" I whisper. He hesitates.  
"Do you?" He asks.  
"No. Not even a little bit." I say.  
He sighs. "Me either. Are you crying?" I hesitate.  
"No." I lie.  
He sighs. "Yes you are." He says. "Katniss. I didn't mean to get you-"  
"It's not your fault! Having sex takes two people." I whisper. "And stop blaming yourself." He sighs.  
"Fine. I have to go." He says.  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I grumble. I hang up and flip onto my stomach, falling asleep.

**WOW OMG THEY DID IT!****  
****Lol****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Herrrrre:**

"Katniss wake up!" Prim shakes my shoulder roughly. I groan.  
"Whhhhat?" I whine.  
"Some guy is at the door." Zoe says.  
"So answer it!" I say.  
"No!" Prim says.  
I groan and get up.  
"Who the fuck could that be?" I'm still real mad at Mom and Dad for flipping out about me leaving.  
I storm downstairs and open the front door.  
This guy is real creepy.  
"Yes?" I ask. He's got a beard and physco hair. And he's my age.  
"I was wondering." He begins, Prim and Zoe behind me. "Are you single?" he asks.  
I stare at him.  
"No." I slam the door in his face. He rings the doorbell again.  
I sigh loudly and rip the door open again.  
"Are you lying?" he asks.  
"No." I repeat.  
"Will you have sex with me?" I slam the door again and lock it.  
"What do you wanna do today?" Prim asks. I walk off to the kitchen.  
"We can't do shit today because our parents can't understand that I'm going to be eighteen and I'm sexually active. They can't stand the fact that I'm young and they're not. They can't understand that I fucking told them I was going over there, I just didn't tell them when. And it was common fucking sense because we had just fucking gotten the fuck home!" I rant as I start the stove.  
"You can go out. We won't tell." Zoe says.  
"No, because our stupid father has eyes everywhere." I grumble.  
"Well what do you want to do while we're at home?" Prim asks.  
"I don't know." I mumble.  
"Can you teach me to twerk?" Prim asks. I whip around.  
"Prim!" I say.  
"Come on! I'm gonna be fifteen!" She says.  
"I though you were thirteen." I say.  
"I'm fourteen!" She says. "Please Katniss?" I turn the stove off and dish the eggs out on three different plates.  
"I don't know..." I trail off.  
"Then teach us to slow dance!" Zoe says. "Homecoming is this Friday!" She exclaims.  
"I can't even dance. We need a skilled guy for that." I say.  
"Then lets go to the pier." Prim says.  
"We can't. I'm grounded." I say.  
"I'm calling Dad." Prim grabs her plate and goes to the dining room, me and Zoe following her.  
She's such a suck up.  
"Hey Daddy." She says. "I was wondering...do you think you could unground Katniss so she can take us to the pier?" She asks. "Please! I'll wash the cars and clean the dishes!" She begs. "Okay. Love you too, bye." She looks at me. "You're still grounded but we're allowed to go where we want for today, till Mom gets home." She says.  
I sigh and nod.  
I bet my friends are gonna be mad, Peeta especially.  
I never let them see me in a bikini.  
I don't even know if I can't wear a bikini.  
"Can you guys do me a favor?" I ask.  
"What is it?" Zoe asks.  
I slide off my shorts and shirt.  
"Do I have any hickies?" They both laugh. I move my hair.  
"Turn." Prim says. I turn around.  
"Your good." Zoe says.  
"Good." I pull my clothes back on and quickly down my food. It's already ten. My phone rings and I pick it up.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"You lost it!" Jo screams. I start to eat my food.  
"Yeah..." I trail off.  
"Oh my god Katniss!" Annie squeals.  
"Are you guys at lunch?" I demand.  
"Yeah," Rye says.  
"Is the bitch there today?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Her stupid Dad told them that she didn't do it and they had no physical proof. So they couldn't do anything about it." Peeta says. I sigh.  
"That just pisses me off." I grumble.  
"Who cares about her! I can't believe you lost your V-card!" Jen exclaims. I'm silent, eating more food.  
"I'm jealous!" Jo says. I cough, choking.  
"Your jealous? Of me!" I exclaim, putting my dish in the dishwasher.  
"Hey! Out your shit in the dishwasher when your done. Last thing we need is to Dad get his man period. And then go get ready for the beach." I say. Both girls nod as I head upstairs.  
"I am jealous!" Jo says.  
"Why? You would hate being me. My fucked up ego. Messed up wrists. Nothing about me is good, so there's no reason for you to be jealous." I'm naked now, my door locked, the curtains to the windows closed.  
"What are you doing?" Jo asks. "I hear a ton of bangs.  
"I'm getting dressed." I say.  
"Your naked right now?" She's laughing.  
"Yeah Johanna, I'm naked right now. Why is that so funny?" I demand.  
"Because all the guys are in dream land right now, imagining you naked."  
"That's..." I pause, thinking. "Disturbing." I say.  
I hear a groan.  
"What the fuck was that for!" Rye says.  
"For thinking about that! Get your own girlfriend to picture naked." Peeta grumbles. I snicker.  
"At least you don't have to picture it because you know what it looks like. They have to imagine it." I say. I accidentally slam my pinkie into my drawer. "SHIT!" I shout. I find my bathing suit in the next drawer.  
"What happened?" Peeta asks.  
"I think I just broke my pinkie." I say.  
"What! How?" Jared demands.  
"Well I'm looking for my bikini and I slammed it in my dresser drawer..."  
"Bikini?" Graham asks.  
"So you'll let strangers see you in your bikini but not us?" Jared says.  
"Oh calm down." I say. "I'm gonna have shorts on."  
It really doesn't get cold in Florida. It's snowed here like two times. Right now is eighty degrees out.  
"I though you were grounded." Peeta says.  
"I am. Finally!" I exclaim when I find my white bathing suit.  
"Are you seriously still naked right now?" Kegan asks.  
"Yes. Stop thinking about it." I say. I slide on my bottoms, humming the song 'picture to burn' by Taylor Swift. I pull on my top and adjust the triangles to cover my breasts as tie the back.  
"Bell just ring! Bye!" The line goes dead.  
I roll my eyes and pull on really short jean shorts that are light blue jeans and slide on my flip flops, brushing my teeth and hair.  
I go back downstairs to see both girls in their suits.  
I put my phone in my back pocket.  
"Lets drive." Prim says.  
"You two can longboard, correct?" I say. I don't feel like driving right now.  
"Yeah." Zoe says. Prim nods.  
"And your really good. Like amazing good?" I ask. They nod. "Good." I grab my longboard. Zoe gets hers along with Prim. "I don't feel like driving." I stuff some money in my back pocket.  
They ride after me.  
I turn onto the bridge and they are clearly confused as they follow me.  
Someone honks their horn at me and I flick them off.  
I go right to Rita's.  
"Who honked their horn at you?" Prim asks after we get our drinks.  
"I haven't got a clue." It takes a good hour to get here and back.  
We sit down in the shade and talk for an almost two hours.  
The clock strikes two.  
"Okay, lets go to the pier." I stand up and walk the mulch off.  
"You know that song called blonde?" Prim asks, Zoe in between the two of us as we start up the bridge again.  
"Yeah! That song is so funny!" I say.  
"Do you know the words?" Zoe asks.  
"Hell yeah! Lets sing!" Prim says.  
I've laid back on the language. Zoe is gonna be fourteen and Prim is gonna be fifteen. I started cursing at thirteen.  
"I'll start," I say.

___Hey, I think you got my number__  
__When I was out with my brother__  
__You said, 'Hi', and I think I liked you__  
__Oh we talked about maybe getting together__  
__A raincheck on the weather__  
__Cloudy skies and I had to get home oh those eyes__  
__I thought you were a really nice guy__  
__I thought you were just my type__  
__But I forgot your name__  
_

My verse ends and then all three of us start.

___I'm a blonde so excuse me__  
__I'm a blonde, I get crazy__  
__And everybody knows we're a little more fun__  
__I like to play it up like I'm dumb__  
__D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb__  
__'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde___

  
Now Prim.__

_Hey, I'm not a college grad yet__  
__There are some books I haven't read yet__  
__But I could quote a little bit of Shakespeare in my sleep__  
__But there have been those times__  
__When I've clearly forgotten__  
__How to spell words like__  
__R-E-E-D-I-N-G__  
__Me__  
__Me, myself__  
__And I try really hard to get by__  
__With simple little things...__  
_

All three.

_I'm a blonde so excuse me__  
__I'm a blonde, I get crazy__  
__And everybody knows we're a little more fun__  
__I like to play it up like I'm dumb__  
__D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb__  
__'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde___

Now Zoe.

___Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)__  
__Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)__  
__Oh oh oohh 'cause I-iiii-m a blonde___

_Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair__  
__Then you'd take me serious__  
__Maybe I could try to change up their minds__  
__So they take me serious__  
__Oohh__  
__So they know__  
__Everybody knows that I'm not dumb__  
__D-dumb, dumb, dumb__  
_

All three.

___I'm a blonde so excuse me__  
__I'm a blonde, I get crazy__  
__And everybody knows we're a little more fun__  
__I like to play it up like I'm dumb__  
__D-dumb, dumb, dumb__  
__D-dumb, dumb, dumb__  
__D-dumb, dumb, dumb__  
__'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde___

_Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)__  
__Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)__  
__Oh oh oohh ('Cause I-iiii-m a blo-onde)___

  
We're laughing when we're done, at the top of the bridge.  
I stop and so do they.  
"We need another song." Prim says.  
"Okay lets see..." I begin. I snap my fingers. "I've got it!" I say.

All of us thing this part.

___Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck__  
__Some nights I call it a draw__  
__Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle__  
__Some nights I wish they'd just fall off___

  
It was a silent agreement that I am the lead. So I sing with them saying "whoa-oh whoa a whoa oh!" Repeatedly.

___But I still wake up, I still see your ghost__  
__Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh__  
__Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)__  
__Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)__  
__Most nights I don't know anymore...__  
__Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,__  
__Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh___

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?__  
__Why don't we break the rules already?__  
__I was never one to believe the hype__  
__Save that for the black and white__  
__I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,__  
__But here they come again to jack my style___

_That's alright (that's alright)__  
__I found a martyr in my bed tonight__  
__She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am__  
__Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...___

  
All.

___Well, some nights I wish that this all would end__  
__'Cause I could use some friends for a change.__  
__And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again__  
__Some nights I always win, I always win...___

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost__  
__Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh__  
__Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)__  
__Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)__  
__Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)___

Me.__

_So this is it. I sold my soul for this?__  
__Washed my hands of that for this?__  
__I miss my mom and dad for this?__  
_  
_(Come on)___

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are__  
__When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.__  
__Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!___

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again__  
__Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands__  
__This one is not for the folks at home;__  
__Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go__  
__Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?___

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"__  
__When I look into my nephew's eyes...__  
__Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...__  
__Some terrible nights...__  
_

All.

___Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,__  
__Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh___

  
Me.

___The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me__  
__you up but we'd both agree I called___

All.

_It's for the best you didn't listen__  
__It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...__  
__It's for the best you didn't listen__  
__It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...__  
_  
That song makes me sad. We get to the end of the bridge, next to the red light.  
"What song next?" Prim asks. We stop because we have to cross the street.  
"I dunno..." I trail off. "How about-"  
"Well, well, well." Someone says. I turn around and see every single one of my friends in a line at the light.  
"Oh. Hi!" I say.  
"You look hot." Rye says. Peeta punches his arm.  
"Stop that!" I snicker.  
Johanna honks her horn.  
"GO LOVER BOY! THE FUCKING LIGHT IS GREEN!" Johanna screams. I start laughing as Peeta gives her the bird and starts to drive.  
We start to ride again, down the sidewalk.  
"Okay, I've got it!" I say.

There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh-oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandeliers on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

[Clapping] Whohoo!

We sang that together. We're at the pier now and people are gawking at us.  
"How awesome would it be if everyone starting singing with us?" Zoe says.  
For the third time, I slam right into someone.  
I'm used to it.  
I groan and stand up.  
"Dammit Peeta!" I say, not surprised in the least it was him. My hands are bleeding now.  
"Katniss!" He scolds,flipping my hand over. "Oh. I thought it was...never mind."  
"Let's go in the water!" Prim says. "Are you guys coming?" They all look hesitant.  
"I kind of have to." I say, unbuttoning my shorts and sliding them off. I run my hand through my hair without thinking.  
"It is kind if hot out here!" Rye blurts.  
"Yeah! Lets go in the water!" Graham adds.  
"Sounds great!" Kegan grins.  
"Perfect idea!" Justice says. I roll my eyes.  
"You dropped your phone." Peeta says. I look behind me and turn around.  
I pick it up.  
"I agree. Lets go in the water." Peeta says.  
I huff.  
"Your guys are so predictable." I say.  
"Well I don't want to be a loner!" Johanna strips down to her black bra and underwear.  
Peeta takes off his shirt and empties his pockets.  
He leaves his stuff in the sand.  
"Lets go!" He grabs my waist and throws me over his shoulder, running towards the water. They all jog after us while I scream every curse word I know while beating my fists on his back.  
"LEMME DOWN!" I scream.  
"Okay." He drops me right into the water.  
I come up, drenched and spluttering. He laughs.  
"I hate you!" I smack his arm. He laughs.  
"No you don't." He says.  
"I do too!" I whine. He leans down and gently kisses my lips.  
"Still hate me?" He whispers after pulling away.  
"Yes." I whine.  
He kisses me again, longer now.  
"Do you love me again?" He whispers.  
"I'm getting there." He kisses me again, longer than last time. "Now?" He asks.  
"Fine, you asshole. I love you again." I say. "But I'm gonna get you." I warn.  
"No you won't." I jump at him, my legs locking around his wait. He doesn't fall. I groan. "Your impossible!" I exclaim.  
"Katniss lets try that song thing!" Zoe says. I look over Peeta's shoulder.  
"We have to get some people's attention first." I say.  
"I know how." Peeta says. We're all in the water.  
"How?" I demand. He dunks me, completely soaking my hair.  
"Now run your fingers through your hair and walk up to shore and then scream on top of your lungs." He says.  
"What good with that do?" I demand.  
"Just do it!" Peeta says.  
I sigh and wet my hair through it, running my fingers through it while I walk into shore. I scream as loud as I can and every guy within a mile radius stares at me.  
I shoot Peeta a glare.  
"Damn girl!" Someone shouts, probably my age. "How old are you?" He demands.  
"Seventeen," I reply.  
"I'm eighteen! Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks.  
"Yes. He's right there." I point at Peeta. The guy sighs and then looks at Johanna.  
"Are you single?" He demands.  
"I'm single and ready to mingle." She replies.  
"How old are you?" He asks.  
"Seventeen." She says.  
"What's your name?"  
"Johanna Mason." She says.  
"I'm Blight." She walks onto the beach next to me.  
"What's your name?" He asks me.  
"Katniss." Everyone goes back to the stuff they're doing.  
He turns to Johanna.  
"Wanna go out?" He asks.  
"Sure." She says. He takes her hand and they walk off.  
"Now you've lost everyone's attention!" Zoe says.  
Someone comes up behind me. One of them undoes the top of my suit and someone undoes the bottom.  
I cover myself the second my top falls to my feet.  
"RYE!" Peeta screams. He grabs his shirt off the sand and covers me. I grab my top off the ground while everyone watches.  
I'm really embarrassed right now.  
I put my top back on with his shirt still on, trying not to cry.  
"Even I have to admit that was taking it a bit far." Graham says.  
I grab my shorts and my longboard and take off, ignoring everyone shouting for me to come back.  
I come in the back door. Mom is home.  
"What happened?" She asks. Prim and Zoe come in behind me. She doesn't comment that I have Peeta's shirt on.  
"I can't believe he did that!" Prim says.  
I drop my longboard right outside the back door and go upstairs, locking my door. I'm sobbing as I pace my room.  
I'm extremely self conscious.  
Am I a whore?  
Is Glimmer right? She probably is.  
I have to cut. I have no other way to let it out.  
"Katniss open the door!" Mom shouts. I ignore her.  
I can't do it. I want to so badly.  
Why can't I do it? I've done it tons of times! Why can't I do it again?  
What's the big deal? It's normal. A ton of people do it now-a-days.  
They manage to get into the room when my hands are in fists against the wall, my breathing heavy.  
I did go to a counselor once. He told me when I find myself wanting to cut, I should labor my breathing. I breath slowly through my mouth and release it gently though my nose, not stopping till I reach one hundred.  
"Are you okay?" Mom asks. I don't say anything because only ninety.  
96  
In  
Out  
97  
In  
Out  
98  
In  
Out  
99  
In  
Out  
100  
In  
Out  
I slowly pull away from the wall.  
"Good?" Mom asks. She knows what I'm doing.  
I nod.  
"I think I'm keeping you from school tomorrow. You can go take the girls, but I want to give you some time to calm down." She says. I'm not going to argue.  
"Okay." I whisper.  
"Now...how about you take a shower and then go rest." She says gently. I nod again and get yoga pants and a t-shirt, a beige bra and white underwear.  
I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower.  
When I get out, I quickly get dressed. I hear Mom talking downstairs.  
"She's okay, I think." Mom says.  
I think she's on the phone.  
I slide into my bed and shut the light off.  
I'm am real tired.

...

I wake up to my bed sinking down.  
"Katniss, it's time for dinner." Mom whispers gently. I moan and flip over.  
"Not hungry!" I say, my voice laced with tiredness.  
"Peeta and his family is here." She says. I immediately flip back over to face her.  
"You didn't tell them I almost cut again, did you?" I whisper frantically. She purses her lips. "Mom!" I whisper shout. She sighs.  
"Get dressed." She walks out. I sigh and tug on jeans and a t-shirt. I rake a brush through my hair and stumble downstairs.  
"Were you just sleeping?" Peeta asks. I nod. "Well you forgot to um...button your pants."  
"Wha-" I look down and see I did indeed forget to button my pants. My cheeks heat up front embarrassment while I button them and zip them, tugging them back up.  
I didn't want Peeta to know I almost cut again. I REALLY didn't want Rye to know, and especially not his parents. They all look worried, Peeta the most. Rye looks like he's been crying.  
"Hey," I say to him. "I don't hate you."  
His eyes snap up to mine. "You don't?" He asks.  
"No," I simply reply.  
"Are you mad at me then?" He asks.  
I shrug. "Not really," I start. "I know that's your sense of humor...I really don't have a reason to be mad." They look even more concerned then they did two minutes ago. "What?" I ask. My voice is really soft so everything I say sounds sweet and gentle.  
Dad comes right out with it. "Are you on drugs?"  
"What! No!" I start laughing though.  
"I think she's been drinking." Mom says.  
"Hey, go kiss her and tell us what her breath smells like." Dad says to Peeta.  
"I haven't been drinking!" I say. Peeta comes over and kisses me anyways.  
"Her breath is normal." He says.  
"Then she's high." Dad replies.  
"I'm not high." I say.  
"Then why are you acting so weird?" Peeta asks while pressing his hand to my forehead.  
"I'm not acting weird." I say calmly.  
"Maybe she did do it." Mom speaks up. "When she was in the shower or something." I glare at her as Peeta takes my hand and flips it over.  
"She didn't." He says.  
I'm about to start crying again. I grit my teeth and look down.  
"Okay, lets change the subject." Mom says.  
"I'll be back," I grab Peeta's hand and pull him with me.  
"Leave the door open!" Dad calls after me.  
I shut my door anyways.  
"Are you mad at me?" I demand.  
"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" He asks.  
"Because I promised you I wouldn't do it and I did it anyways!" I say.  
"No you didn't. You didn't do it, so why would I be mad?" He asks.  
"I don't know!" I fling myself at him, burying my head in his shoulder, my arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He wraps his arms around the middles of my back. "Please don't ever leave me." I whimper. This was extremely random but there was no way it wouldn't have been said. "Please? I can't lose you." He pulls away to look me in the eyes.  
"I will never leave you, Katniss. I love you too much." He whispers.  
"Promise?" I whisper.  
"I promise." He whispers. I kiss him hungrily and he kisses me back. It turns into a heavy make out session almost immediately. He pulls away slowly.  
"We have to stop," he whispers, gasping. "Or we won't be able to."  
We stay completely silent till our breathing is back to normal and then go back downstairs.  
"Sit down," Dad orders us. I narrow my eyes and sit next to Peeta, our hands joined, mine on his thigh. Peeta's parents join mine and I know something is up. I tighten my grip on his hand, nervous.  
"If your going to try and make us break up, it's not going to work." I blurt.  
"Yeah I mean..." Peeta trails off.  
"We're not going to make you break up!" Mrs. Mellark says.  
"Actually..." Mr. Mellark begins.  
"Well...boys, as you know every Thanksgiving break you skip the Friday of the last day and we fly out to New York City and spend the week with the family and then get home the Monday school starts an you go back to school Tuesday." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"Yeah, and?" Graham asks.  
"What does this have anything to do with Katniss?" Rye demands.  
"Well..." I don think they know how to say it.  
"Katniss, they want you to go with them." Dad says. I raise my eyebrows. "And your Mother an I said its okay." I raise my head off Peeta's shoulder.  
"So now it's just up to you." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"If you want to go, you're going." Mom says. "And if you don't you're staying here with us."  
"It's going to be snowing." Peeta says knowingly. I've never seen snow and he knows it.  
"And...you two would have your own hotel room." Mr. Mellark adds.  
I don't know...I'm extremely self conscious and spending an entire week with Peeta's family sounds like torture, but I don't know how long I can be away from Peeta for.  
It sounds fun but...  
But it would be amazing. I've never left this state, I've never seen snow...to be able to do both those things with Peeta and Rye and Graham and Kegan and Justice...that sounds awesome. With my best friends and boyfriend/best friend. Everyone is staring at me.  
I look up at Peeta who is practically dying for an answer, and then my sisters and my parents, and then our joined hands.  
"Okay." I say.  
"Really? You want to go?" Mrs. Mellark asks. I nod.  
"Yes."  
"I thought you were going to say no!" Peeta exclaims. I simply shrug.  
"Well...since your not going to school tomorrow then I'm taking off work and taking you shopping or winter clothes!" Mom exclaims.  
"And I guess...your not grounded anymore." Dad says.  
"Why were you grounded?" Mrs. Mellark asks curiously. I tense, along with Peeta.  
"You don't know?" Mom asks. Both Peeta's parents shake their heads.  
"Well..." I know they're going to tell them.  
"Oh god," I mumble, my face heating up and I drop my his hands and bury my head in my hands.  
"Last night at five in the morning I got up for work and went to check on the kids." Dad starts.  
"Well of course!" Mrs. Mellark says. "I always check on the kids!" Mrs. Mellark says.  
"And Katniss wasn't there." Dad says. "She snuck out. To your house."  
"To bring me my bag." Peeta defends.  
"And they had sex." Mom says.  
"What!" Mrs. Mellark gasps.  
"Peeta Ryan!" Mr. Mellark scolds.  
"What! I'm eighteen and Katniss is seventeen!" Peeta defends. My face is probably red.  
"But I came into your room at five eleven...because I heard you three boys talking. And Katniss wasn't there." Mrs. Mellark says. "And we were in the bakery by four fifty. There is no way Katniss was there."  
Does she think I'm cheating?  
"We were..." I clear my throat. "Done by then and asleep. We woke to his alarm at five and I climbed out the window at five ten." I say.  
"Are you sure...?" Mrs. Mellark sounds extremely hesitant.  
"Mom Katniss was there." Peeta says.  
"Yeah...we walked in-" rye begins.  
"You walked in on them!" Mr. Mellark says.  
"They were dressed! We helped Katniss out the window." Rye defends.  
"Well...was it nice son?" Mr. Mellark asks, clapping Peeta on the shoulder.  
"Dad!" Peeta says.  
"Answer the question boy." Dad says. "Or your not allowed to date my daughter."  
"Fine! Yes! It was...nice." Peeta mumbles.  
"Did she BJ you?" Graham demands.  
"Yeah, did she?" Mr. Mellark asks.  
"I'm not answering that." Peeta says.  
"Answer the question." Dad says.  
"Fine! Yes!" Peeta says. I swear my face is as redder then the color red.  
"And Katniss, did he please you?" Mom asks gently.  
"You guys are so embarrassing!" I mumble.  
"Did he Katniss?" Mrs. Mellark presses.  
"Yes! God!" I get up and walk out the backdoor.  
I go right down to the water and plop down, the water leeching up to my and soaking my butt.  
"If it isn't the little slut." Glimmer says. I sigh.  
"I'm not in the mood." I snap.  
"I don't care. You almost got me sent to jail." She says. I stand up.  
"I didn't. You did that all by yourself." I snap.  
She starts shouting at me and I shout right back at her. People on the beach watch in silence. She shoves me and I stumble but don't fall, and then I shove her, and then we're in a full blown fist fight, screaming at each other. Everyone at my house comes outside because of the commotion. I'm just about to break her fucking arm when hands wrap around me waist and pull me off her.  
"Let me go!" I shout, squirming around, still screaming at Glimmer. "Your a fucking asshole!" I shout. She keeps shouting and I shout right back, on top of my lungs. And then Prim starts shouting at her, then Zoe. Peeta is holding me back, Rye with Prim and Graham with Zoe. Peeta throws me over his shoulder and I thrash around. He ignores my screams at he carries me off to the house, upstairs to my bedroom.  
"Go take a shower." Peeta orders, setting me down.  
"Why did you do that?" I whine, crying. He sighs.  
"Go take a shower." He repeats. I'm covered in sand now. I get a bra and underwear and storm off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.  
I strip down and quickly shower.  
I dry off and stand there in my bra and underwear.  
I am a whore and a slut and a skank.  
"Katniss, out of the bathroom." Peeta says. I'm still crying.  
"No. Leave me alone." I sniff. He sighs and walks right in.  
"Come here," he whispers. I walk right into his arms.  
"I-I don't want t-t-to do it!" I sob. He stays silent, rubbing circles on my back. My Mom walks right in.  
"Is she okay?" She asks.  
"She's okay..." Peeta says. Mom nods and walks out, shutting the door, to my surprise.  
Peeta carries me to my bed and gets another pair of jeans and a tank top. Of course a tank top, because I'm in a push-up.  
He dresses me, kissing away every one of my tears.  
He silently brushes my hair, kissing every one of my tears away.  
"I don't want to!" I choke out.  
"I know baby, I know." He whispers. He kisses my scarred wrist. "I know." He looks like he's going to start crying.  
He never EVER lets ANYONE see him cry. Ever. Not ever. He doesn't let any more tears spill, he keeps wiping and kissing them away.  
"If I did lose it and I did it again, would you break up with me because I broke a promise?" I whisper.  
"No. The only way this relationship will ever end will be because you break up with me." He says.  
"And that won't happen." I sniff.  
"Right. That won't happen." He whispers.  
"And you love me?" I cough on tears.  
"Yes. I love you." He wipes the last tear.  
"I love you too." I sit up and hug him. I'm struggling not to burst into tears again as we head downstairs to the dining room were everyone is waiting.  
"Was that the bully?" Mom asks. I clench my jaw. Tears start streaming behind my cheeks as I drop Peeta's hand and sprint upstairs, locking the door to my bedroom before collapsing on my bed, sobbing into my pillows.  
I just want to die.  
I really just want to kill myself. I'm tired of Glimmer and her bullying me. I won't kill myself of course. I don't think I'd be able to. I love Peeta and I'm not going to leave him.  
"Katniss honey, unlock the door." Mom says.  
"G-go a-a-away!" I sob.  
I want to die. I HAVE to die.  
I'm going to die anyways.  
I freeze up when I'm in front if the mirror with the blade on my chest.  
One push and in done.  
I can't do it.  
I need help.  
I drop the blade.  
"Katniss open the door!" They sound desperate.  
I unlock it and pull it open.  
"Please help me!" I gasp. "I need help! I almost did it!"  
"Did what?" Mom asks gently while my Dad whispers something to Peeta, who then walks over to me and wipes my tears.  
"Did what?" Peeta whispers, wiping everything single tear. "Almost cut?" I shake my head, hiding my face in his shirt.  
"E-ended it!" I sob.

**Things are gonna happen.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**DRAMMMMA**

"Shhhhh," he soothes, his fingers running through my hair.  
I have a counselor, my old one, Doctor Aurelius. I'm on depression medicine. I didn't go to school yesterday, or today. It's Wednesday. I'm not going to school tomorrow either, and I don't even know if I'm going Friday.  
"They're announcing the talent show winners tomorrow. Then we're having a huge football game and everyone is going." Peeta whispers.  
I really want to go back to school.  
"I wanna go." I whisper. His eyes light up.  
"You wanna go back to school?" He asks. I nod.  
Apparently, the school knows I almost committed suicide. Cinna is furious and demanded to get Glimmer taken out of his class. Plutarch readily agreed. Peeta tells me that Plutarch is trying to find a way to kick Glimmer out.  
"You wanna go?" Johanna whispers. All my friends are here. The girls show up with tear stained faces, even Johanna.  
The doorbell downstairs rings.  
Less then two seconds later, Mama is walking into my room.  
"There's four girls here to see you honey, I can tell them to leave if you'd like." She says gently.  
I'm tired of being babies but I'm not going to complain.  
I slowly rise. I'm not so depressed that I don't take care of myself. I have on my spandex shorts and my high school t-shirt. I can hear Peeta suck in a breath when I stand up. I can't help my bubble of laughter as I head downstairs.  
Kill me right now.  
Clove, Delly, Kalye and Hanna are standing in my living room. I don't know if I trust them.  
"We uh...brought you these." Delly says, holding out a stack of CD's. they're all my favorites.  
"And we put our money together and got you a new guitar." Hanna says. Clove passes me an acoustic guitar.  
I stare at them.  
"I can't take this..." I whisper.  
"Please take it Katniss." Clove says. "You deserve it, really."  
"Yeah...after the shit we put you through..." Kalye says.  
"Thank you," I hug them, one by one.  
"Your welcome." Delly says. "Well...bye." Hanna mumbles  
The four of them leave without another word.  
I pick up everything and go back upstairs.  
"Whoa!" Finn says. "No way!"  
"Who was here?" Annie whispers. They're all super upset about me being "sick" as everyone calls it.  
"Delly, Clove, Hanna and Kalye." I plop down on the bed.  
"And they gave you a ton if CD's and a new guitar?" Peeta asks. I nod and shift the guitar on my lap.  
"Well! Play something Katniss!" Johanna says.  
She's stopped calling me brainless and Finn has stopped calling me Kitty.  
They won't even call me Kat anymore.  
"Please just...you can still call me my nicknames. It's annoying when you don't." I say.  
"So I can call you brainless?" Johanna asks. I nod. "Thank god!"  
"Play something!" Peeta says.  
"I think your gonna win tomorrow." Jen blurts. I roll my eyes.  
"Right-"  
"No. You have the most incredible voice I've ever heard. Everyone in the school loves you. They're bullying Glimmer now." Jen says.  
"And you know you have to do the things you did. Like if you win you have to sing one of the songs." Annie says.  
"They're bullying Glimmer?" I demand. It's nine at night right now. Zoe is been going to school alone. I can't believe she didn't tell me! "Hey Zoe!" I shout.  
"What?" She bellows from her bedroom.  
"Come here!" She appears in the doorway in her hoodie and pajama shorts.  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that they're bullying Glimmer?" I ask. She shrugs.  
"I dunno." She says. I sigh.  
"Okay..." She walks off.  
"I'm going to school tomorrow." I say.  
"Really?" Jared asks.  
"Really." I say. They all grin.  
"So play something we've never heard." Peeta says.  
"I don't really-" I cut off. I do, but I don't want to play it. "Well...it's on the piano." I say.  
"Play it! Please?" Kegan says. I sigh and push the guitar off my lap, going downstairs to the living room. Dad is in his office and I don't know where Mom is. Prim and Zoe are in their rooms.  
I sit down on the bench and start to play.

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

"Oh my god Katniss!" Prim exclaims.  
"Who was that about?" Mom asks.  
"Nobody, it was about me." I say. "And I'm going to school tomorrow." Tomorrow will be November ninth.  
"You are?" Mom asks.  
"Yes." I say.  
"That song is incredible." Peeta says.  
"You should sing that tomorrow. You don't have to sing the son you performed, Annie." Johanna says.  
"I don't know..." I say.  
"Do it." Finn says.  
"You know they're going bullying awareness at school now?" Peeta asks. I I raise my eyebrows.  
"Oh." I say.  
"Well then it's time for you guys to go. The girls have to get ready for school." Dad says.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." They go to leave but I grab Peeta's hand, stopping him.  
"No kiss?" We've never kissed in front of my parents, or his.  
He hesitates and then pecks my lips.  
"You can call me whenever you need to. I'll leave my volume all the way up." He says.  
"Me too." Jen says.  
"All of us." Rye speaks up. I nod.  
They head out.  
"You two are just so adorable!" Mom gushes the second the door closes.

...

I suck in a breath and walk into the cafeteria, stepping back into school for the first time since my break down. Since I had the knife to my chest.  
Since I changed my mind.  
One girl starts crying, others gasp, more people cry, one girl starts clapping, and then everyone is clapping.  
I try not to cry, but I do. Peeta is instantly there.  
"You okay?" He asks. I nod. I have a white long sleeve shirt on, a grey knit sweater, light blue jean skinny jeans and really light tan toms. "Are you sure?" He asks.  
"It's just a lot to process." I sniff.  
"You look beautiful." He says, his arm slung over my shoulder as he pulls me to my friends. Every single one of them hug me. Zoe came with me to school. She made friends and she's crying and cheering.  
Suddenly, they fall deathly silent.  
Glimmer walks in. That's why they fell silent.  
People start to leave.  
Glimmer is in a hoodie.  
Oh my god.  
They're bullying her so bad that she's just like me.  
"Whore," someone snaps at her.  
"Bitch."  
"Skank." Someone else hisses.  
No!  
I'm zapped back in time to that day Peeta pulled me around on the longboard, the second time I ran into him. The day I met my best friends.  
"Nobody deserves to feel that way" he had said.  
"Except Glimmer." I replied. He stopped walking.  
"Would you want anyone to feel like that?" I thought for a long time.  
"No."  
I don't have time to do something, though, before the bell rings.  
"All students please report to the auditorium." Plutarch comes over the intercom.  
I think I might be frozen, because the next thing I know, I'm on Peeta's back and we're walking into the auditorium.  
He drops me in a chair and our friends sit down. We take up an entire row.  
Once everyone is seated, Cinna comes out.  
"Okay." He begins. "We all voted yesterday for the talent show winner. The winder is to do their performance. It doesn't have to be the same thing." He says. I drum my fingers nervously on Peeta's arm.  
I don't even want to win, I just entered to get my message across.  
"And the winner is..." He pulls the notecard out. "Glimmer"  
"WHAT!" Johanna screams.  
Everyone starts booing. Cinna looks pissed, along with Plutarch. I don't really care.  
Glimmer walks onto the stage and Cinna orders silence.  
Glimmer is silent for a long time. Her eyes lock with mine, and them she sighs.  
"I can't accept this." She whispers. Everyone gasps.  
"It feels!" Johanna shouts. She's next to me. I elbow her in the ribs.  
"I really can't accept this. Can I give it to who I want to?" She asks.  
She's going to give it to Glen Parker, because she thinks he's hot. Plutarch nods.  
"Okay...Katniss, this isn't mine. This is yours." She says. I don't move. I'm honestly too shocked.  
Peeta has to stand up and stand me up.  
"Go!" He's crying.  
What?  
I give him a concerned look. I've never seen him cry.  
"Go!" He whispers again.  
I start to get the movement back in my limbs and I start walking, walking up into the stage.  
Glimmer silently hands me the award.  
She gives me a long look.  
"I like your outfit." She says, before walking past me, off the stage. My jaw is slack and my eyes follow her.  
"Um...um..." I stutter. "And I supposed to say something?" I ask. Plutarch nods. "Do I have to?" I press. He nods again.  
"It doesn't have to be award related." He says.  
I don't like saying something. I'm not good at saying something.  
And I didn't take my depression medicine today.  
But to my surprise, Zoe gets up and walks to Plutarch, whispering in his ear while I struggle to think.  
Plutarch's eyes widen and he nods.  
"Actually, you don't have to. Just sing two songs..." He says.  
I hesitate and look over my shoulder. No piano.  
"Dammit!" I whisper.  
The microphone catches it and the audience fills with laughter. My face goes bright red.  
I'm not allowed to use that language. Plutarch looks ready to scold me.  
"Sorry! I...sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud...it just..." I sigh. "Never mind..." I put up a finger and walk backstage. Cinna looks concerned. "I need a piano!" I whisper.  
He sighs and nods.  
Less then a minute later, there's a piano on stage.  
"Go kill it!" He pats my back. I suck in a breath and walk back onto the stage.  
"Um..." I sit down at the stool at the piano. "This song is about...me and my...battles." I say.  
"KICK ASS KITTY!" Finn screams. He sinks quickly down in his chair at Plutarch whips around from his language. I laugh loudly and start to play the melody (this song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato)

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

They're screaming, some crying.  
I don't want all these songs to be depressing. I get up.  
"Can I bring someone on the stage?" I ask. "For a duet?" Plutarch looks hesitant but nods.  
There's only one person in the world that knows every single word to the duet I wrote.  
And that person is my boyfriend. Andy boyfriend can sing and play guitar.  
He just doesn't let anyone know.  
We lock eyes and he starts shaking his head frantically.  
"Please?" I whine. Everyone is straining to see who I'm talking to. He keeps shaking his head.  
I know exactly how to get him to do it.  
"Please?" I whisper, my face in a sad expression.  
He stares at me for a long time and then shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath and stands up.  
He's one of the most popular guys in the school because he's on the football team.  
He walks onto the stage. "Your lucky I love you." He hisses as he passes me to the electric guitar, turning the volume all the way up.  
Nobody knows he can play guitar and they don't know he can sing. Not even our friends know. Rye and Graham are hysterically laughing.  
"This should be good!" Rye shouts. Peeta glares at him, walking to the microphone stand.  
I put my microphone on his stad and go to go backstage, but Cinna walks out and hands me a microphone.  
"Don't make him embarrass himself." He whispers before walking backstage.  
I need someone to play drums...I cannot play drums.  
"Hey Finn?" I ask sweetly. He looks at me. "You love me like a sister right?" I ask.  
He already knows what I want.  
He grabs my bag and stands up, walking to the stage.  
He goes to the drums while I get the notes from my folder.  
Everyone looks amused.  
I nod at Peeta and he starts to play, shocking everyone.

Me:  
Whoa-uh-oh  
Peeta:  
It's always a good time  
Me:  
Whoa-uh-oh  
Peeta:  
It's always a good time

Everyone is screaming, my friends especially.  
"SHIT! HE CAN SING!" Johanna screams.

Peeta:  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Me:  
Whoa uh oh  
Peeta:  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Me:

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight

Both:

It's gonna be alright

Peeta:

We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time ME: (Whooo)

Both:

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Me:  
Whoa oh uh uh oh

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Peeta:

Good morning and good night

Me:

I'll wake up at twilight

Both:

It's gonna be alright

Peeta:

We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time ME: (Whooo)

Both:

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Peeta:

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

Me:

Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Peeta:

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

Both:

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Everyone is literally screaming, standing up, screaming bloody murder, hysterical, clapping, the whole deal.  
Peeta and I high five as he puts the guitar back.  
"Dude! That was awesome!" Finn high fives both of us as he puts the paper back in my folder and puts it in my bag. I sling it over my shoulder.  
Cinna comes out.  
"Well! That was incredible!" He exclaims. I really want to go sit down. I'm on my period so I'm cramping and my back hurts.  
"Can I go sit down?" I demand. Cinna nods.  
Peeta knows I'm on my period because I've been complaining.  
He puts me on his back and carries me off the stage.  
"Holy shit! That was incredible!" Jo shouts.  
"I didn't know you could sing!" Rye says to Peeta. He sets me down.  
"Yeah...well..."  
"Would everyone please get comfortable. We're going to watch a movie that I think is very important for you all. It's about bullying." Cinna says. "If anyone doesn't want to watch it, because its very sad and made my wife cry, please head to the cafeteria." Cinna says.  
Nobody moves.  
I didn't tell anybody, but I have glasses now. I'm supposed to be wearing them but I don't want to.  
They bring down the overhead pull down thing and start the movie.  
I can't even see it.  
I sigh loudly and dig through my bag for my glasses.  
All my friends raise their eyebrows.  
"Stop!" I hiss. They sigh and turn back to the movie.  
I lift up the armrest and lean against Peeta.

...

Oh. My. God.  
This movie! The girl is struggling to get the pulls open, when her fake friend, who is the bully bursts into the bathroom.  
She gets the pulls from her and they pop open and spill all over the floor.  
A ton of people in the audience are hysterical.  
Her mom holds her daughter as she sobs.  
"I just wanna leave!" She screams. "I hate me! I'm a slut and a whore and I don't want to be here anymore!"  
I get up and leave, ditching my backpack.  
I don't know where I'm going.  
I run down the halls, debating on running in front of a car.  
I should have taken my meds!  
I pace the hallways, taking deep breaths through my mouth and letting it out through my nose, counting to one hundred.  
I do this three hundred times before I'm calm enough.  
I do it one hundred more, just to make sure, and then wipe my tears and go back to the auditorium, taking my seat again.  
Peeta wipes stray tears and takes my hand, rubbing small circles.  
He says nothing. No words are needed.  
Why did I come to school today? I should have stayed home.  
I sigh.  
"I wanna go home." I mumble into his chest. He kisses my head.  
"Go home then."  
No. I want to see him play football.  
"The football game was cancelled because its pouring." He whispers.  
I probably said that out loud.  
I sigh into his chest and text my mom.  
Me: I want you to call the school and tell them I'm allowed to go home. I had a withdrawal and I forgot to take my meds.  
Mom: okay  
Ten minutes later, Plutarch gives me a thumbs up.  
I gather my things and peck Peeta's lips.  
"I'll see you..." I trail off.  
"Tomorrow." He says.  
"Tomorrow." I peck his lips again. "I love you." I whisper.  
"I love you too." I get up and walk out.

...

I wake up, confused.  
I look at the time and see its ten. Sunlight is streaming through the windows. I frown and look at the date.  
It's the tenth.  
I've been sleeping for twenty three hours.  
I'm supposed to be at school.  
"Shit!" I swear, getting up and running down the hall. Zoe is asleep too. I go over to her ad wake her up. "It's eleven!" I say.  
"Wha-fuck!" She get up and runs to the bathroom.  
I go to my bathroom and quickly shower. I pull on black skinny jeans and a flowing long sleeve light blue shirt that is supposed to be really long.  
I take a brush through my hair and pull on my leather boots. Black jeans. Blue shirt.  
I look cute.  
I grab my back and roll on deodorant and spray on perfume.  
I go downstairs and down my pill. Zoe comes down ready.  
I snatch my keys and make sure I have my phone.  
Right when we start driving, I get lightheaded.  
I sigh and head down Keene.  
I'm going to black out. God. I haven't eaten a thing since the eighth. I didn't have breakfast or lunch, nobody woke me for dinner and I obviously didn't have breakfast.  
I stop at Starbucks. We both get huge coffees and muffins and eat in the car. I hardely get done with my coffee by the time we're at school.  
Zoe and I walk into the office. She gives us both late slips and then hands me a half sheet of paper.  
"New schedule. Plutarch said he wants to make it easy for you." She says. I look at the schedule. Every class is different.  
"Do you know how to get there?" She asks.  
"What period are we in?" I ask.  
"Um...fifth." She says. I sigh and nod. I'm a senior. I know my way around the school.  
"Okay, I know where I'm going. Thanks." I head out, Zoe leaving the second she got her pass.  
Art.  
I sigh. I have tons of messages and missed calls. I check them. All from my friends.  
I sigh and walk into Mr. Johnson's room.  
"Can I help you?" He asks.  
"Yeah I was...got my schedule changed." I say. He takes my late slip and schedule.  
"Okay. Let"s see. Mr. Mellark, how about you show our new student what we're doing." Mr. Johnson says. I look up immediately. "Is that okay?" He asks the both of us. We start nodding.  
I walk to Peeta and drop down in the chair next to him.  
"And Miss Abernathy?" Mr. Johnson asks.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"Why are you so late getting to school this morning?" He asks.  
"I overslept." I say.  
"Till almost eleven thirty?" He doesn't believe me. People in the class start laughing a bit.  
"Yes..." I say.  
"Okay then." Everyone goes back to their conversations. Peeta turns to me.  
"Did you really oversleep?" He asks. I sigh.  
"Don't get mad." I say, lowering my voice. He nods. "I went right home yesterday and went to sleep. I slept all the way to like an hour ago." I say.  
"Nobody woke you up for dinner?" He asks.  
"No." I say.  
"My god! Did you eat anything yesterday?" I shake my head. "Katniss!" He says.  
"Don't get mad. Please!" I beg.  
"I'm not mad." He says. "At you." Be adds.  
"Who then?" I demand.  
"Your parents! God Katniss, I've been trying not to say this for a while, but it seems to me like your parents don't give two shits about you." He says. I look down.  
"I know." I whisper. "I need to get a job because I really want to move out on my birthday, but I'll have to do my phone and cable and then the apartment and I have I get furniture..." I sigh. "And I don't even have job." The bell rings.  
"Let me see your schedule." He says. I hand it to him, since Mr. Johnson gave it back to me. His eyes bulge.  
"You have every single one of your classes with me." He says. "Cinna's next." I grin. Math. I hate it but Cinna is the best. He takes my hand.  
"You know..." He says as we head towards Cinna. "My Mom is been dying to have you over for dinner." He says. I stop walking.  
"Your parents probably think I'm some physco path. I tried to kill myself, Peeta." I say.  
"Hey, hey, hey," he cups my cheek. "They love you. They've been going on and on about how they can't wait till you come with us to New York." He says. "They adorable you. Don't even think that they don't. They want us to get married." He says.  
"Me too," I blurt. He laughs.  
"Me three." He leans down and kisses me. We're halfway to Cinna's room.  
"No smooching in the hallways!" A teach shouts. I groan and pull away.  
"That's a stupid rule!" I say loudly, loud enough for her to hear me. A ton of people laugh as we go upstairs.  
The bell rings before we get to Cinna's.  
"We have to get a late slip." Peeta says. I roll my eyes.  
"That's real cute," I say, pulling him into Cinna's room.  
"You dad is wondering where you are." He says. He's moody and in his rush mood.  
"I overslept." I say.  
"Go sit down." He orders both of us. "You sit back there. Both of you." He points at the table in the back. He knows better then to snap at me because I will snap right back. Everyone won't, but I will.  
I move to the back and drop down, Peeta next to me.  
I'm struggling in this class. Cinna passes out worksheets.  
"Work with your partners! No talking!" He says.  
"How do you expect us to work with our partners without talking? That doesn't make sense." I say. He gives me and irritated look.  
"Fine." He says. "Go ahead! Talk!" He says, irritated.  
What the hell is his problem?  
I huff and get out a pencil.  
"I don't know how to do this." I say.  
Peeta immediately starts explaining, and we finish first, in fifteen minutes, giving us a half hour to bullshit.  
We turn our papers in and then sit down and start talking, about random anything.  
"Move in with me!" He blurts, his voice quiet. Nobody overhears, thankfully.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Move in with me." He repeats. "When you turn eighteen. We can both move out on your birthday and move in together. We can get a phone contract together and everything. It's perfect." He says.  
"I don't know..." I say.  
"You don't have to decide now, of course. You have months." He says. "And if you completely hate the idea, don't hesitate to tell me." He says.  
"That's...a huge step." I say.  
"So is sex." He points out.  
"But..." I can't think of a reason not to, but I'm not going to jump right into this.  
Today is a week we've been dating. It's crazy, because we're completely comfortable with each other and we've already had sex. I just want to make sure that Peeta is what I want. I already know he is, but I still want to wait a while.  
"No kissing!" Cinna calls.  
I then realize how close our faces are.  
"We're not." I say, backing up a bit. "So do you wanna come over after school?" I fiddle with his fingers.  
"I've got to work and then I've got a game tonight." He says.  
"Are the girls going?" The guys are obviously going because all of them are on the team.  
"Yeah," he looks hopeful.  
"Do you want me to go?" I ask. He nods.  
"I really do but I don't want to pressure you." He says softly.  
"I'll go. I'm not going to miss this." I say.  
"And I have practice after school, then work, them the game at six thirty. Probably till ten. Then normally all our friends come out and stay the night." He fiddles with my fingers. "I'd have to check with my parents but you probably could too." He says. "How about you come over at say...five? We can go out for dinner with everyone after." He really wants me to go and I think it's adorable.  
"How about you call me when you get off and tell me if your parents said its okay for me to stay the night like everyone else." I suggest. "And then I'll see with mine and I can't come right over, okay?" I ask.  
"Okay," he whispers.  
"What time do you get off?" I ask.  
"Four." He says.  
"Great." I say. The bell rings. We quickly gather our things and head out.  
"Where to?" I ask.  
"Hope." He says. Gym and health. I groan.  
"Ew!" I whine. I had to take this in tenth grade because its required.  
"It's not that bad. It's practically softball every single day, and I know you played, so you'll be fine." He assures me. I sigh and trudge after him.  
"You love seeing me tortured." I grumble.  
"No I don't." He says.  
"Please tell me we have Smalley!" I whine. Coach Smalley. We walk into the gym.  
"Nope." He says. "Palmer." I groan loudly and follow him. Coach Palmer is taking role. I hand him my schedule. I had him tenth grade.  
"Same number." He say in his gravely voice. I go to number 22 after taking my schedule back. "Go dress out!" He says. I still have a gym locker because I had volleyball on my old schedule.  
I walk off to the locker room.  
I normally would hide in the stalls, but I don't really care. I have on that underwear that shows off your ass. They're firey red. Not to mention my red push-up.  
I go to my locker, which is in the middle of where all the girls change.  
"To brainless!" Jo comes walking over to me with all the girls behind her. "Where the fuck were you today?" She demands.  
"I overslept." I say as I get my uniform, that is the same as everyone else's. A white t-shirt that says "Osceola high school, Phys ED" and then really dark blue mesh shorts that say "OHS" I  
"Lucky bitch." Jo says. I roll my eyes. They move their lockers to mine.  
I pull my shirt off.  
"Peeta asked me to move in with him." I say as I slide my jeans off.  
"He what!" Jen explodes.  
"Oh my god Katniss!" Allison exclaims.  
"What did you say?" Annie demands.  
"I didn't say anything. We've been only together for a week." I say.  
"So? Your in love and you've already had sex." Jo says. I sigh and tug on my small t-shirt.  
"Still. I want to take sure that we're going to stay together. I love him, of course, and he says he loves me, but in a few months from now, he may not." I pull on my small shorts and roll them up.  
"Katniss..." Jen sighs.  
"He said that it would be on my birthday because I told him I'm getting the fuck out when I turn eighteen." I say, pulling on my grey and blue nikes.  
"Why?" Jo asks.  
"Because my parents don't give two shits about me." I say.  
"Finally! Your eyes are open!" Allison says. The five of us start laughing.  
"Are you going to the game tonight?" Jo asks as I brush my hair and put it up in a high bun.  
"Yeah, if my dick parents say yes." I say. I pause and then grab my phone and call my dad.  
"Are you at school?" He asks.  
"Yes. I'm going to a game tonight and I'm probably sleeping over." I say.  
"Whatever." The line goes dead.  
"What an asshole." I stuff my shit it in gym locker.  
"Lets go." Jen says.  
I need a good run right now. I need a way to let my anger out.  
We walk out of the girls locker room, to the gym.  
"Stand on your number!" Palmer tries to shout. His voice sounds weird.  
We all get on our numbers.  
"Four laps around the track!" He says.  
Good. I can run.  
Oh yeah, it's Friday. Every Friday all the gym classes walk, jog, or run track.  
"You look mad." Peeta says.  
"I called my dad and told him I was going to the game and probably sleeping over, and you know what he said?" We're walking through the grass.  
"What did he say?" He asks.  
"Whatever. He said whatever! He doesn't care!" I'm about to start crying.  
"Did you take your meds today?" He asks.  
"Yes!" I say defensively.  
"That's sad. I wish he cared about you." He whispers. I sigh.  
The girls join us.  
"Anyone wanna run?" Jo asks, flexing her muscles.  
"Lets race. Who runs the mile first gets...a hundred dollars." I say. Everyone seems intrigued. Palmer blows his whistle, which means everyone gets to watch for us to race.  
They all crowd around.  
I'm agile and she knows it. Agile means fast and able to move easily.  
"A challenge?" She says.  
"You bet your ass." I reply.  
"Okay! Winner gets a hundred dollars from loser." Palmer says. "Ready?" He starts. "Set." I crack my knuckles. "Go!" We both take off, practically flying.  
It's easy for me because I'm tiny and fit.  
We're halfway around the track within thirty seconds.  
I start to get ahead of her and she runs faster, causing me to run faster.  
"One!" They shout when we pass. We keep going, not slowing down.  
I'm ahead now.  
I push harder and get a couple feet in front. Then a meter.  
She starts to run harder and so do I.  
"Three!" We must have already done two. People are cheering because sea catching up.  
I run harder. My legs feel like jelly.  
"Come on Katniss!"  
"Johanna, run harder!"  
They're egging us on.  
I pass the finish line half a second before she does.  
We both bend over, hands in our knees, gasping for air.  
Did I mention I have asthma because I was a month premature.  
"Alright?" She sounds concerned.  
Dammit. I'm having an asthma attack.  
"Katniss?" She stands up straighter.  
They don't know I have asthma because I haven't had an attack in months! I'd completely forgotten about it!  
I have an intense pain in my chest, that feels like I have a weight on my lungs, and it only feel better if I get air in, and I feel like there's something stopping me from getting air in my lungs.  
"Katniss!" She's panicking and people are starting to crowd around. "Katniss!" She says, shaking my shoulder.  
"Asthma?" Someone asks. I start nodding like crazy. "Asthma! She's having an asthma attack!"  
"Do you have your inhaler?" Palmer asks me. I shake my head and then pause and start nodding frantically.  
"Where?" Peeta asks. "In your locker?" I shake my head. "Your bag?" I shake my head again. "Your purse?" I keep shaking my head. "Your car?" I nod frantically. "In the glove compartment?" I nod again.  
"Go get her inhaler!" Palmer orders. Johanna sprints off. "Deep breaths Abernathy."  
I can't fucking get any air in! How can I take deep breaths? I'm light headed and gasping. I struggle to breath. I cry every time I have one of these, but I'm not crying. I'm not going to cry in front of everyone.  
Johanna comes back with my inhaler. And I take it frantically, taking two long drags and laboring my breathing till I stop gasping and can breath easily again.  
"You okay?" Palmer asks. I nod. "Okay. You and Mason go sit while the rest of us do our four laps." He says.  
Johanna stays closely by my side while we walk off the track and sit down in the shade.  
I rest my head back against the building they use as a concession stand and shut my eyes.  
"That scared the shit out of me." Johanna admits.  
"That hurt." I say. My voice hurts, too. I'm still wheezing a bit when I breathe so I suck in more from my inhaler.  
"That scared the shit out of me." She says again. "I thought you were dying. Seriously I did."  
Peeta runs the four laps and comes right over to me. He's sweating and it's disgusting.  
"Are you okay?" He asks frantically. I nod. "I thought you were dying." He says.  
"Well all did." Jen pitches in.  
I'm still panting but not that bad.  
"I'm fine." I say. The bell rings and everyone goes frantic. We're supposed to get out and ready by the time the bell rings.  
Everyone start running. I walk next to Palmer and my friends.  
"How long have you had asthma?" Palmer asks.  
"Since I was born." I say.  
"We're you premature?" He asks.  
"Yes." I say as we walk into the gym.  
We go our separate ways.  
Mom seems to care about me. I think it's Dad that doesn't care.  
I strip to my bra and underwear and then text her.  
Me: I had a really bad asthma attack at school today  
I start to get dressed I. My short shorts I have in here and my tank top.  
Mom: really? Are you alright?  
Me: I'm okay. My chest hurts a bit but I'm fine  
I stuff all my clothes in my gym bag and sling my bag over my shoulder. I'm in a fiery red tank top and really short shorts and my grey vans.  
The girls follow me out to the gym.  
Mom: did you have your inhaler? What triggered it?  
Me: It was in my car. Johanna had to get it for me. And I ran a mile in a race and that must've triggered it.  
Mom: oh. I'll get you another prescription on my way home from work.  
Me: I'm not gonna be home. I'm going to a football game and then probably my sleeping over Peeta's  
Mom: what!  
She calls me when I go to reply.  
"Dad said it was fine!" I say.  
"I can't believe this! Your father is so uncaring!" She says.  
"Mom there's going to be all our friends there. AND his parents. We won't have sex." I'm with the girls and Peeta now, who is dressed in his football practice stuff.  
"That didn't stop you last time." She says.  
"Please Mama? I'll be safe, I promise!" I beg, making my voice rise slightly so I can get what I want. She sighs.  
"Fine. But I'm calling your father. He wouldn't even let me wake you for dinner. Are you okay honey? Did you eat anything?" She asks.  
"Me and Zoe went to Starbucks and got coffee and a muffin. We didn't get to school till fifth period though because we overslept." I say.  
"Okay. Please be careful honey." She says.  
"Mom." I say warningly.  
Who cares if I get laid tonight! I'm going to be eighteen!"  
Holy. Shit.  
The girls start laughing and Peeta's face goes red.  
"Did I just say that out loud?" I gasp, mortified.  
"Katniss Joy!" I hang up on her.  
"Bye!" I go to run off but Peeta grabs my hand.  
"Your not running off." He says. "I'll call you when I'm done with work." He dips down and kisses me.  
"Okay." I head out.  
When I pull into the driveway, Dad grabs Zoe and puts her in his car. Prim is there, sobbing.  
They leave without a word.  
What the fuck?  
I look on the lawn and see boxes and boxes of stuff.  
Not just stuff.  
My stuff.  
I furrow my eyebrows and get out of the car.  
I walk up to the porch and pull the note off the door.

Katniss,  
We're kicking you out. You are irresponsible. You have way too many issues.  
I do not appreciate your constant attitude and you neglecting to come down to dinner last night.  
So, by tomorrow morning, we wish for everything to be out of the house. We will change the locks.  
The car is yours.  
You cell phone no longer has service. We turned it off once your mother got off the phone with you.  
From, Mom and Dad.

I start panicking.  
What!  
I've been kicked out?  
No home?  
No parents?  
No sister?  
I turn around and get back in the car, driving right to Peeta's, tears sliding down my cheeks.  
He's still at practice, but I trust his parents and Alyssa.  
"Katniss?" Alyssa stands up. "What's wrong?"  
I suck in a breath and hand her the note from my parents.  
Her eyes widen with every word and to my surprise, she starts crying.  
"MOM! DAD!" She screams.  
They both come downstairs, worried.  
"What's wrong?" Mrs. Mellark asks frantically, looking between the two of us.  
She hands Peeta's parents the note.  
"This isn't even legal!" Mrs. Mellark is shouting random words out of anger, flipping the open sign to closed. "I'm calling child services."  
To my utter suprise, Peeta comes in with Rye and Graham behind him.  
"They cancelled practice but the game is still on." Peeta sighs. He spots me and his eyes grow alarmed. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
Mrs. Mellark thrusts the note at him.  
"I'm calling child services." Mrs. Mellark says after all three boys read the note.  
"No!" Peeta rips the phone right from her hand. "Are you insane!"  
"Peeta!" Mr. Mellark shouts.  
"You can't. If you call child services, not only will you get me sent away, but Prim and Zoe too." I sniff.  
"But there's no where else you can go!" Alyssa says.  
"I don't have any money!" I'm panicking. "I don't have a job! I don't have money! I don't have enough for the car out there! Or to feed myself! Or to keep my phone!"  
"I can't believe they would fucking do this!" Peeta is so angry. I have never seen him this angry.  
"Let me see your phone." I demand to Peeta. He hands it to me and continues to rant.  
I dial the only person that can possibly help me.  
"Hello?" He asks. He sounds like he's been crying.  
"Did you know?" I sniff.  
"Katniss." He whispers.  
"Did you know?" I repeat.  
"Yes. I told your parents I want nothing to do with them. That's why I was so angry in class today." He says.  
Peeta's entire family is whispering about something.  
"What am I gonna do?" I choke out.  
"Tell him you'll call him back." Peeta says.  
My parents walk into the bakery. I immediately hang up on Cinna.  
"Your not welcome here." Mrs. Mellark snarls.  
"I'd like you to know if you take her in, I will report you for kidnapping." Dad says.  
"Fuck you," I snarl.  
"Don't talk to me that way." He snaps.  
"I can talk to you any way I want to. I'm not your daughter. If I was your daughter, it's against the law to kick me out before I turn eighteen." I narrow my eyes.  
I'm gonna have to hope Prim and Zoe are tough.  
"Which means your breaking the law." I'm already dialing 911 without them noticing.  
"911, what's your emergency?" The receptionist asks.  
My parents eyes widen in panic while I take the phone off speaker phone.  
"Yes, my parents kicked me out and I'm still a minor." I say calmly.  
"How old are you, miss?" The lady asks all authoritative like.  
"I'm seventeen." I say.  
"And what is your name?" She asks.  
"Katniss Abernathy." I say.  
"And your parents...?" She trails off.  
"Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket." I say.  
"And what is your current location?" She asks.  
"The Mellarks Bakery." I say. "On park boulevard." I say.  
"Please stay where you are." She says calmly.  
I hang up and sirens fill the air.  
"What about your sisters?" Dad snarls.  
"We'll take them too." Mrs. Mellark speaks up.  
"You'd have to be the legal guardian. That means their mother. That means they're going to be your children. Just like Peeta." Mom speaks up.  
"Which means they can't date. Or get married. And they definitely can't have sex. Or kiss. Or hold hands. Even hugging your sibling is awkward." Dad fills in.  
But to my surprise, Cinna and Portia walk in.  
"You can't take Katniss in or they can't date!" Cinna says. "So we're taking her and Zoe and Prim!"  
Then a ton of cops come in and Prim and Zoe come and and race to me, hugging me, sobbing, screaming for me to come with them.  
The cops start questioning my parents, and then me.  
"Your going to have to come with us. We cannot leave the three of you unattended."  
"We want to take custody of them." Cinna speaks up.  
"In my defense, I didn't want to leave Katniss. I was forced." Mom says.  
That, I can believe.  
Dad drinks. Haymitch Abernathy is an alcoholic. He thinks we don't know, but we do.  
"Do you have any proof?" The cop asks.  
"Yes. And I want custody of my girls. I love them." She's crying. "But the proof is at our house." She adds.  
"The security videos?" I ask. She nods. "They're in your phone." She's handcuffed, so I walk over to her and take her phone from her pocket. I go to the site and sign in.  
I go to the video and show it to the cop.  
It shows my mother, at gunpoint by my father.  
"We're kicking Katniss out. If you utter a single protest, I'll kill you, and the girls." He looks at the camera and them shoots it.

******I'm skipping ahead because I don't wanna get into the legal stuff. I don't understand it anyways.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go: **

Later that night, well, evening, I'm back at home.  
A lot has happened over the course of a few hours.  
Dad is in jail.  
Mom is our only parent.  
And now in currently unpacking all the boxes.  
"What time is it?" I call.  
"Six!" Mom calls. I gasp and jump up, going downstairs.  
"Momma, can I please go to the game? I don't even have to sleep over!" I say.  
"Go ahead. You can sleep over honey just...please be careful." She whispers.  
"Thank you!" I run upstairs and grab my old jersey, that's white with a number 6 on the back in blue. It's loose but my size. It's the kind with holes in it so I put a jet black tank top underneath it.  
I can't call my friends because Mom is still working in getting service back into my phone.  
I slide on black shorts.  
"Katniss, I actually need you home tomorrow morning. I have to go get control over the computer company. It says in the contract that is anything happens to your father, I can now the owner. I have to go take care of that and I need someone here to take Prim to the school for her test to see if she's joining high school or not." She says.  
"Okay Mom," I button my shorts. I transfer everything in my purse to my smaller backpack and pull on my vans. She gives me thirty dollars.  
"Have fun sweetie. Please don't give in to peer pressure." I laugh.  
"I won't, I promise." She hands me her iPhone.  
"Use my phone till I get your service back. It will probably be back by the time you get home because I'm going to Verizon." She says.  
"Can I go out to dinner with them after?" I ask. She hands me thirty more dollars.  
"Okay, but I want you home by midnight. You know the consequences if you break the curfew." She says. "And take your inhaler."  
"I will!" I jog downstairs an grab my inhaler, taking my depression pill because I'm supposed to take it twice a day.  
I hurry to my car. They said that if I'm coming to get there by six fifteen.  
I speed to the bakery an get there by six twenty.  
"They left honey, the guys had to get there." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"Okay, I'll meet them!" I'm in a hurry. I wave and then hurriedly run to my car.  
It's cold outside and I wish I brought a jacket. We're in a cold front and I'm freezing.  
I put the hood up and head to Osceola.  
I've never been to a football game. Ever.  
I know the guys are probably in the locker rooms, so I take out Mama's phone and call Annie.  
"Who the fuck is this?" Johanna sounds really pissed.  
"I don't know where I'm going." I say.  
"You're here?" She demands.  
"Yes!" I snap.  
"Park in the senior parking lot." She says.  
"I am in the senior parking lot." I reply.  
"Well get out of the fucking car!" She shouts.  
"Stop being such an asshole! I didn't do shit to you!" I shout back as I get out of the car and slam the door. "Put Annie on the phone. I don't want to talk to you."  
"Hey Kat." She says.  
"Hey Ann, where am I going?" I ask.  
"We're in line. Come find us." She says. I hoist my bag over my shoulder and walk off to the line. "Who's phone are you on? What happened to your phone?" She asks.  
They don't know.  
"I'll explain later. It's a long story." I sigh and hang up because I spot Johanna.  
I walk right over to them.  
"What happened to your phone?" They demand immediately.  
"I'm using my mom's phone because my dad shut the service off on mine." I say.  
"What the fuck! Why?" Jen says.  
"Well...he kicked me out." They're jaws drop. "And I went to Peeta's and his mom was gonna take me in but I called the cops and got my dad arrested. My mom was forced by him with a gun so now I only have one parent. I have no service in my phone, and no dad."  
"Oh Katniss," Annie says sadly, hugging me.  
"I'm fine with it. Mama says I'll have my phone back on by the time I get home. I'm not sad. I didn't really like my dad anyways. He was an alcoholic." I note before we but our tickets.  
"He was?" Allison asks.  
"Yeah. He was real good at hiding it, but me, Prim, Mom and Zoe knew. Don't tell Peeta because he's gonna get real pissed. He was more angry then I've ever seen." I say. They nod.  
"My lips are sealed." Annie promises. We buy our drinks and snacks and go to the bleachers and sit down.  
"He was really upset you didn't come." Annie says.  
"All of us were." Jen says.  
They're already on the field, doing push-ups to warm up.  
I immediately spot Peeta.  
"God damn. He is so hot!" I say. The girls laugh.  
"You took the words right out if my mouth." Allison says. I'm about to yell at her but she shakes her head. "About Travis." She laughs  
"Oh...right." I say. We're in the front row.  
"You need to get him to know you're here." Annie says.  
"Yeah. Maybe you'll be a good luck charm. We haven't win a single game this season." Jo grumbles.  
"Lets get his attention." I say.  
"How?" Jo says.  
"I don't know...um..." We're silent for a second.  
They're too far for us to throw something.  
Actually...I have some really good aim...  
"A ball. Get a ball." I say. Johanna grabs a softball from her bag.  
"What? I have softball class and I wanted to practice!" She says.  
"Oh my god." I laugh as I get a sharpie. "Lets hope they don't need this back.  
I write "look behind you!" In my swirly handwriting.  
"Do you have good aim?" Jo asks.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Oh yeah, you played softball." She says. I nod.  
I swear in on Peeta and throw the ball as hard as I can.  
It gets him right in the ass and then flies backwards and gets someone in the face.  
The person hit in the face looks behind his shoulder and spots me.  
He winks at me and the girls start roaring with laughter.  
The guy is staring at me. I shake my head and point at Peeta. He raises his eyebrows and then points at him. I nod frantically and he nudges Peeta, who stands up, looking pissed and irritated and upset.  
I know that's my fault.  
The guy says something. Peeta looks confused and says something back.  
The guy points at me and Peeta follows his finger. His eyes light up and he grins and then looks down at the ball and picks it up. I see him laugh and then he looks at me and points at the ball, then me. I nod.  
He pegs it back and I catch it effortlessly.  
"That guy doesn't realize he hit on his teammates girlfriend!" Johanna is hysterical.  
The coach, who is Smalley, sends the boys off and then walks away to converse with the other teams captain.  
Peeta looks like he wants to say something, and then he looks back at Smalley and then just goes ahead and jogs over to where we were, not on the bleaches but in front of them.  
I get up and go to the front, leaning on the railing.  
"When did you get here?" He asks.  
"I don't know. I got to the bakery at six twenty and your Mom said you left so I just came here." I say.  
"Mellark!" Smalley shouts. "Stop conversing with your lady friend and get back over here!" Peeta and I both laugh.  
"Hey," I say. I lean down and peck his lips. "Good luck," I say.  
"Thanks." He says. He jogs back and ignores Smalley shouting at him as he goes back to practice.  
Smalley shakes his head in an angry manner and storms over to me and starts shouting at me.  
"Abernathy! Leave my boys alone!" He shouts at me. The bleaches fall silent while we argue back and forth and I'm starting to feel some of my issues sink in again. Plutarch walks over.  
"Leave the girl be," he says.  
"She's disturbing my boys!" He says.  
"Leave her alone." He repeats.  
Smalley shoots me a glare and walks off. Our argument was so loud that the microphone for the announcer picked it up and it echoed across the whole area.  
"Hey Smalley! I bet that Peeta's going to score the winning goal because this girl right here!" Johanna shouts.  
Smalley narrows his eyes. He said he's giving me detention.  
"I'll make you a deal!" He shouts, walking back to us. "If your boyfriend scores the winning goal..." He oauses and is handed a microphone. "If your boyfriend scores the winning goal, not only will you not get detention, but I'll give you a hundred dollars." He says. "And if he doesn't, you get the detention AND you have to give me a hundred dollars." He says.  
"Katniss, our team has never scored the winning goal." Johanna warns.  
People are shouting at me not to do it.  
"You know what." I say. "I'm gonna do it." Even Peeta is shouting at me not to do it. "You know why?" I say. "Because I trust Peeta." I say. "And Peeta?" I look at him. "Don't fuck this up." I warn while shaking hands with Smalley.  
"Alright then! Let the games begin!" The announcer says as he takes his microphone back. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

...

Six to three! We're six to three! We are winning! My throat is hoarse and I drink more Gatorade.  
"I'm losing my voice!" I exclaim.  
"Me too!" Johanna says.  
"Me three!" Jen says.  
"Me too!" Allison says.  
"So am I!" Annie completes.  
Peeta has the ball again. We start screaming and he makes it. Seven to three.  
Smalley doesn't look mad, he looks ecstatic. His team is winning. We're playing Clearwater High school and they're really stressed.  
We're in the forth quarter.  
The other team scores and I feel my heart rate increase. Seven to four. Five.  
Seven to seven.  
We're seven to six.  
"Come on Peeta!" I scream at the same time as the girls.  
He's stressed beyond belief.  
We have fifty eight seconds.  
The other team scores and we're all freaking out.  
Seven to seven.  
Peeta gets the ball again and we're screaming like crazy.  
3  
2  
1  
Just as the timer beeps, he scores.  
Eight to seven.  
"Did we win?" I demand.  
"We won!" Johanna screams. Smalley is honestly beyond shocked.  
All four of us girls run out to the field.  
Peeta spins me around.  
"It's because of you! We won!" He says.  
"I know!" I exclaim. He laughs at the fact that I lost my voice.  
After that minute or two ago when I was saying how I was losing my voice, it went away completely.  
"Kitty! You made us win!" Finn says, taking me from Peeta's arms and spinning me around in his.  
Peeta takes me right back  
Smalley walks over to me.  
"I don't want your money." I say to say.  
It's so strained that only Peeta can hear because his arms are wrapped around my middle back and my legs are bent, crossed, my arms wrapping around his neck.  
"She said I don't want your money." Peeta says.  
"Just don't give me detention and we're good." I say.  
"She said don't give me detention and we're good." Peeta says.  
"No. I gotta give you the money. It's part of the bet." He gives me one hundred dollars. I sigh and take it, shoving it in my back pocket.  
"I gotta say Abernathy, you need to come to more games." Smalley says.  
"I agree." Peeta cuts in. I roll my eyes, still cold because we're in that stupid cold front.  
"Alright boys! Step away from the ladies and go home!" Smalley shouts.  
Peeta pecks my lips.  
"Are you sleeping over?" He asks.  
"I can't. My Mom has to go get control over my Dad's computer company and I have to take Prim to school real early tomorrow morning to take that test." I say. He sighs.  
"Oh..." He mumbles.  
"Are you guys still going to dinner?" I ask. He nods. "Can I?"  
"Why are you asking?" He demands. I laugh.  
"My curfew is at midnight. I can't go over." I say. "Or I get my phone taken away for A few days. If I'm gone five minutes later then it's five days. If I'm gone two hours later and then one hundred twenty days." He raises his eyebrows and sets down down.  
"I'll see you in a couple minutes." He pecks my lips and runs off.  
The girls lead us across the field to the exit.  
"Good call, Abernathy." Some people high five me. We all wait at my car. I sit on the hood and lay with my back against the window.  
To my suprise, my phone, MY phone starts ringing. I sit up and pull it out.  
"Hello?" I ask. My voice is super quiet but they'll manage.  
"IT WORKS MOM!" Prim screams.  
"Are you still at the game?" Zoe asks. I'm on speaker.  
"No. I bet Smalley a hundred dollars and no detention that Peeta would win the game and I was right. I got a hundred more dollars!" I'm laughing.  
"We actually won?" Zoe exclaims.  
"Yup." I say.  
"Hey Katniss, Mom wants you to bring home milk." Prim says.  
"Okay. Tell her I said thanks for fixing my phone." I say.  
"Alright," they hang up.  
"Got your phone fixed?" Allison asks.  
"Yeah," I say.  
"It's so quiet it's scary and awkward." Annie says.  
I get up and start my car. I put the top down and turn on the radio, put the lights on high beam and blast my P!nk CD through the stereo.  
We all dance around the car, scream singing the song.  
There's still some people; a lot of people here and they're looking at us like crazy.  
But eventually, people start to join us.  
I can hardly sing because I've got no voice. I clear my throat multiple times and down more water, and to my utter surprise, it comes back.  
Is even possible? Eh, who cares.  
Slut Like You comes on and we all start laughing and cheering.

Tell me something new  
Cause' I've heard this  
Okay I'll fuck you!  
A little taste test!

There's a ton if people joined now. I'm freezing cold but I say nothing.  
The football team comes out, looking confused, but them Finn jumps in and starts to twerk, so the rest of the guys join.  
Plutarch actually starts to film us. The song changes and we keep going.

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right way

Just as fast as my voice came, it's gone again.

So raise your..aw fuck!

The song ends and I out up a finger and climb over the door and get my Eminem CD from the middle console and switch it out.  
"Wait!" Johanna pauses it. "We need a Rihanna!" Everyone immediately looks at me. I shake my head and point at my throat.  
"You lost your voice?" Finn asks. I nod.  
"Here!" Rye hands me a cough drop. "Chew it and then drink lots of water!" He says.  
I hate not being able to talk. I do exactly as he says and everyone holds their breath in hopes it works.  
"It worked!" I exclaim. They all cheer.  
"Now play it!" Someone orders.  
Johanna plays the music and I start at Rihanna.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and here me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Then Eminem comes on and all the guys rap it, except for Peeta. He won't rap. He says he sounds like a dead horse.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Eminem comes right back on and I cut off. "Stand" and "watch" on my part are really high but I can easily get them out.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

The songs ends.  
"Guys! We have to go!" Peeta calls. People utter protests.  
I look at the time to see its eleven. I have one hour to go out to dinner and come home with milk.  
"Yeah, I have to be home in an hour and I live down on the beach." I speak up. People all say goodbye and Peeta shuts off the music.  
"I have to get milk from the store too." I say.  
"You can't sleep over?" He asks.  
"My Mom has to go get control over my Dad's company and I have to take Prim to school real early tomorrow to see if she starts high school." I say.  
"Oh..." His face falls. "How early?" I shrug and text Prim.  
Me: how early do you have to be at school tomorrow?  
Prim: I have to be there at nine  
Me: okay  
Now I'm kind of mad.  
"She doesn't even have to be there till nine!" I complain. "I can be home by nine!" I pout for a minute and then dial Prim.  
"Yes?" She asks.  
"Put Mom on the phone." I order. She sighs and then there's a pause.  
"Yes honey?" She asks.  
"Why can't I sleep over if Prim doesn't have to be there till nine?" I whine.  
"Don't start." She says.  
"Mom! Please?" I beg  
"No Katniss." She says.  
"Why?" I demand.  
"Because I don't want you getting pregnant!" She says.  
"I'm not going to get pregnant!" She's so embarrassing!  
"Fine. Sleep over. Don't come crying to me when you have a baby."  
"Thanks bye." I hang up before she can change her mind.  
"Well?" Rye demands.  
"She said yes." I say.  
"Yes!" Annie exclaims.  
Peeta is muttering a song under his breath.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

I grin.

Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

I sing my part. He looks up at me and his face goes slightly red. I laugh.  
I'm on the hood of my car and he's next to me.  
"What did your mom say?" He asks.  
"She said no." I lie.  
His face falls. "Oh."  
He moves in front of me. I wrap my legs around his wast and my arms around his neck. He stands up and now is holding me with his hands on my butt. I laugh. He looks so sad.  
I lean in and place a gentle feather kiss on his lips.  
"Peeta," I whisper, a hairline from his lips. "I'm just kidding." I whisper.  
He gasps and backs up to look into my eyes. "You're allowed?" He asks excitedly.  
"Yes I'm allowed!" I laugh. "But I almost didn't tell you." I say.  
"Why?" He demands.  
"Because you were so upset. It was adorable." I say, brushing a curl out of his face.  
"You guys are disgusting." Johanna gags. We both tense, both having forgotten we had an audience.  
"Your just jealous." I say.  
"I am not." She says defensively.  
"Yes you are. Don't you just wish you could make out whenever you want to?" I tease her. She glowers at me and I laugh.  
"You guys hardly make out." She says. "I have never seen you make out."  
"I'll bet you haven't made out since you had sex." Rye teases.  
"So?" I narrow my eyes.  
"At least I have a girlfriend." Peeta snaps, setting me down on the hood of my car.  
"Screw you!" Rye snarls.  
"Oh calm down," Peeta says. "Don't get mad becaus girlfriend and you don't."  
Instead of replying like I thought he was going to, he punches Peeta in the face. They immedatedly start fighting, punching and shouting nonsense.  
I think we're all in too much shock to do something, because Peeta and Rye don't fight. Especially not Peeta.  
But when Peeta starts bleeding, in snap.  
"Stop!" I struggle to shout from my lost voice, grabbing Peeta's arm and Rye's arm, shoving both of them back. They're panting and glaring at one another.  
I open my mouth to say something and not a sound comes out.  
It's gone completely.  
They're silently watching me.  
But to all our surprise, I start crying.  
Peeta goes to comfort me but I angrily shove his hand away, shaking my head.  
"Your mad at me?" He's angry. I nod. "Why! I didn't do anything!" He says.  
I can't even say anything...  
I pop the trunk and get my backpack, getting out my notebook and pen.  
Yes you did  
"No I didn't! He was purposely pissing us off!" He says.  
He was joking mad you damn well know it. And he didn't piss me off, you pissed him off  
"So your on his side?" He asks.  
There's no "sides" this isn't a civil fucking war, Peeta!  
"Whatever," he's pissed. He starts ignoring me. I then realize this is our first fight. Ever.  
Whatever?  
He nods with an annoyed expression on his face.  
Fine. I'm going home  
"Katniss!" Jen protests. I drop the notebook and pen in the backseat and get in the front.  
"Katniss! Don't go!" Jo shouts. I ignore them and press the gas while putting the hood up and buckling my seatbelt. Nobody is here now. I speed right out of the parking lot.

...

I walk into the house and out the milk I the fridge, crying.  
I must be being loud because Mom, Prim and Zoe come into the kitchen, looking nervous before they see its me.  
They were sleeping. Mom check the time. It's eleven fifty nine.  
"I thought you were spending the night..." Mom asks carefully.  
I turn to the whiteboard on the fridge  
I was  
"Why are you writing everything down?" Prim asks.  
Lost my voice...  
"Why are you crying?" Zoe asks.  
Peeta and I got into our first fight...  
"Oh honey," Mom whispers. "What happened?"

...

My alarm blares at seven thirty. They stayed up with me till one and listened to me, or read. They promised me its gonna be okay but I don't think it is. I think he's going to break up with me.  
I step out of the shower and pull on a sweatshirt while still wearing my bra and jeans. I slide on my boots and go downstairs. Mom is already gone. My phone has tons of missed calls and texts.  
"Don't forget your luny pills." Prim says. I glare at her and she laughs. "I'm just kidding." I sigh.  
"What if he doesn't break up with me?" I whisper.  
"Hey! Your voice is back!" She says while I down my pill. "But he won't." She says. "I promise."  
I sigh and head outside. She follows me.

The whole ride, I test her on everything she could possible need to know about this test and she gets them all right.  
I drop her off.  
"Call when your done." I say. She nods and walks inside the school.  
I go right back home.  
Zoe and I lounge around for a while, doing nothing.  
My phone starting ringing.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"I'm done." She says.  
"I'm on the way." I hang up.  
Zoe grabs all three of our longboards and follows me to the car.

...

We don't even go inside, we just ride off.  
"Where to?" Prim asks. She gets the results tomorrow.  
"I don't know. Lets just ride. You guys lead." I say.  
They take off and I follow them.  
"What song?" Zoe calls when we get close to the pier.  
I'm too preoccupied on my phone so I don't answer.  
"Katniss! Watch it!" Prim screams. I look up from iFunny and nearly collide with someone. I swerve around them.  
"Sorry!" I call, kicking and going faster. I get a text from Finn.  
Finn: you need to come to the bakery. Now  
Me: ...why?  
Finn: Peeta's trying to kill himself!

**Sorry guys, my teachers decided that I'm going to have two projects due tomorrow AND a ton of homework, and of course, the idiot I am, completely forgot. So…yeah. **

**Don't flip out, lol, you'll be surprised next chapter**

**-KatPeeta22**


	12. Chapter 12

By the time I get to the bakery, I've been crying real hard. It's Saturday, so his whole family is there, but I don't care. I walk right in.  
They all drift off on their conversation and Rye clears his throat loudly and Peeta looks up.  
"Let's go upstairs." Mrs. Mellark suggests. I struggle to keep from sobbing until they're all completely gone. He stands up.  
"Is it true?" I whisper.  
"Is what true?" He whispers back. I start sobbing again, walking right into his arms whether he wants me to it not.  
He must, because he holds me.  
"What's wrong?" He whispers.  
"Did you t-try to kill y-y-yourself?"  
"What!" He exclaims, pulling away to look at me. "That's crazy Katniss!" He exclaims. He wipes away all my tears.  
"B-but Finn said you-" I hiccup. "Did!" I finish.  
"He did?" He looks confused. I nod frantically and go to my messages, handing him my phone. He stares at it and then sighs. "Katniss," he starts. He looks like he doesn't know if he's allowed to touch me. I want him to touch me. What if Rye was right? What if we don't make out enough.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" I demand.  
"What! No! I told you that the only way-"  
"Good," I grab his t-shirt and pull his lips hungrily down onto mine. He kisses me back with just as much passion and franticness as me. Something hits the floor, my phone probably.  
He grabs my butt and pulls me up so my legs are locked around his waist. Our lips move so fast together, needy.  
Eventually though, we're forced to pull away because we're gasping.  
"I uh..." I clear my throat. "Have to go home." I hop off him and pick my phone up off the floor.  
"What? Why?" He asks.  
"Because I'm supposed to be watching the girls." I sigh. "And my Mom thinks I'm with them." He sighs, clearly not wanting to be away from me.  
"Are you still coming to New York?" He whispers.  
"Yes." I say right away.  
"Is your mom...still okay with me?" He asks quietly.  
"Um...I don't know..." I say. "I think so." He sighs.  
"Okay," he gently kisses my lips. "Do you need a ride home?" He asks.  
I didn't even go home, I sent the girls home on their own and ride here on my longboard.  
"No..." I mumble.  
"Okay, well I'll walk you to the car." He says. I bite my lip.  
"I don't have my car." I say.  
"Then you need a ride." He laughs.  
"Peeta it's perfectly fine. I can ride." I say.  
He ignores me and grabs my waist, throwing me over his shoulder.  
"Peeta!" I squeal. "Put me down!" I beat my fists on his back.  
"I'll be back in ten minutes!" Peeta calls before walking outside, grabbing my longboard off the ground, never setting me down.  
"Peeta!" I start kicking my feet and wriggling around.  
"Katniss stop or I'll drop you!" He says.  
Does he forget how flexible and agile I am.  
He ends up dropping me and I fall backwards, catching myself with a handstand, falling into a backbend and then simply standing up. He doesn't have a chance to turn around, and when he does, he looks confused.  
"How did you..." He looks confused. I sigh and go into a handstand, fall into a backbend and then stand up. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He says. I shrug.  
"I can ride. You don't have to wait your gas on me being lazy." I say.  
"No." He lifts me up again and puts me in his car, going as far as buckling my seatbelt for me. I roll my eyes.

The rest of the weekend speeds past and before I know it, I'm walking into my first period. The second the door slams behind me, the bell rings. I had every one of these teachers in my old schedule, just at different times.  
"Yes?" Mrs. Newman asks, the Holocaust teacher. I supposedly have these all these classes with Peeta but he is nowhere to be seen.  
"Schedule change," I say.  
She nods.  
"Well sit down," she says. The school called about Prim and told her she'd get her results today at school.  
I sigh and drop into a chair. There's Freshmen in here.  
God. They're so immature and annoying.  
"Look bro!" Someone points to a guy, probably his friends chest. His friend loos down and he whips his finger up. I roll my eyes. The only freshmen I have any type of respect for is Zoe, and maybe, Prim. That is, if she joins, of course.  
This teacher is so stupid. I put my bag on my desk and open it up. I take out my phone and text Peeta, hiding it with my bag.  
Me: where are you?  
Nothing. Mrs. Newman drones on.  
"She's got her phone out!" One if the freshmen behind me whisper.  
I hide it in my bag. There's this pocket that I didn't even know was there till a week ago, so that's where I hide it because people have trouble finding it.  
"Katniss, phone." Mrs. Newman snaps. I look up at her.  
"Phone?" I repeat. The seniors act like nothing is happening, while the freshmen are laughing.  
"Yes. Give me your cell phone." She says. I frown.  
"I don't have a cell phone." I lie. I'm a good liar when it's with someone I don't know, whereas, if it was Peeta, I would be immediately figured out.  
"Yes you do, you were just on it." She says.  
"I've never owned a phone, Mrs. Newman." I say. Some teachers allow us to be mean to the freshmen, because they think they're just annoying as we do.  
Mrs. Newman shoots a look at the loud mouth Freshmen and then goes back to her lesson. When she goes in the back to get worksheets, I turn to the Freshmen.  
"My two year old cousin acts more mature then you." I say. They looks terrified. I shoot them glares and then then back around. Mrs. Newman passes out worksheets and I get to work.  
Eventually, I am cut off by the bell. I grab my phone from my bag and put it in my back pocket.  
"She's got her phone!" A freshmen says loudly.  
"Can your mouth get any bigger?" I burst. She looks terrified. I'm not giving her my phone. The freshmen ignore me and start to talk.  
"That blond player? The senior?" The loud mouth asks.  
"Yes! That guy is so sexy!" Another one says as they walk out. I glare after them and then walk out of the class.  
That's my boyfriend, you shit freshmen.  
Next class is another Art class. I sigh.  
When that class is over, I'm in a pissy mood, simply because I didn't get to bed till three in the morning and had to get up at five. So I'm half awake, and I really miss Peeta and I wish he was here. I'm pissed he's not because I was texting him this morning and he said, "I'm on my way to school, I'll text you when I get there. I love you"  
I have French next. This is my forth year taking it. I despise the teacher but the colleges like it better.  
Mrs. Bennett. She's a bitch and I seriously cannot stand her. She's the one who send me to the office. She used to be single so she was Mrs. Coin, but she got married and is Mrs. Bennett. She said we can call her which ever we want.  
She's already glaring at me when I walk into the door. I glare back.  
"I got a schedule change," I say shortly.  
"Okay," she sounds kind and gentle. She wasn't glaring at me.  
Oops...  
I feel confusion set in as I sit down.  
Not only did I hardly sleep, not only am I fighting to stay awake, not only do I really miss Peeta, but not only did I forget to take my ADHD medicine, but I forgot to take my depression medicine.  
"Garret, come here." Mrs. Bennett says. She has people with jobs. Garret is the CEO, then there's two supervisors and the homework managers. Is gets so low to people who pass out workbooks. You get homework passes though.  
When Garret finishes talking to him, he looks pissed. He's my age and we talk occasionally. He drops down next to me.  
"What's wrong?" I whisper.  
"Stupid bitch fired me." He mutters.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because I got caught with my phone in class." He says.  
"Stop talking or I'm giving you both detention!" Mrs. Bennett shouts.  
"I fucking hate her," I whisper before I force myself to pretend I'm reading.  
Garret gets up for some reason and moves to the seat behind the one he was in.  
Then someone sets a coffee on my desk and sits down next to me.  
I look up. Peeta. I raise my eyebrows, asking him where he was. He just shakes his head.  
"Thanks," I whisper. He nods.  
"Katniss! That's it! Go see Cinna!" She shouts at me.  
Peeta says that he thinks she's really nice an doesn't see why I hate her.  
I grab my bag and everything else.  
I pause right before I walk out.  
"You know Mrs. Bennett, it's not right to pick favorites." I say calmly before walking off.  
The teachers don't seem to realize that Cinna is practically my family. When they send me to him, because he's the IAC guy, they think I get in trouble. I stroll right in.  
"Katniss, what are you doing here?" He asks.  
"Same reason I'm in here almost every day." I reply. He sighs loudly.  
"Go back. Tell her I told you that I can't miss any more class." He says.  
"But I don't want to go back." I say quietly. She hates me anyways.  
"Katniss, just go." He says. Mom made sure he had my other bottle of depression medicine AND my ADHD medicine, for days I forget. He narrows his eyes. He's in planning.  
"Did you take your medicine?" He asks. I shake my head. He gets both pills and I down it with the coffee. "Now go back. Tell her I told you to- ill just write a note. This is ridiculous." He starts to write and then signs it. "Now go," I take the note and read it.  
Linda,  
You cannot send Katniss out of class almost every day, every time she says something. She's missing her education.  
-Cinna  
"Okay, bye." I go back to class. Mrs. Bennett goes to yell at me but I hand her the note.  
Her face gets angrier and angrier with every word.  
"Sit down," she snaps. I drop back down in my seat.  
I don't see why she hates me so much. I'm the only student she has that can speak French fluently, because my mother is French and she grew up in Paris, met my dad when she became and exchanged student and then stayed in the US. She just doesn't know it.  
"Okay, I'm going to say a sentence that none of you know. If anyone knows what I'm saying, call it out. Whoever is first gets their grade bumped up a letter grade." She says. "This shows if you actually studied the textbook like I told you to." She says. Everyone nods. "Okay, lets see..." She thinks for a minute. "Si vous pouvez me comprendre, s'il vous plaît me dire où vous êtes né et comment vous êtes vieus." She says. (If you can understand me, please tell me where you were born and how old you are)  
"Je suis né à Clearwater en Floride, et je suis dix-sept ans." I blurt. I wasn't even going to say it but the words left my mouth without my permission. (I was born in Clearwater, Florida and I am seventeen)  
She looks shocked, along with everyone else.  
"How did you know that?" She asks, checking to see if I'm cheating.  
"My Mom is French and grew up in Paris. She taught me everything she knows." I say.  
"So you can fluently speak French?" She asks, shocked. I nod.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Well Katniss, you already have an A in here, so...choose someone to get the letter grade." She says. I point at Peeta without a thought. "I cannot believe that all this time, you could speak fluent French. After four years, and you didn't say anything." She laughs. "Do you want to be my new CEO?" She asks. No, I really don't.  
"Who are the supervisors?" I ask.  
"Peeta and Darien." She says.  
"Oh. Okay," I say.  
The bell rings and we're dismissed. I then notice Peeta's hand is bandaged up.  
I sling my bag over my shoulder.  
"What happened?" I ask, moving to his other side to take his hand.  
"Your gonna freak out." He stops walking, moving so we're off to the side. I wait patiently. "I got into a car accident and totaled my truck. That's why I was late." He says.  
"What!" I ask loudly.  
"Shhhh!" He hisses.  
"Are you okay? Is Rye and Graham okay?" I ask.  
"Everyone's fine," he says. "Rye broke his arm, but he's here. I air bag saved me, and Graham doesn't have a scratch because he was in the backseat. My phone got destroyed, too." He says.  
"Oh Peeta," I breathe. We have a softball class in gym next. He wanted baseball but they didn't have it.  
"Let's go, I'm fine, I promise. But I don't have a ride home, and we have to get a taxi." He says.  
"I'll take you home." I say as we head downstairs.  
"You really don't have to-"  
"Shut up," I cut in. He sighs.  
"Are you mad at me now?" He asks as we head for gym.  
"No. You know that." I say as we cut across the courtyard.  
We cut through the cafeteria and walk ito the gym.  
"Palmer again?" I ask.  
He sighs and nods. I groan and trudge off.  
"Stand on your numbers!" Palmer says in his gross voice. We all obey. "Okay! Go dress out!" He calls.  
I notice not only is Johanna in this class, but so is Graham and Rye.  
Jo follows me.  
"Do you know what happened to them?" She asks.  
"Yes, do you?" I reply.  
"No. Rye won't tell me. What happened?" She asks.  
"They got into a car accident this morning an totaled Peeta's car." I say.  
"Damn," she says as we go to our gym lockers and strip down.  
"I'm surprised Peeta's not in a coma." I say.  
"Me too," she agrees. "You have your inhaler?" She asks. I nod. "Make Palmer hold it. This is softball class and all we do is play. It sucks." She says as I tie my shoes.  
"I'm excited! I haven't played softball in forever!" I say.  
"You've probably still got it." She says.  
"I hope so," I reply, braiding my hair as I walk out to the gym.  
We meet up with the guys and I crack my back.  
"Stand in your number!" Palmer shouts. We all stand on our number while he makes sure we're all dressed out. "Okay! Lets go!"  
We head out. Rye can't play and neither can Peets, so both boys sit down in the shade.  
Johanna goes on my team and Graham goes on the other team.  
"Girl, boy, girl first!" Palmer orders.  
One of the guys, who is actually Garret, goes to hand a girl the baby bat. Nobody steps up to take it, so I grab it.  
"Since when are you in this class?" Garret asks.  
"Since Friday, when I got a schedule change." I say.  
"Katniss, you know what your doing?" Palmer asks.  
"I've got it coach." I reply.  
The kid throws the ball and I don't swing. I actually have to back up because I almost get hit in the face.  
"How much you wanna bet she can only bunt?" A Freshmen says to his friend, on the other team.  
Just as he says that, the kid throws the ball. I swing and conecr  
"Holy shit!" Jo gasps. I drop the bat and take off to first. It went over the fence and into the bleachers of the football field.  
The other team is screaming in anger as I walk to home.  
"That is the best I've seen!" Palmer exclaims. "Do you play?" He asks.  
"I used to." I reply. He nods.  
The kid comes back with the ball and sends it back to home.  
"So much for bunting!" I call to the Freshmen. They look down.  
"Boy!" Palmer calls. Garret rolls his shoulder and steps up to come.  
"Pssssst!" I hear loudly behind me, causing to me look over my shoulder. Peeta and Rye. They both wave me over frantically and I simply walk over.  
"When you said you played softball, I didn't think you played like that!" Peeta exclaims. I shrug.  
"There's not enough room out here." I reply.  
"Girl!" Palmer calls. I look at the boys and then walk back to where I'm supposed to be. Johanna sighs and goes up.  
When she goes to hit, I realize why she's not doing good.  
"Hey Jo, line your knuckles up and stop acting like your trying to touch the moon." I say. She looks at me with a glare and then lines her knuckles up and lowers the bat.  
The pitcher throws the ball and she goes to swing, forcing herself to stop her hands before the bat can go all the way.  
"Jo!" I sigh.  
"What Brainless!" She's irritated.  
I look at Palmer and then walk over to her.  
"Line your knuckles up." I say. She did do it, she just pretended she did.  
"Why? It's not going to do anything!" She says.  
"Trust me." I say. She lines her knuckles up. I move her arms into position and then back up. "Swing." I say. She does, stopping her hands again. "Let them roll. They want to Jo, your just stopping them." I say.  
"What's that mean?" She snaps.  
I take the bat from her and swing.  
"Let them roll. Don't make yourself stop." I say.  
She takes the bat back and lines up her knuckles before trying to swing.  
I nod and step back. Palmer gives the pitcher a thumbs up. She unlined her hands and stops the swing. The ball tips the bat and then goes behind her.  
"Johanna-"  
"I'm fine Brainless!" She snaps.  
"Just try it." I say.  
"No." She says.  
"Try it. You won't miss and that ball will fly." I say. "Just try it once. If you miss, you don't have to do it again." I say.  
She sighs.  
"Fine! But when I miss..." The pitcher throws the ball, she does exactly as I say and the ball goes flying.  
"Oh shit!" She exclaims, running for first. She's eventually forced to stop on second.  
Peeta appears at my side.  
"Coach I feel fine, can I play?" Peeta asks.  
"Yeah, me too." Rye says.  
"Sure. Rye, in the field, Peeta, stay here." He says.  
"I thought you fucked your hand up?" I ask, a bit loudly.  
"Shhh!" Peeta shushes me.  
"What?" I demand, loud.  
"Shush! I pretended to mess my hand up so I didn't have to play, but I really wanna play baseball, but I'm no good." He hisses in my ear.  
"So you lied to me?" I cross my arms.  
"No!" He says.  
"You said Rye broke his arm." I narrow my eyes.  
"Well...fine! Yes! I lied." He says. I huff.  
"Did you actually get into a car accident?" I demand.  
"Yes." He says.  
"Is your car totaled?" I ask.  
"Yes." He says again.  
"How did you total your car? And not get hurt?" I demand.  
"I did get hurt." He says.  
"No you didn't, Peeta. Your lying again." Another argument. Nobody dares bothering us.  
"I'm not lying! I did get hurt!" He says.  
"No you didn't. You look perfectly fine." I hiss. He lifts his shirt, revealing a bruise over his rib cage.  
Well now I feel like a bitch.  
"I-" I sigh. "Sorry. Are you okay?" I ask.  
"I'm fine," he says.  
"Does it hurt to move?" I ask.  
"No, but it hurts to touch." He says. "And do me a favor and don't go home till after I tell my mom. If your there, she can't freak out." He says.  
"Did you go to the hospital?" I ask.  
"No, I-"  
"Girl!" Someone calls.  
I look over my shoulder to see that all the girls have already gone.  
"This isn't over," I narrow my eyes. Peeta sighs. I grab the bat and roll my shoulders.  
I get into position.  
The guys tosses the ball. I connect and it shoots to the fence.  
I drop the bat and high-tail it, stopping at third right before the ball slaps into the bat.  
"Out!" Third base guy says.  
"Safe!" Johanna starts shouting.  
"She's safe!" Rye calls. They start arguing whether I'm safe or not.  
"She's out!" The person on first is arguing.  
I'm not out. I'm safe and they damn well know it.  
"She's safe!" Palmer cuts everyone off. I snicker.  
"Okay Mellark, your up." Palmer says. Peeta looks at me and grabs the bat. He's already doing it wrong.  
"Coach, can Johanna take my spot so I can help him?" I ask. Palmer hesitates and then nods. Johanna goes to third base and I go to Peeta. I start laughing.  
"What?" He demands.  
"That's the girls bat!" I say.  
"No it's not." He says.  
"It's pink, Peeta." I grab the grey bat and take the pink one, handing him grey. "Line up your knuckles." I say. He lines up his knuckles to knock on the door and the ones at the top of his fingers. I sigh and take his hands, moving his knuckles. "Like your knocking on the door," I say. "See?" He nods. "Lift your elbow a little." I say, lifting his elbow. I put the bat to the side if his head. "There," I whisper. "Now let me see you swing." I step back. He does the same thing as Johanna; stopping the bat. "Let them go," I say. I take his hands and take them all the way over. "See?" I whisper. I step back. He does a test swing. "Come on! Prim could do better! Your strong! Act like someone pissed you off and your bashing their head in." I say. He swings harder. "Good. Now hit the ball." I step way back.  
The guy tosses the ball. He swings and connects. The ball soars. "What are you doing! Run!" I say.  
"Oh!" He runs to first.  
"Keep going!" I call. He goes to second. I wave for him to keep going. He does, right back to home. He's in pain and I can tell.  
"Two outs!" Palmer calls. "Lets go people!" Peeta heaves over, clutching his side.  
"You never answered me. Did you go to the hospital?" I demand. He stands up straighter.  
"No, okay, I didn't go to the hospital. I'm perfectly-" he winces. "Fine." He says.  
"You are not perfectly fine." I say.  
"Yes I am!" He protests.  
"Does it hurt to breathe?" I ask. He shrugs. That means yes. I lift his shirt up again.  
"Katniss!" He says.  
"Stop," I push his hand away when he goes to put his shirt down. It's bruised. "What happened with the accident anyways?" I ask.  
"We were driving and a uh...semi rear ended us and sent the front of the car into a tree." He says.  
"Oh Peeta," I breathe, releasing his shirt.  
He shrugs.  
"I'll be okay," he says, moving a loose strand that fell out of my braid and tucking it behind my ear.

...

We're at lunch. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see some random girl.  
"I'm Alexa. I just wanted to say that I think you should go on the X-Factor to speak out about bullying." She says.  
"Isn't that a singing show?" I ask. I can't just go on there and speak, even though I want to find a way to speak out about it.  
"Yes it is. Sing your song." She says. She walks away like she was never there.  
"You should do it." Finn says.  
"No," I instantly turn him down.  
"Why not?" Peeta asks.  
"Yeah Brainless. Your voice is incredible! Just do it!" Johanna says.  
"You said you wanted to speak out about bullying." Rye presses.  
"But you have to be really good." I say.  
"You are really good!" Peeta says.  
"Eh-"  
"HEY EVERYONE!" Johanna stands up on our table. "WHO THINKS KATNISS IS AN INCREDIBLE SINGER?" Every single person raises their hand. "And should she go on the X-Faxtor?" She asks. Not a single person puts their hand down. "There brainless." She sits back down.  
"She shouldn't go on X-Factor! She's a stupid little whore! I saw her kissing some freshmen earlier!" Glimmer screams. Of course everyone beloved her. Panic fills me and I look at Peeta, terrified. He simply rolls his eyes, telling me he doesn't believe it.  
Why did I have to forget my depression medicine today?  
"Fuck off Glimmer! Stop looking for attention!" Annie shouts.  
Holy shit. Annie.  
"Fuck you, you little slut! How many guys have you fucked!" Glimmer screams back.  
"How many guys haven't you fucked?" I mumble under my breath.  
"How many guys haven't you fucked!" Annie shouts back.  
Glimmer starts shouting at Annie with every word she uses for me.  
Please not Annie.  
She presses my big button, so I get up and walk over to her. She trails off, glaring at me. I slap her.  
"Don't say shit about Annie, or anyone else in this school." I hiss.  
Then I turn around and go back to my seat.  
"There's other things for you people to talk about!" I shout, irritated. They all start talking at once. "Don't listen to that bitch. She wrong about everything and she needs to stop."  
"Katniss!" Cinna shouts.  
"Here we go," I mutter. I might as well call him Dad. I have on accident before.  
I sigh and walk over to him.  
"What?" I demand.  
"What are you thinking! You can't just go around hitting people!" He says.  
"I'm not going to let her go after Annie. You of all people should know that." I hiss.  
"I'm not saying what you did was wrong, Katniss. I'm just saying that there's only so much I can do to keep you from getting in trouble." He says.  
"I'll be fine." I sigh. I have a headache.  
"Okay, alright." He sighs. I turn around and go back to our table.

...

By the time I get to sixth period, my headache has increased. Peeta is in the bathroom. Annie is in this class. I'm trying not to cry. I have a migraine and it hurts to bad. This is the class with Cinna.  
Annie walks over to me.  
"Are you okay? You look pale." She says. Tears start sliding down my cheeks.  
"I'm in so much pain." I whisper. She stares at me for a moment and then hugs me. I have Peeta's sweatshirt on because I'm cold. I hide my face with my hands, my head on her shoulder. She starts to walk, her walking forwards and me backwards.  
"I'm taking her to the nurse." Annie says.  
"What's wrong?" Some random kid asks. Annie ignores them and walks me out the door.  
I'm dizzy. She leads me down the hallway.  
"Please don't let them take me to the hospital." I whisper. She starts crying.  
My head gets extremely worse and then I feel myself falling.  
Then I feel nothing.

**Okay, let me tell you what inspired this.******

**Two days ago, a girl named Jordan at my school had a seizure. Then, today, she started crying in class and this girl Megan did exactly what Annie did. As they were walk to the nurse, Jordan said "please don't let them take me back to the hospital" and then she passed out.****  
****That's all I know. It was super sad.****  
****So...review****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up wrapped in something. My neck hurts and my head is pounding.  
What happened to me?  
"Shhh! I think she's waking up!" Mom shushes. "Katniss honey," she wipes hair out of my face.  
I force my eyes open, flinching from the light.  
I'm in bed at home. Prim shuts my blinds.  
"What happened to me?" I whisper.  
"Your okay baby," Mom starts. "You passed out from a headache, which was caused from dehydration." She explains.  
"You scared your friends to death, Annie and Peeta especially. Mostly Annie. She got sick three times from how hard she was crying." Zoe says.  
I sigh.  
"Are you hungry?" Mom asks. I shake my head. "Okay. I don't want you going to school tomorrow." She says.  
"Why? I'm fine." I say.  
"Because, just to be safe." She says.  
"Fine. Where's my phone?" I ask.  
"It broke when you fell. I ordered you a new one. It will be here Wednesday. I don't want you going anywhere." She says. I sigh.  
"Fine," I end up falling back asleep.

...

This is torture! I spend all night sleeping and then half of today.  
I have no way to reach my friends.  
At five, when Mom gets home from work, I start my homework.  
And then don't finish till eleven.  
I take a shower and then fall right asleep.  
When my alarm goes off the next morning, Mom comes in and shuts it off.  
"Your staying home again." She says. "And so are the girls." She let then stay home yesterday. I sigh.  
"Why!" I demand.  
"Because I want you safe." She walks out.  
I sigh loudly. I don't want to stay home! This is so boring!  
I fall back asleep.

...

I spend the rest of the day reading.  
When Mom walks in the door, I look up.  
"If you try to tell me I can't go t school tomorrow, I'm going to go anyways." I flip to the next page. "I have every single class with Peeta, anyways." I add. "I'll tell him if I have a problem and he'll take me to the nurse." I say. I'm reading breaking dawn. I go back to reading.  
"Katnus honey, there's no school tomorrow." She says.  
"Really?" I ask. She nods.  
I go upstairs and lock myself in my room. I'm in my boy shorts underwear and Peeta's hoodie.  
I groan and go out to the balcony, laying down on the outside couch. It's freezing out here but I'm too lazy to put on pants.  
I don't see the point of getting dressed when its just family here.  
People are on the beach. It smells like salt water.  
"Katniss! Unlock the door!" Mom calls.  
"Why!" I shout, getting up and storming back inside, opening the door to my bedroom.  
"I don't want this door locked." She says.  
"Fine!" I hiss before going back to the balcony.

...

I cry myself to sleep that night. I don't even know why.  
But Jen I wake up, and see the blood in my underwear, I know exactly why.  
I take a shower and change into another sweatshirt and sweat pants.  
Someone knocks on the door downstairs so I sigh and go down there.  
There's a box on the porch that says Verizon wireless. My phone!  
Nice. It shows up Friday.  
I hesitate and then go upstairs and put on actual clothes, a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. I pull on my black button up trench coat and take my depression meds, and my ADHD, and then pull on my boots.  
I grab a white board marker and write on the board on the fridge Prim and Zoe,  
I went to Peeta's. don't tell mom. Erase this after you finish reading it.  
Katniss  
I walk outside and go right to my car.  
I'm going to the bakery. Being without Peeta is driving me insane, especially since he doesn't know what happened to me.  
I ditch my jacket in the car and get out, locking the doors and walk inside. It's only ten.  
Mrs. Mellark is behind the counter.  
"Katniss!" She looks worried. She hugs me. "They're worried sick! They're all upstairs! Go on up there!" She looks frantic.  
"Thanks," I say. I turn around and walk into the kitchen, waving to Mr. Mellark as I head upstairs.  
I pause when I hear them talking.  
"What if she's dead?" Annie whispers.  
"I don't think she's dead." Jo says. They all sound so broken.  
I bite my lip and walk inside.  
"I miss her," Peeta mumbles.  
"Me too," Finn sighs.  
"I really, really miss her." Peeta says. His voice is shaking. He's about to start crying. I hear footsteps disappear, and then a door slams.  
"I'm about to go over there." Graham says. "It's breaking him."  
I bite my lip and then walk in. They look up. Annie starts crying. She jumps up and hugs me. I hug her back.  
"You should go in and see Peeta...the doors locked though..." Rye sighs. I slowly let out a breath and then drop my keys in the table.  
"Peeta! Get your ass out here!" He's crying and I know it. He's not gonna come.  
I sigh loudly.  
He comes anyways. He's not crying, but he's about to.  
He looks extremely hesitant till he sees me.  
"Katniss?" He asks.  
Does he think he's imagining me? I furrow my eyebrows.  
"Sit down." I say. He hesitates and then drops down in his seat.  
"Do you hate us?" Jo demands. "Because you look perfectly fine to me."  
"My mom wouldn't let me go to school when I was fucking fine." I say. "I got dehydrated and got a headache which made me pass out. She flipped." I say.  
"Why didn't you call?" Peeta whispers.  
"Because my phone broke when I fell." I say. I sigh. "Can I use someone's phone?" I ask. Peeta digs his phone out and holds it out to me. "I didn't tell my mom I was leaving..." I mumble as I dial her.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
"Mom?" I ask, even though I know it's her.  
"Katniss? Who's phone is this?" She asks. I bite my lip.  
"Peeta's." I mumble.  
Silence.  
More silence.  
"Your at Peeta's. you left your sisters home alone to go see your boyfriend." She says.  
"No. I left them alone because I had no way to call you and I really need to tell you something." I lie.  
"What is it?" She asks. I scrunch my face up.  
"I...fell off the balcony." I lie.  
"Katniss, I can't believe you." She says.  
"My phone is at the house." I say. She sighs loudly.  
"I'm on my way home. If your not there when I get there, your grounded." She says.  
"Mom!" I protest.  
"No Katniss. Are you still going with Peeta and his family? I need to take you shopping." She says.  
"Um..." I look at Peeta. "My mom wants to know if I'm still going to-"  
"You are." He cuts in.  
"I am." I say.  
"Okay. Get home." The line goes dead.

...

The rest of that day is spent shopping. Mom got my phone set up so now I have a phone again.  
When we get home at eleven, I'm half awake.  
I stumble upstairs and fall onto my bed, falling asleep face down, my shoes and everything still on.

...

"Katniss honey, can you come down here please?" Mom calls. I just got out of the shower, having woken up an hour ago.  
"Sure!" I call back. "I'll be right back." I say. I'm on a huge group Skype on my laptop with all my friends. I get up and walk off, shutting the door behind me.  
"Sit down," Mom says. I hesitate and then drop down on the couch. "I think it's time you got a job." She says. "Your going to be eighteen soon and I think you should get a job." She says. "I want you out if the house by the time your eighteen." She says gently.  
Okay, so I know this is serious.  
"Eighteen?" I sigh. "But I'm going to college after the summer ends. I'm going to be in a dorm. I'll be under a lease. Can you push it till I go to college?" I ask, standing up.  
She's quiet for a moment.  
"Fine. You better start applying to colleges." She says.  
"Okay," I say.  
"But you still have to get a job. Once you turn eighteen you have to take care if yourself. Pay rest and your phone and insurance." She says. "Everything you could need." I slowly let out a breath and nod.  
"Fair enough." I reply.  
She nods. "You can go now," I nod again and go back upstairs.  
They're all talking on Skype.  
I open a tab on my laptop and start registering for a ton of different jobs all over Clearwater. I do at least fifteen jobs.  
"Katniss, what are you doing?" Jo demands.  
"Huh? Oh! registering for jobs." I say.  
"Really?" Peeta asks. I sigh.  
"Yeah," I say. I click back into Skype. "Have you guys thought about college?" I ask quietly. I already know where I'm going. UC. University of California. It's in Los Angeles. I've had my eye on that college since I was ten and I have a scholarship for there.  
"I'm going to Manhattan College for business." Peeta says.  
"Aren't all of us? Didn't we get a scholarship for that?" Jo asks.  
"Yeah, we all did." Finn says.  
"So we're all going there?" Annie asks.  
"Yeah," Jen says.  
They're going to college in New York and I'm going to college in California.  
I sit back.  
I could go to the one in New York, but my dad went there for a week with my mom and they both moved to UC. MC sucks. I toured it in junior year and its terrible.  
"What about you Katniss?" Josh asks.  
"I'm going to UC...in California." I sigh.  
"What!" Johanna explodes.  
"No kitty! You can't!" Finn whines.  
"Well no offense, but I'm not going to MC." I say. I get up and go to the other side of the room.  
"Why not?" Jared demands.  
"That college sucks. My parents went there and left after a week. I toured it too and it's horrible. I'm not gong there. I have a scholarship for UC. It's a really nice campus and everything." I say.  
"MC is not a bad college." Jo argues.  
"Everything is entitled to their opinion." I reply. I'm only in a towel because I got out of the shower and didn't feel like getting dressed.  
"So we're going to be apart then?" Annie asks. I cover my face with my hands as the tears start sliding down my cheeks. Boy am I glad they can't see me right now.  
"Looks like it," I reply.  
"What about me and you then?" Peeta asks quietly.  
Everyone goes silent.  
"I...don't know." I sigh. I drop my towel and start looking for clothes.  
"Where are you?" He asks. "Why am I looking at your bed?"  
"Because I'm doing something." I sniff and then cough to hide it.  
"Are you crying?" Finn asks. I don't say anything.  
"Katniss?" Peeta asks. I still don't say anything. I rip open another drawer and it falls out and falls onto my foot.  
I shout in anger and lock the door before anyone comes in.  
I pull on a bra and underwear.  
"What happened?" Peeta sounds concerned.  
"Nothing! I...I'm fine." I'm not fine. I don't want to be without them. They're all I got. I don't have enough friends. It's just them. I'm not good at making friends and now I'm going to lose them. I try not to start hysterically crying.  
"Katniss, what happened?" He sounds worried.  
"I said I'm fine." I reply.  
"Move to the camera." He says.  
"No." I reply.  
"Why!"  
"Because I'm not dressed!" I say.  
"Your naked?" Rye demands.  
"No, but I'm not dressed fully." I say. I move the camera so it's at the ceiling and then sit down and move it so it only gets my face. I don't feel like putting on anything except for a bra and underwear.  
"Back to college." Johanna barges in. "What's going to happen to you and Peeta then?"  
Don't cry. Do not cry.  
I look up like I heard my mom.  
"Okay!" I call. "I have to go." I hang up and shut my laptop before they can say anything.  
I know I have to unlock my door, so I unlock it and then fall onto my bed, sobbing.  
I have to go to college away from everyone!

**Just letting you guys know, after the vacation, I'm ending this sorry and doing a sequel of college.******

**Oh and BTW, idk what happened with the girl at my school because she wasn't there on Friday.****  
****I really hope she's okay...******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't say a word to any of them all weekend and ignored all the messages.  
I'm do upset. They're all I've got and now I'm going to lose every single one of them.  
I sigh and walk into school with not only Zoe, but Prim, who is worried sick. We four out last night that she is starting high school. She's so nervous. I stop walking when we get into the cafeteria.  
"Listen," I whisper, turning to Prim. "I'm here for you. If anything happens, you come find me. I'll help you. You probably have first lunch so you'll be with me and Zoe. Don't piss any seniors off." I say.  
"Okay," she says.  
Zoe takes Prim by the arm and pulls her over to their group of friends.  
I suck in a nervous breath and walk over to my friends.  
"Look who's here," Johanna sneers. Even Peeta looks pissed.  
I hear a loud commotion from across the cafeteria and look over my shoulder.  
Glimmer isn't targeting me, she's targeting my baby sisters.  
"Don't you haw anything better to do then make people feel like shit?" I ask loudly.  
Glimmer turns around. She's in a bad mood today, that kind of mood that makes her want to kill the person she hates the most, which is me.  
But she doesn't go after me.  
She turns around and slaps Zoe.  
Oh hell no.  
Zoe doesn't look scared.  
Cinna is here and he's pissed.  
I drop my bag.  
"Katniss-" Peeta starts. I walk right across the cafeteria and slap her across the face.  
She slaps me back and then I punch her. And then we're fighting.  
She's pushed my anger beyond the terms of anger.  
People are in shock. I'm just about to break her fucking nose when someone grabs me and pulls me off.  
And it's not Peeta. It's Cinna.  
God damn, I'm in some deep shit.  
"My room. Now." He releases me.  
I'm not bleeding, but Glimmer is.  
I turn around to protest.  
"Now!" He points towards his room.  
Mom says that I have to listen to Cinna.  
I sigh and march across the cafeteria and grab my bag.  
"Bitch deserved it." I say loudly as I walk down the hallway. I hear Johanna's cackles from the stairs as I head up them.

"I want your phone, I want your earbuds, I want your iPod, I want your wallet, except for your drivers license." Cinna says. "And Katniss Joy, don't you dare tell me no." He says as I go to protest.  
"I didn't even do anything! She slapped Zoe!" I protest.  
"I don't care. You didn't have to fight her. Your much stronger then her and I'm not about to let you break her nose. Your mother said for me to do this anyways." He replies. The first bell rings. I have to go to the portables.  
I cross my arms. He stares at me, his expression calm. I sigh loudly and get my phone, iPod, earbuds, wallet, taking my license out and then dropping everything into his hands.  
"Get to class." He says.  
I grit my teeth and grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking out if his classroom, slamming the door behind me.  
Oh course I'm fucking late.  
"You need to go get a tardy slip." Mrs. Newman says calmly.  
I sigh loudly and drop my bag at my desk.  
I'm in such a bad mood.  
I turn around and walk out of her portable. Now I have to walk all the way across the school to the office.  
"I need a tardy slip." I say to the secretary. She sighs and writes me a pass.  
I take it and turn around, storming back out of the office.  
By the time I get there, I've missed ten minutes of class. I hand her the slip and drop down in my seat behind Peeta.  
Someone walks into the class and hands a pass to Mrs. Newman.  
She sighs and hands it to me.  
Plutarch. Shit.  
I sigh loudly and stand up, grabbing my bag.  
"Where are you going now?" Peeta asks gently.  
I show him the pass. He sighs.  
"Good luck," he says.  
"Not likely."  
Back to the office!  
When I walk in, Glimmer is there, crying.  
"Sit down," Plutarch says. He's angry.  
I drop right into the chair.  
"It is to my understanding, that you slapped Glimmer for no reason." He says. "Is that true?"  
"No." She's such a fucking liar. "She bullied both my sisters, one if them started today, and then she slapped Zoe. That's when I slapped her. And she slapped me back anyways. And if you don't believe me, you can call Primrose and Zoe Abernathy, and Mr. Marshall." I reply, forcing myself to sound calm and not pissed. Mr. Marshall is Cinna.  
He sighs and calls them all down.  
Zoe gets here first, then Cinna, then after fifteen long minutes, Prim, who is panting.  
"Sorry! I got lost!" She says.  
"It's okay," he says. "Now...Glimmer is saying Katniss slapped her for no reason, but Katniss is saying that Glimmer bullied both of you and then slapped Zoe. Then Katniss slapped Glimmer. Now, I need the three of you to tell me which one is telling the truth." He says.  
"Katniss," they say together.  
"That's what I thought," he says. The bell for second period rings. He sighs.  
"Everyone go. Glimmer, stay here." He writes us a pass but Cinna just leaves.  
"Katniss, I don't know where I'm going." Prim says.  
I take her schedule and then smile.  
"Your coming with me." I say. Her eyes light up.  
"Really?" She asks.  
"Yeah," I smile. "This class is a breeze." I add. "But the teachers a bitch." She laughs.  
We walk into the class. Prim goes to hand her pass to Mrs. Bennett but I stop her and lead her to the attendance manager.  
"Who are you?" Mrs. Bennett asks Prim.  
"Primrose." She says shyly.  
"She's my little sister." I add. She nods. She seems to like me.  
Oh yeah, I'm CEO, if course she likes me.  
I sigh and sit down next to Peeta. He turns to me to ask what happened but I just shake my head.  
"Okay, raise your hand if you can have an entire conversation in French." Prim and I both raise our hands, looking around the class to see nobody else raising their hands.  
"Okay...then...the two of you have a conversation about...anything." She says. "Something that you want to ask, I guess." She says.  
Prim and I both nod.  
"Avez-vous maman sol?" Prim immediately asks. (Did mom ground you?)  
I sigh. Mrs. Bennett can understand us.  
Oh well.  
"Je ne sais pas. Cinna a mom téléphone, iPod, Porte-monnaie, écouteurs. Fondamentalement tout, mais mon permis et mes clés. Il a dit maman lui a dit de le faire, oui, je suis probablement a terre." I say. (I don't know. Cinna has my phone, iPod, wallet, earbuds. Basically everything but my license and my keys. He ask mom told him to do it, so yeah, I'm probably grounded.)  
She sighs.  
"Vous ne devriez pas être en difficulté pour que lorsque Glimmer giflé Zoe. Vous étiez en train de la défendre et je pense que c'est retarted que vous obtenez en difficulté pour nous défendre. Je vais vous défendre quand maman se trouve sur votre cas plus tard à ce sujet." She says. (You shouldn't be in trouble for that when Glimmer slapped Zoe. You were just defending her and I think it's retarted that you're getting in trouble for defending us. I'm gonna defend you when Mom get's on your case late about this.)  
"Ne pas. Vous aurez juste vous-même en difficulté, aussi." I reply. (Ne pas. Vous aurez juste vous-même en difficultê, aussi." I sigh. (Don't. You'll just get yourself in trouble, too.)  
"Oh mon dieu, Katniss! Et si elle ne vous lâche pas avec Peeta!" She exclaims. Peeta looks back at her with a comical expression on his face. (Oh my goodness, Katniss! What if she doesn't let you go with Peeta!) I sigh loudly.  
"Elle ferait mieux de me laisser aller." I hiss. (She better let me go.)  
"Attendez...vous et Peeta Mellark êtes Amis?" Mrs. Bennett speaks up. Oh yeah, she's listening.  
"What are you saying about me?" Peeta demands. I laugh.  
"Peeta est mon ami." I reply. (Peeta is my boyfriend.)  
"Vraiment? Où êtes-vous les gars allez?" She asks. She doesn't seem mad about Glimmer. (Really? Where are you guys going?)  
"Toute le famille de Peeta va à New York pour les vacances et ils m'ont demandé d'aller. Mes parents ont dit oui alors...je vais. Moins que des motifs de ma mère me." I reply. (Peeta's entire family is going to Nee York City for break and they asked me to go. My parents said yes so...I'm going. Unless my mom grounds me.)  
"Are you talking about New York? What do I have anything to do with New York?" Peeta demands.  
I shoot him a look that is calling him an idiot. "Wait...oh!" He says. I laugh.  
"Il est tellement intelligent," I say sarcastically. "Ne coûtent pas vous Peeta?" I ask in. He's so confused. (He's so smart) (aren't you Peeta?)  
He stares at me.  
"Can they switch back to English now?" He demands to Mrs. Bennett, who is laughing.  
"Okay," she replies.  
"What were you saying?" He demands between me and Prim. I love messing with him. He's so cute when he's confused.  
"Nous parlions de la façon dont maman ne pourrait pas me laisser aller à New York." (We were talking about how Mom might now let me go to New York.)  
He sighs.  
"Stop that!" I laugh.  
"I said we were talking about how my Mom might not let me go to New York." I say. His face falls. "But she's a respect freak. The last thing she wants is to say I can go and then change her mind at the last second. She thinks that disrespectful." I add quickly. He looks upset. The bell rings and we both gather our stuff.  
I show Prim how to get to third period and then walk next to Peeta.  
"Are you upset about college?" He whispers. I stop dead in my tracks, the tears I've been shedding all weekend threatening to make an appearance.  
"Can we not talk about this here?" I whisper. "Please?"  
"Where do you want to talk about it then?" He asks.  
There isn't anywhere else for us to talk about it at. I sigh and move to the side. He follows me. Our class is downstairs all the way across the school. Who cares if we're late.  
I suck in multiple breaths.  
"What are we going to do!" I whisper. He sighs and leans against the wall.  
"I don't know." He whispers. "Being away from one another for a year is...a long time. The risk of us...finding someone else is...high." He says. "Even if we do long distance. Everyone stares at you in the halls when you walk past and you never notice. There's going to be someone to steal your heart." He whispers.  
"No their wont! I love you, Peeta. You know that." I whisper.  
"Do you want to do long distance?" He asks.  
"Yes." He says.  
"Long distance it is then. It's gonna be hard. I won't be able to do this." I link our hands. "Or this," I run my fingers through his curls. "Or this," I hug him. "Or this," I whisper, gently pressing my lips to his and then pulling away. He looks like he's really upset.  
"I'm really going to miss you." He whispers.  
I don't want to lose him. My lip trembles.  
"Shhh," he soothes. "Please don't cry. Please don't start crying." He's begging me.  
Isn't Cinna in planning? Yes, I think he is.  
"I'll be back." I whisper. I run off. He stares after me. I act like I'm going to go to the bathroom but go to Cinna's instead.  
He goes to yell at me but sees I'm crying and trails off. He sighs.  
"Sit down," it's not the first time I've done this.  
I sit down on top of one of the desks.  
"What happened?" He asks.  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do! Everyone is going to MC and I'm going to CU! What am I gonna do! I don't make friends well! What if Peeta and I break up?" I cry into my hands.  
"College? Your talking about college?" He asks. I nod into my hands. "Katniss," he whispers. He walks over to me and hugs me. "Remember when you were little and you came home with that puppy? And you were crying because your Dad told you that you weren't allowed to keep it? And I told that if its love, you have to let it go. If it comes back, it was meant to be, and if it doesn't, it never was?" He whispers. I nod into his shoulder. "This is the exact same thing." He rubs my back.  
"B-b-but what if h-he meets s-s-someone else!" I sob.  
"Then it wasn't meant to be." He whispers.  
"But I love him!" I sob.  
"I know you do," he whispers. He rubs my back for a while and then goes back to grading papers. I dig my sweatshirt out of my bag before the bell rings and pull it on. He looks up at me.  
"Please just...don't go back to your old habits." He whispers. I nod.  
The bell rings.  
I wait an entire minute to leave, keeping my head down.  
I have softball with Johanna and Peeta now and I really don't want to go because I don't know how I'll react to seeing them, now that I know I'm losing them both in a few months.  
"Stand on your number!" Palmer calls after the bell rings.  
I keep my head down as I stand on my number.  
"Okay! Go dress out!" He shouts.  
Peeta walks right over to me.  
"Did you skip? Why did you skip?" He demands. I look up at him and his face softens. "Have you been crying this whole time?" He whispers. I stare at him. His blue eyes. His curls. His freckles.  
I can't do it. My face scrunches up and tears blur my vision.  
I turn around and walk into the girls locker room.  
Johanna may be a bitch, but when someone's upset, she comforts them.  
I have tears sliding down by the time I get to my locker, next to Johanna's.  
"Hey do you-" she cuts off. She's silent for a long time, both of us just staring at one another. She looks like she may start crying too. "Is this about college?" She whispers.  
I stare at her and then start crying into my hands again.  
"I can't do it!" I sob. "I don't know what I'm gonna do!" She hugs me. "I can't live without you guys!" My hands are her shoulder, my face in my palms. "You're all I've got anymore! Now I'm going to go without you! I don't know what to do!" I'm hysterical. She rubs my back, silent.  
"We've got months, Katniss. Months. We have plenty of time to figure this out." She whispers. "Now get dressed. We're the only two left in here now."  
I have a headache again. I didn't take my depression meds, I didn't take my ADHD meds and I don't have any Advil and I have no money to get a drink.  
I sigh and change my clothes.  
I wipe any excess tears.  
"You look like shit but who cares? It shows you have a heart." He nudges me forwards and I walk out to the empty gym.  
We go out to the field, sneaking because we're late.  
We both go out into the field. I went first because I can't face Peeta right now, and she followed.  
Peeta hits the ball and I catch it, getting him out. His eyes are full of concern as I throw the ball to the pitcher.  
In a few months I'm gonna be without them. All of them. I'm going to be away from Mom and Prim mad Zoe and Cinna.  
I'm about to start crying again.  
I catch the ball when someone hits it and send it to the pitchers home since they're out.  
I don't know if I can do this. I can't go away from them to college.  
But there's no way I'm going to MC. That's such a bad college.  
I nearly get hit in the face but I catch it at the last second and send it to the pitcher.  
"Pay attention Abernathy!" Palmer shouts at me. I ignore him.  
Peeta is super concerned.  
"Can I go see Mr. Marshall?" I call to Palmer. I need to get some Advil, I need to take my depression meds and I need to take my ADHD meds.  
And I need to get money because I'm hungry.  
"Why?" He demands.  
"It's...personal." I say. He sighs.  
"Sure. Go get dressed."  
I nod and walk off.  
I go into the locker room and get dressed.  
I might just skip lunch honestly. I can't face them.  
I head up to Cinna's, walking right in.  
I don't give a shit that he has a class right now. He trails off mid sentence.  
"Yes?" He asks. He knows something's up. I wave him over. "Just raise your hand if you need help." He says to the class.  
He walks over to me and walks out to the hallway. "What's wrong?" He asks.  
"I have another headache. I didn't take any of my medicine today." I say.  
"I don't have your medicine. Your Mom took it back." He says. I sigh.  
"Well I need my wallet. I'm starving." I say.  
He takes it out of his pocket and hands it to me.  
I take out my money and hand it back to him.  
"Get back to class-" he's cut off by the bell. He sighs loudly.  
"Can I hide in here for lunch? Please?" I beg him. He hesitates as students rush past. Then he shakes his head.  
"No. You need to talk to them about this, Peeta especially."  
I huff and turn around, storming down the hallway.  
I stop at the vending machine and get chips and a water and then storm into lunch, where everyone is already sitting.  
I drop down and simply drop my head onto the table.  
"Are you going to tell my what I did now?" Peeta demands.  
"You didn't do anything." I say.  
"Well then why won't you talk to me?" He demands. I say nothing. "Katniss." He says.  
"She's upset about college. She thinks someone is going to win you over. She thinks we're going to grow apart. She thinks she's going to go back into her old habits without us." Johanna says. Silence.  
"That's not going to happen." Peeta says.  
I'm mad about this, actually.  
"Yes it is! Four years! Four whole years apart! Sure, we'll see each other for probably a month each year, but four full years, only relying through technology? We're going to drift apart and your all damn well know it. Don't you dare try to tell me I'm wrong."  
But to my surprise, and probably everyone else's in the entire cafeteria, Prim and Zoe too, he moves closer to me, takes my face in his hands and kisses me hungrily, fiercely.  
"Wow! I've never seen them make out before!" Johanna whispers. I just hardly hear her but I can't fight the small titter oh laugh escape my lips, which never separate from Peeta's.  
When he pulls away, we're both breathless.  
"No it's not. Do you hear me? No it is not." He's staring at me with such an intensity that I have to fight the urge to drop my gaze.  
"But-" he puts his finger on my lips.  
"It's not." He whispers.  
It takes me a second to realize that the entire cafeteria has fallen silent. Cinna clears his throat loudly.  
"Come with me. Now." He says calmly. We did technically break the rules. No PDA. We've broken it before but...that was different. I had just finished the talent show and it was emotional. Nobody cared, but now...that was intense.  
I give Peeta a lingering look before gathering my belongings and following Cinna, him trailing behind us.  
He rounds on us the second he gets to his room. He doesn't say a word till the door clicks shut behind Peeta.  
"What was that?" He asks.  
"Us making out. What do you think it was?" I drop my stuff on the desk I was sitting on earlier. "What's the big deal? Why are you suddenly so strict with me? What happened to the Cinna that agreed with me on things?" I demand. Peeta says nothing, he just stands there, looking uncomfortable.  
"Look," he starts. I sigh. It's so hot in here. "I promised your Mother, and your grandparents the day that your mom found out she was pregnant with you that if anything happened to either one of your parents-Katniss Joy!" He gasps.  
I was in the middle of pulling my sweatshirt off and my shirt just so happened to come with it. My face goes bright red and I pull my shirt out of my jacket.  
"What! I didn't do it on purpose!" I say as I tug my shirt on, pulling it right back off because its inside-out.  
"Get dressed! Now!" He says.  
"I'm trying!" I snap. "Gosh, it's not like Peeta hasn't seen me naked before." I grumble. I look at Peeta who is looking anywhere but me, trying to be appropriate with his math teacher in the proximity.  
Then the realization of what I've just admitted to Cinna dawns on me and my face goes even redder and I tug my shirt back on. "And don't start flipping out. My parents-parent, already know." I say. "Now, why did you promise my mom and grandparents?" I ask.  
He looks worried.  
"I promised the day you were born that if anything ever happens to your parents, whether the other is still alive or not, I would watch after you. So that means I'm taking the role as your father." He explains.  
"But that doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm six. I'm going to be eighteen. Making out at lunch is nothing compared to what some people have done under the stairs-"  
"Katniss!" Cinna's trying not to laugh.  
"Cinna!" I mock him, a bubble of laughter escaping my throat. Peeta is struggling not to laugh but soon joins me.  
Cinna tries to hard. I smack his arm playfully.  
"Come on! You know it's funny!" I say. He cracks a smile and then joins in on our laughter.  
"Stop it!" He's trying to hard to stop, but he can't, which only makes Peeta and I laugh harder.  
It takes nearly ten minutes for us to stop.  
"Listen!" I gasp. "All I'm saying is we were talking about college, okay?" I say. He sighs as the bell rings. I think of why we were laughing again and start all over, while gathering my belongings.  
Cinna starts laughing again when we sees I'm shaking with silent, uncontrollable laughter, and then Peeta.  
"Stop it!" He says. I laugh harder as head out of the classroom, elbowing my way through students, still laughing with Peeta directly behind me.  
"Do you really want to go to class?" I ask through bubbles of laughter.  
"You want to skip?" He asks, laughing as well. If someone that didn't know us walked past, I bet they'd go to Deputy Garret and tell them we're high.  
"Do you?" I ask. I can't stop laughing. My Grandpa used to say it was "laughing gas"  
He still does, actually.  
"I asked you first." He starts tickling my sides and I keep laughing. The tardy bell rings. I head for the stairs.  
"I do. I know where Garret goes during days. I've got experience. Right now he's walking downstairs, looking if skippers. Lets to hide at the portables." I say. I cover my mouth with my hand to quiet my laughter as we head outside.  
His hands close around my waist and he plucks me off my feet, throwing my over my shoulder. A bubble of laugher escapes me again as he carries me to the back if one of the portables, where the teacher is on lunch. She should be I the teachers lounge and then she monitors second lunch.  
He moves me so my legs are around his waist and sits down, resting back against the portable.  
"How much trouble do you think your in at home?" He asks. I can't stop laughing.  
"I don't know!" I giggle.  
"Shhhh! We have to be quiet!" He whispers.  
"Make me be quiet then!" I say through giggles.  
"And how do you expect me to do that, Miss Abernathy?" He laughs. I shift in his lap and rest my hands on his shoulders, my fingers eventually moving to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
"You tell me," I'm trying not to laugh.  
His lips connect gently with mine, lingering for a moment before he pulls away.  
That was all I need.  
"What if we do drift apart?" Any trace of laughter I just had is gone completely.  
"Then..." He sighs. He knows the reality of us drifting apart is high. "Then...then we drift apart." He whispers. "My Dad says if its fate, we'll somehow find out way back to one another, whether its through our friends, or me back to you, or you back to me. Even if its just an accident. But lets not talk about that. Lets just make our time left together last." His lips press to my neck for a moment.  
"Okay," I fiddle with his fingers for a long time, neither one of us bothered by the silence. He watches me closely.

PEETA'S POV

I'm so upset about college. I'm not going to dwindle on it, even thought we both know we're more than likely going to drift apart.  
I've avoiding the subject. Last thing I want her to know is I've been upset all weekend, remaining locked in my bedroom.  
So I'm simply avoiding the topic.  
We sit in a comfortable silence, her in my lap with her legs on either side of me. I one hand up high on her thigh. She's playing with my other one, my right one. She's tracing the patterns, a look on concentration on her face. She's gnawing on her bottom lip, a small smile on her lips. Her eyes are set on my hand, her eyebrows scrunched up slightly. She's beautiful. I love the fact that she never wears makeup. She doesn't need it.  
She has a natural beauty.  
I don't even think she realizes she's smiling.  
My left hand, the one on her thigh, inches higher, brushing over her side, where her shirt has ridden up slightly, revealing her naturally tan skin. My fingers brush again it, before sliding up higher.  
Her breath hitches when I pass the side of her chest.  
Her eyes flick from my hand trailing up her body, to my face, back to the hand trailing up her body. She then locks eyes with me. Her flawless grey irises are dark with lust.  
She's always saying how my eyes change colors with my mood, but I don't think she realizes that here's do, as well.  
My hand pauses next to her right breast before trailing up to her shoulder. I give it a gentle squeeze before moving my hand to the side of her neck, my thumb running over the baby smooth skin there. I etch my hand to the back of her neck. She looks back up at me, her eyes still dark. Any trace of concentration disappears from her features, but she doesn't release her bottom lip from between her teeth. She stares right at me, right into my eyes.  
"Your so beautiful." I whisper.  
I expect a snide remark, but I don't get one.  
"Thank you," her voice is soft like velvet. Her cheeks slowly go pink, then red.  
She turns her attention back to my hand.  
I move the hand she's playing with to gently tilt her chin up, re-locking our eyes.  
"Your very welcome." I whisper back. Her cheeks get redder. "I love you." The hand on the back of her neck moves to the bare skin on her side again.  
"I love you too." She whispers. Her breath smells like mint tea and its very appealing. I know that she probably drank that this morning.  
"Your so beautiful." I whisper again.  
"You already said that." A smile spreads across her pink lips.  
"Well, it needed re-said." I reply quietly. She giggles.  
Everyone freaks out when she giggles, always shocked. I don see why. She always giggles.  
My fingers on her side slip underneath her long sleeve shirt and begin to trail upwards, my thumbs tracing her ribs, which I can only feel when she inhales.  
Katniss is not in any way fat, trust me. People think she is because they can't see her ribs. I think, personally, that its disgusting when someone is so skinny you can count their ribs. Katniss is the perfect size, which is why the eyes if almost every male in the school follows her down the halls.  
She doesn't notice, ever.  
She's completely oblivious to the fact that everyone wants her. That's why I get jealous when she converses with anyone except for our group, because they want her.  
My fingers are still on her ribs. She leans forward and kisses me so fast that I jump, being jerked from my thoughts, causing my hand to slide upwards onto her breast, which is only covered by the thin material of her bra.  
My hand instantly drop back to her thigh.  
She pulls away, her cheeks red again.  
"Did you do that on purpose?"  
She demands, her voice rough.  
"I-no. I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to I-I-" she laughs.  
"Relax," she trails my stomach with my fingers as she speaks, not looming at me as she says, "I never said I didn't like it."

**I think the ending was cute with all that fluff 3****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	15. Chapter 15

KATNISS'S POV

"Have you completely lost your mind!" Mom shrieks at me as she throws Zoe's notebook down on the table, having just signed her math homework.  
Cinna and Portia are here.  
"What! What would you do if someone slapped your little sister!" I shout back at her  
"I'll bet it's that boyfriend of yours that's influencing this behavior out if you! You didn't start acting like this till him and his friends came along!"  
"No. Your don't understand. I didn't start doing anything till him and OUR friends came along. I was more depressed then you will ever understand and he saved me. D-"  
"Effie, that boy is more mature than any teenager I've ever met. He makes Katniss level headed and was trying to stop her before she could touch Glimmer. Katniss got away before he could grab her. And he was right behind me when I pulled her off Glimmer. I'm telling your right now this has nothing to do with Peeta." Cinna says.  
"Well then why are you acting like this?" Mom demands.  
"Because maybe I'm not depressed anymore and I'm actually standing up to her! She bullied Prim and Zoe and then slapped Zoe! I was standing up for them! You would do the same if it was Aunt Annabella and you were my age!" I exclaim.  
She's silent for a long time.  
"Your right. I'm sorry for blaming your boyfriend and friends. I approve of every one of them." She says.  
"Give her back her stuff." Prim speaks up. Mom goes to protest but Prim beats her to it. "She was protecting me and Zoe. It makes us think you don't care about us when you punish out sister for protecting her little sisters."  
"Yeah Mom...I mean...really." Zoe says.  
"Effie, I agree with the girls." Portia speaks up.  
"So do I..." Cinna says.  
Mom looks between the five of us.  
"Fine." She hands me all my stuff Cinna took earlier. "But if you get in trouble for anything but protecting, you'll get in much worse trouble."

...

My alarm the next morning chimes.  
I instantly get up and pull on my tan jeans, my rust colored long sleeve shirt, my leather boots and then go into the bathroom.  
I go pee and then wash my hands, brush my teeth and my hair.  
Last night, the last thing I remember was being on Skype with everyone.  
I must have fallen asleep.  
I spit the foam out of my mouth and wash my face.  
I took a shower before sky ping everyone last night.  
I walk back into my bedroom to see Skype is still on and open and I'm still connected to the call.  
I actually start laughing. Rye, Graham and Peeta were all skyping in Peeta's room and they all fell asleep.  
We all fell asleep last night. My laughter gets louder and I end up waking up Johanna, who looks confused. Annie, Finn, Allison and Jen are already awake. The lights are on in their bedroom.  
Johanna looks around and then stares at her computer screen.  
I see her eyes move towards something on her screen an then she joins in on my laughter.  
Peeta eventually wakes up and accidentally hits Rye in the face.  
"W-what the fuck bro!" Rye exclaims.  
"Off my bed." Peeta groans.  
"Hey! Be nice mister!" I exclaim.  
Graham wakes up now too. The three boys look at the door.  
"Mom!" Peeta shouts.  
I hear a clang from the bakery and then the sound of Peeta's door opening.  
"Yes dear?" She asks.  
"Is Katniss here?" He asks.  
"No..." She sounds confused. Everyone on Skype is up now and we're shaking with silent laughter.  
"Maybe you were having a wet dream." Rye says with a smirk. Peeta punches his arm.  
"You never deneyed it!" Graham says. Both boys start to snicker.  
"I never said it was true either!" Peeta snaps.  
"Katniss!" Mom calls before storming into my bedroom. She looks around. The boys see the computer now. I stare at her, sitting on my bed. "Where is he? Are you sneaking boys in here!" She wants an answer. I stare at her and then burst out laughing.  
"Mom! It's on the computer!" She's got her curlers in her hair and she's half awake.  
She walks over to the computer screen.  
"Oh! Hello!" She waves and my face is bright red from embarrassment.  
"Mom. Go back to bed please." I say.  
"Why?" She demands.  
Mrs. Mellark moves to the screen then.  
"Hello Effie dear!"  
They start to chat like normal.  
"Katniss!" Prim walks into my room. "Can we go yo Starbucks before school?" She demands.  
I pick up my phone and check the time.  
"We have to leave now then." I reply.  
"Lets go then!" She says.  
I sigh.  
"I'll see you guys at school!" I say. "Mom, when your done, press that." I point to the end button.  
"How do I do that?" She demands.  
I move the mouse so it's hovering over the end button.  
"Press that button."  
"Hey brainless! Get me Starbucks! I'll pay you back!"  
Everyone starts demanding orders.  
"Okay!" I cut them all off. "Are you forgetting I'm ADHD and I'm not going to remember this? Just text me what you want."  
"Okay," Jo grumbles.  
I get up and walk out.  
I jog downstairs and take my meds.  
"Lets go!" I call, jogging back upstairs to get my jacket off the hook in my room and then my school bag. "Bye Mom!" I run back downstairs and out the front door.

...

Sixteen muffins and sixteen coffees.  
My god.  
"You better help me get these inside." I say.  
We struggle but make it to the lunch table.  
People stare at us.  
I pass out the drinks to everyone. Prim and Zoe take theirs and go.  
"God," I wipe my arms off on my jeans.  
"Our parents are still talking." Peeta says before giving me a good morning kiss. I roll my eyes.  
"Where's my money?" I demand.  
They call pass my a ton of money and I carefully put them in my locker.  
We eat our muffins in silence.  
"Would all students please report to the auditorium for an assembly." Plutarch comes over the intercom.  
"That guy is watching you." Jo says to me, nodding at someone.  
I look over my shoulder like I'm just looking around and then groan.  
Gale Hawthorne. Glimmer's ex boyfriend.  
His family and my family grew up together, but Gale and I drifted apart in ninth grade.  
I groan and turn around.  
"You know him then?" Peeta demands. "Is he your ex-boyfriend?" I laugh.  
"No. You know your the only person I've ever dated." I say. "But...our families were inseparable but in ninth grade he started dating Glimmer and he stopped talking to me. He tried to kiss me in eighth grade but I put my hand in his face and he backed off."  
"So he's got a thing for you?" Peeta demands.  
Why is he so jealous?  
"I don't know. But I trust Gale still, so don't get all pissy." I grumble. He sighs.  
"Fine. Lets go." He's mad.  
Why does he get so jealous when I have an interaction with someone other than our friends? I huff and stand up.  
We head down the hallway.  
"Hey Catnip."  
I stop walking. Everyone stops as well.  
"I'll meet you guys there." I say. Peeta goes to protest but I fist his shirt in my hand and pull his lips to mine and then slowly pull away. "I love you." I whisper. I'm practically telling them to chill out because I have no interest in Galr like that.  
"I love you too." He says. "I'll save you a seat." He shoots Gale a look and then follows behind everyone.  
I slowly turn to Gale, who is leaning casually against the lockers.  
Prim is walking next to some guy. Rory. Gale's little brother.  
"What Gale?" I ask.  
"Well, that's not very nice." He teases. I sigh. "Are you doing okay?" He actually looks concerned.  
"Why do you suddenly care?" I blurt.  
"I've always cared. Glimmer threatened to bully my family." He says. "But I broke up with her, so..." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I miss you, Catnip."  
I do miss him, but he wasn't there when I needed him.  
"I miss you too, Gale. But...you weren't there." I suck in a breath.  
"But I will be now." He says. "Ca we at least try and be friends again, Catnip?"  
He opens his arms. I know if I hug him, it's a yes, and if I don't, it's a no.  
I've missed him so much, and if he wants to be my big brother again, I'm not going to tell him no.  
I sigh and hug him.  
He rubs my back for a moment. Even his scent I've missed. Pine and oak.  
I pull away.  
"Come on, meet my friends. Don't be a dick, and be especially nice to Peeta. He seems to think your going to steal me from him." Gale laughs and follows me down the hallway.  
"How are your parents?" He asks.  
"Parent," I correct. "And she's fine." I say. "Still a loon." He laughs.  
"What happened to your Dad?" He asks.  
"Well, was drinking and became an alcoholic. He threatening to kill my mom and me, Prim and Zoe if she protested to kicking me out. I went to Peeta and we got it sorted. Dads in jail and now it's just me, Mom, Prim and Zoe." I explain.  
"Zoe? The little girl that you saved when Glimmer poured lunch on her?" He sounds shocked.  
"We adopted her. She was an orphan." I say. "What about your family? You mom was pregnant when we...drifted apart, right?" I ask.  
"Uh yeah. Posy, she's four, Vick is eight, Rory is fifteen and I'm eighteen." He says.  
"Prim's fourteen, Zoe's thirteen, and I'm seventeen." I say as we walk into the auadotorium.  
"Did you really almost kill yourself?" he whispers. My friends are staring at us. I stop walking and turn to face him.  
"Yes." I say. He looks upset.  
"I wish I wasn't brainwashed by Glimmer." He grumbles. "What stopped you?"  
"Well..." I point at Peeta. "He did."  
"He stopped you? Your boyfriend?" He asks.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Dang. He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" I nod.  
"I love him." I say as we walk down the row to everyone.  
There's a little freshmen in my seat.  
"Sorry, I really tried." Peeta says.  
"Move." I say to the freshmen.  
He stares at me and then huff and walks off.  
Gale doesn't even say anything but look at the freshmen, who scrambles up so fast, she trips.  
I try not to laugh as I sit down.  
"Hey guys, this is Gale. Don't be dicks, okay?" Johanna is staring at Gale. Gale is staring back. I snicker.  
"Is there something on his face, Jo?" She blinks multiple times and then her face goes bright red.  
"Your hot." She says.  
"Your not to bad yourself."  
Johanna stands up and gathers her things.  
"Move down one." She says to all of us.  
We don't bother arguing her.  
Gale moves next to me and Johanna sits in the seat he was just in.  
"Did he do anything to you?" Peeta whispers. Him and Jo are talking happily.  
I lean real close to his lip.  
"No." I whisper. "I told him I'd be friends with him again. It's not like that. I'm not going to replace you, I promise." I press my lips to his for a moment and then back away. He sighs.  
"Your right. I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologizing." I say. He smiles a little.  
"Sorry."

PEETA'S POV

That Gale Hawthorne better watch it. She doesn't get why I get so jealous! Does she not realize a ton of guys are staring at her in hunger right now?

KATNISS'S POV

Cinna walks out on the stage, sees Gale next to me, lets his jaw go slack and then coughs to compose himself. "Later" I mouth at him. He nods his head a small bit.  
"Okay...everyone be quiet." Cinna says. Everyone goes silent. "Today, is the start to bullying awareness week. We have a mother of a student here, to say what bullying is like." Cinna says.  
He walks off the stage.  
And then, to my utter horror, Mom walks out.  
And I know this is about me.  
At the exact same time, Peeta and Gale grab one of my wrists, concern in both of their eyes.  
"I'm just going to start of saying that my children didn't know I was coming today." She begins into the microphone.  
She sighs.  
"It all started, I guess, in my daughters freshmen year of high school. In eighth grade, she was outgoing and family oriented. My daughter was her world. We were best friends, both our families, with the Hawthornes." Gale tenses. "But in ninth grade, my daughter drifted apart from Gale. We didn't really think anything of it. She said he moved away, but we knew she was lying. She stopped talking to them." Mom was always so upset about that and she cried about it for a while. "She started getting real quiet. She just wasn't...didn't seem like our daughter anymore. My husband and I brushed it off, thinking it was just a phase. We didn't realize how wrong we were." She sighs. "It kept going. It wasn't till Junior year that my husband and I started to realize that something was up. She sent her to therapy. She came home in tears and locker herself in her room for a week, only coming out to eat." I look down at my hands. Thank god she hasn't said my name yet. Last thing I need is everyone to stare at me. "She came out and started going to school again. My husband and I thought that it was only her coming to her senses. We thought she was back to normal." Mom sighs again. "She wasn't."  
Peeta takes my hand and rubs small circles on it with his thumb. Gale pats my arm. I think Peeta may be okay with Gale now. "Then, senior year rolled around. She didn't change. Then one day, the school called. My husband was mad. When she got home, he demanded to see her wrists." Prim starts crying somewhere in the room. She hates talking about this. Mom looks at Prim and sucks in a shaky breath. She about to start crying. "There were cuts. There were scars." Prim's cries get louder and some of the girls in the auditorium start crying too.  
I drop Peeta hand and get up.  
I don't care. People now know its me Mom is talking about.  
Rory and Zoe are struggling to calm Prim. I walk right over to her and hug her. Mom keeps going. "My husband was furious. She started screaming at her about her having no friends and she locked herself in the room for the night. He threatened to send her to live with my sister, to live with her Aunt Annabella." Mom sniffs. Prim is sobbing into my shoulder.  
Glimmer has her face completely emotionless. "My daughter had been suspended for a month, because of a lie the bully told the teacher. We found out about the cuts that night. Then, she went out in her longboard and ran into someone. She cut her wrist open again. She ran home, crying. Then, she ran into him again, and she was taken to Rita's with him. She met all of his best friends. She stopped cutting. One November forth, a month later, she had all her best friends. She had such a major crush on one of them. She just was too shy to say anything. He was completely oblivious to it. Her friends didn't even know. The girls did but...the guys...you know how guys are." Some people laugh. "Anyways, she went back to school, having enrolled for the talent show online. She sang Mean Girls, which was about bullying. Then, she sang I'd Lie. She got the guy. She used to hate him. She though he was just pitying her, but learned after a week of knowing him that it wasn't the case." I tense, because they didn't know that. Prim has stopped crying, but won't let go of me. "Then, around four says of back to school, she snuck out. We were scolding her the next day, her boyfriend, his brothers, and his parents were at our house. She went outside and sat in the sand."  
I know where this is going. Cinna comes and takes Prim and Zoe away.  
I silently get up and move back to Gale and Peeta.  
"You okay?" Peeta whispers. I simply shrug, because I don't know.  
"The bully came up behind her and started calling her all these names. My daughter lost it and they ended up in a fight. We heard screaming from inside and went out to investigate. When Peeta Mellark, her boyfriend, pulled her off, she was crying. He took her inside and she locked herself in her room. She promised him and her sister she wouldn't cut again." Mom is trying not to cry. "Each word the bully had said had pushed her closer and closer to the edge. That fight on the beach pushed her off the cliff. We couldn't get in her room, but we could hear her crying. We were all beating on the door. She was pin to kill herself. She was in the bathroom, the knife positioned over her chest. She realized she couldn't do it. She ripped her door open and was screaming about needing help. I was so scared. Peeta held her. She said she almost did it and we didn't know what she met. Peeta asked her what she almost did and she said she almost killed herself." Mom sighs. "We got her depression medicine, that she is still on today." Mom sniffs. "And I just want to say thank you, to Peeta, Rye, and Graham Mellark. To Allison Morginson, Travis Michaels, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Jared Kole, and last but not least, Justice and Kegan Conner. Thank you all. I don't think you realize it, but you saved my daughters live. I can in no way ever repay you. Without you thirteen, I don't know where my daughter, Katniss Abernathy, would be today." I think she's done.  
Gale starts clapping, and then everyone else is too.  
Cinna comes back out.  
"If anyone, anyone at all, has something about bullying that they would like to say, don't hesitate to come forward." He says. Mom is still on stage.  
I hesitate for a minute and then stand up.  
People fall silent as I walk onto the stage.  
Mom is crying. I couldn't tell from my seat, but I can tell from here.  
Cinna and Mom stay with me while I take the microphone.  
My hands have a slight tremble in them.  
"I..." I sigh. I don't even know where to start. "Bullying is...it's horrible. Some people do it without even realizing they're doing it. I'm honestly curious...how many people here have been bullied before?" I raise my hand. People look around and then one girl raises her hand, and then almost all of the people that aren't popular raise their hands as well. "See? Why bully someone? Do you honestly find pleasure in putting someone down? Because I know what it feels like, and it's not cool. Raise you hand if you've ever cut because you just don't know any other way to make yourself feel better." I raise my hand again. Prim and Zoe are back in the audience. Zoe raises her hand, and then almost everyone that said they were bullied raises their hands. "See? Almost everyone that was bullied said they've cut as well. Do you even realize what bullying does to people? Do you even care?" I sigh. "Raise your hand if you've thought about suscide. You didn't have to attempt it, but raise your hand if you ever though...'nobody likes me anyways. This world is better off without me. Why don't I just end it. Nobody will even know I'm gone.'." People are crying. I raise my hand again. Cinna does, too, and Johanna and Zoe, and then some of the people that said they were bullied. "Look at that. Look how many people think nobody cares. How many people think nobody's there. That we're better off without them." I don't want to cry but I'm about to. "Now, how many of you have actually tried it." I raise my hand again. So does Johanna and Zoe. Tears start to slide down my cheeks as everyone that thought about it raises their hands as well. "How many of you still cut?" I don't raise my hand, but people who are bullied do. "See? People think the world is better without them. They think nobody cares. They run home crying. Well let me tell you something. People care. I care. I do. I really do care. I don't care who you are. I don't care if your the devil. Nobody deserves to be bullied. Ever. If you have nobody, you can come to me. I'm here. I'll help you. I know exactly how you feel. Honestly people, stop bullying. Why the fuck does that make you happy? Why do you like it! Making people feel bad about themselves! You just saw how many people have tried to kill themselves! If you have a problem, you will get better. It does get better. I know firsthand how it feels." I cough. "And you know what, I'm going to use Johanna as an example." She looks down. "People think she's a bitch. They think she's a terrible person and most of them hate her. Do you know how many times I've heard people call her a slut and a whore and a bitch and narcissistic?" Johanna gets up and leaves. "See? You guys don't fucking know her! No body knows her like me and my friends do. She may seem like a bitch, but she's not. For instance, yesterday we were in the locker rooms and I was crying. You would think she would just tell me to suck it up. She didn't. She hugged me. She calmed me down. Ever hear 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" Everyone nods. "Exactly! If you've all heard that saying, then why in gods name are you doing it! Why! You don't have any reason to hate Johanna. She one of my best friends. A few months ago, I wouldn't have done anything, but now, I see anyone bullying anyone else, no matter what grade, or if I know who they are, don't think for a second that I won't punch you in the face. And yes, that is a threat, and no, I don't care how long I get suspended for. I don't think I should be suspended at all. No bullying is a rule at school, and if your breaking it, and I deck you in the mouth to stop it, so what! I've stopping it, aren't I?" People are nodding. "If you see someone getting bullied, don't just walk past or join in like you did for me, please, I'm begging you. And if you don't want to do anything, find a teacher, or me. Seriously. You don't know what's going on in their life. Their toes my be to the edge if that cliff." I cough again, "I'm done." I mumble, handing to Microphone to Cinna before walking off the stage, out the auditorium doors, heading off to find Johanna.  
I find her in the bathroom.  
"Go away Brainless." She's crying.  
I didn't even realize she was being bullied, let alone this bad.  
"You know I can't do that." I whisper.  
She stares at me for a long time.

"How'd you do it?" she whispers.

"Do what?" I move closer to her.

"Get back to normal! Get over it! Stop cutting! Step away from the edge of the cliff?"

"Well…" the bathroom door opens and Jen, Annie and Allison come in. "Love Johanna. You guys. I did it from the love from you guys. From my family."

"I don't have shit for a family." She says.

"We're your family." I whisper.

"No for year! You know how my parents left me on the porch of an orphanage when I was a baby! My foster parents don't give a shit about me! They hit me!" she says.

_What!_

"Johanna why didn't you tell us?" Jen asks.

"Because I don't like pity!" she screams before getting up and storming out of the bathroom. Annie starts crying, and then the four of us are hysterical.

I follow Johanna but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Go get Cinna and the guys!" I choke out. Jen and Allison take off while me and Annie head outside.

In less than five minutes, my friends, Gale included, come outside.

I think we all know I'm the fastest runner, Gale might be a bit faster, though.

I grab my inhaler from my bag and look towards the busy road where Johanna ran towards. Gale reads my mind and follows me the second I take off at full speed towards Johanna. We keeps up with me effortlessly.

We get to the road just in time to see Johanna step out in busy traffic. Gale doesn't stop running. The second the car is an inch from Johanna. He knocks both himself and Johanna to safety. The Pinellas trail is to my left and a bride is to my right with the Seminole lake underneath it. Johanna is screaming every word she can think of at Gale, beating the shit out of his chest. She's crying hysterically. Gale is much stronger and simply holds her.

That's when I know that I can really trust him again.

My best friend just tried to kill herself.

Everyone jogs up behind me.

I don't realize I'm having an asthma attack until my Mom, who came out with Cinna, takes the inhaler from my fingers and puts it to my lips. I also don't realize I'm sobbing till Peeta hugs me. And I don't realize how dizzy I am until I lose consciousness.

…

JOHANNA'S POV

Oh my god. I let it push me over the edge. I tried to kill myself and Gale Hawthorne saved my life. I must have passed out. I wake up, not at home, but in bed. I hear hushed whispers.

"She scared catnip to death." I think that's Gale.

"Catnip?" Finnick.

"Katniss. Sorry…" I hear someone laugh, Peeta, maybe.

Someone moves next to me.

"Someone grab her before-" I hear a bang and then a loud groan.

"Fuck!" Katniss groans.

"Good morning." Gale says through laughter.

"Fuck you Gale." She snarls.

"Oh calm down Catnip." He says. I roll over and then act like I'm waking up.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to call me Catnip?" she grumbles. I open my eyes and everyone acts normal when they see I'm awake. Good. I hate pity. I don't need people feeling bad for me. Katniss looks down. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" Everyone single one of our friends are here, along with Katniss's two sisters. Katniss is in her bra and underwear. Nobody says a word. She stalks off to her dresser and pulls it open. She whips around. All the guys are snickering, including Peeta. "Mom!" Katniss calls.

"Your Mom isn't here." Peeta says.

"Well then where are my clothes?" she demands, going into her bathroom and checking the closet. "Peeta Ryan, either you give me my clothes or they never come off with you around again!" she walks back out of the bathroom.

"I don't have your clothes!" Peeta says.

KATNISS'S POV

"Would someone please give me my clothes!" I exclaim.

""You should check the roof." Gale says casually.

"You wouldn't dare." I snarl. They all start laughing.

"Actually, I would." He stands up.

I walk out onto my balcony.

"It's freezing out here!" I exclaim.

I go right back into my room.

They don't know what I'm going to do. Peeta has his arms in just the right position. When he least expects it, I quickly pull his shirt off.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

I huff and walk back to the balcony.

"How are you gonna get on the roof?" They all come outside.

"Good question…" the roof is at least ten feet from the balcony.

I climb onto the railing. I still can't reach it.

The house is brick and it juts out at random spots.

I grab the one that juts out the most and put my foot on it.

"This is a bad idea." Peeta says.

"She'll be fine." Gale waves him off.

I sigh and look at the tree that I could grab.

Then I jump off the railing and into the tree, scrambling up the branches and onto the roof.

I go over to my clothes and take off Peeta's shirt. I pull on a tanish white dress and then black stockings, that look brown against my skin, and then a beige cardigan. I then push all my clothes off the roof and then hop the ten feet back to the balcony.

"Can I have my shirt?" Peeta asks. I hesitate and then run my hand down his bare chest.

I bite my lip and then shake his head.

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nope." I repeat, going back into my room and stuffing my clothes back in my drawer.

My phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I ask.

"First of all, are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine." Peeta goes to take his shirt so I stuff it down the front of my dress. He huffs.

"And Johanna?" she presses.

"Jo's fine."

"Well…you know how the family comes to our house for Thanksgiving?" she asks.

"Yeah…" I say.

"They're going to be there in an hour. Get everyone but your sisters and Johanna out of the house and then get that place cleaned up." She says. "And get the guest rooms ready and start dinner. Make sure there's plenty for everyone." I sigh.

"I'm on it." I hang up. "Okay, everyone but Johanna, get out of the house."

"Well then." Peeta grumbles. My phone starts ringing.

"Oh, and make sure Peeta and Gale stay too, because their families are coming over for dinner." I sigh.

"Okay." I hang up again. "Okay, everybody except for Gale and Peeta and Johanna get the fuck out. My entire family is going to be here in an hour!" I say.

"Really?" Prim's excited. I nod. I'm excited too.

"Yes! Get out!" I start pushing everyone but Jo, Peeta and Gale to the front door and then shut the door in their face. "Okay! You, baker boy, go start dinner. There's twenty nine people we're feeding! Gale, go help Peeta, Jo, help me with the rooms, you two, clean downstairs. Spic and span people! We've got an hour!" everyone runs off in all different directions. Johanna and I hurriedly change the sheets on the bed and smooth them out so there's no wrinkles.

Johanna starts cleaning the bathroom while I shut my door and Zoe's door and Prim's door and then I dust everything and wipe down all the counters and then help Johanna with the bathroom.

I wipe down the walls and then sprint downstairs and hurriedly help Prim and Zoe. Johanna cleans one bathroom and I clean the other and then I go out front with my keys and move my car into the garage.

"Gale! Gimme your car keys!" I shout. I run into the kitchen and take them and then run outside and move his car to the other garage. I straighten out the porch and look at the time.

"Ten minutes!" I slam the front door and set the dining room table hurriedly. I wipe every inch of dust off the pictures of me and Prim and Zoe and some of me and Peeta and all my friends and Prim with her friends and Zoe with her's. Prim just gets the vacuum in the closet, the boys just finish dinner, when there's a knock on the door. I finish with my shorts boots I just pulled on, rake through my hair and walk to the front door, pulling it open. Right at an hour. Mom is so good at being on time and knowing when someone is going to be on time. It's just my family. Gale and Peeta's aren't here.

"Grandma!" Prim pushes past and hugs her.

"Come on in," I smile and step aside.

"You've both grown up so much!" Grandpa says. "Katniss, you look like a woman now!" I smile and shut the door. Zoe looks nervous and uncomfortable, along with Jo and Peeta. Gale doesn't because he knows everyone already. We go through the hug and kiss thing.

"Okay, this is my friend Johanna, my boyfriend Peeta-"

"So this is the lucky man who's stolen my grandbabies heart!" Grandpa says. Peeta, always the gentleman, shakes hands with everyone.

"And you remember Gale." I say.

"Of course!" Grandma hugs Gale. "And who are you?" she turns to Zoe. Mom told me that she didn't tell them that they adopted Zoe.

"Well…she's your granddaughter. Mom and Dad adopted her." I say.

"Another grandchild!" Grandpa grins. Mom walks through the door just then, her hands full with bags of stuff.

"Hey, is that mine?" Jo asks.

"Well…yes." Mom says. She thrusts everything in my hands and I stumble. Peeta places his hand on my back, steadying me. "Take those to your room. I'll explain when you're done."

I struggle to take the things to the stairs, and without a word, Peeta takes everything and disappears upstairs. I hate when he does that. It makes me feel incapable. I would never tell him that, though. I don't want to upset him.

"She's so sweet!" Lauren gushes, moving to converse with Prim and Zoe.

"So I've got a new granddaughter?" Grandma asks. Peeta comes back downstairs.

"Actually, you've got two." Mom says.

"What?" Prim, Zoe and I say at the same time.

"Well…I've adopted Johanna."

**So…yeah…**

**That whole thing with Johanna just came to me and I couldn't get the idea away. **

**Disclaimr: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	16. Chapter 16

"You what?" I gasp.  
"I said I've adopted Johanna." Mom repeats. I have to clutch Peeta's arm to stay upright. "Meaning Johanna is your best friend and your sister. After what happened today, I knew I was going to take her in. So I did. Cinna made sure you got home. He knew." She says.  
"So me and brainless are sisters?" Jo demands.  
"Yes." Mom says.  
"Well!" Grandma exclaims. "Welcome to the family!"

**JOHANNA'S POV**

I'm speechless. I actually have a real family. Katniss, Prim and Zoe are my sisters. I have a family.  
Katniss doesn't look too happy.

**KATNISS'S POV**

I'm ecstatic, honestly, but I can't seem to move. I might be falling over. Peeta's hands lock on my waist.  
"Are you mad, Katniss?" Mom asks. I open my mouth and close it again, and then shake my head.  
"Speechless?" Jo asks. I nod.  
"And you'll be sharing a room." Mom adds. I'm not even mad about that either. "Neither one of you are going to school tomorrow because I have to take you shopping." She says. "And you're not going for the rest of the week." She adds.  
"I have to go Thursday." I clear my throat.  
"No you don't. I'm not going Thursday." Peeta says. The doorbell rings and Mom pulls it open. The Mellark's.  
"What was the point of kicking us out if we were coming right back?" Rye walks in.  
My Mom introduces Peeta's family to my family and then the adults start to chat. They're all shocked when they find out that Johanna is my sister now.  
The doorbell rings again and I'm honestly nervous to see the Hawthorne's again.  
Mom pulls open the door. Her and Hazelle stare at each other, then they both start crying and hug each other.  
Hazelle bustles over to me and hugs me tightly, and then kisses my cheek and hugs Prim.  
I hug Rory and then Vick. Gale walks over to Posy and lifts her up, walking over to me. Everyone moves to the living room and we all follow.  
"Posy, this is Katniss." Gale says.  
"Hi Posy," I smile. She reaches for me and I lift her up.  
"You pretty!" she giggles.  
"Your beautiful." I reply. She smiles a toothy grin at me.  
She looks at Madison. I set her down and Alyssa's son and daughter, Posy and Madison all move into the corner.  
"So Katniss," Mom begins. This is her casual "About to embarrass me" tone. "Look what I found today." She grabs a piece of paper from the side table next to the couch and hands it to me. "Read it out loud." She says.  
"I don't know if I want to." Jo, Peeta, Rye, Graham and Gale all snicker.  
"Well do it anyways." Mom says. Everyone is silent.  
"Okay uh…" I trail off. "Do you love me?" that's the first part.  
"Keep going." She says. It's in green crayon.  
"Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend?" I look uo at Mom again, confused. "If you do, you can hold my hand if you wanna. I think that is how love is. Check yes or no." I frown. There's two boxes. One of them is labeled "Yes" and the other is labeled "no"  
"Do you know what this is from?" Mom asks. Peeta's pale for some reason.  
I'm silent for a long time. I shut my eyes, thinking.  
Yes! I remember now.  
"Yes. I was in third grade. This kid that sat next to me…I think he had a orange shirt on. He had blue eyes and blonde curly hair…I thought he was cute." Io laugh a little. "I think I actually kissed him on the bus. But…I passed him this note and my teacher…Mrs…was it Martin? Yes, Mrs. Martin saw me pass the note. The kiud answered but she took it away before I could see what he had said." Peeta is staring at me, his eyes dark blue.  
"What did he say?" he whispers. I look back at the note.  
"He said yes." He walks over to me and takes the note. He looks from me, to the note, back to me.  
"Katniss." He says. "What did the boy look like?" he demands.  
"I told you curly blonde hair and blue eyes." I say.  
"Yes." He says.  
"Yes," I'm confused.  
"And the girl wore a pink dress with her hair in a pink bow. She kissed me on the bus on the way to the farm for a field trip and told me not to tell. Then the next day she passed me a note that was written in green crayon. And I checked yes with a blue crayon. Then Mrs. Martin took the note away before I could give it back to her." Peeta says. Mom stares at both of us and then opens up the drawer again and gets my baby book.  
She drops it on the coffee table and flips to third grade.  
And there I am. In third grade with a pink dress and a matching bow.  
Mom flips the page again to a picture of me in class in third grade.  
With a boy in an orange shirt sitting next to me. I'm writing on our classwork and he's just staring at me.  
He's not working. He's staring at me.  
And the little boy…  
I knee; down next to my Mom and take the book.  
His eyes…  
I look up at Peeta, who is staring right back at me.  
His eyes are identical to the little boy in the picture.  
"Where did you go in Elementary School?" I at in a monotone voice.  
"Plumb Elementary," he whispers.  
"So did I," I whisper, looking back at the book. "And your third grade teacher-"  
"Was Mrs. Martin." He cuts in.  
I shut my eyes for a second, my face looking at the book.  
"When you went to that farm, did a girl trip and scrape her knee?" I blurt.  
"Yes. And she was crying and I helped her find a teacher. She wandered off to see the bow and arrows in the barn and I followed her. She tripped on a tree branch and scraped her knee. Her left knee."  
"I have a scar on my left knee from tripping on a tree branch when I was at that farm. And a boy with identical eyes to yours helped me up."  
"Oh my goodness." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"And then a boy with dark hair and grey eyes told me to back off of his little sister." Peeta says.  
"And I punched the guy in the face for bullying my brother." Rye says.  
"So…not only did I know you as little kids, but I kissed you, Gale told you to back off me and Rye and Gale got into a fight." I say.  
"Which was how I broke my arm! Trying to break it up!" Graham exclaims.  
"All because of a note." I say.  
"Which means he was in love with you in third grade." Mom blurts. "Because you asked if he loved you and he checked yes."  
"Please, Peeta's been head over heels in love with you since ninth grade. You never saw him watching you from across the cafeteria." Johanna says.  
"And you never saw me tell Glimmer to back off of you when we were in ninth grade. It seemed to only fuel the fire, because you got worse." Peeta says.  
"You do realize Glimmer has a major crush on you, right?" Gale asks.  
"Hence the reason she hates me so much." I stand up.  
"When you told her to back off Brainless, you probably pissed her off and she took it out on Katniss. Which is why she got Katniss suspended. She was mad and wanted to take the month to win you over." Jo exclaims.  
Someone rings the doorbell. I sigh and walk over to it.  
Nobody's there.  
I look around and then spot a piece of paper on the ground. I frown and pick it up, and then shut the front door and walk back into the living room.  
"What's that?" Peeta asks.  
"Um…" it's a note. "A note." I say.  
"Read it out loud." Jo says. I clear my throat.  
_Katniss,__  
__Either you break up with that boyfriend of yours or I push Johanna Mason, Prim and Zoe Abernathy so far of that cliff that they will NEVER come back. (meaning I'll bully them so bad they kill themselves)__  
__ You know who this is from but you're pretty stupid so it's from Glimmer Maxwell._  
I stare at the note.  
And then I start laughing.  
"I swear she gets stupider every day." I snort and shake my head, pulling out my phone and dialing Cinna.  
"Hey Katniss," he says.  
"Hey Cinna. So you know how they're trying to find a way to expel Glimmer?" I ask. "But they have no evidence?" I ask.  
"Yes…" he says.  
"Well I've got something. Do you have Plutarch's number?" I ask sweetly.  
There's a long silence.  
"I'll text it to you." the line goes dead.  
I wait impatiently.  
"Who's Plutarch?" Grandma asks.  
"Our principle." My phone beeps. I click on the number and press "call" and it starts ringing.  
"Hello?" Plutarch asks.  
"Uh yeah…It's Katniss Abernathy. Do you have a minute?" I ask. There's a short pause.  
"Sure. How'd you get my number?" he asks.  
"Cinna." I reply.  
"Okay…" he sighs.  
"So…you know how you guys were trying to find a way to expel Glimmer but had no evidence of her actually doing something?" I ask.  
"Yes." He says.  
"Well…I think I've got a little something." I say.

…..

So now I'm waiting at pier sixty for Plutarch to show up so we can talk. Everyone stayed home. I drove because it's way too cold to do anything else.  
Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around. Plutarch.  
"Okay. What have you got?" he asks. I pull the note from my pocket and hand it to him. He reads it over and over and over again. "This…this could work. No, this will work." He grins. I nod my head. "Okay, well I'm supposed to be meeting my wife for our anniversary but I stopped on the way, so I've got to go." He says.  
"Okay. Happy Anniversary." I smile. He pats my shoulder.  
"Thanks, Katniss." He walks off.  
"You'll never get away with it." Glimmer snarls behind me. I head for my car, ignoring her. She follows me. "I may just have to kill them myself." I keep walking. She can hardly break a nail, there's no way she can kill three people.  
I get in my car and drive home. I've been gone for almost an hour.  
I park in the garage and go inside.  
Everyone looks worried and nervous. We've already had dinner.  
I'm so happy that I actually start crying. Peeta immediately hugs me.  
"What happened? Did he say it won't work?" Jo asks frantically. Peeta is still shirtless because I didn't give him back his shirt yet. I shake my head into Peeta's chest.  
"No? It's going to work?" Peeta asks, holding me at arms length. I start nodding again. He looks estatic.  
"I'm going to school tomorrow. I've got to watch her go down. We can do our stuff after school tomorrow." I say.

…

It's Johanna, Prim and Zoe that ride to school with me now.  
When we get out front of the door, I freeze.  
Peeta and Glimmer are kissing.  
But it's so obvious that Peeta is trying to get away.  
Johanna stares at me, along with Prim and Zoe, who have tears in their eyes.  
I don't feel an ounce of being upset.  
I calmly walk up to them. His eyes are open and grow frantic. I tap Glimmer on the shoulder but she doesn't do anything.  
I grab her arm then, and yank her off of Peeta. I have another tan dress on, no stockings but leather boots. I have a necklace on too.  
"Last time I check, Peeta was my boyfriend, not yours." I slide my hand down Peeta's arm and link my fingers with his. "Don't touch what doesn't belong to you." I walk inside, pulling Peeta with me. I have a tooth brush and toothpaste with me.  
"Katniss, I didn't-I-I-I-" he's about to start crying.  
I ignore him and pull him to the girls bathroom. He stops walking so I give his hand a insistent tug. He probably thinks I'm going to break up with him.  
I walk right into the girl bathroom.  
"Everyone out! There's a fire and the fire alarms aren't working!" I exclaim. All the girls grab their things and run. I check under every single stall just to make sure and then I get out the play dough and push it against the door.  
"Katniss-" I shake my head and get my toothbrush and toothpaste from my bag and hand it to him. He gives me a terrified look and then brushes his teeth. He washes his mouth out and turns to me. "Katniss, I sw-" I kiss him so lightly he hardly feels it. I run my fingers up and down his chest.  
"I know you didn't." I whisper. I wrap my arms around his middle and hug him tightly. He hugs me back, breathing heavily into my hair.  
I back away and grab my stuff, throwing away my toothbrush and putting my toothpaste back in my bag.  
"Let's go,"

….

It's not until fifth period Art that I am called down to the office over the intercom. They normally call you with a student coming with a pass.  
Peeta gives me a panicked expression.  
"I'll be fine," I kiss his cheek and gather my things.  
I think Mr. Johnson already knows what is going on.  
I walk out calmly and right to Plutarch's. Glimmer is angrier than I've ever seen her.  
"I didn't write it." She snaps. "She's lying! She probably wrote it!"  
Yes, because I wrote a threat to myself to get her in trouble, I think to myself, sarcastically.  
I sit down calmly.  
"Katniss, did you write this note to yourself?" Plutarch asks.  
"No," I say.  
"We have no physical…physical proof that she's bullied you." Plutarch sighs. "Which means one thing…" he presses the button to the intercom. "Would all students immediately report to the auditorium at this time." What is he doing? "Which means we have to rely on witnesses." He sighs. "Go to the auditorium." He waves us both off.  
I'm out of the room first, furious.  
"Hey Brainless." Jo walks next to me. "What's got your panties in a twist?" she asks. I sigh and shake my head.  
"You'll see Johanna, you'll fucking see." I grumble. Hands close around my waist from behind and I feel myself being lifted up into the air. I gasp in shock and thrash around. I am placed on someone's shoulders. "Gale!" I exclaim.  
"What? You walk so slow, what do you expect?" Johanna snickers.  
People stare when we walk into the auditorium.  
Someone else's hands close around my waist and then im lifted off Gale and onto someone elses shoulders.  
"Peeta!" he laughs and drops me in my seat. I straighten out my dress, seated between Gale and Peeta again.  
"Okay people!" people know it's serious because it's not Cinna on stage, its Plutarch. "We have a situation between Katniss Abernathy and Glimmer Maxwell." He begins. Everyone goes dead silent. "I'm going to ask you all questions. Katniss, Glimmer, please come to the stage." I'm not nervous in the slightest.  
I get up and walk right up to the stage. Glimmer goes to shove me, out of Plutarch's view. I'm not about to let her get away with it. She grabs my arm.  
"Let go." I say. Plutarch turns around.  
"Glimmer, release Katniss." He says. She hesitate and then releases me.  
Plutarch points to the left of him and then points to me. I move to the spot he wants me at and Glimmer does the same.  
"Now, we're going to go by rows. First row, if you have ever seen Katniss be bullied my Glimmer, raise your hands." Everyone raises their hands. I have Rumor Has It by Adele stuck in my head and I can't help but start humming it. "Second row." Everyone raises their hands again. The bell for sixth period rings and everyone remains seated. "Third." Everyone raises their hands. He goes through the entire auditorium and not a single person doesn't raise their hand.  
Plutarch looks at me and then reaches down and takes my left hand.  
I stare at him as he flips it over. There's nothing there. He sighs sharply. He's looking to see the scars. I flip my right wrist over and his eyes turn to sympathy as he inspects the scars. He releases me.  
"Now…I need everyone that knows what Glimmer's handwriting looks like to come to the stage. Gale, Delly. Clove, Hanna and Kalye all come to the stage. He hands the note to Gale. "Is that her handwriting?" Gale nods and passes it to the girls, who's jaws go slack and they all nod.  
"It is not!" Glimmer lunges at me and Gale quickly steps in front of me.  
"Don't touch my family." He says calmly, pressing his hand to my side to move my completely behind him.  
"What does the paper say?" Someone shouts.  
Glimmer glares at Gale and then moves back her to spot to the right of Plutarch.  
Plutarch ushers everyone but me and Glimmer off the stage, ignoring the person that asked what the note said.  
"Now, since Katniss was clearly bullied by Glimmer, and apparently tried to…" he looks at me and then clears this throat. "Tried to kill herself, I need someone who was there that day, or everyone that was there, that wants to…come to the stage." Rye, Graham, Peeta and Prim get up without hesitation and move to the stage. I keep humming to myself as Peeta speaks. He trails off, looking at me. I didn't realize I was singing till I noticed everyone was staring at me.  
"I…sorry. It's…sorry, it's stuck in my head…I…don't mind me." I stutter. Peeta shoots me a concerned look and finishes answering all Plutarch's questions and then passes the microphone to Prim. She says the exact same thing's Peeta said, along with Rye and Graham. Plutarch sighs sharply.  
He orders them back to their seats.  
"Okay…I think that…out of witnesses, it is clear that this note is from Glimmer. And since the bullying is happening on school campus, you've been breaking the rules. So…Glimmer Maxwell, your expelled."  
Glimmer's eyes go dark and she turns on me.  
"You bitch!" she screeches. I'm not going to fight her.  
"You make me feel so confident of myself." I head off the stairs to the stage. "And Glimmer?" I look back at her. "Thank you. For your consideration." I smile sweetly at her and go back to my seat. People stare at me in shock.  
I hear heavy footsteps behind me and turn around, just in time for grab Glimmer's wrist, stopping her from slapping me.  
"Wait!" I run back to the stage and take the microphone from Plutarch. "Glimmer, before you go, I have to know…why do you hate me so much?" I ask. "We were best friends. Why do you hate me?"  
She stares at me and then walks up onto the stage. Plutarch watches carefully. Johanna joins me on the stage, looking ready to pounce at any second.  
"Why do I hate you?" she repeats. She takes the microphone from me. "Why do I hate you?" she repeats again. "In middle school, on the last day, that guy I used to like, Alex. Remember?" I nod. "We were dating, remember?" I nod again. "On the last day, he broke up with me. He said 'I love someone else'. When I asked who, he said you. You stole him away from me." she says.  
"I hardly knew him." I say.  
"Well he wanted you. Everyone wants you." she says. I scoff.  
"That is ridiculous." I say.  
"No. It's not. Raise your hand if you want to have sex with Katniss."  
My jaw drops when almost every guy raises their hands.  
"See?" she stares at me. "And I guess this year you pushed me too far, because not only does every guy in this school want you, but you managed to get the guy I wanted, and that just pissed me off." Without a word, she hands the microphone to Plutarch and walks off the stage. Some guys are standing up, looking desperate, their eye set on my chest. I look at Johanna, who looks…protective.  
I slowly start to back up.  
"Okay well…everyone please report to sixth period." Plutarch says.  
I suck in a breath and walk off the stage.  
"She even smells good. She must taste amazing." A guy says to someone else.  
"She smells like vanilla and strawberries." Someone says. I head down the row that contain my friends and grab my stuff.  
"They're talking about tasting you." Peeta's jealous.  
"They can only fantasize. You've actually done it." I mumble before walking off, leaving him there, frozen.  
I'm alone on the way to Cinna's.  
Now that Glimmer made me realize that, I am very conscious of the eyes that follow me down the halls.  
**  
****PEETA'S POV**

Those words left me breathless. I said how they were talking about tasting her, and she said that they were fantasizing about it, that I've actually done it.  
The tardy bell rings before I'm capable of moving again.

**KATNISS'S POV**

I'm tardy to class. I walk right in though, because this is my class with Cinna. He stops me and pulls me back into the halls.  
"Are you okay?" he asks.  
"I'm fine," I sigh. He sighs, too, and pulls me back inside the classroom.  
I drop in my seat and the notice Peeta's absence.  
What did I do?  
It's not till five minutes in the lesson does he show up.  
Cinna gives him a long look and then sighs.  
"Go sit down." He walks over to me and sits in the seat next to me.  
He doesn't say a word.  
I struggle to pay attention. The bell rings and I'm out of my seat in an instant.  
He's mad at me anyways.  
I gather my things and force myself to wait by the door.  
He joins me, but stops me from going to class.  
"Do you want to go to class?" He asks.  
"Yes." I lie. He narrows his eyes and the sighs and follows me to gym. We have the health portion on H.O.P.E today.  
We are led into the girl gym teachers classroom for health and we all sit down.  
The bell rings and she starts right in on her lesson.  
I'm so happy Glimmer got kicked out that I have to keep myself from crying.  
We're talking about sex today.  
"Okay, let me just stand off...raise your hands if you have a girlfriend if boyfriend." Me and Peeta, along with most everyone raise their hands. There isn't a person in this school that doesn't know we're dating. "Okay. Now raise your hand if you've had sex." Everyone drops their hand but me. I shoot Peeta a look and he sighs, raising his hand again. People then slowly start raising their hands.  
"Okay," she starts to drone on about sex and the consequences of having sex. Then she passes condoms out to everyone. "Make sure to keep yourself protected." Johanna slides me her condom  
"You need it more than I do!" She hisses.  
I hand both if them to Peeta, who slides them back to me.  
"I don't have the dick!" I mutter, shoving them real deep in his pocket. He sucks in a breath and begins to fidget.  
After the teacher drones on for a good ten minutes, his face is growing red. He raises his hand.  
"May I go to the bathroom?" He asks. The teacher nods.  
He glances at me; at my chest, and then walks out.  
What the fuck just happened?  
"I think you got him excited!" Johanna hisses in my ear. I elbow her in the ribs and she snickers.  
I think I did, too, but I'm not about to admit that.  
He doesn't come back, even after the bell rings. The teacher looks like she couldn't care less.  
I gather my things and head for the car, Jo behind me. Prim and Zoe are already waiting for me.  
"You think he's mad at me?" I ask after a long time of silence in the car.  
"I don't know. He would have called you by now, probably." She says.  
"Exactly." We pass the bakery, and I see his car.  
"Lets investigate," Jo suggests. I pull into the parking lot and nod.  
They follow me inside. Mrs. Mellark smiles when she sees us.  
"Go on up." She says warmly.  
That's exactly what we do.  
Rye and Graham are in the living room. They snicker when they see me.  
"He's in his room." Rye says. I sigh and head down the hall.  
I knock gently on the door.  
"I'm coming in." I say. I hear him sigh but I don't get a response, so I just go in, locking the door behind me.  
He's laying with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.  
"Did I do something?" I whisper as I sit down on the edge of his bed next to him.  
"No." He says quietly.  
"Why'd you leave?" I ask.  
"I think you know why." He narrows his eyes a tiny bit, searching mine. I bite my lip and shrug.  
"Sorry?" We both laugh a little, and then fall into an awkward silence.  
Since when are things between us awkward?  
"I didn't mean to...uh...make that happen." I mumble, shift a bit, uncomfortable with the way in sitting. He scoots over and I lay down next to him.  
"I know you didn't." He whispers, his hand sliding down the side of my body to my bare thigh. My dress was ridden up to my hips, completely exposing my underwear. I don't bother fixing it. "You just don't know the effect you have." He inhales deeply and then kisses my cheek, leaving fire where his lips just were.  
Why are things so awkward?  
"Well...I've got to go."

We don't get home from shopping for Johanna till midnight. Mrs. Mellark asked her to accompany us to New York and she agreed.  
Then Johanna and I lock ourselves in our room to pack.  
"Are things still awkward?" She asks.  
He doesn't realize the effect he has on me.  
"Uh..." I cough. "Very." I continue folding articles of clothing.  
She pulls out her laptop and skypes Rye, who picks up, his light on, clothes all around the room.  
"Thank god I'm not the only last minute waiter." Rye exclaims when he sees our room, littered in clothing and shopping bags.  
"Your not." Graham comes into the room. "Hey girls." He waves.  
"Where's Peeta?" Jo asks casually. I look down, folding another shirt.  
"Um...asleep, I think. Why? Is something wrong?" Rye asks. Johanna explains everything. Both boys sigh.  
"He'll come around, Kat." Graham says. I simply shrug, having folded the last article of clothing. We are to meet at the bakery at nine tomorrow morning and be at the airport in Orlando by Twelve.  
"I know what his problem is." I say.  
"And what is it?" Rye asks. I hesitate and then runs a hand through my hair.  
"He wants sex."

...

I wake up, not to my alarm, but to my phone ringing.  
Buts it's not mine, it's Johanna's.  
she groans.  
"Hello?" She's half awake. "Fuck! We'll meet you at the airport!" She hangs up. "It's nine thirty!"  
We were supposed to be at the bakery a half hour ago!  
We both pull on clothes, Kohanna in a long sleeve shirt, her boots and her jeans and me in a long sleeve, white, completely lace dress that covers my body and flows out, a tan belt around my waist, the dress covering my body, that goes to my knees, then a bracelet and leather boots. We brush our hair and teeth, roll on deodorant and grab every last minute thing and throw them into our suitcases, racing downstairs.  
"Bye!" I grab my keys and pop the truck to my car hurriedly. We dove everything in and I take off, speeding.  
This is gonna be a long drive.  
We said goodbye to everyone last night.  
Mom have each of us 600 dollars.  
Orlando is almost a two hour drive from my house.  
Johanna blasts the radio as we head to the airport.  
"Who had called you?" I ask.  
"Peeta." She says.  
I then look at my phone to see I have no missed calls or messages.  
I shake my head.

...

We get to the airport at eleven thirty, out flight taking off in an hour.  
By the time we reach the Mellark's we're already apologizing profusely. Peeta doesn't glance at me.  
What did I do?  
"It's okay, I understand." Mrs. Mellark smiles as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
I sigh.  
"Good," I breathe. Alyssa is coming, too.  
I drop into my chair next to Peeta, Johanna on my left.  
Everyone goes back about their conversations.  
"Katniss, you look lovely." Mrs. Mellark smiles.  
"Thank you." I smile back, adjusting the dress.  
Peeta finally looks up at me, and his eyes widen. They're dark blue. He looks right back down.  
I've never been out of the state before, I've never seen snow and I've never been on an airplane, so I'm super nervous.  
When they call us to the plane, and we're walking down the terminal, I freeze up.  
Peeta looks back at me and then frowns and takes my hand, pulling me with him onto the plane.  
I'm next to him, in between some creepy lady who is smacking in her gum, shouting nonsense whenever she died on temple run.  
I shoot Peeta a look over her head and he rolls his eyes with a smirk, turning his attention to the window.  
"Hey," I tug his hand. "Switch seats with me." He sighs and gets up. We switch seats and I turn my attention to the window, watching as we begin to move. I'm really nervous.  
"Excuse me?" Peeta asks the last politely. "Do you mind switching seats with me?"  
The lady nods her head, mumbling about temple run having a glitch.  
She switches seats with Peeta, who takes my hand.  
I look up at him but he doesn't look at me.  
"So are you going to tell me why you're mad at me now?" I ask quietly.

**PEETA'S POV**

"I'm not mad at you." I still don't look at her. I know she's not having it.  
She drops my hand and puts one hand on one of my cheeks and one on the other, turning my head to face her. Her eyes are light grey.  
"Yes you are, Peeta. What did I do?" She whispers weakly.  
"You didn't do anything, I swear I'm not mad at you." I tell her seriously.  
"Well then why are you ignoring me?" She demands.  
"I'll tell you why later." I brush her off.  
"I want to know why now." She says stubbornly.  
"Well I'm not telling you why now."

**KATNISS'S POV****  
**  
Are we allowed to switch seats on this plane?  
I think she's between Rye and Graham.  
I bite my lip. He's watching me closely, and I know he'll never let me out of his sight.  
I huff and get my earbuds, blasting music from my phone in my ears.  
I then proceeded to force myself to fall asleep.

******PEETA'S POV**

If we were out of public, I would have told her why I was ignoring her, but I can't, so I'll just have to watch her sleep for now. I take her limp hand again and link her fingers with mine.  
She's got her head on the side of the plane. Her grip on my hands tightens and then, still asleep, she moves her head to my shoulder.  
"Pssssst!" I look up to see Johanna. "Switch seats with me!" She hisses.  
"But-"  
"She's fine, switch seats with me!" She cuts me off mid-sentence. I sight and move Katniss so her head is against the plane again, and then I get up and go to the seat between Rye and Graham.  
**  
****JOHANNA'S POV**

I'm bored and Rye and Graham are irritating, so I'm gonna wake Brainless. She groans and swats my hand away.  
"Wake up!" I hiss in her ear.  
"Go away, Johanna." She groans.  
"No. Wake up now or I'll throw you off this plane without a parachute." She smirks, her eyes still closed.  
"Is that a threat?" She asks.  
"Yes. And a promise." I reply.

**KATNISS'S POV**

I won't lie when I say I'm glad Jo and Peeta switched seats. Me and Johanna start talking about him and New York.  
"Are you single?" The temple run lady asks loudly, looking right at me. I look around like an idiot and Johanna has to fake a cough to compose herself.  
"Me?" I ask dumbly.  
"Yes. Your are beautiful. Are you single?" She smiles sweetly at me. I don't disrespect her for being attracted to...her own kind, I guess, but I'm not.  
"Um...no. I have a boyfriend." I say.  
"Boyfriend." She breathes. "Your straight. Of course the hot ones are straight." She grumbles.  
Johanna is struggling not to laugh.  
I get up and move to Rye, Graham and Peeta.  
I grab Rye's hand and Johanna grabs Graham's. we pull them right out of their seats.  
"Go sit where I was." I mumble. They're half awake anyways. She both stumble off.  
Johanna completely loses it, laughing so hard she's choking.  
"What's so funny?" Peeta groans, being half awake. He looks at me and then Johanna.  
"Katniss just got asked out." Jo gasps between fits of laughter, well...slickers and cackles.  
"She what?" Peeta demands.  
"By the girl that was next to me!" She hides her face with her hands, hysterical.  
Peeta looks at me and then joins in on her laughter.  
"Stop!" I hiss. They laugh harder. "It's not funny!" I whisper. Alyssa turns around in her seat.  
"Peeta, if you wake my kids your watching them for the whole trip." She's even trying not to laugh.  
She flips back into her seat.  
They both force themselves to be quiet.  
Jerks.

The second we're off the plane, they go back to hysterics.  
The lady stops me.  
"Are you sure?" She's got her hand on my arm and she's standing too close for my liking.  
In answer, I hold up me and Peeta's linked hands. She quickly kisses my cheek before disappearing from my sight. My jaw is slack. Now Peeta, Johanna, Rye and Graham all go into hysterics.  
Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Mellark come back with all our luggage.  
"What's so funny?" Mr. Mellark asks. Alyssa explains the situation to her parents.  
"And you find this funny?" Mrs. Mellark snaps at Peeta.  
"I..." He forces himself to stop laughing. Mrs. Mellark looks at me.  
"I'll let you deal with him." She smiles sweetly at me.  
Peeta looks more scared of me then he does of his own mother.  
"Mom-" I drop his hand.  
"No. Katniss, you can punish him in any way. There's no boundaries."  
"So I can do whatever I want?" A smirk is slowly coming onto my lips.  
"Yes." She says.  
I stare at Peeta, trying to come up with a plan.  
"W-what are you gonna do to me?" His eyes are weary.  
"I don't know yet. Don't worry. I'll come up with something. Keep your eyes open."  
"Okay, well, Katniss, if you don't change your going to freeze." Mr. Mellark says.  
Johanna follows me to the family bathroom.  
"So what are you gonna do to Peeta?" She asks as I change into jeans, a thick long sleeve shirt that's white and my tan trench coat.  
"I have no idea." I say. I move my hair out of the way.  
"You should wear the black scarf, too." Johanna says.  
I dig the black scarf out and put it on.  
We head back out if the bathroom. Peeta has a confused look on his face.  
"Did you lie to me?" He demands. He looks really, really upset.  
"Lie about what?" I ask.  
"College. You said you've never left the state but you said you toured MU." He says. "Is this just your way to break up with me?" I stare at him.  
"MU...Miami University." He shakes his head.  
"Manhattan University. All of us are going to Manhattan University. MU."  
"You mean...you mean I thought you were talking about Miami University. Your not going to Miami University?" We are both staring at one another intensely and everyone is just watching.  
"You and your ADHD brain. You got the fucking colleges mixed up. You really are Brainless." Johanna laughs and shakes her head. I'm so happy I could cry.  
"Your not going to Miami University?" He shakes his head.  
"Manhattan. Manhattan, New York. Manhattan University."  
A weird noise bubble out if my mouth that is a mix between a laugh and a sob.  
And then tears are streaming down my cheeks.  
"God I'm such am idiot!" I'm laughing and then Peeta's laughing, then Johanna and Rye and Graham.  
Peeta spins me around, my arms locked around his neck.  
"You guys should go tour the campus tomorrow." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"Good idea," Rye claps his hands. "Now lets to explore the city!"  
**  
****So it was a mixup.****  
****Katniss and Peeta knew each other in third grade!****  
****And GLIMMER IS EXPELLED!****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
**


	17. Chapter 17

I freeze in place the second we step out of the airport. Snow flurries are falling.  
I've never seen snow.  
I gasp. I look up and then hold my hand out to catch one.  
They wait patiently, watching me. Me, Rye, Graham, Peeta and Johanna are going exploring today.  
When we get to the hotel, Peeta and I go right up to our room, his hand never leaving mine.  
The plan was to just dump our bags and meet downstairs, but Johanna said she's taking a shower and Rye and Graham are tired, so we agreed to meet downstairs in two hours.  
The second the door shuts behind us, I round on Peeta.  
"Okay, we're alone. You better tell me what I did." I say, flinging myself down on the bed, kicking my shoes off.  
"You didn't do anything." He says.  
"Well then why we're you ignoring me?" I demand. He hesitates.  
"I can't tell you." I huff and stand up. I almost go down to Johanna's, but his hand clasps onto my shoulder. "I can show you, though." I shut my eyes for a moment and then turns to him, my arms crosses.  
"Do it, then." I say.  
In answer, his lips collide hungrily with mine.

...

I wake up to banging on our hotel room door. Clothes are littered all over to floor, and we're both naked.  
Let just say I was right about him wanting sex.  
I scramble up, shaking Peeta awake.  
"Get dressed!" I hiss, pulling my clothes hurriedly back on.  
"Why?" He whines.  
"Because we were supposed to be downstairs!" I roll on deodorant again and go into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair.  
Peeta goes in, fully dressed, after I leave. I know it's Johanna banging on the door.  
I sigh and rip it open.  
She shoves in past me, Rye and Graham behind her.  
"It smells like..." Rye sniffs as I shut the door.  
"Smells like sex. Have fun?" Jo starts to cackle.  
Peeta comes out of the bathroom.  
"What did you say it smelt like?" Peeta asks.  
"Sex." Jo replies.  
"That's weird." Peeta looks at me. "Must've been the people here before us." I wrinkle my nose.  
"That's gross." He laughs.  
"Well if you weren't having sex, then what is this-" Johanna picks my bra up off the floor. "Doing on the floor?"  
I pull out my jacket and shirt to see I indeed forgot my bra.  
"So am I gonna be an aunt?" Jo demands.  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." I hiss.  
"Oh call down Brainless, your so fucking tedious." She throws my bra at me. "Why do you have to be so neurotic." She grumbles.  
"I am not neurotic." I snap.  
"Yeah you are, see?" She says. "Neurotic, tedious, obdurate, diplomatic-"  
"I am not diplomatic!" I exclaim.  
"Yes you are!" She says. "And your nettlesome-"  
"Provocative." Peeta cuts in.  
"And then your demented-" I smack her and she cuts off. "And your gutty." She smirks and slaps me back. I slap her again and she slaps me again and then I punch her in the stomach and then we're having a full blown fight.  
She pins me on the floor by the knees and I punch her in the face and then flip so I'm in top.  
In a matter of minutes, my nose is bleeding, along with hers.  
When we finish screaming every word under the sun at one another, she rolls off of me, both of us panting.  
The guys must have just let us let it out.  
"Okay?" Jo asks through pants.  
"Yeah. You?" I pant.  
"Yeah," she replies.  
Peeta holds one hand out to me and one to Johanna, pulling both of us off the ground.  
"Feel better?" He asks.  
We both nod.  
They probably didn't break us up because they wanted to let us get it off out chests  
I walk off to the bathroom and wipe up my nose. Johanna does the same.

We spend the rest of the day exploring the city.  
We're meeting Peeta's entire family, the entire family, both sides, for dinner.  
And I'm so nervous I might get sick. We're back at the hotel.  
"What should I wear?" I ask.  
"Something nice. My family is like that." He struggles with the tie on his shirt.  
I'm in my bra and underwear and he's in jeans and a blue long sleeve button up shirt and a black tie.  
My eyes land on something forest green. I grab it. It's a three quarter sleeve dress that goes to the middle of my thigh. It's forest green, and it has a tan belt attached.  
I hesitate and then grab my black wedges.  
"How long do we have till we leave?" I ask.  
"An hour." He says.  
"Perfect." I go into the bathroom.  
I take a really quick shower and then stand, wrapped in a towel.  
I hurriedly now dry my hair so it's flowing, and then grab my wand and curl my hair, leaving it flowing down my back.  
I may not act girly, but come on, my mother is Effie Trinket! I know how to do my makeup.  
I start on my cheeks, make them all pink like I'm blushing. I put a thin layer of pink lipstick on my lips am then put on clear lip gloss to make then shine.  
"Hey Brainless!" Jo says. Rye, Graham and Johanna must have gotten here when I was in the shower.  
"Yeah?" I start on my eyes.  
"Lemme in." She says.  
I unlock the door and she slips inside. I'm still wrapped in a towel.  
"What are you wearing?" She demands. She's in a yellow ruffled dress with a black waist thing around goes to the middle of her thighs like mine, and she has in black heels.  
I nod at my clothes as I finish my first eye and start on the second one.  
"You look hot." She says the second I'm finished.  
I drop my towel and pull on my black push-up bra and my black underwear. I pull on the dress and allow Johanna to paint my nails a lighter shade of green.  
Her, Jen, Ann and Allison always go on a rant about how my nails are perfect and it looks like I have fake ones on.  
She does my toes.  
"Katniss, we have to go!" Peeta calls.  
"Just a second!" My nails just dried.  
I slip into my wedges.  
"Your gonna give Peeta a boner." Johanna laughs. I roll my eyes.  
"I am not." I pull the bathroom door open and walk out into the living room to get my purse.  
"Told you." Johanna snickers.  
I look up to see all three boys staring at me with their jaws slack.  
I ruffle Peeta's hair.  
"Lets go," I say. Peeta swallows and stands up.

...

I freeze up on the porch. Johanna tells me she's met everyone already, so she's not nervous.  
"You'll be fine." Peeta runs his hand through my curls. "Let's go." He takes me hand and pulls me inside.  
"Peeta!" A little girl who's probably five runs up to Peeta and springs into his arms.  
"Audrey!" Peeta exclaims. "Your so big!"  
"I'm five now!" She holds up four fingers and Peeta lifts her thumb, kissing her forehead. Johanna is already chatting with everyone.  
"Hey everyone!" Peeta says.  
"Peeta darling!" An elderly lady that looks identical to his mother stands up and hugs him. Must be is Grandmother.  
She looks at me.  
"And who are you?" She asks.  
"I'm Katniss," I smile.  
"My girlfriend," Peeta adds. His grandmother raises her eyebrows.  
"You have a girlfriend!" His grandmother exclaims.  
"Peeta's got a girl!" They all start blabbering, shaking my hand like crazy.  
"You are just adorable!" A woman holds me at arms length. "I'm Jessica." I smile.  
They start asking me so many questions that I can barely keep up, but I try to answer them best I can.  
"Are you insecure?" They start demanding about my insecurities.  
"Katniss can sing!" Peeta blurts over his family questioning me.  
"Really? Nobody in our family can sing!" His Grandma says.  
I fight to glare at Peeta.  
"Well! Sing something!" Caroline, one of Peeta's cousins exclaims. I hesitate.  
"What do you want me to sing?" I ask.  
"Something incredible!" Audrey, the little five year old says. She tugs my hand.  
"How about one you wrote?" Rye suggests.  
"Okay...um..." I look at Peeta.  
"Is this another one about Peeta?" Jo demands. I bite my lip and nod, my eyes drifting to the piano on the other side of the room.  
"May I?" I point at the piano and everyone nods.  
I hesitate for a minute and then go to the piano.  
Everyone goes silent as I start to play the melody.

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave?__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
__But watching you stand alone?__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow___

_One step closer___

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away__  
__What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath__  
__Every hour has come to this___

_One step closer___

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_One step closer__  
__One step closer___

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more___

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__  
_

I let the last note play out while I stand up and turn around.  
"Well that was just incredible! You could get into Juilliard!" Peeta's Gandma exclaims. "Is that what you want to do?" She asks.  
"I don't really know. I was thinking business, but I'm not sure, really." I say.  
"Business?" Jessica, Peeta's Aunt asks. "What would you do in business?"  
"Open a store. I've wanted to open a surf store since I was old enough to talk, but I don't know how to surf."  
"I can teach you this summer!" Peeta says. I fight rolling my eyes.  
Of course he would jump on the opportunity to hold onto me when I'm soaking wet in a bikini.  
"I'll help!" Justice exclaims. He came here after school yesterday with Kegan.  
"Me too!" Rye says. Peeta glowers at both of them.  
"No, you won't help. She's my girlfriend. Not yours. Back off." Him, Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan start to quarrel over me.  
It's not till Peeta raises his fist to punch Graham till I step in.  
I quickly grab his wrist and he cuts off mid-sentence.  
"Stop," I say gently. "There's no need to fight." I straighten out his tie, which isn't even done right. He grits his teeth.  
"Sorry," he says curtly. "But I'm just making it clear that Katniss is mine and nobody else's." I start to undo his tie and he stares at me.  
"It wouldn't kill you to share." Rye grumbles.  
"What if Katniss doesn't want to be shared?" Peeta demands.  
"Do you want to be shared, Katniss?" Rye demands.  
"Uh...not exactly." I carefully fix Peeta's tie.  
"She's got my approval. Hold onto her. She could be the one." Peeta's Grandpa says. My face starts getting hot. I struggle with his tie.  
"Why is it so complicated to tie these things!" I give up and tie it in a knot.  
Alyssa laughs and walks over, calmly undoing the knot off her brother's tie and fixing it.  
"So, Katniss, are you a virgin?" Peeta Grandmother asks casually, the one of his dads side. I tense.  
"No, she's not. And neither am I." Peeta says. Everyone goes to start blabbing. "Don't start, please. Just because I have a girlfriend now, doesn't mean you have to go obsessing over her." He grumbles.  
Something's up with him.  
"Did you hear that Glimmer's dad is trying to pay Glimmer back into Osceola?" Justice says. I tense again.  
"What?" I blurt. "Can he do that?"  
"Apparently. Plutarch's considering it." Kegan says.  
Oh my god.  
"But...that's not fair!"  
"Katniss-" Peeta puts both his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay. Everyone hates her anyways." He brushes some of my curls behind my ear.  
"Who's Glimmer?" Audrey asks.  
"It doesn't matter." Peeta ruffles her hair.  
"Who is she?" Peeta's grandma.  
"She bullied Katniss and...it didn't do her any good. She got pushed a little too far and things got out of hand. She's fine so don't talk about it." They piece together just exactly what he means. I avoid their eye contact.  
"So...are you and Johanna close?" Jessica asks sweetly. Jo snickers.  
"She's my best friend and my sister." I say.  
"But I thought you were an orphan." Peeta's Grandma says.  
"Brainlesses Mom adopted me." Jo shrugs.

...

We all sort of lounge around after dinner.  
"Well," Peeta begins, patting my legs, which are on his lap. I'm so tired and he can tell. "We're going to your MC tomorrow, and have to have an early start."  
"So we should get going." Rye stands up. "I'll help Katniss to the car."  
"I can help myself, actually." His family all snicker. They seem to be getting used to me.  
I force myself to stand, but stumble a little, caught by Peeta.  
"Are you sure about that?" He grins, taking my hand.  
Johanna rolls her eyes and ushers us out the door.  
"You two disgust me." She grumbles.  
"You'll be the same way when you and Gale open your damn eyes." We're away from his family now, so I can shut the act off.  
I rest my head against Peeta's shoulder. He kisses my forehead. We're in the car now, Rye and Geaham in the front, Peeta on the left, me in the middle, Johanna on the right.  
"Gale? I don't like Gale!" She protests.  
"Keep telling yourself that." I mumble. I fall asleep before she can reply.

...

"Katniss, come on, wake up." Peeta mumbles, shaking my shoulder gently. I sigh.  
"Mmmmm!" I whine. He sighs and unbuckles me.  
Ike hand slides under my knees, and he tugs my dress to cover me, and then one hand on my back, he carries me from the car.  
I burrow into his chest and fall back asleep.

...

"Brainless! Wake the fuck up!" Johanna screams in my air.  
"Who let the dog in?" I mumble. Peeta starts laughing hysterically.  
"And why are you guys waking me up?" I fling a pillow at Johanna, One at Peeta, one at Rye and one at Graham.  
"Because you have to get up. We're going to Manhattan today, remember?" Peeta says.  
I then realize everyone is fully dressed and ready.  
I groan and pull the covers over my body. I'm in my bra and underwear.  
"Peeta, where are my clothes?" I demand.  
"Well you wouldn't wake up so I took them off." He says.  
"Naked?" Rye pulls the covers off me.  
"Dammit! Gimme it back! It's cold in here!" I whine.  
"Go get ready." Peeta says.  
"What am I supposed to wear to this?" I stand up and stretch.  
"Clothes." Johanna snickers.  
"No dip, dumbass." I grumble. She laughs.  
"Just wear what your wearing." Rye says. I punch him in the arm.  
"Damn! You fight like a boy! But you don't look like one." His eyes drift down to my chest.  
"Rye, making you blind is very tempting right now." Peeta says.  
I take all the blankets back from Rye.  
"So's this!" I punch Rye in the face and then dive behind Peeta, who is laughing.  
Rye's nose is actually bleeding. He lunges for me and Peeta blocks me from him.  
"Don't touch her." Peeta says. My suitcase is behind Peeta, so I get out some clothes and throw them on.  
I then step out from behind Peeta and go into the bathroom and wash off all the makeup.

...

"Okay, Katniss." Johanna shuts the radio off. "This is a college for gifted students. You'll have to perform and they'll mail you whether or not you got in. Peeta painted as Rye and Graham boxed. And they make you use a weapon. They refused to tell us why, but they used the spear and I used the Ax." She says. "So perform and then they'll make you use a weapon. You can't get in unless your amazing with the weapon, so...good luck."  
Bow and Arrow.  
When Gale and I were little, his Dad taught us to shoot. Last time I shot was in the end of eighth grade. Gael's Dad says I'm better than him but I don't agree.  
And then I'll just have to sing.  
"Singing, but...I don't want to be a singer." I say.  
"They won't make you be what your talented at, they just want you talented. Like for instance, I did painting but I'm going in for business." Peeta explains.  
"But I may not get in?" I ask.  
"Well, of course. You'll find out a month from today." It's Friday today. "Maybe longer." Rye says.  
I start to get really nervous.  
"What song are you gonna sing?" Graham asks.  
"What song should I sing?" I ask.  
"Well they usually like when they know the song, so just ask what that they recommend." Peeta says. We stopped at Starbucks on the way.  
We pull up in front of the college and get out.  
Peeta leads us off somewhere.  
Right into an office. The secretary looks up at us and smiles.  
"How may I help you?" She smiles.  
"Well, we wanted a tour, but first we have to sign her up." Johanna keys her thumb in my direction.  
"Oh! Here darling, fill this out." She slides me a paper. I filled this exact form out for UC. I put all the same things and slide it back to her.  
"Is your father Haymitch Abernathy? I've just noticed you have to same last name." She smiles.  
"Yes." I say. This better not mess me up.  
"He's a good friend of mine. He's here now actually. Would you like to see him?"  
I thought my Dad was in jail.  
"Sure," I words escape my lips without my consent.  
"Okay, lets go. You can do all the complicated things after we see him, then I'll take you on the tour, okay?" She smiles again.  
"Okay." She smiles. Again. "Are you naturally happy?" I blurt. (Someone asked my sister this when she was at work the other day lol)  
The lady smiles. The fifth time.  
"Um...I don't know." She pats my arm and walks off, her heels clicking on the ground.  
"She reminds me of Mom." I mutter before following her.  
We're all confused.  
My Dad? There must be another Haymitch Abernathy.  
She walks outside and we keep following her. She leads us to a office. There's a huge fence behind us that is the size of two if the ones in a softball field, and it's covered in back so you can't see what's on the other side.  
She opens the door and holds it open for us.  
We all walk in and she heads down a hallway.  
She knocks on a door that is marked. "Abernathy, Haymitch"  
She then just walks right in.  
It's Dad.  
He looks up and his eyes widen.  
"I'll be just outside the door." The lady says.  
She walks out, leaving all of us alone.  
I start to pace.  
"I thought you were in jail." I say.  
"I never went to jail. I went to rehab." He says.  
"So your done drinking?" I ask.  
I've missed my Dad so bad it hurts. I didn't realize just how bad until I saw him.  
"Yes." He sighs. "Can you guys give us a minute?" They all hesitate. I nod at them and they slip out the door. He turns to me. "I'm sorry. For...everything." He says.  
"Why didn't you come home?" I ask.  
"Your mother wants nothing to do with me. She's known where I was."  
"Mom knew?" I demand.  
"Yes. How's Prim?" He asks.  
"She's fine." I reply.  
"Zoe?" He presses.  
"Fine." I say again. "You know Mom adopted Johanna, right?" I ask.  
"Seriously?" I nod.  
I look around. On his desk is a name plate that says "HAYMITCH ABERNATHY, DISTRICT TWELVE MENTOR"  
"Mentor for what?" I ask. "What do you do here?" He hesitates.  
"I can't tell you. What are you doing here? I thought you got into UC."  
"I did, but I changed my mind." I say.  
"So your applying?" He asks. I nod. "What is your talent?" He asks.  
"Singing." I reply. He checks my wrist.  
"And what about weapons?" He asks.  
"Bow and Arrow. Gale's back. And Glimmer got expelled."  
"I know." He says.  
"How do you - Cinna." He nods.  
"Well...I'm coming to your audition, Sweetheart." I roll my eyes.  
"Must you call me Sweetheart?" I demand as I walk out to the hall. He follows me. "You know I hate being called that." I follow the secretary with everyone else following us.  
"And you know I don't care." The secretary leads us into a huge auditorium, that has authoritative looking adults.  
"Okay Katniss," the secretary begins. "You'll be performing both the talent and your weapon in front of everyone in here." She says. "What is your talent?" She asks, moving to the stage and waving me to follow her.  
"Singing," I say when she hands me the microphone.  
"Singing? We haven't had a singer with a decent voice in a while. What sing are you going to be singing?"  
"What do you suggest?" I ask.  
"Um...how good are you?" Dad stands up.  
"Whitney Houston good." He sits back down. I see the other adults nodding in approval.  
"Does everyone know Rolling in the Deep by Adele?" Everyone nods. "Do you?" I nod.  
"Word for word?" I nod again. "Alright. She hops off the stage. "Start when the music does."  
A few second later, I can hear the thumping of the music and I know in two seconds, I'll be singing.

___There's a fire starting in my heart__  
__Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark__  
__Finally I can see you crystal clear__  
__Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare__  
__See how I leave with every piece of you__  
__Don't underestimate the things that I will do___

_There's a fire starting in my heart__  
__Reaching a fever pitch__  
__And it's bringing me out the dark___

_The scars of your love remind me of us__  
__They keep me thinking that we almost had it all__  
__The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
__I can't help feeling__  
__We could have had it all__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__Rolling in the deep__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
__You had my heart inside of your hand__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__And you played it, to the beat__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)___

_Baby, I have no story to be told__  
__But I've heard one on you__  
__And I'm gonna make your head burn__  
__Think of me in the depths of your despair__  
__Make a home down there__  
__As mine sure won't be shared___

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__The scars of your love remind me of us__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
__They keep me thinking that we almost had it all__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
__I can't help feeling__  
__We could have had it all__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__Rolling in the deep__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
__You had my heart inside of your hand__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__And you played it, to the beat__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
__We could have had it all__  
__Rolling in the deep__  
__You had my heart inside of your hand__  
__But you played it, with a beating___

_Throw your soul through every open door (woah)__  
__Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)__  
__Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)__  
__You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__We could have had it all__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
__We could have had it all__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__It all, it all, it all__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)___

_We could have had it all__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__Rolling in the deep__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
__You had my heart inside of your hand__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__And you played it to the beat__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)___

_We could have had it all__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
__Rolling in the deep__  
__(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__  
__You had my heart inside of your hand__  
__(You're gonna wish you never had met me)___

_But you played it__  
__You played it__  
__You played it__  
__You played it to the beat.__  
_

I messed up the last note. Of course they notice. They keep their facial expressions emotionless so they don't give anything away. I'm panicking.  
The secretary comes back up.  
"Okay," she jogs across the stage and presses a button on the wall.  
I can hear a machine going and then a board starts to decend from the ceiling on each sides. One side is targets and the other side and weapons. More weapons than I've ever seen.  
And there's the bow and arrow.  
"Okay Katniss. I'm sure your Dad told you that you have to be talented with a weapon?" I nod. "Alright...you get five chances to get your weapon in the center of that target. If your good, we'll move the targets around and you get to do it five more times. They'll be moving fast, like someone running."  
I'm nervous.  
She walks off the stage. Everyone is sitting upright, their eyes locked on me intensely.  
I swallow all my fear and walk over to the bow. I run my hand across the handle and then pick it up, weighing it in my hands.  
I see Rye whisper something, causing Peeta to hiss something back and punch Rye in the arm.  
I grab the arrow and set the notch.  
There's a blue line one the ground that says "shoot from here" in tape.  
I stand just before the line and positing myself. I pull the string back. It's tight. I suck in a breath, aim, and release.  
I won't lie when I say I'm shocked it went directly to the middle of the target. I was expecting to miss.  
Remind me to thank Mr. Hawthorne when I get home.  
All my friends have their jaws slack.  
I grab another arrow and shoot the other target in the center. I do it two more times and then run out if targets, having one more arrow. I frown and look around.  
Did I mention I know how to hunt? Another thing Gale's dad taught me. I have my hunting senses and I walk like I'm on glass, and one wrong step will shatter it and I'll be dead. I walk so quietly and agile that you can hear me. Only Gale knows when I'm sneaking up on him because he knows how I work.  
The second I hear a click that's hardly audible to anyone in the room but plenty audible to me, my head snaps up towards the sound.  
Fifty feet up into the air, on the ceiling, a target slowly appears.  
I suck in a breath and position the arrow.  
It takes a moment but I pull back with all my strength. I almost think its going to lose its power and it will fall right back down, but it shoots into the target, dead in the center.  
"Okay Katniss, that was...your getting the moving targets." Dad looks proud, Johanna is pale, along with the guys.  
Another thing of arrows appear behind me. There's twenty of them.  
"Now Katniss, this is going to be very complicated. All I'm going to say is watch your back."  
Which means I better be aware of my surroundings.  
I hear a chirping to my right and I look to see a fake bird flying at me. It's dead before I have time to move.  
I load up on another arrow just as I shoot a bird from the ceiling. Targets start to move and I shoot all of them. I shoot everything that moves, and in sad when I run out of arrows.  
I never missed. Not even once.  
"Okay, that's great Katniss," I set the bow back down. "If you just go wait outside. Your Dad is going to take you on that tour." I nod and walk off the stage. My friends follow me, rounding on me the second the door slams behind me.  
"I messed up the end of that song!" I panic.  
"You were incredible!" Peeta exclaims.  
"I'm calling Gale." I grab my phone and dial him.  
"Hey Catnip-"  
"Let me talk to your Dad." I say.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Just let me talk to him!"  
"Fine, geez." I hear a pause.  
"Katniss? Are you okay?" He asks.  
"I can still shoot! I had to do it to apply for a college and I didn't miss once!"  
"Katniss! That's amazing!" He exclaims. "Listen, next Friday, when you get back, that next day Gale and I are going hunting. Wanna go?" He asks.  
"I'll have to ask my Mom but sure! Can I talk to Gale?"  
"Okay,"  
"Hey Catnip." He says. I explain the whole ordeal. "I'm going to that college!" He exclaims.  
"Seriously!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah!" I laugh.  
"Don't tell anyone. Especially not people I know." I say.  
"Okay," I hang up.  
Dad comes out and starts showing us around.  
I just can't believe he's back.

**Okay, I'm skipping off vacation. I'm going to finish this story and making a sequel and I'm going right to a huge event that happens in high school, that's big for seniors.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	18. Chapter 18

Three weeks later, I'm practically pulling my hair out waiting for the letter to tell me if I got int MC or not. Everyone else isn't. They saw the video Peeta took and know I'm gonna get in. I don't think so though. Christmas break starts Friday and I'm about to scream.  
They're in the living room and I'm pacing. I miss Dad and I wish he were here. Mom said I could go live with him but that would mean moving to New York.  
Prim and Zoe are glad he's good.  
"Katniss, chill out. Your going to get in!" Gale says.  
"My hands were shaking when I used that bow." I shake my head.  
Someone rings the door bell and Johanna gets up and walks off.  
I keep pacing. Less than five minutes later, she comes back with four boxes.  
"What the hell is that?" I stop pacing. One is long and narrow, one is wide and long and then there's two the same size.  
"I'm guess its from Dad because its from New York." She has no problem calling my parents mom and dad. She never had parents so she's fine with having them now.  
I walk over and she lays the three boxes face up on the floor. Mom is in the kitchen and the girls are upstairs, obsessing over one direction's new album.  
There's a letter, too.  
"MOM! PRIM! ZOE!" Johanna screams.  
They a three come in.  
"We got stuff from New York." Prim and Zoe come over. Mom already knows. I can tell. She smiles and leans against the door frame.  
"Lets open the letter." Prim suggests.  
"Who should read it?" Zoe asks.  
"Brainless should. She's the best reader." Zoe and Prim nod in agreement.  
I rip open the letter.  
"Out loud." Mom says.

_I'm not going to put all your names down. You know who you are.__  
__Anyways, sorry I couldn't be there for Christmas, but I got you girls something. Your initials are on the bottom let corner. BE GENTLE__  
__Love, Dad_

I roll my eyes. Of course he won't put all our names down.  
"Let me video this!" Cinna exclaims. He's here, along with Portia and Gale's family.  
The adults know what we got. I can tell.  
"Okay, go ahead and open them."  
We find out who is whose and starts opening at the same time.  
Jo finishes first. She's speechless and her entire body is pale.  
Then me, and I nearly pass out.  
Prim and Zoe burst into tears, screaming like maniacs.  
Johanna and I pay no attention.  
I don't know what Johanna got.  
But my god.  
"You two look like your gonna pass out." Mom sounds concerned.  
"What is it! Pick it up and let us see!" Gale orders.  
It's perfect.  
There's a bow and arrow, and a sheath of twelve arrows.  
There's no a single scratch and "Katniss Joy Abernathy" is engraved in the handle.  
My hand trembles as I grab it, and the stealth, lifting it out of the box and setting it on the table.  
"Shit Katniss!" Gale exclaims.  
"Jo?" Annie asks.  
She lifts her out the box, and sets hers on the table.  
An Axe, with "Johanna Marie Abernathy" engraved in the handle.  
"Well! Lets see you girls in action!" Mom claps her hand.  
Jo and I look at Prim and Zoe.  
A new one direction album, two front row tickets to their concert in Tampa on January first, AND backstage passes.  
"Lets to to the beach. Nobody is out there." Cinna suggests.  
"I need something to shoot." I mumble.  
"We'll find something." Mr. Hawthorne assures me.  
Johanna follows me out to the beach, everyone coming out behind us, excited. I'm shivering.  
How can I shoot accurately if I'm shivering.  
Peeta deals his jacket over my shoulders and ignores my protests.  
My hair is blowing towards the north, behind me.  
I look behind me.  
I shouldn't shoot it. It's a seagull.  
I hesitate.  
"I shouldn't..." I look at Mr. Hawthorne who simply shrugs.  
"Just do it."  
Johanna waits for me.  
I get an arrow and load it.  
"What if I get in trouble-"  
"Just do it." Johanna says.  
"You first." She raises her eyebrows at me, edges slowly closer to the bird and then flings her Axe will all her strength at the bird, getting it right in the head. Prim shrieks.  
"That's so cruel!"  
"Oh calm down. There's tons more. One gone isn't gonna kill anybody." Johanna says.  
I have my bow loaded.  
I see a bird fly over my head, and I don't even think before releasing the arrow.  
I get it right in the eye, and it falls to the ground, dead.  
I don't want to stop. I could keep going forever.  
I walk over to Johanna, who is getting her Axe, still attached to the bird.  
She flings the Axe forwards without releasing it and disposes the bird to the ocean.  
I grab the bird I shot by the arrow. It's right through the eye.  
"I'm hungry for bird!" Gale jokes.  
I could cook this and he knows it. I simply roll my eyes and walk towards the ocean, disposing the bird in the sea.  
I wash off the arrow and dry it on my jeans, going back to everyone.  
Cinna still has the video playing.  
He videos us all saying thanks to Dad and then emails it to him.  
"You should look deeper in that box, girls." Mom says casually to me and Jo.  
We both go back inside.  
There's a target in mine and dummy's in Johanna's.  
We both grin.  
Everyone gets comfortable in the living room.  
"Don't you dare use those in my living-" Johanna releases her axe at the dummy at the same time I release my arrow at the target.  
"Oh calm down Mom. We don't miss." I put my bow and arrow back in the box.  
"Mails here-" Cinna says. The mail comes after the packages do, normally.  
"There's still a week before my acceptance of failure gets here but I'll get it anyways.  
I get up and jog out to the end of the driveway to the mailbox.  
I always sort through the mail while I walk back to the house.  
And then last letter makes me freeze.  
It's a week early.  
My hands start shaking as I go back to the living room.  
"What's that?" Jo peers over my shoulder and then her eyes widen.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Peeta asks. I nod.  
"Open it!" Annie exclaims.  
My hands tremble as I rip open the letter, shutting my eyes and sucking in a nervous breath before reading the short two sentences that will decide the next four years of my life.  
And tears fill my eyes as I read it over and over again.  
"Oh no." Prim whispers.  
"Read it out loud." Cinna says gently.  
"Dear Katniss Joy Abernathy." I suck in multiple breaths. "We are pleased to inform you that you have not been accepted to Manhattan University. Best if luck."  
"That's so cruel!" Johanna screams.  
"Just kidding! It says we are pleased to inform you that you HAVE been accepted to Manhattan University. We are looking forward to spending the next four years with you!"  
I look up. Johanna rips the letter from my hand and reads it to herself.  
Then she starts screaming, hugging me, high fiving me.  
I'm spun around by all the guys, all of us screaming.  
I got accepted! I'm not going to be alone!  
This is probably one of the best says if my life. 

**Okay, I'm skipping ahead a long time.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	19. Chapter 19

It's a Friday night, exactly one week before my eighteenth birthday. Two weeks from tomorrow is prom.  
Tonight is a football game and me and Johanna and the girls are going to support the guys.  
Well we're here to support the guys, since we're already here.  
We're in the third quarter.  
We're watching intensely. Someone on the other team throws the ball. Peeta goes to catch it, but it hits him right in the temple.  
He falls down.  
People start talking about him at once.  
The coach runs over and checks on him while the team keeps playing.  
He stands up and blows the whistle.  
Coach says something to the announcer.  
"It seem Peeta Mellark is unconscious."  
Oh my god.  
I'm already halfway to the field when Johanna grabs my arm.  
"You can't." I go to go anyways and the girls have to physically restrain me from going to the field. The game is tied right now, but they're on pause.  
Everyone, both teams crowd around Peeta, trying to waken him.  
"Let me go!" I struggle against their grip.  
Smalley isn't looking at Peeta, he's looking at me.  
"Please let me go!" They tighten their grip and then drag me back to the bleachers to sit down.  
I bounce in worry in my seat, staring at Peeta who is laying on the ground, limp and non moving. I can see all the guys' faces contorted with worry. I bury my head in my hands.  
I don't know how long it takes, but Johanna grabs my arm and I look up.  
Ambulance. Peeta has to go to the hospital.  
I watch as they load him onto the stretcher and wheel him off without a word.  
What hospital!  
I frantically dial Mrs. Mellark.  
"Katniss sweetie," she doesn't sound frantic or worried or anything.  
"Did the school call you?" I ask.  
"About what?" She asks. Her voice is growing more concerned at my franticness.  
"About Peeta!" I exclaim.  
"What about Peeta? Katniss honey, what happened?" She asks.  
"They were playing and someone threw the ball and he went to catch it but it hit him in the head and he passed out. He's going to the hospital but I don't know which one!" I'm frantic.  
"Oh my goodness! I'll find out and call you right back!" The line goes dead before I can do anything.  
"I'm leaving," I announce.  
"Me too." I didn't think they were concerned too but they are.  
I'm frantic as I walk off the bleachers to my car.  
"What if he's in a coma?" I get in my car, ready to cry.  
"I hope he isn't." Annie whispers.  
My phone starts ringing.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"He's going to Mortin Plant Mease. You know, Mease Countryside Hospital." She says.  
"Okay, I'm going there." I say.  
"Okay, I'll see you in a half hour." The line goes dead.  
That hospital is almost an hour from here.  
I start the car, putting the top down as I slam down on the gas and drive out of the school parking lot.  
"Mease Countryside." I say as I turn onto Bryan Dairy.  
"Did he ask you to Prom yet?" Annie demands.  
"No." I reply.  
"What!" Jen bursts.

"It's fine." I start driving faster.

In a half hour we're passing Countryside Mall and then I head farther and father away.

Mrs and Mr. Mellark are outside of the hospital when we get there.

I park and get out with the girls, locking the door and head to Peeta's parents.

"Let's go," Mrs. Mellark says. "And let me do the talking. I know how they play these stupid little 'immediate family only' junk." I nod and follow her. She walks right up to the counter. "Put your left hand in your pocket." I shove my left hand in my jacket pocket, confused.

"Excuse me?" she asks the lady. "My son Peeta Mellark just checked in at this hospital and I want to see him." She says.

"Okay, you and your husband can go, but it's only immediate family members-"

"Oh, but she's marrying him next week and she would like to see her fiancé, and these girls are her adoptive sisters." Mrs. Mellark says sweetly.

_I'm apparently marrying Peeta_.

"Oh, then by all means! Congratulations!" she says to me.

"Thank you," I reply.

"He's on four floor room 409." She smiles. The seven of us walk to the elevator.

I press floor four and hold down the door close button.

It makes the doors stay closed and doesn't stop on any doors.

It shoots right up.

Mrs. Mellark leads us down the hall to room 409.

She doesn't hesitate to open the door and walk right inside.

He's in the bed in a hospital gown, dirt on his face.

I can tell he's no asleep. He's unconscious.

Just looking at him is enough to break me.

A nurse comes in behind us.

"Are you his family?" she asks. We all nod. "Well he's unconscious. We think he has a concussion. He'll be perfectly fine. We're waiting for him to wake. It should be soon. Just press the button on his bedside when he wakes." She smiles and walks out.

He's got a concussion.

"I'll bet he'll wake up when you get near him." Mrs. Mellark says.

I grab one of the chairs and pull it up next to him, linking his limp fingers with my own.

I kiss his knuckles and then just sit there.

We all sit around the room.

After a half hour of silence, Annie nods off, then Allison, then Jen and then Jo.

Eventually, Mrs. Mellark falls asleep, and then Mr. Mellark. I look at the clock on the wall to see its midnight.

I text my Mom.

Me: mom me and Jo may not be coming home tonight. Peeta's in the hospital and I'm not leaving his side.

Mom: okay. What happened?

Me: he got hit with the ball and has been unconscious since.

Mom: okay.

I put my phone back in my pocket and find my head next to Peeta's hip on his bed, our fingers linked still as I drift off.

….

I feel movement and then there's a hand playing with my hair.

Wait…

I slowly sit up to see that the guys are now here and the rest of the football team, AND coach Smalley.

They're watching Peeta.

Peeta is staring at me.

"Your awake!" I whisper.

He nods and then I see pain in his eyes.

He tightens his grip on my hand when I go to release him, begging me silently not to go.

I sit back down and press the button on his bedside.

"Did we win?" Peeta demands.

"36 to 8." Rye grumbles. Peeta sighs but says nothing.

A nurse comes in and sees Peeta is awake.

She starts fussing over him, causing the girls and Mr and Mrs. Mellark to wake up. Annie is on Finn's lap, her head on his shoulder. He must have lifted her into his arms.

The nurse shines a light in Peeta's eyes and gives me and icepack.

"He's your fiancé, right?" she asks.

Peeta opens his mouth.

"Yes," I lie. Peeta looks extremely confused .

"And you live together?" she presses.

"Not yet." I say.

"Oh. How old are you?" she asks me. "Your eighteen right?" she asks Peeta.

"Yes…" he mumbles.

She knows his age but she can't possibly know mine.

"And what about you?" she asks.

"She's nineteen." Mrs. Mellark speaks up.

Peeta looks extremely confused now.

"Can you hold this to his temple?" she points to the ice pack that's in my hand. I nod and stand up.

She continues to demand questions to Peeta while I hold the ice pack to his head. He's really confused.

After a while, she leaves.

"I didn't know I proposed to you. I thought we were just friends." He still doesn't release my hand.

_What? _

I look at Mrs. Mellark, who is staring at Peeta.

"Peeta…" she sighs. "It's two weeks before Prom in your senior year of high school. You and Katniss have been dating since November 4th." She says. He frowns.

"No we haven't. And Katniss I thought you were seventeen."

"I am," I mutter.

"Are you engaged?" he asks.

"No. That was a lie to get me in here to see you." I say.

"But we're not dating. That was a lie too, right?" he asks.

"That's the truth." I whisper.

"Whoa, bro, you know you're not a virgin anymore, right?" Rye asks.

"Yes I am." Peeta replies.

"No you're not." I speak up.

"But...that doesn't make any sense! How can we be dating!" I sit back down in the chair.

"Let's play a game." Johanna suggests. "Real or not real. Peeta, you ask questions. We answer them."

"Okay. Katniss and I are just friends?"

"Not real." I say.

"I'm still a virgin."

"Not real," I say again.

"Glimmer got expelled,"

"Real." I say.

"You tried to kill yourself sometime in November?" he asks.

"Real. Remember, a week later we were all in my room?" I ask.

"And…we skipped class and hid behind the portables once, right?" he asks.

"Real. I was sitting in your lap, remember?" I ask.

"I think so…" he sighs. "And…Johanna is your sister?"

"Real," it's turned into me just answering the questions and everyone else watching.

"And…Your dad is in jail?" he asks.

"Not real. He went to rehab." I say.

"And you are going to MC, right?" he asks.

"Right." I say.

"And you came with us to New York?"

"Real." I say.

He's silent for a minute and then gestures for me to lean closer.

I do, and he starts to whisper, "We had sex for the first time when you snuck out to bring me my backpack and you went to go home but I stopped you because your ass looked so good in those shorts...?" he whispers. I back up.

"Real…" I mumble.

"And you climbed out the window…"

"Real." I say.

"You can sing real good…"

I don't know…

"Real," everyone in the whole room speaks up.

"When you signed up for college you started fraking out because you messed up the last note on that Adele song but you did so good on the rest."

"Real." I say.

"You're seventeen and your birthday is May 9th?"

"Not real. I'm seventeen and my birthday is May 8th." I say.

"You hate leg hair." he narrows his eyes. I laugh.

"Real." I say.

"You think it's disgusting I never take sugar with my tea."

"Real."

"You think it's cute that I sleep with the windows open."

"Real." I smile.

"You like my hair…?"

"Not real. I _love_ your hair."

"I'm eighteen?"

"Real."

"My birthday is October 12th."

"Real." I say.

"My favorite color is sunset orange."

"Real. You hate when people crack their ankles, you always double knot your shoe laces." I say.

"Your favorite thing at the bakery is cheese buns and every time you eat them you moan." He smiles.

"Real…" my face is getting hot.

"You blush when you're embarrassed." He gently rubs my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Real."

"You didn't cry when I got hit in the head because so many people were around, but if you had been alone, you would have cried." He's not asking, know knows.

I look down.

"Real…" I mumble.

"And I haven't asked you to prom yet." He whispers. I look up at him.

"Real."

He sighs and falls silent, fiddling with my fingers.

"I remember now." Is all he says.

My phone's insistant ringing fills the room and I drop his hand and dig it out of my pocket.

"Hel-"

"Prim's gone!" Zoe gasps.

"She's gone? What do you mean shes gone?" I demand.

"Her and Mom were fighting because this guy asked her out! She said "I'm moving in with Dad" and she left!"

"Oh god! Okay, I'lll help you find her." I hang up. "I'm really sorry but I have to go. Prim ran off."

"What!" Johanna bursts.

I kiss Peeta's forehead.

"I'll see you later, I swear!" I grab all my stuff and leave, Johanna following me.

**Oh man! Prim ran awayyyyyyyyyy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22 **


	20. Chapter 20

**If any of you guys have seen cheaper by the dozen, you'll know what is going to happen.**

"How long has she been gone?" Zoe and Mom are on the porch when Jo and I pull up.  
"She left right before I called you!"  
"Shit! Okay, lets go look." I put my phone in my pocket and grab my longboard.  
"Katniss theres some creeps. What if someone gets you or her?" Mom asks. In answer, I grab my bow and sheath.  
"Then they pay."  
I take off in the direction Mom said she went, Johanna going the other way and Mom and Zoe staying together.  
"Prim!" I call. I dial Dad as I ride.  
"Katniss its one in the morning." He grumbles.  
"Did Prim call you?" I demand.  
"No." he says.  
"She ran away and said she's moving in with you." I say.  
"Why?" he demands.  
"She got a boyfriend and mom and her were fighting and things got out of hand." I say.  
"Oh god. Call me if you don't find her and I'll fly out there, okay?" he asks.  
"Alright." I say.  
I think long and hard when an hour passes and I don't find her. I head back home and meet Jo and Mom and Prim on the porch, Gale's family here too.  
"Let's think…" I pace back and forth. "I remember that time I got so upset that I ran away. I wanted to go to the place I loved the most so I got on a train and went to Jacksonville." I say.  
"Where does Prim like the most?" Mom asks frantically.  
"Um…" I bite my lip. "That vacation house we own in Tallahassee!" I exclaim.  
"Would she really-" I'm already in the car and driving off before she gets a chance to finish her sentence.

….

I run through the train station and cut to the front of the line and buy a ticket.  
There's only one way to find out.  
I know she probably had some cash on her so she had enough to buy a ticket.  
I run because the train leaves in thirty seconds and manage to get on just as the doors shut.  
I knew it.  
There's my little sister, sitting along in the vacant part. She doesn't notice me.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask her gently.  
She looks up at me and then scoots over.  
I sit down next to her. She leans into me.  
"So you wanna tell me about this boy?" I ask.  
"I love him," she whispers. "Mom thinks I'm too young, but I don't think so. I know when I love someone. I may only be fifteen, but I know how I feel. Why can't she accept that I'm in love with Rory?"  
Rory!  
"You love Rory?" I whisper. She nods against my shoulder.  
I text Mom.  
Me: I found her. We're going to Tallahassee.  
Mom: ok  
Johanna: hey they let Peeta out of the hospital. they said he passed out from the pain and he didn't have a concussion. He didn't have memory loss, he was just confused. He's tired but he's fine.  
Me: that's…I don't know if that's a good idea I mean he passed out for a while  
Johanna: yeah I know Mrs. Mellark agrees. So you found Prim?  
Me: yeah she got on a train. We're going to Tallahassee. She's asleep next to me.  
Johanna: okay…  
I know this is going to be a long ride. Mom told me she once went on a train ride from our house to Savannah, Georgia. She got on at eight in the morning and didn't get to her hotel till midnight.  
Tallahassee is at the top of Florida, so I'd say we're going to be on this train till…three in the afternoon. It's two in the morning.  
I eventually drift off, too.

…

"Katniss," Prim shakes my shoulder and I force my eyes open.  
"What?" I groan.  
"It's ten and I'm starving. Please tell me you have money!" she begs.  
Shit! I'm supposed to work today.  
I gasp and pull my phone out. I have a text from Finn.  
Finn: don't worry about work. My parents said its fine.  
Me: thank god  
I put my phone back and my wallet.  
"Let's go." She follows me across the cars to the dining car.  
We both get food and I pay and then we sit down at the table and eat in silence.

We spend the rest of the day joking around and laughing at stupid things. We sing songs and watch a ton of YouTube videos and eventually, the train slows to a stop and the conductor announces we're in Tallahassee.  
Prim and I grab our tiny bags that have simple things in them and get off the train.  
I grab her hand so I don't lose her in the crowd.  
Prim and I start to sing girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, but cut off through laughter.  
"Daddy!" Prim runs forwards and I look up.  
My Dad is standing there on the platform. I grin and move forwards.  
"Let's head home," He smiles. It's about five hours to get from here to Clearwater. It will probably be eight at night when we get there.

….

I slept most of the car ride.  
"Wake up Sweetheart," Dad nudges me and I force myself to wake up. We're home and it's dark out.  
I stumble out of the car and walk up onto the porch, Prim and Dad behind me.  
I walk into the living room. The Mellark's and the Hawthorne's are here along with Cinna and Portia and obviously Mom, Johanna and Zoe.  
"You look dead." Peeta laughs. The spot next to him is open.  
"I feel disgusting." I honestly don't feel good. I turn around and go upstairs.  
I take a super hot shower, pull on my sweatshirt over my bra and on my spandex shorts and then brush my hair and teeth and go downstairs. I drop down next to Peeta.  
"So did you tell Mom who that boy is?" I ask. Prim stiffens, considering Rory is across the room.  
"You're the only one who knows." She says.  
"Really…" I smirk.  
"Who is it?" Johanna demands.  
"Well-" I begin.  
"Don't you dare." Prim snarls.  
"Don't get snippy with me. I just had to chase you down and sit for almost half a day on a train with annoying loud screaming kids and then ride five hours back. You should be thinking me. I saved you from getting raped or something." My whole body is so stiff. I crack my neck and my elbows and my knees and my knuckles and my back and then my ankles. Peeta winces.  
"I hate that," he grumbles.  
"Sorry…" I mumble. "He deserves to know, Prim." I say.  
"Well I'm not telling him." She says.  
"Fine. I will then." I say. "It's…" I look at Prim, who is close to tears. "Fine…every one of us know him." I yawn and lay down, my legs on Peeta's lap.  
"Is he in this room?" Johanna asks.  
"Yes." I say.  
I practically told everyone, considering Rory is the only kid Prim's age in this room.  
Prim gets up and storms off to the beach without a word.  
"I didn't say who is was." I defend myself before anyone can yell at me.  
"You made it obvious." Peeta says. "If Prim did that to you before we started dating, would you be pissed too?" he says.  
"Nope, I wanted to tell you forever. I would have been happy because she said it and I didn't have to." I say.  
"Well if it wasn't me then." He says.  
"I'd be pissed because she led someone I have no feelings for on." I reply.  
"But if you did have feelings for them-"  
"I wouldn't. There is no possible way I could…unless is was Chris Pine."  
"Oh yeah, He's sexy!" Johanna exclaims.  
"Damn right." I say.  
"Hey!" Peeta exclaims. I laugh.  
"I'm allowed to want." I defend.  
"No you're not!" he protests.  
"So you're telling me if Megan Fox walked in this room right now in a bikini, you wouldn't want? Not even a little bit?" I ask.  
"Not with you in those shorts." He mutters, probably thinking I didn't hear him. I laugh anyways. "Fine. I would, but that doesn't mean that you can want." He says.  
"So you can want but I can't?" I demand.  
"I'm just kidding, Katniss." He laughs.  
"You better be." He smiles.  
"You know…there's this country song that reminds me of us." I say.  
"Really? Play it." He says.  
"Oh god, this is gonna be sappy." Gale complains. I just snicker  
I flip onto my stomach and grab my laptop off the coffee table. I flip back over and boot it up, going to YouTube.  
I type in "All Over the Road"  
"This is gonna be disgusting." Johanna groans. I laugh again because they're so wrong.  
I turn the volume all the way up and slide the laptop down my legs so its in front of Peeta.  
"I'm the chick." I say.  
"I thought you were the guy." Peeta says sarcastically, causing me to roll my eyes.  
It starts off with the girl walking up to the counter in a purple shirt, short shorts and heels.  
She starts to kiss the clerk to distract him so she can steal money from the cash register.

No sir I ain't been drinking  
I ain't even had one beer  
This sweet things got me buzzing  
From whispering in my ear

Just take a peek up in here  
At this little hot nest  
Mr. You'll understand  
I'm doing my best

Now they're in a car and she kissing his neck while he drives.

The cops start to chase them.

And I know I'm all over the road  
I can't help but go  
A little bit a left and a little bit a right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee  
When she's all over me  
I'm all outta control  
All over the road  
Don't want to get no ticket  
Don't want to cause no wreck  
It's hard to concentrate with her pretty little lips on my neck  
I say "girl take it easy"  
She laughs, says "it'll be fine"  
How am I supposed to keep it between the lines

Yeah, I know I'm all over the road  
And I can't help but go  
A little bit a left and a little bit a right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee  
When she's all over me  
I'm all outta control  
All over the road

Something 'bout these wheels rolling  
Radio playing gets her going  
I'm trying to get her home  
As fast as I can go

She presses a button on a remote and explodes the cop cars.

And I know I'm all over the road  
I can't help but go  
A little bit a left and a little bit a right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee  
Have a little mercy on me  
Sir I'm sorry I know  
I'm all over the road  
All over the road  
All over the road

I'm laughing up a storm at Peeta's red face.  
"Pretty sappy, huh?" His face is redder than a tomato.  
I start laughing loudly as I take my computer back and close the lid, flipping back on my stomach to put it on the coffee table again.  
"That was so accurate." Peeta says. I laugh and get up, stretching.  
"And sappy." I tease, walking off to the kitchen.  
I'm so hungry.  
I look around the cabinets and find flour and cheese.  
My mouth starts to water when I realize what I want.  
"Hey Peeta?" I call.  
"What?" He calls back.  
"You know I love you, right?" I ask sweetly.  
"What do you want?" Heads skeptically before walking into the kitchen with me.  
I hop onto the counter and he walks over to me. I wrap my legs around his waist and scoot super close to him, lifting my arms around his next.  
"Can you do me a huge favor?" I ask sweetly.  
He sighs.  
"It depends."  
"Well I'm really hungry." I whisper. "And I want some cheese buns..."  
"And you want me to make them." He whispers.  
"Yes." I smile sweetly at him.  
"Katniss, your car is still at the train station." Mom calls.  
"I'll take her to get it." Peeta lifts me off the counter after getting my shoes and sliding him on.  
He carries me outside and delivers me to my car.  
"Let's get a dozen cheese buns from the bakery." Peeta suggests. I moan.  
"Please!" I beg.  
He laughs.

...

He gives me the cheese buns and I open the box and grab the cheesiest one and take a huge bite, a guttural, loud moan escaping my lips. Peeta grins as he heads for the train station.  
I eat half the box in five minutes.  
"Want some?" I ask, my mouth half full with my seventh bun.  
"Um...you can have them." He laughs.  
"If anyone asks, we went to Taco Bell." I say.  
In five more minutes, the box is empty.  
We pull up next to a stoigjt and there's a trash can.  
I unbuckle my seatbelt and throw the box away. The light turns green and I get back in the car. Peeta drives off while I buckle up.  
"Follow me home," he says when we get next to my car at the train station.  
"I forgot my keys." I say. He stares at me.  
"Seriously?" He asks.  
I peck his lips and get out, rolling my eyes and I get my keys out and get in my car, laughing at him for believing me.  
He starts to drive and I follow him.  
He's such a slow driver.  
When we get on the interstate, I lose my patience, speed up and cut him off.  
Now I can speed.  
I eventually lose him from my sight and get home before he does.  
"Where's Peeta?" Mrs. Mellark asks when I get in the living room.  
"Probably still on the interstate." I fling down on the couch. Prim is still outside and Rory is no where to be seen.  
Johanna snickers because she knows I drive real fast.  
When Peeta walks into the living room, I snicker.  
"It's been a long ten minutes." I grin.  
He sighs and sits down next to me.  
"Where's Prim?" I ask.  
"With Rory." Johanna says. I narrow my eyes and then get up and walk out onto the beach.  
I shut the door immediately.  
Prim was laying in the sand and Rory was above her and they were making out.  
"What? Katniss honey, you look like your gonna be sick!" Mom says.  
Because I am going to be sick.  
I clap my hand over my mouth and bolt off upstairs, just managing to slam the bathroom door before throwing up in the toilet violently.  
I flush and wash my mouth and brush my teeth and then was my face and go back downstairs.  
"You should open that door." I say to Dad.  
He sighs and gets up, opening the door.  
"Primrose Abernathy!" Dad screams. I bury my head in Peeta's chest.  
Peeta rubs my back while Dad takes Prim's phone, iPod, Laptop, and then sends her in tears upstairs, grounding her.  
"I don't feel good. I'm going upstairs." I get up and walk off to me and Johanna's room.  
I pull off my sweatshirt so I'm in just my bra and really short shorts and slide under my covers.  
I pull my phone out of the watts and of my shorts just as Johanna, Rye, Graham and Gale walk in.  
My bra is strapless.  
"Are you naked?" Rye rips the blankets off me.  
"Give them back." I say. I'm stuffy and have a headache.  
Peeta rips them from Rye's hand and covers me.  
"She doesn't feel good, Rye. Leave her alone!" Peeta snaps.  
Johanna drops down on her bed.  
Peeta sits down next to me and I end up falling asleep.

...

I wake up feeling hot and sweaty. Rye and Graham are asleep on the floor, Johanna in her bed and Peeta laying next to me.  
It's still dark outside.  
I didn't even realize I was crying till Peeta woke up.  
"What's wrong?" He wipes my tears and then sits up. "You have a fever." He stands up. "I'll be right back. Stay here baby." He kisses my forehead and then walks off.  
Less than a minute later he's back with medicine.  
He hands it to my and I drink it.  
"I'm not tired anymore." I whine.  
"Let's go downstairs then," he takes off his shirt and puts it on me and then carries me downstairs.

...

It was three in the morning when I woke up and I didn't fall back asleep once. I was leaning against Peeta and he fell asleep again.  
I stayed up all night and watched Keeping Up With The Kardashians.  
It's around eight, when everyone has woken and came downstairs when Peeta wakes up.  
"Did you even go back to sleep?" He asks.  
"No."  
"What's wrong?" Mom asks.  
"She's sick. She had a high fever last night." Peeta explains. "I gave her medicine and she didn't want to go back to sleep."  
"You need to sleep." Mom says.  
"I'm not tired." I lean against Peeta.  
"Well sleep anyways." Dad says.  
"I'm not tired. I can't fall asleep." I complain.  
Peeta pulls me down so I'm laying with my head on his lap and then runs his fingers through my hair.  
Okay, I am really tired.

...

I wake up alone on the couch. Mom, Dad, Zoe, Prim and Johanna are watching a movie.  
Mom presses her hand to my forehead and then sighs.  
"You have a fever again." She runs her fingers through her hair in worry and walk off to the kitchen.  
"Where's Peeta?" I mumble.  
"He had to work," Prim grumbles. "How come Katniss can have a boyfriend and I can't?" Prim demands.  
"Because Katniss is going to be eighteen and your only fifteen." Dad replies.  
"So what!" Prim whines.  
"Shut up Prim I'm tired and your being loud." Johanna snaps.  
She fits right in with our family.  
Mom comes in with NyQuil and Tylenol and forces me the drink both of them.  
"Go on up to bed honey," she runs her fingers through my hair again. I get up and stumble upstairs.  
I fall asleep the second I hit my pillow.

...

I wake up to my alarm.  
Ew. Work.  
I can't not go. I got out if it yesterday and I have to go today.  
I get up and pull on my black surf style hoodie and my shorts, my flip flops, brush my hair and teeth and then go downstairs with my keys and phone.  
"I have to go to work." I announce. Mom sighs, along with Dad.  
"But-"  
"I got out of it yesterday. I can't get out of it today. I'll be perfectly fine. I work with Finn anyways."  
I walk out as I grab my wallet.  
I drive right to work and down some Tylenol I find in my middle console and then get out and walk in.  
"Kitty!" Finn goes to hug me but I brush him off.  
"You'll get sick." I warn.  
"Your sick?" He asks. I nod. "Damn. That sucks." He says. "Well Mom and Dad says we're closing early today and we're all going out to dinner. Peeta's picking me up..." Finn says. "You should come." I shrug.  
"If I don't-" I sneeze. "Die first."  
A ton of guys walk in.  
"You know how to get costumers. Hurry up and change!" He throws the low cut tank top at me and I lock myself in the bathroom.  
I'm already starting to feel a bit better. It's probably those one day things.  
I pull on the white see-through tank top that my boobs spill out of and then walk back behind the counter.  
"Good," Finn says as I shove my sweatshirt under the counter. "Now get us some costumers."  
I lean on the counter and watch the boys look for shirts.  
"You should get orange. It'll look really good on you." I speak up.  
All the guys look at me and one of them laughs, says something to his friends and then they all walk over to me.  
I have a black bra on so it's completely exposing.  
"I say you take this off." The guy who is obviously the leader of the group says as he grabs the strap of my tank top. "And then this." He grabs my bra strap.  
"And those shorts." He grins.  
"Maybe if you buy something I will." I smile.  
We have a no return policy.  
He grabs the nearest things off the rack and pays for it.  
"I bought something." He hungrily looks me up and down.  
"And I said maybe." I smile sweetly.  
"Then I'm bringing this back." He snaps.  
"You can't. No return." Finn says.  
Peeta walks into the store just then.  
"Aw come on. For me?" The guy asks.  
"Maybe for someone else." I say.  
"Let's try him then." The guy nods at Peeta, who is in a grey tank top or guys and teal swim trunks. "Hey dude, help me out here?"  
"Sure," Peeta walks over to him.  
"This girl right here said she'd give me something if I bought something and she won't. Try to get her to do something."  
Peeta knows how I get consumers.  
"Sure," Peeta turns to me. He was originally the one that came up with the idea. "Do something." He says.  
"Only if you do." I lean on the counter.  
"Okay..." He grabs both my hands and pulls me into the counter so my legs are around his waist.  
Finn's parents agree that this is a good way to get costumers.  
"I did something. Now it's your turn."  
I kiss him right on the lips.  
"What! He hardly did anything!" The guy gasps.  
"He doesn't have to. He's my boyfriend." I slide back next to Finn.  
It's only been a half and hour.  
Finn looks down at his watch.  
"Hey, we're closing early." He kicks out the costumers.  
"You sound much better." Peeta says. "What do you say we start our surfing lesson early?"  
I grin.  
"I don't have a bathing suit." I say.  
"Uh helllllllo!" Finn gestures wildly around.  
"Oh yeah!" I laugh and walk over to the bathing suit I've wanted forever. It's a Caliornia Waves Swimsuit, Halter Tie-Front Bikini. It's purple and like a bra. The straps can come off.  
"Meet me at the pier in a half hour." Peeta says. Him and Finn walk off.  
I pay for the suit and leave the store, locking up and then going to my car and speeding home.  
"You look amazing! I thought you didn't feel good?" Mom says  
"I didn't. But I feel fine now. Peeta's going to teach me to surf, so I'm leaving." I say before jogging upstairs and rousing Johanna. "We're going surfing!" I say.  
She groans and gets up. We both strip naked and change into our suits.  
"Damn girl. That looks sexy on you!" She says. I adjust my boobs. Johanna has a blue suit on that's like mine but instead of the bow I front it's two lines.  
I pull on shorts and a flowing white shirt. Johanna does the same but instead of white, black.  
I make sure I'm shaven everywhere and then put a hairtie on my wrist.  
I grab my phone and wallet, shove them in Johanna's bag and head out.  
"What's the curfew?" I ask.  
"Of your almost eighteen. No curfew tonight." Mom waves me off.  
"Perfect. Bye!" Jo and I grab our longboards and take off.  
We scream sing "American Girl" by Bonnie McKee on the way.  
I stop right in front of our friends.  
"Lets go!" Annie says excitedly.  
Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan have girlfriends now but we never see them because they don't go to our school.  
I hop off my longboard and walk to the sand.  
Peeta leads me to a spot and we jump out stuff. He pulls his shirt off and I slide my shorts off and then my shirt.  
"God Katniss," He breathes.  
"Stop gawking!" I complain.  
"Sorry," he says, dropping his surfboard in the sand. "Your just...perfect." He mumbles.  
I cross my arms. All the guys are already in the water surfing with the girls.  
"Am I seriously the only one that doesn't know how to surf?" I demand.  
"Right now you are." He grabs my hand and the surf board and takes off towards the water. "But I think you'll be a natural. You've got the body." He pulls me in waist deep. "Okay, get on the board of your stomach." He orders. I do exactly as he says. He straps the string to my ankle. "Okay. Paddle that way," he points west. "And when I tell you to stand up, you stand up. Your agile and have good balance, so you should be fine. Just do it."  
I start paddling west for a while. "Stand up!" I move and put my hands on the board and stand up.  
I move about five feet before losing my balance and falling backwards into the water.  
Peeta is next to me when I come up.  
"That was good." He says.  
"No it wasn't!" I gasp.  
"Yes it was. I didn't stand up my first time." He says.  
"He's right kitty!" Finn paddles over to me. Get back on that board and follow me lead!"  
I climb right back on the board and paddle next to Finn.  
"Ready! Stand up and keep balance! Like if you fall, you die!" He exclaims.  
He stands up seconds before I do and I act like I can't possibly fall off.  
"Turn like you would on the longboard!" He calls. I do exactly as he says and I end up going right back to Peeta, our friends cheering.  
It's actually really easy.  
I fall though, and come back up seconds later.  
"Go again!" Jo orders.  
I get back on and start again.  
"Figure out when to stand!" Peeta says.  
There's two waves and then a huge one far out.  
I start to paddle towards it, and I can hear their protests but I ignore them.  
Right when I get to the huge wave, I stand up and turn back towards them.  
I swerve a little and fall in.  
I flip in the air and the board flings away from me.  
I can't seem to get back up because the tie thing wraps around my leg and pulls me down.  
But luckily, hands close around my waist and pull me up.  
"Okay, I have a better idea." Peeta says.  
"Lets go to work Kayniss!" Finn says.  
Our Surf Style as indoor surfing.  
"Are we allowed to?" I ask.  
"Mom and Dad won't care!"

...

Peeta and the guys take me into the indoor surfing.  
"It doesn't hurt, I swear." Finn says. I stare at the rapid water, the trampoline material underneath it.  
"I don't know..."  
Finn stands on the edge and falls backwards.  
"See?" He gets out. "Now go." He nudges me forwards.  
"I don't know-"  
"Peeta lifts me up and puts me in the water, dropping in next to me.  
"Do it."  
I get on the board and stand up.  
"Yes! Don't fall!" Rye calls. I'm actually laughing.  
"This is so easy!"  
"Lets make is harder boys!" Finn's throws something in the water. "SHARK!" He screams.  
I swerve around it and fall off, rolling around in the water before getting back up and giving him the bird.

After we spent till eight teaching me to surf, we went to Mugs and Jugs and had wings, and then we went to the movies and saw Friends with Benefits, which made all of us uncomfortable.  
Then we go back to the beach.  
"You know..." It's vacant and we're a long while away from home. "You know what I've always wanted to do?" I ask.  
"What?" Peeta asks.  
"Go skinny dipping." I reply.  
"Me too," Johanna says.  
Rye looks around.  
"So have I." He says.  
We all mutter our agreements.  
"Well..." Johanna begins. "Lets do it. Don't you dare say no. We all want to. We're all best friends and we all are in a relationship except for me and Gale. Is doesn't mea anything. Everyone leave your phones here and lets go!" She stands up and pulls her shirt off.  
Everyone hesitates. "Fine. Buzz kills." She slides down her short and tosses her phone into the sand. "We're going to college! Come on guys! We're all best friends and we've all had sex! Lets go!"  
Finn is next to join her.  
"I don't see why not." He throws his phone next to Johanna as he pulls his shirt off.  
"Fine," I stand up and pull off my shirt. "We're all friends. You guys have seen me half naked anyways. Why shouldn't we? It doesn't mean anything." I toss my phone with theres and slide my shorts down.  
"This is a really bad idea." Peeta says.  
"Think what you want." I walk off to the water, stopping where it laps up onto my feet.  
Johanna joins me, then Jen, then Finn.  
We're only in our bathing suits.  
Johanna pulls off her bottoms and flings them behind her.  
"No groping!" She pulls her top off so she's butt naked and walks off to the water till she's deep enough to conceal herself.  
Rye and Graham join us.  
"I don't like this." Peeta says as Gale joins us, then the rest of the guys.  
Annie and Allison then join us, leaving Peeta behind.  
"Peeta!" I call him over. "Your coming!"  
He stares at me for a long time and then pulls his shirt off and tosses it with my clothes, adding his phone to the pile.  
"No stealing each others clothes." Johanna calls.  
Jen slides her bottoms off and then her top and joins Johanna in the water.  
I then slide off my bottoms and top and fling them behind me, walking off to the water without a word.  
Finn joins us soon after.  
"Let's go!" I bellow.  
Rye and Graham then join, then Josh, then Travis and Allison and Annie and then everyone else except for Peeta.  
"Let's go!" I call to him.  
"I don't know about this..." He shifts uncomfortably on the edge of the water.  
"Someone go get him." Johanna hisses.  
I walk right to Peeta. His eyes are black.  
I don't care I'm butt naked.  
"You have three seconds before I pants you."  
"Katniss-"  
"One!"  
"Katniss-"  
"Two!"  
"Katniss!"  
"Three!" I rip his swim trunks off and shove him towards the water, following him.  
"Well this is awkward." Peeta says after a minute of silence.  
"Raise your hand if you have a boner!" Rye says. All the guys raise their hands.  
"Lets hope that Dad doesn't find out." I say to Johanna.  
"You know they're going to have the doors locked." She says.  
"Guys!" Finn hisses. We looks at him and he points at the beach.  
We all scrunch lower in the water as a shadow moves across the sand.  
Three more join and we watch in horror as someone takes our clothes and bathing suits and runs off.  
"Shit!" I hiss.  
"At least they left out phones." Peeta grumbles.  
"How the fuck are we gong to get in the house! Dad is gonna kill us!"  
I sigh.  
"We can't." I whisper.  
"Well...lets figure something out." Johanna says.  
I walk up onto the beach and grab my phone and bag.  
Then I walk back into the water and start to head south towards the house.  
Everyone must understand because they follow.  
In ten minutes of agonizing silence, we get to my house.  
I can clearly see the TV is on.  
"There's only one way." I sigh. "We have to lie. You guys stay here while me and Johanna go and get help.  
"Katniss..."  
Johanna begins.  
I walk right up the house and open the door. Dad is on the couch.  
"Psssst!" I hiss, peeking my head around the corner.  
"What?" He demands. Mom and Prim and Zoe are on the couch too.  
"Can you bring us two towels?" I ask.  
"Get them yourself." Prim grumbles.  
"Well someone stole my clothes when I was changing in the stall, along with Johanna's. We're kind of naked right now..." Mom shrieks.  
"What!" She walks right outside. "Oh my goodness!" She's our Mom so it's not weird with her seeing us naked. "Haymitch, turn around!" Dad turns the other way and Mom rushes us to our bedroom.  
I pull on my bra and underwear as I grab towels and then I go out to the balcony.  
They're not paying attention.  
I grab my bow and shoot it off so it lands right in front of Peeta.  
He then hurries over the balcony and I drop all the towels.  
He covers himself and then hurries off with them.

...

I wake up to my alarm.  
I feel like shit again.  
Mom comes in.  
"You look terrible again!"  
I probably only felt better because of that damn Tylenol. "Your staying home," she says. I shrug and nod. She walks out.

...

For the next two days, I lounge around the house, bored.  
Prom is a week from Saturday and my birthday is Friday.  
Soon enough, it's Thursday.  
Mom insists I miss school.  
Friday morning though, I go to school.  
People actually looks pissed when they see me.  
"Skank."  
Someone hisses.  
I ignore them and sit down at the table.  
"Happy birthday!" Peeta gives me a kiss.  
"Thanks..." I mumble.  
"She's cheating on you."  
Someone says to Peeta.  
"I am not!"  
"Then explain this!" She thrust her phones at me, which is open to Instagram.  
It shows me in the ocean next to Finn, both of us naked, me facing him.  
Oh god.  
Someone took a picture of us skinny dipping and posted it on Instagram and my made is look like Finn and I are dating.  
Peeta's jaw drops as he rips the phone from my hand and scrolls to see who posted the picture.  
Of course.  
Glimmer.  
**  
****Glimmer posted the picture!****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	21. Chapter 21

Peeta silently hands the phone back.  
"Your such a whore!" The girl says before walking off.  
Peeta looks angrier than I've ever seen him.  
"Hey!" He shouts. "Back the fuck up! That picture wasn't accurate! I was standing right fucking next to her and we didn't do anything, so cut the shit and stop blaming Katniss on her birthday. And take a minute to look who took that fucking picture, you stupid assholes!" Everyone is silent.  
"Well I don't believe it." One snippy girl snaps.  
"I don't give a shit! You can believe whatever the hell you want, but don't go after Katniss because you don't know what your talking about." Peeta snaps right back.  
"Why can't she stand up for herself?" She snaps.  
"Because if I stand up for myself your blood will be on the floor." I say loudly. Johanna snickers.  
"Well I still think everything Glimmer said about you is true." She replies.  
"Well I don't give a damn what you think." I snap. "God how bad I want my bow right now..." I mutter under my breath.  
"You will when I tell Cinna who will tell your parents." She says.  
"Go ahead! First of all, Cinna is just going to get annoyed with you, ask me if its true, and then tell my parents was actually happened. And my Mom and Dad can't do shit because first of all, everything they could take away from me is MINE and I pay for it. Second, I'm eighteen. They can't do anything but kick me out. And I have plenty of money saved to be on my own. So go ahead and tell Cinna or my Dad. My Dad won't put up with your bullshit and he's going to probably tell you to fuck off. And he's going to laugh about what actually happened."  
"All of you. My room. Now." Cinna says.  
Panic flashes in all my friends eyes.  
I sigh loudly and grab my stuff.  
"Hello to you too." I march off.  
When I get to the long hallway, I start screaming singing stupid girls just to piss everyone off.

MAYBE IF I ACT LIKE THAT  
THAT GUY WILL CALL ME BACK

I start doing backhand springs down the hallway, handing my backpack to Peeta.

Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be stupid girl!  
Maybe if I act like that! Flipping my blond hair back  
Push-up my bra like that  
I don't wanna be STUPID GIRL!  
I run up the stairs and keep going down the hallway, Cinna and my friends following.  
I get to Cinna's room first and take his water, drinking most of it and putting it on his desk before he walks into the room.  
He's furious.  
"All of you. Sit down." They all sit down at the desks and I drop right down on the floor. "Stop being a smartass." He snaps. I sigh loudly and roll my eyes and then get up and sit next to Rye because Allison is next to Peeta. "Katniss, don't even get me started on that thing in the hallway. If it wasn't your birthday, I would have probably freaked out." He sighs.  
"It could do much worse."  
"Like what! There's not much worse than that!" He says.  
"Really?" I laugh. "Ever heard the song Slut Like You?" He sighs.  
"Would you care to explain just exactly what this is?" He tosses me his phone. It's the picture of us in the water.  
"It's not what it looks like." I say.  
My Mom and Dad walk into the room just then with a visitors pass.  
"Katniss, I don't care if your eighteen." Dad starts.  
"But cheating? With Finnick? You said you loved Peeta!"  
"I wasn't cheating!"  
"Well then explain how this isn't cheating." Dad crosses his arms. I sigh.  
"Okay, last night, I got off work really early and we went surfing. Then we went out to dinner and went back to the beach. I was talking about how I've always wanted to go skinny dipping so we all went. Then Glimmer came up and took our clothes do we went back to the house and lied to get away with it. Then I gave towels to everyone. I didn't cheat, I swear."  
"I can't believe you did that! In public!" Mom shrieks at me and Jo.  
"Oh calm down." Dad says. "They're at that age."  
"You can't just leave for months and walk back into their lives like you can take over!" Mom says to Dad.  
"I never left. Not really. They tell me more than they tell you anyways." Dad snaps.  
Johanna and I exchange a look of annoyance as they start arguing.  
They get loud and louder.  
"Hey! I saw Prim and Rory making out this morning!" Johanna says loudly.  
They both cut off and then walk out of the room without a word.

...

I refuse a party the second the offer is brought up.  
I slide under my covers at midnight and fall right to sleep.

...

Everyone is Dead.  
Mom  
Dad  
Prim  
Zoe  
Johanna  
My entire family  
Gale  
Gale's entire family.  
All my friends and their families.  
Cinna  
Portia  
The only person that I know other than myself that is alive is Peeta.  
I need someone. I'm so lonely.  
I run through the pouring rain to find Peeta, stopping dead in my tracks when I find him.  
Not kissing me, but that girl from school.  
Suddenly, the girl drops dead, and then Peeta.  
Then I start screaming, falling on the ground next to him, shaking his shoulder desperately.  
"Peeta!"  
Then, an agonizing pain shoots through my stomach and I fall forwards. My head falling onto Peeta's chest as I take my last breath.

…

I wake up, gasping.  
Johanna sleeps soundly next to me. Moonlight streams through the window, lighting the room just enough for me to see the steady rise and fall of Johanna's chest.  
I feel my pulse, which is racing and then get up. I have on a white spaghetti strap and grey spandex shorts.  
I don't eve put shoes on as I grab my car keys and phone. It's 5:07 am.  
That god it's Saturday.  
I walk downstairs and out of the house, grabbing my wallet along the way. It's sprinkling as I speed to the bakery. His parents should be up.  
The doors are unlocked but they're not open.  
I don't even care. I absolutely have to see Peeta. I need to make sure he's okay and that he would never cheat on me.  
Nobody is in the front but the light in the kitchen is on, so I walk right in.  
"Katniss?" Mrs. Mellark asks. It's only her and Mr. Mellark. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asks.  
"Can I go see Peeta?" I ask desperately.  
"Of course sweetie, he's asleep upstairs. Go right on up. And happy late birthday."  
"Thank you," I whisper, going upstairs and down the hall and right into Peeta's room.  
I silently shut the door behind me. He's dead asleep, sprawled out on his mattress.  
I walk over and put my phone, wallet and keys on his bedside table.  
"Peeta," I whine, nudging his arm. "Scoot over!" he groans.  
"Go away!" he throws a pillow at me. "Leave me alone, Rye!"  
I pick the pillow right back up and fling it at him. He sighs loudly, scrubs at his eyes and then sits up.  
I see surprise register on his face when he sees me, not Rye.  
"Katniss?" he whispers.  
I walk over to his bedside and nudge him. He scoots over and I crawl into the bed with him.  
"What's wrong?" he covers me up and pulls me against his chest.  
"I just had to make sure you were okay." I whisper.  
I don't usually get nightmares, but when I do, it's really bad and I sometimes scream.  
"I'm perfectly fine," he whispers. "How'd you sneak past my parents?" he looks at the open window.  
"I didn't." I whisper, placing a gentle kiss over his heart on his bare chest.  
"What happened?" he whispers.  
"If I was the person you knew that was still alive, would you kiss another girl?" I whisper.  
In one swift movement, he's hovering above me.  
"Kiss another girl?" he whispers. I nod, searching his eyes with my own. "Of course not. I love you. Why would you think that?" he whispers. I raise my fingers, one over his heart and one on his cheek.  
"I had a bad dream…and…it scared the shit out of me." A weird noise escapes my lips, mixed with a nervous laugh and a snivel  
The tears start to flow seconds later.  
"Oh Katniss," he breathes, his voice gentle as he lays back down next to me and pulls me against his chest. "It's not real honey. It's just a nightmare." He shifts and kisses my head, and then my cheek, and then my lips.  
I deepen the kiss immediately. I need to know he's okay, and I need reassurance that he won't cheat on me.  
Ever.  
"Katniss," he whispers against my lips, pulling away.  
"Please?" I beg.  
"My parents are awake…" he trail off.  
"Please?" I repeat.  
He sighs and gets up and walks across the room to lock the door.

…..

I wake up at almost the exact same time, around eight.  
We're fully dressed, because we got dressed earlier.  
I can hear the voices of Rye and Graham in the living room.  
"Do you feel better?" he brushes a strand of my hair out of my eyes.  
I nod and check my phone, expecting a text from Mom or Dad flipping shit about me not being home.  
I don't have one.  
Oh yeah, I'm eighteen.  
"Let's go out to the living room." he suggests.  
I follow him. Rye and Graham are watching Gator Boys.  
"Whoa!" Graham says when he sees me. "What are you doing here?"  
"Leave her alone boys." Mrs. Mellark snaps. "Are you okay?" she asks.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Did you sleep over?" Rye asks.  
"Sort of." I say. "I got here at like…five ten." I say.  
"Why?" Graham demands. Mrs. Mellark walks off and I plop down on the couch next to Peeta.  
"Because she did." Peeta snaps.  
"Well are you okay?" Rye demands.  
"I'm fine." I reply shortly. I hear my phone ringing from Peeta's room so I get up and walk off.  
"Hello?" I ask when I have it.  
"Where are you?" Jo asks.  
"Uh…Peeta's, why? Is Mom and Dad pissed I left without telling them?" I ask as I go back into the living room.  
"They don't seem to care…" Johanna trails off.

…...

Monday comes too quickly. The days speed by, and it's Wednesday  
Prom is on Saturday.  
And I haven't been asked.  
Did I mention I'm on the softball team?  
We have a game every Wednesday, so tonight, too.  
That's why I use softball class as practice.  
Peeta isn't asking me to Prom.

….

I'm the main hitter and when I'm not hitting, I'm in outfield.  
My parents and friends attend every game.  
I'm in such a bad mood today that I actually take all my anger out on the ball and end up hitting over the fence.  
I jog around the bases and then go into the dugout and wait.  
"Are you okay?" A girl name Crista who is on my team asks.  
"I'm fine," I say gently, taking a sip from my water.  
We get sent to the outfield. One more inning and we're winning.  
They get out and we switch.  
We end up winning.  
I'm in a bad mood so I go right into the dugout and grab my inhaler.  
It was me that scored the winning score.  
It normally is, anyways.  
It walk out and head around the bleachers.  
My jaw goes slack and tears fill my eyes as my heart shatters for my best friend.  
I glare at him, pull out my phone.  
I don't hesitate to pull out my phone and video him for five minutes straight and then completely lose it and send the video to everyone in the entire school by using *67 so they don't know it was me.  
All at once, a ton of phones go off.  
I hear confused noises and then a ton of gasps.  
And then I drop my phone on the ground and storm over to the bitch and rip her off by the hair and start beating the fuck out of her.  
Josh tries to grab me but I hear a sickening noise and then Peeta is beating the fuck out of Josh.  
Johanna joins me and Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan join Peeta.  
Josh is making out with some bitch.  
"You know he had a fucking girlfriend!" I punch her multiple times.  
One hand closes around my waist and another around Johanna's and we're both pulled off the girl.  
Cinna.  
Then, He passes me and Jo to Finn and joins Dad in helping him get the guys off Josh.  
"Jen..." Josh begins. I break free of Finn grasp and tackle Josh.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, huh? You were lucky to have her! Why the hell can't you settle for one girl! You fucking player! How many girls have you fucked!" He slap him multiple times and Dad rips me off of him.  
"Stop." He orders.  
I crack my neck.  
"Jen...she came onto me! I swear!"  
Jen is crying hysterically.  
"She wants nothing to do with you!" I rip out of Dad's grip and walk over to Jen and hug her. "Lets take you to therapy." I say.  
"W-who's the therap-pist!"  
"Ben and Jerry." I reply.  
She manages to choke out a laugh as I lead her to my car, pausing to kick Josh in the balls with my metal-tipped cleats.  
He shouts in pain and I lean down real close.  
"I hope you never have children." I hiss before stomping off.  
"Katniss! Your phone!" Crista calls.  
She picks it up and hurls it at me.  
I catch it effortlessly.  
As I pass the girl, I click lay thrust my fist out and it connects with her nose.  
She flinches.  
I then kick her legs out from underneath her.  
"You knew he had a girlfriend, bitch." I lead Jen to my car. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-KatPeeta22


	22. Chapter 22

"What? Am I not good enough? Not pretty enough? A bad kisser?" She shoves another mouthful of ice cream in her mouth. Everyone is here but Josh and we're in my room.

This is her second container.

"Jen, your beautiful, you know that." I whisper, switching out the empty container with another full one. She digs right in with it.

"What does that girl have that I don't have?" She is about to start crying again.

I'm so angry at Josh.

I get up and grab my bow, shooting the target wildly.

I actually get so mad that I grab a picture of Josh and stick it to the board.

"Come try this." I hold the bow out to Jen.

"No. I'll just watch. Make it slow."

I shoot right above his head and then I shoot his ears, the I shoot every part that won't automatically kill him and then shoot one eye, then the other and then right in the forehead.

I rip all the arrows out and get my red sharpie, drawing red lines to make it look like he's bleeding.

Jen goes back to her pain, her rants.

**...**

"No! Leave him alone!" I plead, pulling at the chains. "Stop it! Don't touch her!"

Some guy with white hair has all my friends lined up on wooden boards, whipping them.

I scream in agony and pull at the chains, slicing my wrists.

"No! Please!" I start crying, screaming for him to stop. "Please! Stop it! I'll do anything!" I pull at the chains on my feet and my arms at the same time, screaming hysterically.

"WAKE UP!"

**...**

My throat is raw, I'm sweating, I have a headache and I'm crying.

My parents and Prim, Zoe, Johanna and all my friends are looking at me anxious.

"Katniss...?" Mom says wearily.

I flip over with my face in my pillow and force back the sobs getting harder and harder to hold back. "Well...dinner is on the table. All of you."

She runs her hand through my hair and walks off.

"What just happened, exactly?" Johanna asks. Peeta sits down to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispers. I shake my head.

**...**

My alarm fills the room.

School.

Everyone but Jen went home last night.

Me, Jo and Jen get up and start getting dressed.

She got me to write a song about Josh last night after her Mom called her and told her Josh was outside and was screaming apologies, crying.

Jen got so pissed that she actually started ranting things and then demanded I write her a song.

I go downstairs after taking my shower and getting dressed and eat cereal, go back upstairs and brush my teeth, braiding my hair.

I slide on my vans. Everyone is already ready.

**...**

Jen is so nervous.

For some reason, our friends aren't at their table, they're standing by the guys bathroom.

"Why aren't you guys-"

Peeta grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

Josh has occupied our table.

"We don't want to be rude..." Peeta trails off.

"Your too nice."

I march right across the cafeteria and drop down across from him.

"You need to move." I say.

"Why?" He demands.

"Because this is our table!"

"Are you gonna make me move?" He snarls.

"Maybe I will." I narrow my eyes.

Everyone is still talking, but they're looking at us.

"Do it. I dare you." He leans closer to me and I get up, walk around to his side of the table, grab the back of his jacket and jerk backwards, causing him to fall off the bench on the floor.

Then I grab his things and move them all the way across the cafeteria and walk back over to him on the floor and kneel down.

"Don't bother trying to talk to us." I snarl. "And stay away from our table." I help him up anyways. "And face that way. We don't want your shit brown eyes looking at us." I snap.

He looks just about ready to kill me.

Shrieks fill the cafeteria as he swings at me. I jump backwards and knock his feet out from underneath him.

"Don't touch me." I say.

"Miss Abernathy!" Palmer scolds.

"Self defense, coach!" I call back.

Josh gets up.

"This is your fault I lost her! You took that video!" He shouts at me.

"I'm actually not the one-" he grabs my roughly and kisses me.

In a matter of half a second, he's back on the floor.

"I may be small, but I'll kick your ass."

Peeta's next to me, about to fucking kill Josh.

"Don't. He's not worth it."

"Katniss." Cinna sighs.

"Don't you dare to after me for this!" I snap at him.

Nobody snaps at Cinna. He's so nice it's blinding, but if you piss him off, he won't hesitate to punish you.

"Katniss-"

"He fucking kissed me! He cheated on Jen! Don't go off telling me how wrong I was. He's lucky he's still conscious!"

"I was actually going to say you forgot your phone at home and your Dad just dropped it off." He tosses it to me. "But..."

Josh gets up and cracks his neck.

Peeta is glaring at him.

Josh punches Peeta and then they're in a full blown fist fight.

Cinna moves forward and swiftly pushes me away in a struggle to break up the fight.

One of the boys gets Cinna in the nose. A sickening crunching noise fills the air and Plutarch steps in and pulls both boys apart.

Now I'm even more pissed because they broke Cinna's nose.

"My office. Now." Plutarch says to both boys.

"His girlfriend broke me and my girlfriend!" Josh snaps.

"You broke you and your ex girlfriend up." Cinna corrects.

Both Peeta and Josh march off with Plutarch and Cinna behind him.

"Let's look at the bright side..." I say to break the silence.

Everyone is thinking of what could possible be a bright side.

"There is no bright side." I say after a minute.

The intercom crackles.

"If your name is called,'please report to the auditorium. I want Katniss Abernathy to be on the stage."

She then starts listing off people. "And...Miss Abernathy, Plutarch would like to get you to contact your father and try to get him here."

It shuts off.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I shout as I pick everything up. "JUST SAYING!"

A huge crowd follows me to the auditorium. I sit down on the stage as I call my father.

"The school wants you here. I don't know why so don't ask."

"Are you in trouble?" He asks.

"I don't know." He sighs.

"I'm on the way." The line goes dead. He's only down the street so he'll be here in a minute.

Everyone looks genuinely confused.

The microphone is right there and there isn't anyone in charge in here, so I pick it up and switch it on.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" I ask.

"I think it's got something to do with your boyfriend and Josh." Someone calls.

"But what does that have anything to do with us?" I demand.

Someone takes the microphone out from my hand and I look up, being on the floor.

"Raise your hand if you were at the softball game yesterday."

Oh. It's Dad.

Everyone raises their hands.

"That's why." He hands me the microphone.

"Who are you!" Someone calls.

"My Dad." I say.

"Kitty, sing to pass time!" Finn says.

"What song?" I ask.

"Something easy..." He joins me on the stage and Dad goes and sits down where there's no students.

"Do something by Rihanna!" Finn says.

"Um..." I snap my fingers and take the microphone.

Finn goes back to his seat.

_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man and this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore, anymore_

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_A murderer, no no no_

_Yeah_

"Ah Miss Abernathy. You are quite the entertainer." Plutarch says with a microphone for himself behind me. "Now go sit with your father and don't speak unless you're spoken to."

"Freedom of speech." I mutter as I hand him my microphone and sit down next to Dad.

"This is boring." My dad acts like a teenager sometimes and he doesn't put up with shit. He thinks all schools are stupid and actually tried to find a way around getting us in school because he thought we would learn better without other kids as bad influences.

"Okay. We may expel Peeta Mellark."

Shouts of angry protest fill the air.

"But we need someone to defend him, and we want the person that took the video but we don't know who that is." I stand up.

"I took the video." I say.

"Convenient that when your boyfriend is in trouble, you say you took the video so you can defend him."

"No I really did! See, I sent I through a message where you can't save the video. Look." I go back onto the stage to my camera roll ad show him the video.

"And I can even get an app that tells you the exact day, hour, minute, second and everything else." I say. He sighs.

"You should be on the debate team." He hands me a microphone.

"Why thank you." I say saucily, joking around.

"Okay, so Peeta Mellark has been causing trouble." He begins.

"No he hasn't. Josh Hutcherson has been causing trouble," I reply.

"Please explain how."

"Well he was dating my friend-"

"What friend."

"I'm not telling you her name. She's been through hell and back in the past 24 hours, she doesn't need this." Plutarch sighs and nods.

"Continue."

"Okay...he was dating one of my best friends and after the game, I went behind the bleachers to go home and saw him making out with some chick. I got mad and took the video and sent it to everyone and then I pulled the girl off him and started beating her up. Josh just watched and Peeta started beating him up. Josh was the one at fault."

"No, you and Mr. Mellark were at fault-"

"Your best friend. What's your best friends name that is female?" I demand.

"Darlene." He says.

"And does Darlene have a boyfriend? Husband?"

"Husband." He narrows his eyes.

"Okay, you see Darlene's husband making out with some brat who is way under her league. You can honestly say you won't get so mad you'll punch him?"

"Me and my sister. My sister would go after the girl and I would go after him." Plutarch sighs.

"Exactly. It's the same thing."

"They were only dating."

"So if this happened when Darlene and her husband were dating the circumstances would be different?" I demand.

"Not exactly..."

"See? That's why Peet and I were beating them. Don't mess with our best friends."

"Okay. Fine, tonight is excused. This doesn't excuse this morning."

"You got a wife?" I ask.

"Yeah. Cynthia." He says.

"And a guy best friend?"

"Yes, Mike."

"Okay. Say Mike is Darlene's husband." People are trying not to laugh because these examples are perfect. "After the thing with Mike cheating happens, the next day, Mike acts like Mr Perfect and gets to do whatever he wants, so he does things that are going to upset Darlene, like taking your table. You get mad and go over there and make him mad. Lets just say that Josh is Bi. Anyways, you get him to move and he kisses you. Do you really think Cynthia would do nothing, or would she go over there and beat him?" I ask.

"Beat him." Plutarch says.

"Okay, now lets say Peeta is Cynthia, I am you and Josh is Mike and the exact same thing happened. That's what happened this morning. And the breaking of Cinna's nose...Peeta better hope and pray it wasn't him." I say.

"It wasn't. It was Josh."

"See? You can't expel Peeta. He was just being a boyfriend." He sighs.

"I suppose your right. Josh will get suspended and Peeta gets off with nothing."

"So Peeta almost gets expelled and Josh only gets suspended?" I demand.

"Or we could expel Josh and suspend Peeta. Which means he can't go to Prom."

I huff. "Just suspend Josh and leave Peeta alone." I hand the microphone back to him and walk off the stage, dropping back down next to my dad.

"He seems to be picking favorites." Dad whispers.

"He did that with Glimmer too." I whisper back.

"That's messed up." He says.

"Yeah, I kno-" I'm pulled out of my seat by Jen and dragged right to the stage. "What are you doing?" I ask. She doesn't reply.

She releases me when we're on the stage and starts whispering in Plutarch's ear.

He hesitates.

"Please?" She begs.

"Fine. Katniss, go get your boyfriend." He says. "And your Ex Best Friend."

"Why?" I demand.

"Just do it. You'll catch on. Trust me." Jen says.

"Um...okay." I run off the stage and up the path, out the doors and down to the office.

I'm gonna take a wild guess...

I walk into Plutarch's office. Neither one of them notice me.

"If I get expelled, I swear to god." Peeta begins. He's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh shut up. It's because of your pretty little girlfriend that I lost Jen." Josh snaps.

"That was your own damn fault." I hiss. "Now lets go, I was sent to get you two." I say.

"Do you know if I'm getting expelled?" Peeta demands.

"I know one of you are getting suspended.

I walk out into the hallway and start to do backhand springs down the hallway.

"You think your so cool." Josh sneers.

"And you seem to think that you'll get away with cheating on Jen." I do one more backhand spring and then walk into the auditorium.

Josh is behind me.

"Miss Abernathy, where's your boyfriend?" Plutarch asks.

"He's right-" he isn't behind me. "What the fuck!" I walk out of the auditorium. He's leaning against the wall. "What are you doing?" I demand.

"I can't get expelled." He says. "That'll mess up my future! They look back on that stuff!" He's panicking. I lean up and kiss him.

"Your not getting expelled. Josh is getting suspended and your not getting anything." I whisper.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Would I lie to you about that?" I whisper.

"No." He says.

"See? I'm positive. Now lets go." I slide my hand down his arm and link my fingers with his, pulling him into the auditorium.

Jen walks right off the stage. Josh grabs her arm and says something and she rolls her eyes, rips her arm from his grip and walks over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the stage.

Plutarch gets off the stage after handing her the microphone and sits down next to Dad.

"Jen what the hell are we doing?" I demand.

"Miss Abernathy! Language!" Plutarch says. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, Katniss and I are gonna sing a little song." Jen says.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" I say. That explains why there's a piano out here. I sit down at the piano.

"Ready?" She asks. I nod and start to play the melody.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

_Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah_

_Yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now its time to go, curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_(But its over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

Jen's voice starts to break and I look up to see her looks at me in panic as she starts crying.

Shit.

I'm still playing and she's not singing.

Murmurs of confusion start to play through he crowd.

She looks mortified.

I have no choice.

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_

_Talking 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"_

_This just looks like a rerun_

_Please, what else is on?_

_Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

Jen waves her hand for me to keep singing and then joins me again.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now its time to go, curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_(But its over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_

_(Goes to you)_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause?_

_A standing ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_Now its time to go, curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_(But its over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

"Josh," Jen begins over the applause. "I want you to leave me alone. I'm going to go and get your number blocked after school. Don't talk to me, especially when I'm not around. Don't mess with my friends. I don't want to hear it. I'm done with you."

"And don't sit at our table!" I blurt.

"That too." Jen says.

"Your not in charge." Josh snaps.

"It doesn't matter. Your suspended till next Wendesday anyways. I want you to leave Jennifer and Katniss's friends alone and if you don't I'll give you detention."

"And if its out of school?" Josh says. "You can't do anything if its out of school." Josh snaps.

"If it's out of school the only rules I have to follow are the laws. And if you just so happen to get unconscious, it would be self defense anyways, considering its harassment."

"Harassment is not illegal." Josh snaps.

Government class is my best subject.

"It's in the bill of rights." I say.

"No it's not. The bill of rights-"

"Amendment Nine. This amendment say other right not listed may exist. Just because there rights aren't listed, doesn't mean they can't be violated."

"I could still get you in trouble for owning that Bow." Josh cuts in.

"Amendment two. The right to keep and bear arms. The people's right to armed militias as a safety net for our security and that of a free state." I cut him off. "And I have a license for it. I own it legally."

Josh sighs.

"Then I can hit you right back." He snaps.

"Actually you can't. I'm protecting myself. If you think your protecting yourself because I'm beating you, when really it's because your harassing me and I have to protect myself." He crosses his arms. "Need I go on? I will." I say.

"And I will personally say that I don't care what the law is. If you touch any of my daughters I'll beat you." Dad threatens.

I know he's being legit.

Josh sighs loudly.

"Whatever. I wouldn't go after Katniss anyways. I would go after Jen for breaking my heart."

"You were the one kissing that girl. Jen didnt cheat on you. You broke her heart and now your going to leave her alone." Peeta says.

"Or what, pretty boy?"

"Or I beat the life out of you." Peeta snaps. Josh stands up.

"Bring it."

Peeta moves forwards and I'm off the stage in a second, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Stop. You just said you couldn't get expelled. Now your going to go fight him? He's not worth it, Peeta. Stop it." My hands are on his chest to keep him from going anywhere. "Don't wait your energy on that kind if physical exertion."

"So your just going to let him get away with it?" He demands.

"Peeta, he's gotten the shit beaten out of him four times in the last 24 hours. I think it's time he got a chance to heal his balls." I whisper so only he hears.

He laughs.

"Fine."

**...**

It's Friday.

I know I'm not going to Prom, because Prom is tomorrow.

I mope around all day at school.

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Peeta demands when we get to lunch.

"Nothing." I lie as we sit down.

"How stupid do you think we are? Katniss! What's wrong?" Finn says.

He's using my full name.

"Nothing's wrong." I lie.

**PEETA'S POV**

"Nothing's wrong," she's lying.

She's been moping all day.

"Katniss, come on, what's wrong?" I take her hand and she immediately pulls away.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

She takes all her things and walks off.

"I know what's wrong." Johanna says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm not telling you. All I'll say is your not Mom's favorite person right now." Johanna gets up and follows Katniss to the bathroom.

Jen, Allison and Annie hesitate and then follow.

"What did I do!" I exclaim.

"No clue, bro." Rye says.

"But know that if you and Katniss break up, I'm gonna tap her." Graham says.

I glare at him, sick to my stomach at the thought of losing Katniss.

**KATNISS'S POV**

I don't sit near him during fifth period and I don't sit with him in sixth, my class with Cinna.

The periods are shorter today because they are making seventh period longer so they can split it into two parts.

I have to sit through the whole things, along with the girls and Peeta.

It's a Prep Rally, to prepare you for Prom.

It's just watching the cheerleaders and dancers be idiots and dance. It's a show an it's kinda cool, but I think it's stupid.

On the bright side, the guy will all be there because the JV football team and their team have to go out to the court.

They do it in the gym.

The second the bell rings, I'm out of the door before Cinna tells us we can go.

I run as fast as I can down the hall.

His hand grabs my arm when I get to the courtyard.

"Katniss," he whispers.

I rip my arm from his grip and whip around.

"Listen...I am so sorry. Whatever I did, I'm really sorry."

I can't stay mad at him. Not really. I sigh.

"Peeta-"

"I'm sorry." He cuts me off. He puts one hand on one of my cheeks. "Don't break up with me." He begs.

"Break up with you? Why would you think-"

"Rye and Graham." I lean into his hand.

"I wouldn't break up with you." I whisper.

I miss his lips so much.

"We're gonna be late." He whispers.

"I don't care." I lean into him and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Well I can't be late or Smalley will kill me." He says. He lifts me up so my legs are around his waist and walks off.

I can hear the laughter and the trumpets.

It gets louder and louder and then he sets me down in front of the senior section.

He pecks my lips and then jogs over to his team.

I walk up the bleachers and drop down next to Annie.

"Has he-"

"No. He hasn't asked me to Prom. I doubt he will. You can't get tickets anymore anyways." I sigh.

I don't pay attention during these things because I think they're stupid.

So me and the girls talk the whole time.

Promptly, Annie grabs my arm, her eyes huge.

"What?" I'm laughing from something Johanna said.

Their eyes are set on someone on the ground.

"Where's Katniss Abernathy?"

I look up.

Oh. My. God.

Peeta has a bouquet or red, pink and white roses.

"Oh god!" I feel my face get hot from embarrassment.

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

I look up as everyone starts screaming and cheering.

Johanna nudges me. My phone falls from my pocket and I look behind me just in time to see it slip out from the third to the top step of the bleachers.

With no case.

I'm so embarrassed. I stand up and the screams get louder. I walk down off the bleachers to Peeta, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Your so sweet." I say.

"So...?"

"Yes." I say. Everyone are screaming louder than anything.

He gives me a kiss and hands me the flowers.

"Go back up there before they kill me." He says. I go back up onto the bleachers.

Johanna took a video.

"Mom is gonna cry!" She exclaims.

"I know. I'll be right back. Hold these." I hand the flowers to Annie and get up, sneaking down the bleachers and dropping down next to this girl named Sam, who is hilarious. Everyone calls her spam.

"Katttttt!" She elbows me in the ribs.

"Hey Sam." I say.

"What brings you down here with the losers?" She jokes. I laugh.

"Your not a loser. I've got to get under the bleachers because I dropped my fucking phone." I say.

"Really? Shit. It probably broke. Is it a iPhone?" She asks.

"Yeah. A 5C." I grumble.

I stand up and sneak under the bleachers and grab my teal iPhone 5.

The screen fell and it looks like there's glass on the fucking floor!

I flip my phone over and see the screen is broken and missing pieces.

Shit! I have to pay like 600 dollars to fix this!

I grab the tiny pieces of glass and sneak back out.

"How bad is it?" Sam asks.

I hold my destroyed phone out to her.

"Shit! How did you manage that!" She exclaims.

"By sitting up there." I point to the empty spot next to Annie.

"Damn," she says. "That sucks."

"I know. Well...bye." I go back to the girls.

"What-shit!" Johanna exclaims.

"I know." I grumble.

**...**

"What happened to your phone!" Finn gasps. I'm sitting on the hood of my car and our friends are outside. There's a game tonight so Finn and I don't work, but we work on Sunday.

I sigh and scrub my hands over my face.

"I know." I say.

Rye takes my phone and presses the power button, screams and then drops it. The screen completely shatters so all that's left is the inside and the back.

I stare at the remains of my phone. I sigh.

Having a job now, I absolutely have to have a phone.

I grab my wallet and start counting the money.

I sigh loudly when I only count thirty dollars.

I have to go to the bank and then Verizon.

"I have to go. I'll meet you guys at the game tonight." I pick up the remains of my phone. "Why did you scream?" I ask Rye.

"It shocked me." He grumbles. I laugh.

I'm just hardly squeezing by with my car, and the bills.

"I hate being an adult." I grumble.

I've got to trade the car in.

"Why?" Johanna demands.

"Because you have to pay for everything." I say.

"So?"

"You'll understand when you get there." Peeta says.

"I'm trading my car in." I announce.

"What! No!" Prim whines.

"If you want to give me six hundred dollars a month then I'll keep it." I snap.

I get in my car and slam the door.

Thank god I get payed today. I've words overtime every day this week and last week so it better pay off.

**...**

I trade my car in first and get a white 2006 jeep wrangler.

It's a family owned car place and the owner gave me a deal because I've got such a great car and I was downgrading.

Then I drove to the Apple store in international mall all the way in Tampa.

I get a new teal iPhone five and get a discount because I give them my old iPod and only have to pay three hundred.

Then I walk down the mall and go to version and get service on the phone.

"Weren't you in here last week to put service on this exact phone?" The lady asks as I put a white otter box on the counter to buy.

"Yeah but it fell off the bleachers are school and literally shattered like glass. Like the screen was on the floor."

"Man. That stinks. On the bright side, your phone is all good now."

I smile and swipe my card.

"Thank you," I walk out and down to Yankee candle and get a sweet pea car air freshener. It's seven thirty by the time I'm back to my car.

I put the air freshener on the rearview mirror and carefully put the shatter proof screen protector that came with my phone, and then out on the white and grey otter box and laugh at the fact that there's a screen protector attached to this.

There's no way it's breaking.

I turn on the phone and am surprised to see its already completely set up and looks exactly like my old phone.

I then dial Jen as I head out of the parking lot.

"Where are you?" She demands.

"Tampa. I'm on the way." I sigh.

"Well hurry! We're losing and Peeta needs his good luck charm!" She exclaims. I sigh.

"I'll get there as fast as I can."

I almost get on the Courtney Camble and then turn around and head a way that can get me to the school in fifteen minutes if I speed.

I always speed.

"We'll be on halftime in fifteen minutes!" Jen says.

"I'll try and get there. I'm not making any promises." I say.

At halftime they stop letting people in.

I stop for Starbucks and get coffee because I'm so stressed right now.

I get there just as my old science teacher, Mrs. O'Mara is closing the gate. She stops when she sees me.

"Katniss." She smiles as I hand her the ticket.

"Thanks," I walk in and up to the bleachers.

I drop my phone and grab it. It's not going to break.

I see the girls at the rail, talking with the guys.

I join them, looking at the scoreboard.

Eight to twenty.

I sigh.

"Who are we playing?" I demand.

"Seminole." Peeta grumbles.

Smalley looks relived to see me.

"Did you get your phone fixed?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. And I payed all the bills and got another car." I sigh.

I'm so stressed.

When I get stressed, I start to get slightly depressed. Peeta reads it right away.

"Hey," he says gently. "You took care of it better than I would have." His face is covered in dirt and I swear it's so sexy. I lean down and kiss him.

"I did?" I whisper.

"Mmhm." He mumbles.

Smalley blows the whistle.

I kiss him viciously and pull away.

"Raise that score," I say.

"I'm do my best." He says before walking off.

I sit down between Jen and Jo and watch intently.

"I swear you really are the good luck charm."

Johanna says.

This third quarter and that score shoots right up in five minutes to 20 to 20.

Smalley is staring at me is disbelief.

Soon enough, the score is 35 to 20 and we win the game.

This is the last game of the season and we won.

Seminole is pissed.

Smalley is pointing at me and the team is laughing and Smally is shouting something, looking ecstatic.

"Why are they so convinced I'm a good luck charm?" I grumble. The team is waving me forward. I groan and get up, jumping the fence and walk out to the field.

"You really are a good luck charm!" Smalley exclaims.

"Uh...I guess." I say.

Someone grabs my arm from behind.

"Mom wants me home and she said she'd like you home too but she can't tell you what to do anymore. Then Dad said that we need to get our asses home. I think it has to do with that thing you were pissed about." Johanna explains.

Prom.

"Oh. Okay," I give Peeta a kiss. "I have to go home." I say.

"Okay. I'll call you about tomorrow." He says. I nod and follow Johanna.

"Where's your c-oh damn! I've always wanted to ride in one of these babies!" She exclaims.

"You have ridden in one of these." I say.

"But I can actually drive it." Johanna replies as I get in the driver's seat.

**...**

"I can't believe he didn't ask you to Prom! This is not okay with me!" Mom is going on a huge rant and Johanna and I keep trying to interrupt her to tell her but she just keeps going. "This is not okay at all! You need to break up with him Katniss! This is not good! You can't go to prom now because he didn't ask you and your dating him! Why would you let this happen?"

Johanna sends me the video while me, Jo, Prim and Zoe mess around on our phones.

"And it's so rude! For him to take away your high school Prom!"

I blast the video and hand my phone to my Mom, who silences.

I sit back with my arms crossed.

Dad watches in silence. He's going home Monday and coming back the day before graduation.

Mom starts crying.

"He got you roses?" She asks excitedly.

I nod at the vase on the table.

"Now we have to go dress shopping and we only have a few hours tomorrow to do it!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Wake up! Today is going to be a big, big, big day!" Mom trills as she comes in at six in the morning and wakes me and Johanna. We both groan. "Lets go! We have to go dress shopping!"  
"The sun isn't even up yet!" Johanna groans.  
"Up ladies!"  
Her heels click down the hallway.  
I sigh and stumble into the bathroom and shower with the door open.  
I walk into me and Jo's room without even using a towel, completely soaked and nude as I pull on a strapless bra and underwear and then a flowing pink spaghetti strap with white roses on it. I pull on light denim short shorts, slide on my flip flops and then braid my hair and go downstairs with my phone, keys and wallet.  
I fall down on the couch next to Prim and Zoe who are wide awake and excited about shopping.  
They're not going to prom, of course.  
I fall onto the couch across from mom.  
"I don't even have money for this anymore. I had to get a new phone because it feel off the bleachers AND get the new car because I can't afford my other one." I mumble, half awake. My phone chimes. "Who is possibly awake this early!" I whine as I press answer. "Whhhhhaaaaaattttt!" I moan.  
"I'm really sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you." Peeta sounds just as tired as I feel.  
"You didn't." I mumble.  
"Well...my Mom is making me tell you that me and the guys are picking you and Johanna up around seven." He says.  
"Uh...okay." I mumble. "Why are you up so early?" I mumble.  
"Mom woke me up and is demanding I-"  
"YOU CAN'T SPOIL IT FOR HER PEETA RYAN!" I hear Mrs. Mellark shriek in the background, causing me to laugh.  
"Is that Peeta's mother?" Mom asks. I nod. "Let me speak with her please." She says. I sigh.  
"GET OFF THE PHONE WITH HER! DON'T SPOIL THIS FOR KATNISS! THAT'S DISRESPECTFUL!"  
"Peeta my Mom wants to talk to your mom." I say.  
"Okay, love you." He says.  
"I love you too."  
I toss my phone to my mom and she picks it up.  
Her and Mrs. Mellark start to chat about tonight.  
"It's just a dance." I grumble.  
Mom, Prim and Zoe gasp.  
"Katniss Joy!" Mother scolds. "How very rude of you! That is not right!"  
"It is just a dance." I defend myself.  
"It is not Katniss. What if Peeta hears you say that? What would he think?"  
"He won't care. He'll tell me it isn't, I'll tell him it is, we'll both roll our eyes and the change the subject or he'll tell me I'm right to shut me up." I say.  
"Oh, she said that Prom is just a dance." Mom explains to Mrs. Mellark. I can audibly hear her gasp on the the alone. "Tell Peeta she said that. I want to hear his reaction." She puts the phone on speaker.  
"What!" I hear Peeta in the background. "Lemme talk to her." A grin is already spreading over my lips.  
"Ok, your on speaker." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"So are you." Mom replies.  
"Katniss, my Mom just told me something interesting." Peeta begins.  
"Oh she did?" I ask nonchalantly.  
"She said you said Prom is just a dance. Is that true?" He asks.  
"Yup," I reply.  
"It is not!" He exclaims.  
"Yeah it is," I reply.  
I can't fight rolling my eyes when I hear him sigh.  
"Prom is the last dance we will ever have as students. Prom is not just a dance." Peeta says.  
"Oh, did I just hear you says Prom was a dance?" I ask. He sighs again and I hear a swear mixed in with it.  
"Prom is a dance but its not just a dance." He retorts.  
"Well I think prom is just a dance that you go with with your friends. Most of the seniors are gonna be drunk and high anyways-"  
"What!" Both Mom and Mrs. Mellark gasp at the same time.  
Oops.  
"Do you two do that stuff?" Mom demands  
"You and your friends?" Mrs. Mellark adds.  
"No-"  
"Josh did I think." Peeta interrupts me.  
"Johanna would know." I say.  
"I heard my name!" Johanna calls from upstairs.  
"Yeah because your not death!" I call back. "But I think Josh did."  
"I think he did on your birthday actually. I think he got drunk and then...had a little fun with someone else which started he relationship. All of us guys think that actually." Peeta says.  
"Don't tell Jen that. If she finds out they had sex..."  
"I know. I wouldn't tell her that anyways." He sighs.  
I think we both completely forgot our parents were around.  
"Well you can't talk anymore." Mom says.  
"Why?" I demand.  
"Because you shouldn't talk till the dance." Mom says.  
"This isn't a wedding mother." I sigh.  
"It will be one day I hope." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"Mom!" Peeta hisses.  
"What Peeta? Are you saying you don't love Katniss? Or you'll break up with her when you get tired of her? You don't want to marry her?"  
Tears fill my eyes at just the thought.  
"Of course not!" Peeta exclaims.  
"Peeta!" Mrs. Mellark scolds.  
"I mean yes! Or no! God! I mean that yes I want to marry her and of course I love her. I swear on the bible the only way we break up will be because of her." Peeta says.  
"Well then I doubt your breaking up, considering Katniss is crying right now." Prim blurts.  
"I am not crying!" I exclaim.  
"Yes you are honey," Mom wipes her thumb across my cheek and I feel wetness smear.  
"See Mom! Look what you did! You made her cry!" Peeta's mad.  
"You did that all on your own." Mrs. Mellark says.  
They start arguing and then I hear Mr. Mellarks voice in the background and then Rye and Graham and then the line goes dead.

...

"I can't concentrate on this." We're in a dress store. Mom turns to me.  
"Is it about Peeta?" She asks.  
"Yes!" I sigh loudly. "I need to go see him." I say. I've called him and his phone goes right to voicemail.  
"You can't!" Mom exclaims. "We have too much to do!"  
I sigh loudly and pull out my phone, dialing Peeta again.  
Then I give in and call Rye.  
"Kattttttttt!" He exclaims.  
"What the hell happened?" I demand.  
"Oh..." He trails off. "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you."  
"Please tell me!" I beg. "I can't concentrate on anything!"  
"Do you want to talk to him?" Rye asks.  
"I really shouldn't..." I sigh. "Fine. I can't concentrate on anything." I grumble.  
"Did you take your medicine?" He asks.  
"Uh...mayyyybe..." I mumble  
"What!" He has the phone now. "What could you possibly want? Are you out to destroy my relationship again?"  
He isn't rude to anyone normally. He's usually calm the reserved and level headed.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay but if you don't want to talk..." I mumble.  
"Wait...Katniss?" His voice is back to normal.  
"I...I'm really sorry. I'll just go-"  
"No! Don't go! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my Mom." He says frantically. "I swear. I didn't mean it Katniss, I'm sorry." He says.  
"It's okay. What happened with you and your Mom? And why are you ignoring me? I've called you three times and it keeps going right to voicemail." I ask.  
"I know, and I'm really sorry. But...I kind of got mad and threw the phone at the wall...and it kind of...it looks like your other phone. I'm actually at Verizon right now with my Dad and brothers."  
I'm in Clearwater mall and there's a Verizon across the street.  
"You are?" I ask.  
"Yeah...and then we're going to David's Bridal. Right now, actually."  
"The one in Clearwater mall?" I ask quickly.  
"Yeah, why?" He asks.  
"Uh...um..." I look around frantically.  
I'm actually standing in the dressing room with a dress on with Mom, Jo, Prim and Zoe out of the door.  
"Katniss?" He asks.  
"I uh...bye!" I hang up on him and rip open the door. "Peeta's here!" I exclaim.  
"What!" Mom exclaims.  
"I didn't know!" I say.  
They look conflicted about what to do.  
"I'll take care of it. Stay here." Mom walks off.  
"That's ugly." Prim wrinkles her nose at my dress.  
I look in the mirror as Johanna shuts the door.  
It is hideous.  
"Agreed." I unzip it and allow myself to fall out of it.  
I hang it back up and pull back on my shorts and tank top, slide on my flip flops and walk out of the dressing room.  
"Katniss! Mom'll kill you!" Prim exclaims. I wave her off and keep going.  
Mom and Mrs. Mellark are talking.  
I hide behind a rack of dresses and pull out my phone and text Peeta.  
Me: laugh if you get this  
Almost a minute later, I hear Peeta laugh.  
Me: go to isle 7  
I then sneak behind a ton of dresses, wait till nobody but the guys are looking and then dive down isle two, right behind my mother.  
Just as she whips around, I dive into a dress rack.  
"That was eerie!" Mom exclaims. "Wait a minute!" I hear her heels clicking towards me so I drop to my hands and knees and crawl the opposite direction she's in.  
"Johanna, where did she go?" Mom demands.  
"She's in the dressing room." Johanna replies.  
"Sure she is."  
I grab my phone and move out of the rack.  
She starts to turn but I move to isle two.  
"And now Peeta's gone!" Mom says. My phone starts blaring and I silence it and dive in another rack.  
I hear her right behind me so I spring out to the other isle and run though another thing, all the way to isle seven.  
I crash right into Peeta.  
He grips my forearm to keep me from falling backward, but I end up falling forwards into his chest.  
"Hey!" Mr. Mellark is at the end of the isle and my Mom is at the end of the other. "I told you that you cannot see each other till the dance." Mom sighs.  
"But-"  
"No Katniss." Mom cuts me off.  
"Well I'm not telling go." I tighten my grip around his waist. "Katniss darling, please! We have way to much to do!" She sounds desperate. "We are on a very right schedule!"  
I know that when she starts ranting about her schedule that I need to do everything she says. She has it all planned out completely.  
I slowly release my grip on Peeta.  
"Fine," Peeta reaches down and pulls my shirt up.  
"That's for my eyes!" He whispers in my ear, causing me to snicker.  
"Damn right," I kiss his cheek and follow my Mom out of the store.  
Johanna, Prim and Zoe follow me and Mom.  
I'm driving today and Mom said she'd pay for gas.  
"Where to?" I ask, making sure everyone is buckled.  
She starts giving me directions and I follow her carefully.  
"CC's? We're bound to get the dress here!"  
I pull into the dress store parking lot just as my phones ringtone fills the car.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Katniss darling, can I talk to your mother please?" It's Mrs. Cresta.  
"Sure, here she is." I hold my phone out to my mother. "It's Annie's Mom."  
We get out and head to the dress store.  
Johanna gasps and rushes forward.  
It's short and then bottom half is black. The top is silver and black. The silver is in a very intricate design.  
It's adorable and it's completely Johanna.  
"Oh my god Johanna!" Prim gasps too.  
"Try it on." I exclaim.  
Johanna gets her size and stalks off to the dressing room.  
It's already ten in the morning and this is the forth store we've been to.  
I stop walking when the prettiest blue that I have ever seen catches my eye. It's like a sky blue I'm the darkest part of the sky and There's jewels on it that goes in between my cleavage.  
It's strapless, just like Johanna's but long, all the way down to my feet.  
"Oh Katniss," Zoe whispers.  
"Can I call you back? Johanna and Katniss found dresses." Mom says. "Okay," she hangs up. Johanna is behind me.  
"I can so see you in that." She grabs it off the hook in my size and pulls me with her.  
We both help each other into our dresses. I gasp at the same time as Jo.  
"Oh god Jo." I choke out.  
"They're perfect," she says.  
We both walk out.  
"Oh my! You two look just darling!" Mom exclaims.  
"That's it. Those are the ones." Zoe says.  
"They're incredible!" Prim gasps.  
"Are those the ones?" Mom asks.  
I look down at the dress.  
"It is for me." I say.  
"Me too." Johanna says.  
Mom, Prim and Zoe start freaking out.  
Mom takes tons of picture of me and Jo and then the clock strikes eleven and she goes into panic mode and orders us to get dressed.  
She calls back Annie's Mom after she buys our dresses while giving me directions.  
This place is like an hour away.  
We get there at twelve on the dot and she rushes us inside.

...

Well this is awkward.  
I am standing in front if three woman, not including Mom, Prim and Zoe.  
I'm butt naked and some stranger is waking my whole body.  
And when I say "whole body" I MEAN my whole body.  
And to make is even worse, Johanna is next to me, going through the same pain as me.  
Prim and Zoe are playing on their phones, giggling.  
Mom is chatting with the three ladies waxing me and the three waxing Jo.  
"What time is-" I cut of when she rips the wax paper off my crotch. "What time is it?"  
It's hurts so damn bad.  
"Um...four."  
"Okay Katniss, your done." One of the ladies named Octavia says. She hands me a robe and points to a chair. She starts on my nails while one of them does my hair and the other does my makeup.  
"Can you lay out Katniss's dress please?" Octavia asks my mother.  
"Of course!" Mom lays out my dress.  
"Katniss darling, shut your eyes please." Flavius says. I do as he says. He's the only male in here.  
I start to fall asleep when he tells me to open my eyes again. Johanna is now in the same place I am.  
"Five thirty." Mom says.  
They're picking us up at six thirty.  
"And...done." Johanna's lady finishes with her.  
"Me too." Veniva finishes with me.  
"Okay. Lets get you girls in your dresses!"  
They help us carefully into the dresses after mom forces both of us into thongs, insisting we'll have sex after the dance. She gets us in strapless pushup bras.  
We all are going to a hotel. We're sharing a room but...we'll find a way.  
Mom bursts into tears. "You two are gorgeous!" She exclaims. "Get together! I want to remember this day forever!"  
I have black sparkled heels and Johanna has just plain black.  
I step into them and Jo puts on hers.  
We get together and Mom takes tons of pictures.  
"Okay! We have a half hour to get there and Mrs. Mellark says that the boys will probably be there early!"  
She ushers us out of the door and people actually gawk at us.  
"I'm driving. We have I get there fast." Mom says. I simply laugh and get in the drivers seat.  
"We will. Trust me."  
My eyes are blue glitter. Literally. My nails match my dress with the color and they have black dots on them. Theres a light blush on my cheeks and my lips are plump and red.  
I speed home and we get there in ten minutes.  
"I thought the girls weren't coming over..." I frown when I see all their moms cars out front.  
"They are now." Mom orders us inside before the guys get here hurriedly.  
"Hey! We're home!" Johanna screams.  
I hear all the girls gasp.  
"We want to see!" Annie whines.  
Johanna and I walk into te living room, side by side.  
"You two are gorgeous!" Jen exclaims.  
She told me that she got asked out by Tyler Brown last night to prom and she accepted.  
Annie has a purple shirt dress with complete sparkles at the top and then purple all the way down. Her eyes are light, her shoes are purple sparkles and her nails are all purple except for her ring fingers, which have all color glitter on them.  
She looks beautiful.  
Jen has a white short dress that has blue sparkles are the top that go down and then stop and then her shoes are blue sparkles, her eyes have blue makeup and her nails are the same blue. Allison has a peach dress with white heels, light makeup and peach nails with white on her middle and ring fingers and then peach flowers.  
"The guys are gonna get boners!" Johanna says.  
We all laugh and high-five.  
"You two look..." Dad looks me and Jo up and down. "You look all grown."  
He kisses my forehead and then Jo's and then stands back and acts neutral.  
"Pictures!" Mom exclaims.  
For the next twenty minutes, we're forced to stand there and have them take pictures of us.  
Mom hands me my white clutch and Johanna her black one.  
I put my keys, phone and wallet in mine.  
"I want you girls to take these." She holds out two condoms to me and Jo.  
"Why?" I demand.  
"Because I don't want you getting pregnant. I know your active Katniss, and Johanna, you will be tonight. Just please take them. It'll make me feel better." She says.  
We both take them and put them in it clutches.  
"I'm giving mine to Peeta." I say.  
"No." Mom says.  
"I can't use it! I don't have the penis!" I snap.  
"But what if he forgets-"  
"He won't. I normally tell him to forget it because I'm impatient. He stops us."  
"TMI!" Prim groans.  
"Oh calm down," I wave her off. I decide to push her farther. "This might not even fit his-"  
"TMI KATNISS!" Zoe and Prim scream together. Me, Jo, Jen, Annie and Allison all snicker.  
Our laughter cuts off when the doorbell rings.  
It's only then do I realize just how nervous I am.  
"Get the door someone." Mom says. "I can't. I have to take pictures."  
Me and the girls are frozen in place.  
"Lets just go in." Gale says.  
"That's disrespectful." Peeta replies.  
Mrs. Cresta gets the door and Mrs. Mellark bustles in first.  
"Mom!" Rye, Graham and Peeta groan together.  
"Stop! I have to make this a memory!" Mrs. Mellark snaps.  
I can't even see them yet.  
I toy with a lock of my hair, nervous. It's a habit. Jen, Annie and Ally do the same, but Johanna wrings her hands together.  
"Wait!" Mom stops the guys. "Stay there. Lets make them come down the stairs!"  
"I don't even know if I can get up the stairs!" I exclaim.  
"You'll manage." Mom says. "Now up you go! One at a time!" She sends us all up the stairs.  
"I'm so nervous!" Jen whispers.  
"Me too," Jo says. "Luckily Mom didn't let us eat a thing today so Katniss and I can only dry heave."  
I snicker.  
"Who first?" Mom asks downstairs.  
"Lets do Katniss last." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"I agree! Haymitch, get the video camera." Mom orders.  
"I've already got it, Effie." Dad says.  
"Okay...lets do Jen first, then Allison, then Annie, then Johanna and then Katniss." Mrs. Cresta suggests.  
"That sounds perfect!" Mom exclaims.  
"Does it matter what order?" I ask loudly, sighing.  
"Yes it does." Mrs. Lawrence says.  
"I say it's first come first serve." Tyler says, Jen's date.  
"No. It must go in order." Mom says.  
"Now come on down Jen." Mom says. Jen shoots us a nervous glance and slowly heads down the stairs.  
I hear all the guys gasp, along with all the parents that haven't yet seen Jen.  
Me, Annie, Allison and Jo exchange nervous glances.  
"Okay, Allison, come on."  
"Mom we remember the order." Jo speaks up. Mom sighs, noticeably irritated.  
Me and Jo try not to laugh.  
Allison heads down the stairs. Everyone gasps again.  
Then silence. Jen heads down the stairs. At first there's silence, but then everyone gasps.  
More silence.  
Johanna shoots me a nervous glance and then sucks in a breath and heads downstairs.  
"Damn!" Rye says loudly. Everyone is actually laughing.  
"You look like a girl!" Graham says. I hear him groan in pain and I smirk because I know she punched him.  
Everyone goes silent again and I know they're waiting for me.  
Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan's girlfriends are here with them already.  
I slowly head down the stairs, thankful that my mother starved Johanna and I today, having insisted that we were going to get a size too big.  
I look up at the bottom of the landing.  
Mrs. Mellark starts crying, along with my mother.  
Peeta is actually at loss for words.  
I slowly walk over to him.

PEETA'S POV

She's so fucking beautiful.  
Her eyes are like...they have blue sparkles and her cheeks have blush and her dress...oh god. She's stunning. Her hair is curled and put up weird.  
She giggles nervously.  
"I never thought I'd see the day." She says.  
"What day?" Rye asks.  
"The day that Peeta Mellark is at loss for words." She says. I clear  
My throat and then open my mouth to say something and then close it again and then sigh.  
I can't think of a single thing to say. There isn't a word for her beauty.

KATNISS'S POV

He's not saying anything and its starting to get me worried.  
Do I look ugly to him or something.  
He's got on a black tux and he looks so sexy. His hair is simple.  
God dammit I love his fucking hair.  
"Pictures! You guys have to go in twenty minutes! That's not enough time to take pictures!"  
"Lets go out to the water!" Mrs. Mellark suggests.  
"But the sand!" Mrs. Cresta exclaims.  
"But we need the water in the background!"  
Mom snaps her fingers. "Follow me!"  
She leads everyone upstairs into my bedroom, which is filthy.  
"Uh...sorry for the...mess." I kick clothes and CDs out of the way on my way out of the room and onto the balcony.  
This is perfect, because Peeta's favorite color is in the background.

PEETA'S POV

Now the sunset is in the background and literally lights her up. She's like a goddess.  
We do everything they say, taking overs hundred pictures.  
"Okay! Now one at a time, I want you to kiss one another!" Katniss's Mom exclaims.  
We all have dates but not all of us are dating.  
"Or you can just hug, if that makes you more comfortable." She says.  
"Katniss and Peeta first. Make sure to get Katniss's eyes in there. Make it up close. Gosh, your eyes look amazing!" My mother gushes.  
She's so embarrassing.  
Katniss looks up at me, her arms winding around my neck and mine around her waist.  
We both lean in and gently kiss one another, both our eyes closed.  
"That's just perfect!" Mom says.  
We both back away and look at the picture she's thrusting at us.  
"Send that to me." It's the first thing I've said since the goddess on my arm came downstairs.  
"Yeah, me too please." Katniss says.

KATNISS'S POV

"Okay! Get going! Your going to be late!" Mom exclaims.  
"And don't eat the food. It's probably spiked. Same with the drinks." Mrs. Mellark says.  
Me and Johanna sigh loudly.  
"Then I'm taking food from the kitchen." I walk off and Johanna follows me.  
"You mustn't!" Mom bustles after us.  
I ignore her and go to the kitchen.  
"Katniss! Johanna! No!" Mom exclaims.  
"You didn't let us eat today. What happened last time I didn't eat?" I demand.  
"You passed out at school." Mom grumbles.  
"Exactly." I say.  
"Fine. Only something small and healthy."  
Johanna and I both guzzle down a peach, throw the remains away and go back upstairs, where everyone has moved to my bedroom.  
"Girls this is so unsanitary. I want this cleaned." Mom says.  
I sigh, along with Johanna, both of us annoyed.  
"Oh my gosh! This is so cute!" Mrs. Mellark his the first picture Peeta and I ever took together on the bridge on the way to Rita's. "When was this taken?" She asks.  
"Uh...the...third time we ran into each other, when he took my to Rita's that one time..."  
"What date?" Mrs. Mellark asks. I look at Peeta, who is looking at me.  
He shrugs. "Some time I October, I think." He says.  
"Yeah, because November forth was the day we started dating and that was the first day back after my suspension and I had known you guys for a month and three days so..." I take the picture from her and open up the picture frame. "October second." I say.  
Rye snorts. "I remember we didn't even recognize you without that damn sweatshirt."  
"Peeta did." I say.  
"Well of course Peeta did. He was head over heels in love with you since Freshmen year and just didn't have the balls to do anything about it." Johanna laughs.  
"Correction. Third grade." Peeta says.  
"I still can't believe I didn't recognize you." I shake my head.  
"What about this?" Mr. Mellark asks, picking up another picture.  
We're on the beach and all us girls are on the guys shoulders.  
"Um..."  
I really don't remember that.  
"That was on my birthday." Rye says.  
"Our birthday." Peeta corrects.  
"Whatever." Rye replies.  
"So this is before you started dating?" Mr. Mellark asks.  
"Yeah...right after I met them, actually." I say.  
"What about this?" Mrs. Mellark has a picture of my and Peeta in the cafeteria, kissing.  
"That was our first kiss." I say.  
"Really?" She asks. "You look disgusted." My hands are limply at my sides and I don't even look like I'm kissing back. I snort.  
"That's because I didn't see it coming. I was in mid sentence and he spun my around and kissed me."  
"But that's just a bad picture, because she did reciprocate it."  
"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Mellark gasps and lifts another picture. "This is adorable! It looks like a photo shoot!" She exclaims.  
We were in New York and my arms are around his neck and his are on my waist and Peeta's gazing down at me like I'm the only person in the world and I'm looking right back up at him. The light from the store in the background was caught at just the right angle and made it look like it's lighting us up.  
"I remember that." Peeta laughs.  
We were in major public in the heart of New York and I had tried to kiss him but he told me no, so I whispered something dirty and wound my arms around his next.  
I got more than just kissing when we got back to the hotel.  
The thought makes my cheeks grow hot.  
"You look angry." Rye notes. "Your eyes are all dark and your face is bright red."  
Peeta looks at me and then starts laughing because he knows exactly what I'm thinking.  
"Wait a minute..." Johanna catches on and then starts cackling.  
"Would someone please explain?" Mom asks.  
"Well..." Peeta sighs and tells them everything, excluding the sex part.  
"And how is that funny?" Mr. Mellark asks.  
"Because when we got back to the hotel, I got more than kissing..."  
"Which is why her eyes are dark and she's blushing." Peeta says.  
"Okay, you can embarrass Katniss in the car." Mom leads all of us outside.  
The limo is white.  
The driver opens the door for us and one by one, we pile in.  
The couch chairs are in an oval and there's a TV.  
The guy shuts the door. The shield is up.  
"Okay, I say we get separate hotel rooms." Finn immediately says. Everyone laughs at him but he puts up his hand. "Not for us, but for them." he nods at me and Peeta.  
"Hey!" I exclaim. He snickers.  
"I agree." Gale says.  
"You guys are so annoying." I grumble.  
"Can I touch your eyes?" Jen blurts.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Your eyes. I can't get it. It looks like someone put a sticker of blue glitter over them because its so thick." Jen exclaims. "Let me touch them." She walks over to me. "Shut your eyes." I listen to her.  
She touches my eyelid and then gasps.  
"That's so weird!" She exclaims.  
Someone else touches my eye, and then everyone starts to touch my eye.  
The last person leaves a shock, causing a tiny gasp to escape my lips.  
"It feels weird." Jen says.  
I raise my finger to my eyelid. It feels hard and scratchy.  
"That must hurt." Annie says. I open my eyes and blink multiple times.  
"I honestly can't even feel it." I say.  
"I think we should just get one hotel room. It's cheaper." Peeta says.  
"But we're all probably going to be really-"  
"That reminds me!" I cut Finn off. I open my clutch and grab the condom, dropping it in Peeta's hand. Johanna starts to cackle. Peeta's face starts to get red. "My mom gave it to me and I don't have the dick. I usually tell you to forget it anyways." He does do anything, so I take the condom from his hand and put it in his pocket.  
The dance is at Ruth Eckerd Hall.  
Peeta's hand is still frozen.  
"What?" I grab his hand and squeeze it. Then I release it and he drops it onto his lap. He blinks multiple times and then his face gets even redder.

...

The limo comes to a stop and we all start to squirm in anticipation.  
The driver opens up the door and we pile out, grabbing our dates.  
There's tons of people out front because they're not letting us in yet.  
Everyone looks amazing.  
"Kattttttttttt!" Sam, the girl who is hilarious that is the one that was talking to me about my phone.  
"Sammmmmmm!" I mimic her.  
She runs for me, tripping on her dress.  
She falls forwards and slams into the ground.  
I move forwards and grab her arm, helping her up.  
"Let me adjust." She fixes her dress. Her dress is long and blood red, her hair is curled and pulled back and she has minimal makeup on. "Whoa! Your eyes! That's fucking awesome! Lemme feel!" I laugh and shut my eyes. She presses her finger to my eyelid and gasps. "That's so abstract!" I laugh. "Your fucking hot. Why can't I look like you?" I laugh again. She's so random.  
"Where's your date?" I ask.  
"He ditched me for that slut that was sucking face with your best friends EX." She grumbles. "Stupid bitch."  
Josh's whore.  
"What! Why would he do that?" I gasp.  
"Because he's an asshole." She says.  
"Were you dating?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but I don't care. He was frigid anyways." She says.  
"You know frigid means that a girl won't put out, right?" Clearly her date was a guy.  
"I know." She replies. We both start laughing. "What about you, where's your man?"  
"Um..." I look over my shoulder. "He's over there." I nod at Peeta, who is chatting with our friends.  
"Oh..." She trails off.  
"Did you come here with anyone else?" I ask.  
"Nope. Just me." She shrugs.  
"Your alone? At Prom?" I ask.  
"It's not a big deal." She brushes me off.  
"Oh course it is!" I lead her over to all of my friends. "Guys, this is Sam." I say.  
"Hey Sam!" Jo high fives her, even though they've never met.  
"That's my sister, Johanna, my boyfriend Peeta, Peeta's triplets Rye and Graham, Justice and Kegan, Jen, Tyler, Finn, Annie, Allison and Travis."  
"Well I'm Samantha. Don't call me that." She says.  
"God damn! You fit right in!" Jo laughs.  
"You two don't look related..." Sam narrows her eyes.  
"She's adopted." I say.  
"Oh my!" I hear someone say behind me.  
I whip around.  
Cinna.  
"How's your nose?" I ask.  
"It's fine...you look..." He sighs. "I remember when you were born! Now look at you! Prom!" He hugs me, then Jo. "You two look beautiful. Everyone get together! I need pictures!" He exclaims.  
We all get together and Sam stands awkwardly to the side, so I grab her arm and pull her with us.  
We all grin and go through another round of pictures.  
"Now just Katniss and Johanna."  
Everyone moves and Johanna and I take a ton of pictures, then he does me and Jo with Gale and Peeta, then Jo and Gale, then Me and Peeta, then all of the girls, then all of the guys, and one more group, but with everyone with their dates. Sam stands with us and opens her arms wide, her face clearly saying "I'm single and ready to mingle!"  
Then Plutarch calls Cinna of to help him.  
They allow us inside and I gasp. The theme is Starry Nights. The lights twinkle and I guess the blue and sparkles that I have on works.  
"It's stunning!" Annie gasps.  
I ditch my shoes with everyone else's.  
once everyone is in, the music starts, the first song being "Stay" by Rihanna.  
Most of our friends disperse, Sam whisked away back a random guy.  
"Dance with me?" Peeta asks, holding out his hand. I great fully take it.  
"I'm not a very good dancer." I warn. Mom has tried to teach me but I can't dance.  
"That's okay," he stops in the middle of everyone dancing and wraps his arms around my waist, mine locking around his neck.  
He effortlessly leads me around after lifting me so I'm standing on his feet.  
"You've been quiet today." I whisper.  
"I know. You have managed to render me speechless. Your beauty is breathtaking. I don't even have a good enough word. I've been calling you a goddess in my head." He whispers.  
"A goddess?" I laugh. "I think that's over exaggerating."  
"I think it's under exaggerating." He says right back.  
I sigh and rest my head on his chest.  
"Your too good to me." I mumble.  
"Because I love you." He kisses my head.  
"I love you too."  
The song changes to another slow song.  
"You know..." He begins. "You remember that time I asked you if you wanted to move in together when you turn eighteen?" He whispers.  
I almost tense. Almost.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Well...your eighteen and-." He says.  
"Peeta." I sigh and look him in the eye. "It's not that I don't want to move in with you. I do. But...I don't want to move in with anyone till we're...married." I say.  
"I was actually just going to say that." He admits.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Yeah," he dips down and kisses the crown of my head.  
The music goes fast and suddenly, the room fills with screams.  
Johanna is at my side, clutching my arm to the point of pain.  
Peeta pales.  
"What?" I panic.  
"Attention Juniors and Seniors!" Plutarch walks out into the stage. "I know you were not expecting this. None of us were, actually, but I want you all to pay your respects. She is here to meet one of you. She doesn't know what that person looks like and none if of know which one of you it is, but please, be respectful." He hands her the microphone and walks off.  
Alecia Beth Morre is standing on the stage in front of me.  
P!nk.  
Everyone who knows me, even a tiny bit, knows I'm completely blindly obsessed with her. I've got pictures of her on my phone and on my wall and I have fandom accounts for her.  
I love her.  
"Okay..." She begins.  
I hope this is fucking waterproof makeup.  
My hand is clamped over my mouth in shock.  
Peeta has a grip on my shoulder, Finn on my other shoulder, Jo on one arm and Rye on the other. Everyone else is around me.  
"I'm here for one reason. There's this person that I've been wanting to meet since...November something. Somebody in this school tweeted me, Facebook messaged me, posted a comment on one if my songs, Slut Like You." People cheer. "They told me this person's story. They said they go to school with this person, and I want to meet her."  
Everyone is frozen in place.  
Her.  
Who is the her?  
"So...where is Katniss Abernathy?"  
I swear I'm imagining some terrible dream.  
"Is she here? Please tell me she is because if she's not-"  
"She's here!" Gale shouts, pointing at me.  
I can't seem to move.  
"Go on Catnip, up you go." He nudges me towards the stage.  
I look back at Peeta, who nods encouragingly.  
People are freaking out.  
"Come on," she waves me forwards.  
What does she want! Oh god this isn't real!  
I slow move forwards onto the stage.  
"You are really pretty." She says. Everyone cheers and I have just enough time to let the small choked cry escape my throat and compose myself.  
Cinna comes up behind me, hands me a microphone and kisses my cheek and then disappears.  
"Thank you." I say shyly.  
"Okay, first things first..." She begins. "Do you know what your story is?"  
"Um...no." I say.  
"Something about some bully named Glimmer?"  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
"Oh...that." What does she want?  
"I flew all the way out here from California to tell you that you are the strongest teenage girl I have ever met and will ever meet. I would not have been able to overcome that. You have...your incredible. And there's no way I would have been able to stand in front of that girl and sing a song."  
She knows about that, too?  
"Who told you?" I blurt. I cough awkwardly. "Sorry I...sorry." I mumble.  
"Someone named...Sam Weldon." She says.  
Sam!  
"Sam..." I mutter under my breath.  
"And I heard that...you said a speech and everything. How you told Glimmer off, helped a Freshmen that is now your little sister, you came out of that hoodie and you kicked that bitches ass!" Everyone cheers again. "And you got her expelled!"  
I shrug shyly.  
"When I was your age, I went thought the exact same thing you did. Only, I didn't get better. I got sent to live with a family I didn't know, and their son is now my husband. Love healed me. He healed me. What healed you?" She asks.  
She went through the same thing I did too?  
"Um...well..." I go into the whole story of how Peeta and I met and how he saw the cuts and everything and then how we started dating.  
"And...are you still together today?" She asks gently, looking nervous to hear the answer.  
"Yeah, he's right there." I point at Peeta.  
He's in a whispered conversation with Sam, who elbow him in the ribs and nods at me. He turns around.  
"He's cute!" Alecia says. "What made you...change your mind about killing yourself?"  
I have never ever told anyone this.  
"Um..." I sigh. "I couldn't do it. I was so scared and I thought of my parents and Prim and Zoe and Peeta and how ashamed they would be. I couldn't leave them behind. I couldn't leave any of my friends behind. They're...the reason I'm here today. I don't know what I would do without them." I say.  
She smiles. "Okay! Enough of this boring stuff! Katniss, I hear you can sing, is that true?"  
"Um...uh..."  
"Yes!" Peeta shouts. Everyone starts shouting yes.  
"Okay, well I wanna hear. Wanna sing a song with me?"  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
"Uh..."  
"If you know them-"  
"Oh, she knows them! She's obsessed with you! She's your biggest fan!" Johanna exclaims.  
"Really?" Alecia asks.  
"Uh...um...yes." I say, embarrassed.  
"Well then you know Fucking Perfect." She raises her eyebrows. "You guys don't mind, do you?" She asks the crowd, who all start cheering. "Okay, Katniss, your gonna start us off. When I join,  
stop when I put my hand up, okay?" She asks.  
I nod shyly.

Me:  
_Made a wrong turn once or twice__  
__Dug my way out, blood and fire__  
__Bad decisions, that's alright__  
__Welcome to my silly life___

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
__Miss 'No way, it's all good'__  
__It didn't slow me down.__  
__Mistaken, always second guessing__  
__Underestimated, look I'm still around_

Her eyes are the size of saucers, and then she grins and joins me.

Both:  
_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're less than fucking perfect__  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

She cuts off again.

Me:  
_You're so mean_  
Her:  
_(so mean)_  
Me:  
_When you talk_  
Her:  
_(when you talk)_  
Me:  
_About yourself. You were wrong.__  
__Change the voices_  
Her:  
_(change the voices)_  
Me:  
_in your head_  
Her: _(in your head)_  
Me:  
_Make them like you instead.___

_So complicated,__  
__Look how we all make it.__  
__Filled with so much hatred__  
__Such a tired game__  
__It's enough, I've done all I could think of__  
__Chased down all my demons__  
__I've seen you do the same_  
Her:  
_(Oh oh)_

The audience is going insane and I swear this is one of the best days of my life

Both:  
_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're less than fucking perfect__  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Me:_  
__The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear__  
_  
She puts her hand up and I stop.

Her:  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold been_

She waves for me to go.

Me:  
_So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard__  
__And it's a waste of my time__  
_  
Both:  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere__  
__They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
__Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time__  
__Why do we do that, why do I do that__  
__(why do I do that)?___

_(Yeah! Oh!)_  
Everyone:  
_Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_  
Both:  
_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're less than fucking perfect__  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_  
Her:  
_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_  
Both:  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

She grins and high fives me.  
"You have an incredible voice! My god, you deserve an Oscar or something!"  
I smile shyly and shrug.  
"Okay, go enjoy your prom, and remember, your perfect to me. Don't ever lose hope, Katniss. This work would suck without you." She hugs me. "And give that bitch Glimmer a punch in the face for me."  
"Will do." I laugh.  
She releases me and walks off.  
Cinna takes my microphone back as I music starts up again.  
There's a door that leads to the roof out there.  
"I got that entire thing on video." He says. "That was incredible." He's not using the microphone.  
I grin and he laughs. "I'm really proud of you, you know that, right?" He asks. I nod.  
Then I walk off the stage and go out to the balcony and lean on the railing, shutting my eyes for a moment to take a deep breath.  
I can't believe that just happened.  
"You hate me?" Sam asks, moving next to me, leaning against the rail.  
"No. I love you, Sam." I hug her and she hugs me back.  
"Would you say we're friends?" She asks after we turn back to the rail.  
"I would. Would you?" I ask.  
"Yeah." She says.  
We're silent for a while.  
"We should probably go in. Your friends think you left."  
I roll my eyes and their idiot ness and walk inside.  
"Katniss! My god! That was incredible!" Peeta exclaims.  
I'm still having trouble believing that happened.  
"I don't really believe it happened, to be completely honest." I admit sheepishly. Peeta laughs and kisses my cheek.  
"Well it did. Now come dance with me."  
He drags me off to the dance floor.  
"Okay! Grab the nearest person to you and dance!" The DJ says.  
Finn drags Annie all the way across the dance floor.  
"Don't touch her parts or I'll beat your ass." Finn threathens.  
"Same for you." Peeta says.  
Then I have to dance with Finn.  
"So are you freaking out, Kitty?" He spins me around, not letting my fly away from him.  
"I don't believe it." I laugh. "It's...insane."  
"It is. You got to sing with P!nk! That's your dream Kitty! Were you trying not to cry? You had tears in your eyes and everything!"  
"Of course I had tears in my eyes! I was freaking out, Finn!"  
He laughs.  
"Why am I not surprised?"

Okay, I'm getting bored with this story and i'm gonna write a new chapter for "My Love(s)"  
I honestly miss the friendship Kat and Finn had in you're mine

Does anyone feel the same?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
-KatPeeta22


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the last chapter and then I'm making a sequel.**

We're all dancing around, laughing.  
"It's so hot in here!" Johanna gasps.  
"I know!" We don't seem to care.  
Suddenly, there's a loud squealing sound causing everyone to clamp their hands over their ears, flinching.  
Then, the music cuts off.  
Everyone drops their hands and start booing.  
I see the DJ pressing all kinds of buttons and moving dials and everything.  
Plutarch walks over and says something, and then and DJ shakes his head and I see Plutarch's shoulders go limp.  
Then he walks into the small stage and picks up the microphone.  
"Okay...the DJ can't get the music to work, so we're music less." People start protesting. "He's calling in his boss to help him out. He said its going to be at least a half hour before its up and running again, so unless you guys have another idea, we're going to be music less for a while."  
People start complaining loudly, but then an idea pops into my head and I grin, walking over to Cinna and whispering my plan.  
"That's a great idea!" He exclaims. "Go tell Plutarch."  
I walk off to the stage and whisper my plan to Plutarch, who looks so relived its actually funny.  
"Yes!" He exclaims. "Perfect! We have a solution!" He announces. "While Mr. Marshall gets the docking station from his car so Katniss can plug in her phone and play music, she's going to sing." People start cheering.  
"KATTTT SAVES THE DAYYYYYY!" Sam screams.  
Plutarch hands me the microphone and walks off.  
"Sing P!nk!" Someone shouts.  
The best song pops into my head.  
"This is R rated." I warn Plutarch.  
He looks hesitant and goes to object but I'm already starting to play the song, waving Johanna to join me.  
She smirks when she hears the song and joins me on backup.  
"This is for everyone that calls me a slut. I mean come on! Everyone is a slut at least one in their life!" People cheer, agreeing. I start strumming again, Johanna at the drums.

__

_I'm not a slut, I just love love___

_Tell me something new__  
__Cause I've heard this__  
__Okay I'll fuck you__  
__A little taste test__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__You'll be my little friend___

_And they think we fall in love__  
__But that's not it__  
__Just want to get some__  
__Ain't that some sh*t__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__Yeah, yeah yeah___

_I got a little piece of you-hoo__  
__And it's just like woo-hoo__  
__Wham Bam thank you Ma'am__  
__Boo-hoo__  
__I'm a slut like you__  
__You say you're looking for a foo-ool__  
__And I'm just like "me too"__  
__I'm gonna let ya know the truth__  
__I'm a slut like you___

_Sitting with my friends__  
__And we're picking who we might let in__  
__Them boys are starving__  
__They're just our little friend__  
__They're just our little friend__  
__They're just our little friend___

_Listen you little fucker__  
__You think you call the shots__  
__I just bought you some__  
__Drink up your ride's gone__  
__This might be fun__  
__You're now my little friend__  
__You're now my little friend__  
__You're now my little friend__  
__Yeah, yeah yeah___

_I got a little piece of you-hoo__  
__And it's just like woo-hoo__  
__Wham Bam thank you Ma'am__  
__Boo-hoo__  
__I'm a slut like you__  
__You say you're looking for a foo-ool__  
__And I'm just like "me too"__  
__I'm gonna let ya know the truth__  
__I'm a slut like you___

_You don't win a prize with your googly eyes__  
__I'm not a cracker jack__  
__You can't go inside__  
__Unless I let you Jack... or Sam__  
__F*ck what's your name again?__  
__You male come now__  
__You caveman sit down__  
__You shh don't ruin it, wow__  
__Check please___

_I, I've got a little piece of you__  
__And it's just like woo__  
__Wham Bam thank you Ma'am__  
__Boo-hoo__  
__I'm a slut like you__  
__Woo-hoo__  
__Looks like the joke's on you-hoo__  
__So go home and cry like boo-hoo__  
__I'm a slut like you___

_I got a little piece of you-hoo__  
__And it's just like woo-hoo__  
__Wham Bam thank you Ma'am__  
__Boo-hoo__  
__I'm a slut like you__  
__You say you're looking for a foo-ool__  
__And I'm just like "me too"__  
__I'm gonna let ya know the truth__  
__I'm a slut like you, slut like you__  
_

They're screaming.  
"Do something fast and jumpy!" Someone says.  
I look back at Johanna, who shrugs.  
"Like what?" I ask.  
Sam hops onto the stage.  
"There's this Taylor Swift song-"  
Everyone starts protesting.  
"It's not that bad and it's fast and jumpy!" Sam exclaims.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Better than-"  
"Revenge?" I cut her off. "That the only song by her I don't have a problem with besides Safe and Sound!" I exclaim.  
She grins and hops off the stage.  
Johanna has a smirk because I know she likes this song.  
"This song would actually be me if some bitch took Peeta." I say.  
"It's true!" Rye shouts. "Katniss gets revenge instead of punishment!"  
I smirk.  
"It is true. I te-peed Peeta's car one day because he didn't call me back and I was menistrating and...it worked. He always calls me back now." Peeta rolls his eyes and I grin. People are laughing. "And that time I stole his clothes when he was in the shower because he laughed when I fell down the stairs." Everyone laughs harder. "Anyways..."

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

Johanna starts on the drum to the wild intro.

_Ha!__  
__Time for a little revenge___

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...__  
__I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him__  
__She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"___

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it__  
__I underestimated just who I was dealing with__  
__She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum__  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from___

_She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge___

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list__  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it__  
__I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling__  
__And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things___

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know__  
__Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go__  
__They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me__  
__But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity___

_She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge___

_I'm just another thing for you__  
__To roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him but haven't you heard__  
__I'm just another thing for you__  
__To roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him but I always get the last word__  
__Whoa___

_She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge___

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?__  
__'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.__  
__Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?__  
__I don't think you do__  
__I don't think you do__  
__Let's hear the applause__  
__Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)__  
__So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better__  
__She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

People are screaming.  
Should I make it slow now?  
"Slow or fast?" I ask.  
Everyone looks at their dates.  
"Do another fast,then slow." Someone says.  
"Okay..." I think for a while. Then I smirk. "You guys remember that time in the morning when I got into that right with josh and I was doing backhand springs on the way down to Cinna's classroom while screaming that song by P!nk?" I ask. Laughter fills the air as they know where I'm going with this.  
I grin and start to strum.

___Aha, aha___

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls___

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back__  
__Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl___

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there__  
__Laughing loud so all the little people stare__  
__Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne__  
__(Drop a name)__  
__What happened to the dreams of a girl president__  
__She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent__  
__They travel in packs of two or three__  
__With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees__  
__Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?__  
__Oh where, oh where could they be?___

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back__  
__Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl__  
__Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back__  
__Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl___

_(Break it down now)__  
__Disease's growing, it's epidemic__  
__I'm scared that there ain't a cure__  
__The world believes it and I'm going crazy__  
__I cannot take any more__  
__I'm so glad that I'll never fit in__  
__That will never be me__  
__Outcasts and girls with ambition__  
__That's what I wanna see__  
__(Come on)__  
__Disasters all around__  
__World despaired__  
__Your only concern__  
__Will it fuck up my hair___

_Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back__  
__Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl__  
__Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)__  
__Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Yeah, yeah)___

_(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)__  
__(I like this, like this, like this)__  
__Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl__  
__Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!__  
__Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl__  
__Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!___

_(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back__  
__(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!___

_Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)__  
__Porno Paparazzi girl (Porno Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)__  
__Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)__  
__Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)___

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back__  
__Push up my bra like that,__  
__Stupid girl__  
__Stupid girl__  
__Stupid girl__  
_

"Okay after this I'm done." I announce. People protest.  
"Guys! Katniss and Johanna are at Prom too! Let them enjoy it!" Cinna exclaims.  
People sigh and nod.  
Slow song...  
"Oh I've got the perfect one-"  
"It should be one you wrote!" Someone calls out. People start shouting their agreements.  
"Wait! Fuck the slow song! Sing Mean Girls!"  
I smile and switch guitars.

_Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side__  
__Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table__  
__Calling me everything but my name__  
__Need I remind you again just call me Rachel__  
__How would you feel if you running home crying__  
__Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya__  
__While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself___

_I won't let it get to me no more__  
__I don't wanna feel this way__  
__I can't believe I let it go so far__  
__No no, it's not okay__  
__What do you know about me?__  
__Do you wanna know what I think?__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__I'm a just comb you outta my curls__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__You no longer run my world__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__I'm a just comb you outta my curls___

_How would you feel every time you go to school__  
__Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser__  
__All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink__  
__Guess I didn't get the memo__  
__Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt__  
__Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger__  
__Cause it's easier than standing by my side__  
__Ohhh__  
__I won't let it get to me no more__  
__I don't wanna feel this way__  
__I can't believe I let it go so far__  
__No no, it's not okay__  
__What do you know about me?__  
__Do you wanna know what I think?__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__I'm a just comb you outta my curls__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__You no longer run my world___

_Who do you think you are__  
__Loud mouth, cafeteria star__  
__Maybe somebody was cruel to you__  
__So you think that's what you're supposed to do__  
__One day, it might be you__  
__When you need a friend, but you no longer cool__  
__When everyone leaves when you walk in the room__  
__I just hope they forgive you___

_I won't let it get to me no more__  
__I don't wanna feel this way__  
__I can't believe I let it go so far__  
__No no, it's not okay__  
__What do you know about me?__  
__Do you wanna know what I think?__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__I'm a just comb you outta my curls__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__You no longer run my world__  
__Mean girls, mean girls__  
__I'm a just comb you outta my curls___

_Mean girls, mean girls__  
__You no longer run my world__  
_

**Okay, so the ending was pretty much saying that the mean girls are gone and she's done with them.****  
****I'm going to start the sequel at graduation and then go to college.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


End file.
